Rosario Vampire: Demon Chronicles
by Dark Necrofear 00
Summary: A new adventure approaches the academy with the arrival of two new characters. The pursuit of power commonly leaves path of destruction, especially when Light and Darkness clash in the same space. Rated M for blood, language & future lemons. OC X OC. R/R!
1. Dark Storm

**Ok guys, sorry I took so long but I wanted to get this story to make more sense. A few details changed and some other things you must read to know—but the plot is still the same, made it bloodier and added more action (at least I hope I did, but you be the judges of that). So please feel free to comment back on how it came out. Any questions, feel free to pm me about it. Without further ado, enjoy, read and review!**

**In case you're wondering the reason I made this type of crossover is that, in my point of view, these three seemed to fit for three main reasons:  
First. In all three, demons are present. Those that are new (NG) as well as those mentioned in legends & folklore (DMC & R+V). (I did plenty of research on those two.)**

**Second. They unfold their stories in the Demon World, or sometimes the human world.**

**Third. They all seemed to fit on this particular world. I mean, there're demons, death and evil, among other things they might share.**

**That being said, I give you the disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Devil May Cry and/or Ninja Gaiden!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 1:

"Dark Storm"

_"Our life is made by the death of others."_ Leonardo da Vinci

It was like any other year at the Monster Academy. The atmosphere of the entrance ceremony was bursting with joy; students, both old and new, were so happy to be there. Some clouds hovered in the sky, covering most of the sky's blue, but they showed no threat of precipitation.

The school for monsters, Youkai Academy, was happier than ever. The students were returning to classes after enjoying their vacations. They were getting together with their friends and classmates. All of them, without exception, were in human form. That was one of the most important rules of the place. Another one was that no human could enter the academy. That rule had been broken long time ago though, when a normal human teenager started to be a student in Youkai Academy. Not only that, he even succeeded in surviving his first year there as he became friends with some demons that studied in the academy.

His first friend inside the academy was a cute vampire, Akashiya Moka. After that he knew a very huge breasted Succubus, Kurumu Kurono, a stalker snow woman, Shirayuki Mizore, two powerful witches, Sendo Yukari and Dojo Ruby, and a pervert werewolf named Morioka Ginei; they all were members of the school's Newspaper club. Together they fought against powerful and evil enemies. Their biggest battles were against the Academy's Public Security Committee's leader Kuyou, and after that, they defeated Kaneshiro Hokuto, the head of a group that tried to destroy the barrier that separated the human world from the demon world, between other things.

Even after he survived all those dangers Tsukune decided to return and study his second year in Youkai Academy, with his friends. The first semester was pretty disturbing, even from the first day, the day he met Kokoa, a very energetic girl that turned out to be Moka's younger sister, another vampire. After some time, they found new enemies and very dangerous things began to happen in Youkai Academy, but what else could be expected from a place full of monsters?

Aono Tsukune, the human student of the academy, was walking through the path from the dormitories to the school. At first it really was a scary image, but as time passed, he grew used to it. The path of lifeless dirt was surrounded by leafless trees as if it was a permanent autumn season, just like the outer limits of the academy—something like this, of course, was pretty much normal in a school specifically created for monsters and not humans.

Nevertheless, it was full of students who were reunited with their friends, talking and laughing happily. The brown haired boy was eager to see his friends again. He couldn't avoid the smile that adorned his face when he thought about it, and a light red tainted his cheeks when he remembered a certain pink haired girl.

"Tsukune!" The boy turned around so he could see who was calling him, but his vision went black as he felt something warm and soft pressed against his face, blocking his breathing. _'Kurumu.'_ He thought. "I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" Kurumu said, tangling her fingers to the human's hair, bringing him closer to her chest. Tsukune began to go dizzy for the lack of oxygen; if he didn't pull apart he was going to pass out. The blue haired Succubus' hold lost its force, after a metallic bang was heard.

Tsukune filled his lunges forcefully, trying not to fall. He looked to Kurumu. "That habit never leaves you." He murmured. He noted the presence of Yukari, the young witch that saved him by knocking Kurumu unconscious. "Good morning, Yukari." He greeted.

The witch looked at him smiling before running and locking her arms behind his back, hugging him. "Good morning, Tsukune. I've missed you!" The girl said, looking up at him. The boy smiled, but an ice chill went down through his spine, erasing his smile. Tsukune turned, founding Mizore, who was watching him from behind a tree.

"Good morning, Mizore." The human greeted, making the snow woman blush and nod timidly.

A killer Youki surrounded them. Kurumu was back in the realm of consciousness and wanted revenge against the witch. "You…!" Kurumu grabbed Yukari by the neck, shaking her violently. "How dare you to do that to me, flat-chested girl!"

"I had to! You were suffocating Tsukune with your udders, milky cow!" yelled Yukari, pinching the Succubus' cheeks. Tsukune sighed as he looked the scene.

"They really never change." He said.

He felt someone behind him and turned, founding the emerald gaze of Moka. "Good morning, Tsukune." The pink haired vampire greeted, smiling timidly.

"Good morning, Moka. How were your holidays?" The human said, stepping closer to her.

"Very well, thank you. I had some complications with Kokoa, though, when she…" the look in Moka's eyes became hungry and a blush covered her cheeks. "That… scent…" Tsukune was lost in Moka's emerald orbs, his own blood flowing towards his face.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…" the vampire attached herself against him, holding the human's shoulders.

"Moka…" Tsukune lowered his head lightly, filling his nose with the scent of her hair. His eyes widened when he felt something pinch into his neck. "Capu-chuuu."

The scream of Tsukune made Kurumu and Yukari to stop fighting and turn towards the scene. They both sighed; Moka was sucking Tsukune's blood… again. Old habits die hard, apparently. "You pervert!" yelled Kokoa. Moka retracted her fangs from the boy's neck and licked the wound to heal it. Kokoa was standing in front of them, with her killer intent eyes pointing towards Tsukune.

"G… good morning, K-Kokoa." The boy stuttered.

The younger vampire's eyes looked away as she took Kou, the little bat that was perched on her shoulder. Kou transformed into a huge combat mallet. "I'll kill you…" Kokoa said, her fury made her body shake. Tsukune swallowed difficulty.

"Kokoa… I…" he fell silent when he saw Kokoa running towards him.

"I'll kill you and then I'll bring back my big sister!" she brought the mallet down, forcefully. Tsukune was able to avoid the attack barely, making the mallet to smash against the dirt, raising a big cloud of dust.

"Kokoa wait!" pleaded Moka, but Kokoa wouldn't listen, raising the mallet again ready to kill the human who was stealing her sister from her.

A loud clang was heard and Kokoa stopped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Kokoa!" The pink haired vampire rushed towards her sister as Kurumu and Yukari were running to Tsukune's side.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. The young man nodded with a smile on his face, scratching the back of his head.

He looked to Yukari. "Thanks again, Yukari."

"You're welcome." The witch said, smiling. In that moment, Moka came to them with Kokoa in her arms, still unconscious.

"How's Kokoa?" Tsukune asked.

"She's fine, just unconscious." Moka replied, and then looked to Yukari.

"Did you really have to hit her so hard?" she asked.

Yukari lowered her head, ashamed. "She wanted to harm Tsukune." She said, in an apologizing tone.

"Don't be so hard, Moka." Kurumu supported. "That wouldn't have been necessary if you wouldn't have been sucking Tsukune's blood again." Both Tsukune and Moka blushed, making the rest of them laugh. The human and the pink haired vampire smiled timidly, looking into each other's eyes, before joining the laughing. It would seem their twisted friendship gave them more joy than a normal one; then again, what's normal in the monster world?

All of a sudden, the clouds that hovered over the institution grew thicker and darker, covering the sky and enveloping the academy in darkness. When this happened, everyone started to wonder how the clouds could change their status so abruptly. Sequentially to this, a threatening aura began to emanate from it and the wind's once caressing sensation changed to that of a soulless, chilling one. One could say that it was the breath of Death itself coming out of the Gates of Hell.

With the few remaining light that the cloud let in, the teachers instructed everyone to enter the gym as a safety measure. No one realized that the events to come would resemble such dark and horrific proportions. Everyone was staring outside through the windows when suddenly the dark cloud shattered the terrifying silence with a powerful spectacle of crimson lightning and fierce roaring thunder that echoed straight into the deepest corners of the students' hearts and planted a ghastly terror in their souls. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were also captured by the thunderstorm's grim nature.

"How can this be happening? Something's strange." Tsukune commented as he stared out a window, seeing as the sun was now completely blocked out and the academy was plunged into darkness.

"I think the same. The only reasonable explanation I can come up now with is that something or someone caused this; something or someone very powerful." The young witch enlightened.

"Tsukune, I'm so scared!" Kurumu said as she hugged him a crying expression and started to suffocate the living daylights out of him yet again.

"Stop it, you cow! You're going to kill him!" Yukari demanded as she managed to get her off the nearly breathless boy. The pink-haired vampire gave a slight chuckle after she saw this and Mizore put away an ice kunai she was going to use against the voluptuous succubus.

They were startled a little as they heard a continuous tapping noise on the gym's metallic roof, but when they looked out the window again, they noticed it had started to rain. Tsukune was about to take his attention off the rain when he noticed someone's silhouette outside. The male felt it wouldn't be a good idea to go outside because of the rain, but the real reason he hesitated was not because of the pouring rain. It was the storm's evil atmosphere that gripped his heart with fear. Regardless of realizing this, he convinced himself that he had to help that person out there and the grip in his heart loosened enough to find the courage to go out and aid whoever was out there.

"I need to go out and help that person." said Tsukune. The girls looked out the window and saw the same thing he did.

"No! It's too dangerous." Kurumu protested while holding his arm tightly.

"The cow's right! It's too risky to go out, especially with this strange rain!" Yukari added. The succubus popped a vein in her head when she heard the witch's comment.

"That doesn't matter, we have to help that person!" replied Tsukune.

"You're right, Tsukune. We have to help whoever's out there. I'll go with you." said Moka. "Thanks. Ok girls, you stay here, we'll be back soon." Tsukune said.

"How come she gets to go with you instead of me?" shouted the blue haired girl.

To this, Tsukune replied "There's no need to risk everyone. Besides, if we run into trouble, I'll take Moka's Rosario off and she'll fight of any enemies." Kurumu forced herself to agree.

Tsukune and Moka worked their way through the many students until they reached the door and walked out into the rain, in search for the person the boy claims he saw earlier. "I can't see anything with no light, and this rain is only making it worse." Tsukune said as he covered his head with his coat. A lightning bolt roared its thunder, scaring them both for a moment.

"Have faith, Tsukune. We must be strong and find this person." Moka encouraged him, getting a confident nod in reply.

A few moments later of searching through the rain, they found who they were looking for lying on the ground and ran quickly to help out. When they reached that person, they noticed it was a girl around 17 years old. She was 5'3", with long blood red hair that reached her mid back, purple eyes and a beautiful flawless face. She had a gorgeous sexy body: long legs, a curved slim figure, soft pale skin and a bust that was as big as Kurumu's. She was wearing a white sleeveless silk dress that reached her mid thigh and black shoes. Hanging from her neck with a silver chain was a silver gothic-style amulet that had a huge fist-size ruby embedded in it.

"Are you ok? Can you walk?" Tsukune said to the girl.

"No. my ankle's hurt and I can't walk" the girl said.

"Don't worry; we'll carry you into the shelter." Moka responded.

"Thanks." the girl in white said.

Just as they were preparing to take her to the gym, the cloud's threatening aura intensified and a fierce crimson lightning bolt, more powerful than the previous ones, shot out with the fiercest thunder and hit a spot a few feet away from their position, jolting them in frightening surprise and knocking them on the ground ass-first. They turned to look at the spot where the lightning fell and saw a small smoking crater had formed from the impact.

A few seconds later, something started to materialize from that spot and emerge. When Tsukune, Moka and the girl saw this, a tremendous chill ran through their bodies. What came out of the crater were dozens of creatures no more than 4.5 feet tall, had one eye, blue lightning-like hair, a hole in their torsos, huge claws, their upper half was pink and the lower half was blue. These were lesser fiends known as Shadows.

Kurumu and the other girls witnessed what had happened at the spot where Tsukune and Moka were and started panicking, fearing for their friends' lives. "RUN! Get out of there!" Kurumu yelled in tearful desperation as she banged the window with her fists.

"We can't get to them in time to help them. We're too far from them." The snow maiden said with concern and anguish overflowing her expression. They could only watch in horror as their friends were facing mortal danger. The situation for the three girls only grew to worse when they lost sight of them and the creatures because the storm's thickness blocked out every glimmer of light.

The fiendish demons started to approach closer and closer to the trio in front of them, with claws thirsting for blood. Tsukune, Moka and the girl became fearful for their lives when they saw the demons close in on them. When the boy looked at one of them in the eye, he saw bloodlust and a blind disposition to kill. Tsukune tried to take of Moka's Rosario in order to reveal her inner self so that she could protect them from their incoming attackers but it was all in vain, the rosary simply wouldn't budge. Things were pointing to the fact that they were meant to die this day at that spot by the hands of the lightning-born demons. Their lives were about to be over and done with.

One of the demons raised its claws ready to strike at them. The three youngsters felt their lives pass right in front of their eyes at this. _'I can't believe it'll end like this…_' Tsukune thought as he shut his eyes closed in fear. The creature shot its arm forward when in that very split second…

SLASH!

The creature stood still on the spot, not moving an inch. Wondering why his death was taking so long, Tsukune opened his eyes and looked up to see what was delaying the creature. He found the demon's claw pointed right in his face at point-blank distance. He shrieked lightly and crawled back a few inches. Moka and the girl saw this and started to wonder the same thing he did when a couple seconds later the demon started to split in half, gushing blood as the three of them. Their faces grew pale in horror when they saw the sliced-up corpse lying in front of them.

Tsukune and the girls regained their senses a couple seconds after what happened and started to look around for the cause of that creature's death. When Moka looked behind her, a lightning bolt briefly illuminated the area and saw something. "Guys! Look over there!" She shouted as her finger pointed behind them. They turned around to find a tall figure clad in darkness. The trio wasn't able to see who or what it was, or what its intentions were. All they could hope for was that it would help them survive the present threat.

**There you go guys. Thanks **_**KlausVClaireR**_** for your help! ****Keep reading to find out what happens and review please!**


	2. Bloodbath

**Ok guys, this is the part I noticed most of you enjoyed, so here I did 2 things: what was previously read as chapter 2 & 3 is now chapter 2, and got rid of a news club member. Any questions, feel free to pm me about it. Without further ado, enjoy, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Devil May Cry and/or Ninja Gaiden! I only own the OCs I created, nothing else!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 2:

"Bloodbath"

"_Once too much blood has been spilled on the same ground, the ground develops a thirst for it,"_ Author unknown.

The dark figure calmly walked to the demons while Tsukune, Moka, the mysterious girl backed away to a safe distance. As they did, a lightning bolt briefly illuminated the grounds and Moka looked back to the figure, managing to distinguish a masculine figure of sorts. Reaching a safe point, the trio stared in astonishment at the one who saved them from sure death; the demons however, decided to make that figure their new target.

Advancing towards that person and surrounding him like a pack of lions surrounding a bull, they kept moving around their prey, waiting for him to give them an opening for a killing strike. "Get away form them! You'll be killed!" Tsukune yelled frantically to the dark person waving his arms to emphasize his plea.

Moka supported his words by adding some of her own. "There's too many of them! You can't fight them all by yourself!" Their screams seemed to fall on deaf ears as the recipient didn't make any move of retreat. Realizing he wasn't going to run away, they felt like they were about to witness a horrible annihilation.

But fate, on the other hand, had other plans and this person's death wasn't part of such for today.

Tsukune and the girls watched in worry as four demons jumped from different directions towards their target. Just as the demons were about to land a strike, the dark figure, at blinding speed, pulled out a long red and black object out of its clothing and swung it in a defensive manner with incredible mastery, managing to block three of the four demons' attacks. The fourth, however, wasn't blocked. Instead, he chose to grab an end of the object he was using and extended it, revealing a blade.

SLASH!

The demon started so split in half in mid air, covering the warrior in blood and the carcass landed behind its assassin. The rest of the demons kept their motion towards their prey uncaring of what happened to their fallen comrade. When the demons were in the warrior's range, he swung the sword in a quick wide motion, twisting his body enough to reach all of them. The demons' heads and bodies fell apart and covered the spot where they fell with blood, putting the dark slayer in the middle of a bloody circle.

The boy and the girls witnessing the slaughter could not believe what they were seeing. Everything took a bizarre twist as the prey became the merciless executioner and the demons became the helpless victims. The jewel in Moka's Rosario revealed a small slit and the Inner Moka began to see what was going on. _'Such killing intent and ability. Just who is he…?'_ she thought. The demon slayer sheathed his sword, but only for a moment, because he knew the battle wasn't over just yet.

The shadow and darkness casted by the storm made it impossible for Tsukune and the girls to get a good look at this grim person who was making such a bloody spectacle, and were unable to determine who or what it was, but the lightning provided brief flashes that barely allowed them to see what was going on. When they saw the blood, they wished they couldn't see what was happening.

Moments later, more demons appeared. Their number was little over the double of the previous ones. Immediately, they surrounded the sword wielder, this time they would waste no time or hesitate. Nearly fifty vicious demons against one sword master. To any other warrior, this would've been nearly impossible to overcome, but to this fierce character, such odds appeared to be nothing at all.

The killer noticed the demons jumping to attack in a vicious manner, seeming almost desperate to land a killing blow, but he wasn't worried. A demon tried to attack from behind but was instantly countered by the sword's sheath. Then, three demons tried striking from the left but their blows were blocked by the sheath and were thrown of balance, and were slashed in a single, deadly blow.

The slaughterer was getting frustrated and disappointed. It seemed that no real challenge would come out from fighting these weak lesser demons, no matter how many there were. _'You're no match for me'_ the warrior thought. The cloud started to give out another lightning show as if to add a dark touch to the massacre.

Using the sheath, the dark slayer hit three demons in the front, and then swung his sword to slash them in half. Quickly, the assassin turned around to sweep a demon, and in the instant the demon floated in the air, the assassin gave a downward strike to finish it off. Almost immediately, five demons came in a close group and the warrior noticed two demons close to that group. The dark slayer hit those two demons towards the group of demons with such force that threw all seven were sent flying. The slayer seized this moment to rush at blinding speed in the demons' path and swung the sword an unknown number of times the in opposite direction the demons were flying, slashing them with such skill that the demons fell to small pieces. Two demons were about to make a hit straight down at the sword master; noticing this, the warrior swung its sword in a rising slash to eliminate the first demon, then sequentially a downward slash to eliminate the other.

Demon after demon fell before the dark warrior like wheat before the scythe; blood was flowing like vivid rivers all over the immediate area. The difference of power between the sword master and the demons was just too great. When most of the demons were killed, half the field was covered with blood and body parts, including the dark slayer. Then a small number of demons no greater than twenty appeared and were coming in one direction with the helpless trio behind them.

'_I've had enough of you weaklings. Time for all of you to die...'_ The dark warrior thought. As the demons were approaching, the lightning storm intensified. The slayer charged forward at high speed, swinging his blade wildly as he slashed his way through all the demons, shouting a long battle cry as he did.

When the dark slayer reached the last demons, he gave out a last strike, this last step being emphasized by a fierce lightning and roaring thunder. The executioner ended standing a fairly long away from the trio. The demons stood still for a moment, then immediately turned around and jumped towards the sword master. However, all this figure did was place the sword in its sheath. When the hilt met the sheath's entrance, the demons started to fall apart, and gushing blood as the body parts separated from their union, scattering all over the place.

Blood poured over the deadly individual, fully bathing the warrior. The battle was over.

The lightning seized and the rain stopped. Few moments later, the cloud began to dissipate until some light made its way through the partially banished cloud. When this happened, Tsukune and the girls got a fair look of most of the field. They were horrified beyond all levels and wished they hadn't seen what they saw. They saw the blood-bathed warrior standing in the middle of a horrid, stomach-churning carnage. He looked calm, not one bit bothered or upset.

The massacre's author then began to approach the trio at a normal pace. When the teenagers notices the assassin, a soul-ripping chill crept in their bodies as they thought they were about to be butchered like the demons. Their minds yelled at them to get up and run away but to no avail, they were petrified with fear. The dark slayer stopped a couple of steps from them, looking at the spectators of the bloodbath. Looking in their eyes, the fear of death and the shock from the battlefield was dominant.

The warrior then looked in the eyes of the girl in white and a thought came into its mind. _'Those eyes…'_

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were overwhelmed with anguish and fear for their friends' lives when the Shadows appeared but lost sight of them in that instant. As a glimmer of last hope, they waited for an immense flash of power to signal them that the inner Moka had come out to protect Tsukune.

No such flash appeared.

They did hear something though; sounds of slashes and cutting could be faintly heard. As much as they wanted to block it, the images of their friends being gutted like fish forced their way into their heads. These images, along with the horrific sounds, shredded away any hope left in them of their friends' survival. All Kurumu could do was burst into tears, for not stopping her friends from going out into the storm.

When the storm vanished, the girls forced their way out. Once out, they desperately started to look for any sign of their friends' survival. What they found was no sight for sore eyes. It was the complete opposite. They saw blood all around the field and hundreds of severed body parts scattered all over the place. They found themselves horrified as they witnessed this death zone. Yukari covered her eyes and placed herself next to Mizore while Kurumu was about to cry again.

"I don't think we should be too worried" the snow maiden said.

Kurumu turned around with a confused look in her face, "Why?"

Mizore then responded "Look closer. Among all these corpses, there's no trace of a chopped up Moka or Tsukune". Kurumu turned around to double-check the blood scene. Indeed, Mizore was right. Though it didn't relieve her of her worry, she at least recovered her hopes.

She kept searching the area and moments later she saw Moka and Tsukune. Almost immediately, the girls ran straight towards them with Kurumu shouting "Tsukuneeeeeeeeeeeeee!" all the way.

Tsukune heard his name coming from a distance. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari arrived to where Moka and Tsukune were; Kurumu immediately clung to Tsukune "Oh Tsukune, I thought you got killed!" Kurumu said as she rubbed her boobs on his face.

"I'm fine, so please get off me!" the boy said as he struggled to catch some air.

"Kurumu, he's fine now let him go." Moka said as she tried to get her of the male. Mizore kept her eyes fixed on the black clad boy bathed in blood. The succubus came off the boy and put on a small childish quarrel. When everyone settled down, they turned their attention to the dark figure. They stared in awe at the dark slayer.

With the cloud gone, they were all able to get a much better look at the blood-bathed figure and saw it was a man. He looked around 18 years old, had nearly pale skin, spiky black hair with some red swept backwards. His face had a cold and emotionless expression.

At first, they took him for a monster hunter, which would normally frighten anyone in the school. But that assumption was quickly discarded the second they looked closer at him, especially his eyes. They didn't have any natural color that would make them look human. Quite the contrary; they carried an intense blood red tone and his pupils were slitted. No, those eyes were definitely not human at all. Those were clearly the eyes of a merciless demon, and the vertical scar on his left eye more than stated he had fought against powerful monsters.

His attire spoke almost no different than what he looked like. A long coat with a tall neck as black as a starless night covered hid body. It had a sophisticated design as it displayed three belts wrapped around each forearm, four belt straps in the front right area and four buckles in the left area while on the back it portrayed a dragon on an 'S' position that covered the full back. Under the coat he was wearing a closed blood-red vest with three buckles and a black long-sleeve muscle shirt underneath it. He had black snakeskin pants and tall goth-like combat boots, each with bladed heels and tips. This demonstrated that he didn't stay much in populated areas, as it seemed more meant for outdoors. This was reinforced by the single strap backpack; but since it wasn't so big it meant he required little supplies.

The jewel on Moka's cross glowed once again and examined the dark male, '_His eyes are like mine, like a vampire's. But I seriously doubt he's one; his aura is very different from that of my kind. And that's not all…'_ the eye moved to the black blade, _'…there's something about that blade of his that gives me a bad feeling…'_

The mysterious man shook his blade to swipe off the blood and the group of students got a view of its shape and design. The sword seemed to be made completely of black steel, straight and double-edged. Yukari then searched her brain bank and concluded it was a type of ōdachi. The hand guard was a crimson dragon head instead of a traditional shape with an open mouth that had two rubies encrusted in the eye sockets. The handle was a mixture of black and gold and a red spike emerged from the buttcap. The scabbard was black with a golden decoration in the tip. All in all, one truly demonic blade.

This mysterious man was also having thoughts of his own as he locked his eyes on the crimson-haired girl, who was still petrified. It wasn't her looks that he was checking out, but her eyes. There was something in her eyes, something that brought to his mind a myriad of things, both good and bad. The girl could feel his gaze pierce through her, almost as if he were reading her soul; she felt invaded and wanted it to stop

Everyone was in a nerve-clenching stillness. Then Mizore then broke the silence. "Did you kill all those demons?"

The man came out of his thoughts and gave a penetrating leer at the snow maiden, "You want to be next?" His cold and seemingly emotionless voice made a chill crawl up Mizore's spine.

Kurumu then noticed the bloodstains on Tsukune's clothes and got angry, believing that the mysterious male had hurt him. She immediately got in front of everyone and yelled to the man, "How dare you hurt my Tsukune!" He didn't answer her; he just stood there with an emotionless expression. Kurumu grew angry and raised her hand to slap him.

When he saw this, he instantly raised his blade it to her throat. "Back off." He warned with a cold tone that had a threatening nature in it. She felt his eyes look deep within herself, that ice-cold glare that told her he would kill her without care, remorse or hesitation. She felt intimidated by him. "And no, they just witnessed the killing." he said, still holding his sword at her neck, slightly cutting her and drawing out a couple drops of blood.

"Please stop!" Tsukune quickly tried to calm everybody down. "Kurumu, he didn't do anything to us. We just got splashed with the demons' blood while he was killing them." he explained. "Whoever you are, please don't hurt her." Tsukune begged to the dark slayer. He tried not to cause any feeling of nuisance to the mysterious man, much less provoke him.

The man slowly drew back his sword then turned to face the group. As he scanned them, Tsukune extended a friendly hand and a smile to introduce himself. "My name's Tsukune. What's yours?" No response in words or actions, which made Tsukune feel that the man didn't want to get along with him and in turn, made him feel awkward. The dark slayer's eyes were fixed on the blood-haired girl.

"You there, the girl in white," he spoke, again with a cold tone. The girl turned to him with some fear in her expression. Even the very voice of this character frightened her like crazy, which he undoubtedly noticed. "What's your name?" he asked, looking her in the eyes, puzzling in his mind what made him remember memories of times past.

She didn't answer immediately; she was still too shocked from witnessing the bloodbath to even move a muscle. The man frowned as he sensed no response from the girl. Then, a voice whispered to her from the back of her mind. It didn't say much; only what she needed to hear. _'It's ok, honey. You can tell him your name._'

With those words the fear washed away from her as if she had been submerged in a lake of assurance and regained control of her senses to speak. "K-Kairi. Kairi Matsuzuki." She answered in a frail voice.

As he got his answer, the man turned to the group, "You should know how to restrain your whores, stupid wuss." That said he started to walk away.

"You prick!" Kurumu grew furious when she heard what he said about her and charged to him, extending her nails and preparing a killing strike. He saw this and in a flash he drew out his sword, turned around and stabbed her in the stomach. Kurumu gave a small yelp as she recoiled in response to the steel piercing and moving through her body, her arms fell limply when, for a moment, nothing existed, except for the male in front of her and the blade penetrating her.

Her friends' reaction was of pale awfulness as they saw her skewered like a pig. As the small momentum lasted, Kurumu raised her eyes to meet the boy's. He showed no sign of disturbances; it was void, void of remorse, guilt or regret. The blade was bathed in her blood for the most part; if it were alive, it would surely thank its master for such a treat.

Then the brief moment of detachment from the world ended and engulfed Kurumu in a sea of pain as she screamed horribly and exclaimed her pain to the wind, paralyzed by it and completely at the mercy of the one giving her such pain.

"KURUMU!" her friends screamed in panic.

"You seem to have a craving to get killed. But I will not grant your yearning." The male said as he swiftly pulled out the blade off her body and she plummeted on the ground.

Kurumu's friends immediately went to assist her and saw her bleeding stomach. "Why did you do kill her?" Moka shouted.

"She's not that lucky. She disobeyed my warning and I enforced her punishment." Everyone around the succubus saw that she was not dead, like the assassin stated, however she was in excruciating suffering due to the profusely bleeding wound on her body. "I'll only say this once. Cross me and I'll kill you." He shook the blood off his sword and sheathed it.

He watched as the girl's friends tried to aid her and get her to the infirmary and turned to face the school but was stopped again, this time by a question. "E- Excuse me" Kairi spoke up. "I-if I may ask of you… may I know your name?"

He looked at her for a few seconds and then gave her the answer "I'm Zenaku. Zenaku Hayabusa." He turned around and said one more thing before leaving. "Kairi Matsuzuki… we'll meet again." Kairi was left wondering why they would meet again and Kurumu was left upset as she was rushed with a bleeding injury to receive help.

Kairi, as she was alone on the yard, decided to follow Zenaku. She didn't know any rational reasons for following someone who could kill without guilt, but deep in her heart a voice whispered her to do so. Things were about to become one hell of a party.

**PSYCH! Got you, didn't I? I'm not going to kill Kurumu or any news club member; perhaps a shitload of hurt and anguish but no death…yet. Keep alert for the next chapter!**


	3. Warning

**Hi there, I'm back and packing a gift for you: a new chapter! So go ahead and enjoy, read and review! By the way, if you want an idea of what Ayane looks like, think of **_**Chikage **_**from**_** Sister Princess**_**, but with the description I gave on Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Devil May Cry and/or Ninja Gaiden! I only own the OCs I created, nothing else!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 3

"Warning"

"Coincidences seem to be the source for some of our greatest irrationalities." Author Unknown.

Nearly a week has passed since the 'Dark Storm' and things were seemingly back to normal. Kairi was having a great start; Zenaku on the other hand didn't show that week. However, the last couple of days she kept feeling a strange sensation, like she was being watched; but she didn't let it overwhelm her and shake it off every time she felt it.

Kairi ended up in the same class as Tsukune and the Newspaper Club and was wearing the standard Youkai Academy attire, except she was wearing a purple jacket and was wearing a cream white silk sheath skirt that reached to her ankles. Her hair was picked up in a bun, leaving two bangs that reached to the upper part of her chest. They proposed her to join their club and she accepted. She also received many flattering compliments, form both boys and girls, almost similar to those Moka and Kurumu received on their first days at the academy, and still do.

"Hey Kairi, what do you think about Tsukune?" Yukari asked her as they all walked by the halls. The other girls paid extra-full attention to her possible response while Tsukune got a little stunned.

"What do you mean, Yukari?" she responded, slightly confused with what she meant.

"Well how you see him, how you think of him, and if you like him as a friend or more; that sort of things." Yukari said. Kairi took a moment to think out her answer. She didn't know Tsukune—or anyone in the school for that matter—well enough to make such thoughts. She only knew what she had just seen these last few days and judging by the way she saw the other girls get him to choose him as more, he must've been quite a great person.

"I…I really wouldn't know what to tell you. I've only been here a week." She responded a bit nervously, and her poking fingers only proved it. She had a sort of sixth sense which allowed her to tell one or maybe a few traits of every person she met; when she came to join the club, she noticed their bonds and slightly how they felt for each other and for the male in question. "All I can say right now is that he looks like a good person."

Yukari and the others approached her with suspicious eyes, making the already nervous Kairi even more nervous. "I see, tell me one thing then." Kurumu spoke, leaning closer than the others.

"What is it?" Kairi nervously replied.

"Do you love Tsukune?" Kurumu's question rang through everyone's ears, making them all lean even closer.

Kairi felt like she might be getting dragged down in a quarrel that had nothing to do with her. "Love, like a boyfriend?"

Everyone there nodded in confirmation to her doubt. "If you do, you'll be another rival for me." Mizore commented as she prepared an ice kunai in her hand.

"Oh, you want to know if I think of him _that_ way." Kairi pointed out, clearing the mess and coming up with a clever and true answer.

As the girls nodded, they said in unison "Yes. Well, what's your answer?"

Once again, the voice in the back of her mind spoke to her. It didn't freak her out at all or made her think she was crazy. She grew up with this voice, almost as if it were a guardian angel watching over her. But she never told anyone about it for fear that they might tease or hurt her in any possible way.

The voice told her all of the boy's attributes, qualities and defects. With the knowledge she had in her head, it didn't take Kairi much to tell them her resolve concerning the boy they were so madly in love with. "Well, not to hurt anyone's feelings but I don't have any feelings like those towards him." She said modestly.

The girls were expecting her to say she felt for Tsukune like they did, especially for risking his life for her. After all, that's how they all came to be in love with that particular person even after they found out that he lied to them about being a human. "Well, I find that a little hard to believe since he saved your life as well as Moka's." the little witch commented.

Kairi then giggled slightly at her words and Moka took her chance to speak. "What is it?" Kairi looked at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Tsukune didn't save you or me." She smiled as she finished.

"He didn't?" Mizore asked with many question marks floating on top of her head.

Kairi then turned to face everyone. "No, he isn't. The one who saved us was Zenaku."

Everyone's eyes snapped open not only at the specification of what had happened, but at the mentioning of the dark slayer's name as well; tension began to build up. Noticing this, Tsukune tried to take their minds of that subject. "Well then, now that that's cleared up, why don't we go get some lunch?" Everyone cheerfully agreed.

They gathered in the cafeteria for lunch and brought up some conversation. "How come nobody knows what happened that day of the storm?" Mizore asked as she ate her food.

"Maybe the chairman and the teachers cleaned everything up before the students got out of the gym." Yukari answered.

"It's possible, considering he helps keep the barrier up. The question with that creepy guy would be 'what can he _not_ do?'" Mizore commented on the witch's explanation.

'_The pot calls the kettle black...' _Kurumu thought as she looked at the snow woman.

"Well, let's not trouble ourselves with that now. Let's enjoy a great day!" Moka said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"I agree, Moka. So what do you propose to publish on the next article?" Tsukune asked to the bunch. Kurumu raised her hand and yelled socks and Yukari proposed wands, which made the boy break a sweat and give out a nervous chuckle.

Moka then turned her attention to Kairi who seemed to be deep in thought. "Kairi, are you alright?"

She was drawn out of her mind and responded, "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

Yukari then put down her chopsticks and reinforced the curiosity level. "About what?"

Kairi thought it might break down their atmosphere if she told them. But after all that's happened between them, they must've surely come to a calm point on that subject; especially after hearing all of their adventures both inside the school and out. "I was just thinking…" she hesitated for a moment but pushed herself to come out with it. "…about Zenaku."

Mission failed. At the mention of this, everyone's expression changed abruptly when they remembered the first time they met him; especially Kurumu who remembered the wound he gave her with the uttermost hatred. Her wound hadn't fully healed yet and sometimes bled a little. "Guys, do you think we should warn the entire school about Zenaku?" Moka proposed.

Tsukune agreed, "I think we should, Moka. We've seen what Zenaku's capable of in battle, and what he did to Kurumu when she upset him. I doubt that what we saw might be just a very small part of his true potential." Hearing this, Kurumu grasped the injury in her stomach with the hand he was going to attack him with and a deep abhorrence seethed within her the moment they mentioned the bloody moment between Kurumu and Zenaku.

"I don't think you should be so harsh on him." Kairi said lightly as she stared at her ramen bowl. When everyone at the table heard this, upset glares from the girls were shot at her while Tsukune became highly nervous of the situation.

Almost in unison, everyone turned their sights to her and asked "Why?"

She grew nervous when they reacted like that and could barely reply. Kairi held her hands up and tried to explain. "W-Well, maybe he's not as bas as you portray him to be. I mean, think about it. When he was killing all those demons, he could've easily wiped us out along with them just like that, but he didn't. Also, maybe he reacted the way he did with Kurumu because she tried to attack him not just once but twice, even when he warned her not to do it again."

Kairi's declarations made them rethink that day carefully, except for the succubus. After a couple of quiet minutes, they established she was right; this, of course, baffled Kurumu. "You're right, Kairi. When you put it that way, it somewhat makes sense." Tsukune commented.

In a sudden outburst of anger, Kurumu slammed her hands on the table startling everyone. "How can you say something like that, Tsukune?" the succubus erupted.

"Don't take it the wrong way Kurumu, but you didn't exactly give him a warm welcome." Yukari said.

The kind-hearted vampire added some of her words, "She's right. You really did try to attack him for no apparent reason at first."

Kurumu had a little trouble countering their statements, but after a few seconds she responded, still fuming in anger. "That's because I thought he had hurt Tsukune!"

Tsukune intervened, trying to calm her down. "I believe you Kurumu, but you can't deny the fact that it's true." He said by taking hold of her shoulders.

Kurumu wanted to say something back, but she couldn't; tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. "It wouldn't be surprising that he acted in a defensive manner, though he sort of went a little too far." Tsukune commented, not realizing he unintentionally hurt Kurumu's feelings.

"A little? That goddamned bastard cut my hand, plus he insulted me in front of you, Tsukune! You should be defending me for what he did to me, so why aren't you?" the succubus yelled to his beloved one. She extended her hand to his face showing her wound while tears began to flow out. She felt that maybe her friends were turning against her.

"Zenaku did that because of your actions. You jumped to conclusions and tried to attack him. With those actions, you proved that words alone wouldn't make you understand so he left a reminder of the warning in your flesh." Mizore said in her usual cool manner. Kurumu's eyes snapped open as they, once again, proved her attacker and nearly killer was not at full fault. No matter how much she wanted to counter it, the reality was that.

But they did agree that Zenaku went too far and this made a brief spark of gladness in the darkness of her current despair. "You better be more careful around him because I seriously doubt he'll warn you a third time. Not only that, but you should consider yourself lucky, you know. He spared your life not once but twice when he could've easily ripped you apart." The snow maiden added.

Kurumu could not fight it back. She wanted to say something in her defense, but there was nothing she could think of and bring up to her aid; she _did _misjudge the situation and indeed tried to attack him. She reacted the wrong way and she knew it. Rubbing a hand on her stomach once again, the succubus realized that that wound was a very small price to pay than what she could have.

"I guess you're right guys. My actions were wrong and I _truly_ am lucky to be alive." the succubus admitted, "I agree with you about warning the school not to get near Zenaku."

"Ok, I'll start writing the article. Don't worry, Kairi, I'll do my best not to say anything bad about him." He said as he looked at her, but trying not to say something bad about a murderous and remorseless person would be like trying to build Rome in one hour.

Yukari then walked up to Kairi and sat next to her. "You weren't just thinking about Zenaku when you first met, were you?" the young witch said.

"W-what do you mean?" Kairi asked and a blush crept on her face.

This motivated Yukari to smile audaciously and asked a very daring question. "You like him, don't you?"

Kairi couldn't hide it and spilled out her answer, not only to the witch but to everyone there. "I…I do, actually. He's…a bit attractive… in his own way, I mean."

Everyone was shocked by her confession and shouted almost in unison "YOU WHAT?" they found it almost impossible to believe that someone would fall in love with a murderer. However, given that the ways of monsters and humans were worlds different, maybe there would be a twisted logic behind it that they would have to figure out at a later time. And as they were still bewildered, Kairi kept her blush and put a small smile on her face.

"And speaking of Zenaku, where do you think he's been this whole time?" Moka asked placing a finger on her cheek and looking out the window.

Kairi then answered her question "He said he would be back tomorrow."

Kurumu then asked "How do you know that?"

Kairi took a deep breath and unfurled her story. "Okay, it happened that day of the massacre when Zenaku left and Kurumu was taken to get some help…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Kairi had caught up with Zenaku and they were both at the principle's office where they were ordered to wait while he arrived. As they were instructed this, the teacher who got them spoke under his breath, "Who the fuck is this guy and why is he all covered in blood? It's disgusting." _

_Zenaku heard him and replied with a cold glare. "I could be the one who rips out your tongue if you don't watch your words. And as for the blood…look outside." The teacher got scared shitless as he looked at his eyes, so malignant and vicious. He decided to clear the office fearing he'd do what he said and as he got out, the instructor decided to confirm if what the male said was true. The poor bastard was in for a horrifying shock._

"_Hmph…" Zenaku began to look around the office and saw many statues and objects that raised no interest to him._ 'Some taste this guy has…' _he thought as he held a strange figurine in his hand and placed it back. He continued looking around; finding more demon figures, skulls and many other objects that looked like something only a necromancer or a satanist would collect._

_He felt like leaving, seeing as nothing was attractive to his taste even the least bit, until he saw a crystal case. He approached it, opened it and saw a katana broken at the blade. He moved the pieces together to get a glimpse of how it would look whole. It was almost exactly like his own sword. Put closely together, the blade was longer than usual standards and had illegible red characters carved all over its length. The handle was black, with red ray skin; the hand guard was black, and on the buttcap were two skulls facing opposite directions with a yellow jewel set between them. _

_Kairi on the other hand grew scared of so many objects that carried blood-lusting stares. It reminded her of the demons from a few hours ago, so she walked over to his side moments later. Zenaku turned to look at Kairi when he felt her next to him. "That's a nice-looking sword, don't you think? It's a shame it's broken." Kairi gave a slight nod as he saw the broken artifact in front of her. Zenaku then saw something written on the base of the crystal box that read_ 'Blade of the Archfiend'.

_Zenaku then turned his attention to the girl standing next to him. He could see she was still in shock by what she saw in the battle: all the blood, the mercilessness and the butchery. He gently grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. But there's something about you, something very familiar and I want to know what it is. Until that happens, I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Judging by the nature of this place, I'll also protect you. I wouldn't be surprised if any more of those demons showed up again, or worse. I won't let you die until I get all the answers I can get from you. And when I get them, we'll see what happens next." Zenaku assured Kairi._

_She didn't know whether to believe him or not. She was facing a two-way street with very different outcomes on every end. If she rejected his security, she'd have to face alone the dangers of the academy, not to mention the demons from a few hours ago. Who or what was to say that more wouldn't come, bigger and stronger? She knew some self defense moves in case humans tried to harm her but these were fiends and, by nature and logic, they were far stronger and deadlier than any human being in every way; needles to say they know no sense of mercy, forgiveness or pity._

_The voice in her head spoke once again. _'Go ahead. Accept his protection. He will keep his word.' _The voice always sounded like it was said with a warm smile to it. Every time she heard its advice she got a sense of relief and nurture. _

_Still a little hesitant, she forced herself to ask "You want to take me under your wing?" _

_He looked at her in the eyes and grinned lightly, which scared her t__o say the least. "You could say that, but I'm only offering this just this one time. Once I walk out that door, you'll be on your own." He sounded indifferent and non-caring, like she was disposable, but Kairi felt that he didn't say it with such intentions. Maybe this is just how he is._

_She decided to give him a chance to find out if the Zenaku that she was talking to was truly him or a shell to hide the real him. No one is that merciless, right? "I accept."_

_Zenaku's grin grew for a few seconds before he deleted it from his face, Kairi's answer fit perfectly in what he had planned for future possibilities. "Very well." He said straightforwardly. She drew an innocent smile on her face and let go of him while a storm of thoughts crossed her mind. She then saw that his eyes, along with his attention, turned to the office entrance._

_The door creaked open and the white exorcist entered the office. "Quite a gory demonstration of skill and lethality you showed out there, but do you think you could have been any less messy?" the chairman said to Zenaku as he walked calmly to his desk, sat down and took a comfortable position._

_"Can't make an omelet without cracking some eggs, right?" Zenaku responded in a wry tone, realizing that the people he met earlier weren't the only spectators._

_"Definitely." the chairman replied still with a calm attitude and keeping his trademark smile all the time. "Well, let's get to the point." the man in white said. "I want the two of you to enter the academy. Now, you can choose to start right now if you wish, or you can wait an entire week while I take care of the registrations. What's it going to be?" the chairman stated. Kairi agreed to start right now while the dark warrior chose to take the week. When Kairi asked why, he said he had some things to take care of._

_"Very well, I just received your uniforms. They're different from the standard attire, courtesy of my assistant who has a thing for this kind of things. Hope you like them." The chairman pointed out two small black cases that contained the outfits the chairman mentioned. Kairi opened one that had her name on it and her face lit up with the joy of a 6 year old on Christmas day._

_Zenaku simply stared at his, showing neither delight nor complain. "It'll do fine for now. You knew we both were coming here, didnt you?" He said dryly._

_"Maybe, but you know Zenaku, thanks to you I have half the teachers moving the students to another location while the rest of the staff is cleaning the blood and corpses. Soon they'll want to know who or what did this. What do you think I should tell them?" the chairman asked._

_Zenaku didn't hesitate to respond an answer that most would consider careless. "The truth. Why complicate things?"_

_"I agree. You may leave." the white-cloaked man instructed._

_They both were about to exit when a few last words from the chairman caught their attention. "Zenaku, just one more thing." He said._

_Zenaku turned around "What?"_

_The exorcist laid out his final request to the so far demon assassin. "I hope you to try to refrain from killing any students or teachers. There's already enough blood as it is."_

_Zenaku scoffed at his appeal and said "That's up to them."_

_"Very well." the director agreed and they both walked out._

_****__End Flashback_

"And after that he left and vanished." Everyone was surprised of the events Kairi described from that day. What they didn't realize was that she left out a part she found…extremely personal, for herself.

Then Moka said "Well, I guess you may be right. He might not be so bad. Nevertheless, we must keep a distance."

The young witch cheered her words and added, "You're right! I agree with you guys on warning everyone."

Tsukune got up and motivated everyone for the structure of the coming edition of the newspaper. "Then it's settled. We better start making the newspaper as soon as possible. Someone should talk to Ginei-sempai and see if he managed to get a picture of Zenaku." everyone cheered in agreement and went to the club to work.

* * *

When club activities began, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu were preparing the newspaper design and layout while Tsukune was writing the article meant to warn the school about the dark slayer. Ginei did all he could to get a picture of Zenaku; eventually he managed to get a barely good image of him slaying the demons. When he showed this to his club partners, Moka asked "How did you get this picture?"

The wolf man then gave out his story/explanation to the group and as expected, it began with him doing lowly and perverted things. According to him, he was on the school roof taking some 'good shots' (Kurumu and Yukari popped a vein as they knew what he meant by that), when the storm formed and started to rain. He then saw Tsukune and Moka outside in the entrance grounds. When he was going to ask them what they were doing outside in the rain, the tremendous thunderbolt struck and the Shadows appeared. He was about to go and help them when Zenaku appeared and started slicing and dicing them.

"It was like sheep in a slaughterhouse." Ginei said, "Seeing this, I tried to take some pictures when a lightning bolt hit me and fell unconscious. I must admit this guy scares the living shit out of me. He's far more vicious than Kuyou and that Public Safety Commission of his!" Tsukune and the others agreed on the last part.

They didn't feel good putting something like a warning on the newspaper, but they knew that if they didn't, great catastrophe would befall the academy by the hand of Zenaku. It had to be done; for the school's safety and to avoid dreadful mishaps and likely deaths. They kept working till the end of the day.

"Well, this is the best we can do to protect Zenaku." Tsukune said almost exhausted.

"Protect Zenaku?" the succubus asked in confusion

The boy then answered, "Yes. If we get the students to stay away from him, Zenaku will have no reason to harm them; at least I hope so from him as well as hope that the students will follow this." he said as the entire club stared at the finished stash of newspapers that had a bold and large "BEWARE!" as a headline with his snapshot right below it.

_**Ok guys, this is the fourth chapter. Will the school obey the warning? Or will more blood be shed in the academy? Find out on the next episode of Demon Chronicles, "Secret of the amulet." Remember, read and review!**_


	4. Heartless

**I'm back with the next chapter! I think you should know before you read, I had to rewrite many things and huge chunks of the story. Also, to help you recreate the story better, here are some hints: Zenaku taunts the same way as Vergil and Nero. The rest is up to you. Without further ado, enjoy read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Devil May Cry and/or Ninja Gaiden! I only own the OCs I created, nothing else!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 4:

"Heartless"

_"Crime butchers innocence to secure a prize, and innocence struggles with all its might against the attempts of crime."_ Robespierre

A new day had begun.

The newspaper club was at the school entrance gate giving out the papers—or in today's particular case, the warnings. Behind and over them was a large billboard displaying 'Special issue today! Please read it!' Tsukune and the girls were giving them out with comments like "Please be careful." and "Keep your distance from this person."

The students who were reading the article were giving out comments among themselves. "Could he really be that dangerous?" a male student said while he was with his friends.

"Judging by the picture, he doesn't look like the friendly type." said a female student in a different group of peers.

"That's true. Also, this guy looks like quite a strong fighter." said another female student in another group of friends.

But just like there were comments in doubtful belief, there were also cocky comments, mostly from arrogant boys full of themselves. "This is bullshit. No one's so dangerous that they would publish a warning like this." one boy said while in the gym; his outfit showed that he was in the wrestling team.

"I don't believe he's that strong. I bet I could kick his ass!" another wrestler said in tone grandeur.

But just as the papers were being given out, many students were walking and talking through the dead forest path that connects the apartment complex to the academy. Suddenly, they began to gasp in awe at a tall male figure walking among and past them, unaware of the ghastly truth that surrounded this person.

"Look over there," a girl said.

"Is that the guy the news club was talking about?" said that girl's friend.

"He looks handsomely scary in that uniform…" a third girl said.

Zenaku was walking by, making his way through the dead forest path and towards the academy, passing any student in his way. The students who saw him walk by them got a slight sensation of fear the second they saw him, specially the males.

He was dressed almost exactly as a member of the Public Safety Commission—more precisely, Kuyou—which is likely why many if not all the students turned their attention to him, aside from getting scared the second they saw him. But there were some differences that set him apart of such organization. Like the colors; instead of the navy blue fabric from the PSC, it was made of a jet black denim-like material and instead of white stripes it had crimson ones. There was no band over his chest. His bladeless boots instead of formal shoes and a black belt with a demonic skull buckle. The coat was longer, reaching his ankles, had 2 coattails and a tall neck. He also was carrying a long object wrapped in a black cloth.

Zenaku didn't bother to look at them, so he was walked with his eyes closed. Stupid to many, and others expected him to trip and fall. But to him this was nothing special; yes, his eyes were closed and couldn't see the path normally, but he could sense the many monster auras that each and every student carried like small lights—they varied in size, big and small, which indicated their level of strength. Almost all were small so those were not high caliber monsters. He didn't have to worry about which direction to take either; the students' positions did that for him.

He then reached the gates and sensed many more students both at the entrance and inside the school. A group of freshman girls, unaware of the warning, saw Zenaku pass by and began commenting about him. "Wow. Look at that." Some girl whispered, pointing towards him. Zenaku didn't look at her, not even wanted to. He just continued walking. "He is handsome."

Another girl in a different group, who were in higher years, saw and did the same, also unaware of the warning. "Who's he? I've never seen him around before." Her friend said, in whispers, it wasn't hard for him to hear it though.

"Do you think he's new?" she asked. A glee like that of a hunter chasing a prey sparkled in her eye.

"Probably; if that's the case, I'll be the first to talk to him and so I'll be sure that he'll be mine." The girl began to step closer to him, waving her hand. She wasn't alone though; a group of roughly twenty other girls had the same objective and approached Zenaku. How troublesome.

"Good morning. Are you n-?" In a fraction of a second, Zenaku opened his eyes, turned to the girls and gave them a cold killer look, making them go silent and stop halfway with a terrified look on their face. The girls went back to their respective friends, hiding rapidly behind them. Zenaku walked away.

"That was scary." They all whispered as they hid behind their peers.

'_Foolishness…'_ Zenaku thought, remembering a few hours back before entering the school grounds.

_**Flashback**_

_It was breaking dawn. The sun was just starting to emerge on the horizon, slowly banishing away the night. Zenaku was standing with his dark sword on his right hand and on the other he was carrying a bundled-up item in his right hand about the same size and shape as his blade. Dressed in the uniform given to him by the chairman, he stood at the tip of the cliff where the News club rescued Mizore and became their new friend and comrade. His other attire and his backpack were hidden in a hollow tree near a lake._

_The wind blew softly, caressing his face while his coattails fluttered lightly in the breeze's direction. His eyes kept a calm expression towards the twilight horizon as he formulated plans in his mind. As he was, he felt a new presence appear a few feet away from him. The exorcist appeared behind him without making any noise, his white robes also fluttering with the wind and his eyes set at the rising sun and the horizon. Still, Zenaku sensed him there and kept aware of his distance. "Did you have a good time while you were away?" _

_The man's calm tone was peculiar and almost annoying to Zenaku. "I found it worthwhile…" he looked down to his left hand, "…but what I did is none of your business." Zenaku's cold tone seemed as much a normal trait as the chairman's smile. The chairman then casually made his way closer to him._

_The chairman walked up to Zenaku until he was a couple of steps from him. "I see. Well then, now I can do what I came here to do." The exorcist turned his eyes to the boy in black uniform. "I want you to remember that fights between students are tolerable inside the school grounds. But you can't kill any students. You may however kill any demons foreign to this school you may come across, like the ones you killed when you arrived." _

'Quid pro quo, huh...'_ Zenaku stayed in his posture with his back towards the director for a couple of minutes. So far things seemed acceptable for the plans he had; he could stay there for the moment and all he asked in return was to kill demons. Something he found pretty much agreeable. The only thing he didn't like was that he tried to limit him by the condition about his students. So he thought up a way around._

_After a moment he turned around to face the chairman. His expression was cold and serious, specially his eyes. "If that's the deal then I have a condition as well. I'm here for reasons which don't concern you or anybody else and I won't tolerate any of your students' insolences. Not a single one. If they dare cross me, I'll make it clear to them not to do it again __**my**__ way." Zenaku emphasized the last part with a deadly tone._

_The chairman was no stranger to these kinds of situations since he knew that many students—particularly Tsukune—were victims to bullies who always went as far as to try and kill. But that wasn't Tsukune's case so much anymore, since he made peace with some students and others were 'warned' by the True Moka and his friends, but there were still some who always tried. "Very well then. Hopefully you won't have to come to the edge of killing them. And one last thing," the chairman turned his eyes to the items on his hands, "Since you don't have an apartment yet, I'll have to ask you to give me your swords. I don't allow any kind of weapons in the academy. And don't worry; I'll take good care of them." The chairman extended his hands to receive said objects._

_Zenaku frowned for a moment before lifting his right hand so that his sword would reach his gaze. He then glanced at the chairman and held his sword to him. The director was about to take it when the object in Zenaku's hand burst into black flames and after a couple of seconds, those very flames died in Zenaku's fist—the sword has been absorbed into his body. The chairman lowered his arms and widened his smile. "My sword is grasped by no one else but me. I won't let you or anyone else touch it, let alone this master blade. Not now, not ever." Zenaku said with a glare._

_The chairman then understood what those swords really were. "As you wish, young warrior; I better get back, I have work to do and need to talk to the teachers in order to establish your alibi for being here." The chairman then snapped his fingers and someone appeared a second later; a witch named Ruby holding a small document. "The papers she holds will tell you everything you need to know about the academy. She will be your escort for today." _

_Ruby's first impression of Zenaku was that of a monster hunter, like the ones her master once told her about, when she managed to get a brief glimpse of the black sword that was in his hand. She managed to hide the fear in her by maintaining her composure but despite that, she didn't want to be near anyone who most likely seemed like a hunter, let alone be his escort. "Forget it. My legs are enough to get me there." Zenaku said as he started to walk past the chairman and took the papers Ruby held. She mentally counted her blessed luck and thanked the gods for what happened._

"_How many do you possess?" the chairman asked and Zenaku stopped for a moments before realizing what the man in white meant._

"_Seven." Zenaku answered and resumed his walking towards the school. But he didn't really leave; instead, he hid behind a tree and concealed his presence._

_When Ruby didn't feel him near anymore, she asked the chairman, "Umm chairman, I don't mean to meddle in your business, but what exactly does Zenaku possess?" _

_The chairman stared into the partially illuminated sky Zenaku was viewing moments ago before answering. He turned around to look at Ruby, who was growing anxious for the answer she was about to receive, and smiled again; this time a broader smile. "He has some of the most powerful objects in the demon realm—objects that can only be harnessed by monsters of tremendous power and ranking likely greater than vampires; the Devil Arms."_

_Ruby then understood the calamitous power that Zenaku possessed. She was no ignorant to what the Devil Arms are in themselves: __Demonic, living weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated devil's soul or power. Most of the Devil Arms were born from greatly powerful demons like those that kept guard at a tower that linked the demonic domain to the human world in ancient times; a structure very well known in the monster and demon worlds. Temen-ni-gru, a great monument that once rose high above the clouds and reached deep into the bowels of the Earth, towards the Hell Gate and the Demon World; that particular subject was one of Ruby's favorites when she was under the protection of her master._

"_Master, do you think Zenaku might have opened to the Gate?" Ruby's tone was full of concern. _

"_It's a possibility__." The chairman answered. But he didn't tell her the whole truth. He then went deep in thought, remembering why he took in Zenaku and Kairi. He explained to his assistant that he visited a psychic monster that was a friend of his and gave him a piece of parchment, predicting a great battle that compromised the sake of both worlds and that the beginning would be unfolded at the academy followed by the birth of a demon of destruction. The psychic didn't say who, only that it would bring forth great chaos He dug into his pocket and felt that very paper of misfortune. _

_At first he was planning to fend off the menace with his own power and means, however he wasn't sure that he'd be able to do that and protect the students. But with Zenaku's arrival, he planned to keep him close so that he would aid him. However, after seeing that he was here for purposes of his own, it was pretty much certain he wouldn't stay long enough. He knew that even with the full power of his Judgment Cross, Zenaku stood a higher chance of overcoming him if he tried to force him—especially with seven Devil Arms at his disposal. So he took measures in case of such, but these would take time. All he could do was persuade him to stay, which would be rather easier said than done. _

'You think so, huh? We'll see about that, old man.'_ Zenaku thought. He crumpled the papers and tossed them away before heading to the school. A few seconds after he left the spot, the crumpled paper caught fire and burned to ash._

__

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

The news club had given out all the copies to most of the students. Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu kept a copy for each of them that they would later mail to their own parents. Shortly after putting away the table and banner, they made their way inside the school halls.

Kairi was walking in the school halls along with the newspaper club, receiving compliments from the boys that caught a glimpse of her image and were melting because of her beauty; she was beginning to get used to them. This kept on until she came to a halt. "What's wrong, Kairi?" Tsukune asked. He looked to the front and saw why she stopped.

Zenaku was standing on the other side of the hall—his hands in his pockets, a cold stare on his eyes—about ten feet away from them. Unlike Kairi, who received comments on her beauty and charisma, Zenaku received comments of fear and the frightening appearance he projected. Rumors of whether the warnings about him being true could be heard back and forth his way. The news club got a particularly unpleasant flashback when they saw him; his very silhouette reminded them of the one demon that brought Tsukune on the brink of death.

On behalf of this, Zenaku gave an intimidating look to his left then his right. This made the students grow quiet and those who met his blood gaze in the eye took one or two steps back in fear.

Kairi's face grew with delight when she saw her rescuer standing in front of her. She approached him and said, "How nice to see you again, Zenaku. You look great in this attire." He looked at the girl and only a small grin was shown in his face.

"Ditto." He said. He looked around and saw envious stares from the males towards Kairi and himself. "It would appear you've come to blend in quite well." He said mildly.

Zenaku then saw a newspaper in the hands of a student girl with his picture and a 'BEWARE' headline above it. "So…you chose to warn the entire academy about me." Zenaku gave a slight chuckle, which made the club and everyone there a little nervous. "It sort of takes out the fun of doing it myself, not to mention it being a pointless attempt to stop the foreseeable."

Kairi's face got wiped of its joy and replaced with concern. "It was all my idea, Zenaku." The club got stunned by her.

'_Kairi…'_ Moka thought in response to witnessing her actions.

"We did this so the students wouldn't have to suffer the same fate from that day." She grabbed his right hand and brought them to her chest. She looked at him with pleading eyes eyes. "Please Zenaku, I implore you to not kill anyone."

As this happened, every boy was dying of envy. "I can't believe she's holding his hand like that!" a boy said gnawing at his shirt.

"I wish I could kick that guy's ass, but judging from his appearance and if the warning about him is true, then I would be in for a shitload of hurt." said another boy.

Zenaku stayed silent for a few seconds, always maintaining eye contact with Kairi. He then realized this moment as the perfect opportunity to try and find what he wants from her. "I'll tell you what: I won't hurt them _if_ they don't give me a reason to do so. When that happens, I'll warn them once like I warned the succubus; If they don't surrender by then I'll kill them, no questions asked. All of that in exchange for the answers I seek from you. That's my offer. Do you accept?" Kurumu frowned when she heard him use her as an example of torture.

Kairi wanted to adjust things so that no one would be killed, but realized that Zenaku wouldn't budge. "I accept." She answered in a low tone. Zenaku resumed his walking, passing by Kairi and the news club. He personally found the deal troublesome, since he believed warnings to be pointless, but the girl wouldn't have accepted if he made a different deal; he'd just have to keep up his words.

Just as he was turning around the corner, a scream was heard. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zenaku turned his head towards the source of the scream. What he saw made his eyes grow with disgust.

Kairi was being held by the throat by a tall brown-haired student. "Let her go, Saizou!" Moka demanded.

Saizou responded. "Like hell I am. This girl is far more attractive than you all and I'm sure I'll have a great time with her when I'm through with her."

Kurumu then extended her claws and threatened, "You bastard! Let her go or else!"

"Or else what? You can't transform in school grounds. And without transforming you can't fight." Saizou replied calm and confident that they wouldn't attack. The girls knew he was right and held back. Tsukune grew mad and charged at him but was punched back in line. Saizou lifted Kairi against the wall and said "You and I are going to have some fun. And when I'm done with you, I'll kill you." He said this with sick twisted lust in his eyes. She tried to break free from his grasp but to no avail.

"Let her go." a voice with a dark tone sounded out from a distance, obtaining everyone's attention.

Tsukune turned to see who it was and exclaimed "Zenaku!"

He started to walk towards them in a calm but menacing way. Saizou looked at him and said almost mockingly "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Zenaku stopped a couple feet away with a deathly glare aimed at Saizou. True, the orc may be taller, but paled in comparison to the dread Zenaku inspired.

"Release her. Now..." Zenaku warned Saizou again, this time with an even more menacing tone. "...Or else." His eyes gleamed with a ghastly spark.

Everyone backed away as much as they could from the now upset Zenaku, especially due to the anger and bloodlust irradiating in his gaze. If Zenaku was scary at first glimpse, the disposition he was in could've made the devil himself cry.

Saizou felt his soul leave his body as the fear gripped his heart and throat. He started acting cocky in order to dissimulate. "Bring it." Saizou taunted.

Zenaku grinned in a sinister manner and chuckled slightly, "Kairi, just so we're clear, I'm keeping my end of the deal." Zenaku was going to enjoy this. He placed the bundled object inside his coat and got ready to crush the foolish monster.

"Don't take me lightly, you fucker!" Saizou shouted as he threw a fist that landed right in Zenaku's forehead, but the latter didn't budge an inch, which earned Zenaku many gasps of awe from everyone.

Zenaku drew an evil grin on his face, which made Saizou grow terrified. "My turn." He then grabbed the attacking arm and twisted it with enough force to break it. In response to the pain, Saizou dropped Kairi as he gave out an ear-splitting cry of agony, and kneeled on the floor holding his busted arm.

Saizou felt the excruciating pain spread take over all his senses and as he held his injured arm, he felt something wet. The bone had emerged from his skin and the blood started pouring out of his sleeve. "Don't get too comfortable…" Zenaku spoke malevolently, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him up. Zenaku saw his eyes filled with horror, and at this, he grinned with the gleam of wickedness. "…we've only just begun." Everyone gasped in shock and horror as they witnessed the male's cruelty, but none was more afraid than Saizou, who became a victim of his own challenge.

Zenaku then took him by the hair and hit him dead in the face with the knee. Because of such impact, Saizou started to bleed heavily from the nose and mouth. As if to multiply his pain, he slammed his face on the wall, leaving small cracks and some blood on it and let him fall limply on the floor. But he didn't stop at that; after those torturous actions, Zenaku began to pummel his body with a volley of punches and kicks.

The students, scared of interfering in the conflict started shouting things like "That's enough!", "He's had it!", "You're going to kill him!" but Zenaku paid no mind to them.

Tsukune and the girls knew better than anyone not to get in Zenaku's way, so the boy yelled "Don't kill him! Please!" but was ignored. Zenaku grabbed Saizou by the throat, lifted him with ease and started to strangle him. Saizou tried to break free with the little strength he could summon. No use. Zenaku only tightened his grip.

Kairi got up weakened, then walked up to Zenaku and fell on his back, her body pressed against his back. "If you kill him I'll give you nothing, regardless of the deal." Kairi whispered to his ear. Zenaku turned his head to meet Kairi's amethyst gaze. Unbelievable, a little girl was blackmailing a deadly murderer.

"In that case I'll slaughter everyone, starting with you." Zenaku responded in a semi-growling, but whispering tone, but Kairi never backed down.

"Kill me, and you'll kill the only possible answers you were looking for, losing them forever." Zenaku's gaze glowed with a furious gleam and was forced to spare the scum in his hand. However, he smiled within him. He had come across monsters with an insatiable lust and knew this guy would try to obtain Kairi sooner or later—soon more than anything, and causing his death would be enjoyable.

Still feigning his frustration, he responded. "Fine then, but if I see him again, he's dead." Kairi nodded as she got off him, regaining her standing posture.

Zenaku let go of Saizou who fell limply on the floor; the immediate area was stained with his blood and many were already grossed out. Zenaku crouched next to Saizou, pulled up his head by the hair and said to him with death in his voice, "Listen carefully because I'll only say this once: Lay one finger on her again, I'll make sure you die without even knowing what happened. Do you understand?" Saizou replied with a weak nodding of his head. "Good."

Zenaku released his grip on him and stepped on his balls and twisted his foot on them, obtaining an agonized groan from Saizou. "Let that be a lasting reminder of this." Then he turned to face the trembling crowd and raised his voice. "This goes to all of you! Provoke me or try any weird acts on her and you're as good as dead."

Zenaku then turned to Kairi, who was shocked at what she had just seen, "You better put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It's a lure for troubles like this."

Tsukune got upset for his comment at her and spat out, "At least she has a heart, not like you."

When Zenaku heard this, he scoffed and walked up to him and got in his face, overshadowing him. "Yes. I have no heart. But unlike you, I have the power to defeat and annihilate my enemies; I don't rely on girls or anyone else to fight my battles and I never will. That's one of the biggest differences between us, you pathetic weakling."

These words were spoken in a raw shredding tone that hit Tsukune hard, bringing to his mind a true fact: he had never been able to fight like the True Moka or the other girls against those who tried to take him down or kill him; at least not in a way that meant the risk of losing control of his actions and converting to his ghoul nature or when he depended on Moka's blood to fight. Zenaku's penetrating mind and brutal acerbic tone proved to be a cruel feat of his.

The girls were about to charge at the dark warrior but Tsukune stopped them. Zenaku scoffed at his actions, and then turned to Kairi as she turned to look at him "We'll meet at the rooftop when the bell rings." Kairi nodded nervously in response.

The school bell rang and everyone rushed to their respective classrooms whereas Saizou was taken to the nursery unconscious and bloody. Kairi was about to leave as well, but instead of that, she approached Zenaku, who was standing in the middle of the now empty hall. "Um, do you know where your class is?" she asked.

"Yeaj, I do; I just love to stand here like an idiot who doesn't know where is what." he responded sarcastically.

Kairi wanted to laugh at that but didn't as she knew what he meant. She put aside the sharp edge of his response and tried to help him out. "Well, do you know the room number?" she asked and got a response.

"I think it was 301 or something like that. *" Zenaku gave a sigh and then commented, "I certainly don't see the point of taking classes or even going to school. I'm a warrior, not a student."

Hearing this, Kairi tried to counter his words and, with strangely found joy, she said "Um, well, look at it this way. You've trained your body so much, it's fit for countless battles. You can train your mind here to improve your knowledge. After all, power is not the only thing that the strongest warriors must possess, right?" she finished with a childish giggle.

Zenaku sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow; after two seconds, he responded, "That has got to be the stupidest reason you could've ever given me…" that part made her fall out of her joy and tilt a little. "…but I guess you're right. Power is not the only strength. I'll bite this time, see what happens. Can't be anymore boring than this school."

Kairi quickly jumped with joy and shouted "Great!"

_I'm already starting to regret what I said._ "Ok, calm down. And speaking of classrooms, do you even know where that particular one is?" Zenaku asked.

"Yes! It's my classroom!" Kairi answered, again with a childish smile.

Zenaku only lifted an eyebrow from his dull expression. _Just my luck…_

"Come on! We have to be there quickly!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed as she hugged his left arm and guided him to the classroom. The boys who saw them pass by like this were shitting their pants and tearing their shirts to shreds due to jealousy. Zenaku was a little impressed at this particular girl. He was sure that Kairi knew he could kill her at any moment's notice; yet here she was, treating him like a normal friend.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka and the others were inside their classroom talking about their new task for the newspaper club when a guy talking to his friends made them go silent.

"Exactly, it appears that there is a new student in this classroom." A boy with green hair and strange haircut said. His friends looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Just beginning the second semester?" a guy with purple hair said, arching his brushy eyebrows. "It's strange that a new student gets transferred this time of the year."

"Do you think is a girl?" a dark blue haired boy asked.

"That would be great; another cute girl for us." The three of them had a dreamy face. They looked alike, like they were brothers or at least the same raze of monsters.

"Even though we already have a lot of cute girls, one more wouldn't harm." The green haired guy spoke.

"And if it is a boy?" asked the one with blue hair.

"Well, we'll take care of him so that he doesn't steal our women." The green haired guy said evilly. The other two began to laugh, darkly.

Tsukune knew those guys. They were three of the bullies that terrified the school. He had already had troubles with them; they were very jealous of any guy that had any kind of relationship with a girl, and he was always surrounded by five of them. The only things that restrained those three for breaking all his bones were the famous reputations and power of Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and specially Kokoa and Moka, whose strength was very well known inside the academy. About three days ago, they tried to take Kairi for themselves but failed and got their asses kicked by the True Moka.

Tsukune looked to the girls that were sitting around him. "Do you think that they were talking about Zenaku?" he asked. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore looked at him during a moment before they all nodded lightly.

"It's the most probable." Kurumu said crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think we should bother with those guys. Let's let them find out the painful truth about Zenaku by themselves. It's not like we didn't try to warn everyone."

Then Tsukune and the others quieted down as Nekonome-sensei entered the room and started to pass list in class with her usual feline joy. She then reached Kairi's name and called it "Matsuzuki. Kairi Matsuzuki? Where could she be? I just saw her moments ago." Kairi then walked in.

"Here I am! I'm so sorry, I was bringing someone here." She panted slightly and bowed in apology for being tardy.

"Oh, that's ok. And who did you bring with you?" asked the cat woman.

Kairi walked to the door, opened it and said "You can come in!" She stepped aside and everyone got anxious to see who it could be. Many boys expected a cute girl. Their hopes were not met.

Zenaku walked in and everyone gave out short gasps of astonishment as well as some comments. "Oh no! It's that guy that nearly killed Saizou!" whispered a boy.

"How can she be so calm around him?" whispered another boy.

"What do you think he's carrying?" A girl asked her friend.

Nekonome-sensei acted no different from her students. Her ears fell down as she saw the image of the one who the news club posted a warning of. Every student held their breaths until Zenaku reached the center of the class' front and stopped there, facing everyone. This brought most if not all the students the fearsome memory of the time Kuyou walked into the room.

The teacher asked in a scared tone "Um…who are you?" Zenaku turned to look at her and she whimpered in fear.

"Zenaku Hayabusa. Apparently I'm enlisted here." he responded in an emotionless cold tone. His red eyes scanned every face inside the room, making a shiver go down through some girls' spines that had yet to know about the warning, sending blood to their cheeks and making them blush.

Almost all the guys were frightened by his eyes' coldness. Zenaku narrowed his eyes when saw Tsukune and his 'sluts' as he classified them in his mind.

The three guys who were attempting to beat him cowered in fear as well, "Maybe we should do it tonight when he's off guard." Said the green haired boy to his friends and they all nodded in agreement.

Regaining her composure, Miss Nekonome looked on her list. "Oh, mister Hayabusa, yes, here you are. The chairman told me about you. Class!" she summoned the students' attention. "This young man here is Zenaku Hayabusa. I'm hoping all of you read the special edition by the news club, but hopefully you will have nothing to worry about. He is our new academy protector!"

Everyone gasped in amusement to the cat woman's statement, especially Tsukune and the others. Zenaku slightly slid his eyes to the teacher and lifted an eyebrow, _'…I'm a what?' _Zenaku then remembered that part of his conversation with the chairman. S_weet merciful crap…_

The cat woman calmed the students and said "Let me explain: Recently, vicious demons have been appearing on the school grounds that could be compromising our safety. That's why Zenaku's here, to kill those demons and ensure our safety. The chairman has issued only one explicitly strict order to both students and teachers in the school: No one must ever provoke Zenaku in any way whatsoever. If you do, you stand alone against the consequences and the chairman won't be responsible for whatever happens to you." The students then started to whisper to each other.

"Do you think the chairman had something to do with Zenaku being here?" whispered Moka to Tsukune,

"I truly don't know but in this school anything's possible."

Kurumu heard them and intervened. "Do you think Zenaku will stay true to his agreement with Kairi? I understand what he did to Saizou, but I don't know if it'll stop there."

To this, Mizore responded, "We can only wait and see what happens." The group agreed and turned their attention back at Zenaku.

"Um, why were you absent last week?" the cat-woman asked.

Zenaku only replied "Personal matters."

The cat demon then looked at the clothed object on Zenaku's grasp, "Could you tell me what is that you're carrying?"

Zenaku gave her a cold piercing glare that made her quiver in fear. "It doesn't concern you." He retorted.

"Um, go ahead and grab a-" Nekonome sensei then pointed to a seat.

"Excuse me." Zenaku interrupted the feline as he abruptly walked out the door. Kairi tried to stop him but was met with a 'don't stop me' gesture.

When he was out, he slammed the door shut. Kairi was about to go after him when suddenly an intense and long shout was heard all over the school and scared some birds from the nearby trees.

"**_!_**"

Though this startled every student in the school, Kairi put a silly smile on her face, _'Oh, that…'_

The chairman heard this and said to himself "hehe…things are going to get very interesting…"

Zenaku re-entered the room taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair as he regained his cool. He saw everyone looking at him with expressions of awkwardness. "I'm cool. Now, shall we begin?" he said as he passed through the students and grabbed a seat next to Kairi's left, placing the bundle on his left side. Classes commenced.

* * *

The first period passed rather quickly and Zenaku found himself more bored rather than bothered by this waste of time. But remembering Kairi's words, he concluded he could at least learn something while he was here. '_Power is not the only thing that the strongest warriors must posses._' Zenaku thought as he looked through the window, and then turned to the book in front of him.

After history class with Nekonome-sensei they had math class with Ririko-sensei. The woman was quite attractive and Zenaku noted that some of the students were afraid of her. He thought it would be ridiculous to adopt the same sensation of fear as the other students. At any rate, if she were to give him a hard time, he would deal with her.

Her class offered no interest to him so he turned his eyes to the window and the view outside. The lamia saw this as she was speaking out a problem, which sounded difficult. "Now, who should I pick to answer this?" she pondered as she saw the class. As usual, Yukari's hand was standing above alone. Ririko saw this but instead chose to give it to someone else.

She called Zenaku's name but he didn't respond. This popped a vein in her head and flung a square to him. Effortlessly, Zenaku caught it using two fingers without taking his eyes from the window. "What?" he asked bluntly.

"Would you please answer the problem I just announced?" she said flamboyantly.

After two seconds, Zenaku said "8.743. Satisfied?" Ririko looked on her notes and saw his answer was right. When she announced this, everyone got startled. Most of the class there took him for a merciless executioner, the rest only as a scary person, both statements being accurate. Even Yukari was impressed.

Zenaku then flung back the square, which stabbed the blackboard, scaring the teacher. "My, you're very smart. How about you take some of my private advanced lessons?" she said seductively as she passed a hand over her breasts. This particular sentence is what made every male student cringe, for they knew what she did when she was alone with a student.

"How about no?" he said with a sharp tone. She simply nodded in agreement and continued her class until it ended. Next came another session with the cat woman.

* * *

When lunch break was announced by the bell, everyone quickly left the room. Nekonome-sensei waved everyone off and when she turned her eyes to the room, she saw Zenaku in his seat tilted back with his legs on the desk and eyes closed. She felt awkward and chose to break the silence. "Um, are you ok?"

Zenaku stayed silent for two seconds, then got up with an indifferent expression and grabbed the clothed object, took off the cover and revealed a katana with a white handle, gold ornaments and details and a black sheath. _'Ah, Yamato…' _Zenaku thought as he grinned at its sight.

"Zenaku, no weapons of any kind are allowed within the school!" the cat woman protested. Zenaku shot her a cold stare to shut her up.

"I know that. Close the door." She did as she was told. Zenaku then held out Yamato in front of him.

Nekonome-sensei kept staring at the sword and Zenaku until the sword started to shine in a blazing white radiance that glowed brightly through the window. When the light was gone, Zenaku then looked at his hand and swore to himself in his mind he would always protect it until it was given to its respective owner. He then took the cloth that covered the blade, put it in his pocket and went to the door.

Nekonome-sensei didn't know what had happened to the sword or Zenaku. When she was about to ask, Zenaku was in front of her right by the door. "Speak to absolutely no one about what you just saw." She nodded in agreement. "By the way, your class is boring."

These words made the cat teacher grew paler than white before falling into a deep depression. _'That was cruel…'_ she thought. Zenaku simply walked out of the room and into the halls, eyes and comments whispering as he passed by. Everything was calm until a loud ruckus came his way.

Moka was running scared through the school halls and students while Kokoa was chasing her viciously with a war hammer in her hands. "Come here, sister! Let's fight!" yelled the vampire.

Moka responded as she kept running "No! I don't want to fight you! Just leave me alone and get away from me!" Kokoa, as expected, only kept chasing her despite her sister's pleas, smashing away any unfortunate students that got caught in her path.

What happened was that while Moka and her friends were eating lunch in the cafeteria, Kokoa stormed in and challenged her to fight…again. She jumped at her, hammer in hand, and smashed the table along with everyone's food. Moka started to run away and told her friends not to worry, that she would be back soon. And so the chase was on, like a hound and a fox.

It was more than evident to the entire school by now that Kokoa would never rest until she got what she wanted: Her true sister back. The invincible True Moka. The kind vampire just kept running.

Kokoa had stumbled upon something hard, which stopped her on her tracks. She fell on the floor and rubbed her butt giving out an 'ow' as she got up. "Hey! Get out of my way if you know what's good for you, ya-" she was cut off when she saw a tall, intimidating figure.

When Moka noticed her sister wasn't chasing her anymore, she turned back to see what had happened. "Oh, God! Run Kokoa, Get away from him!" Moka yelled the moment she saw that her sister had stumbled on Zenaku as his icy gaze met her sister's.

"Why should I fear him? It's he who has to fear me and run away!" Kokoa shouted as she swung her hammer at his head. Zenaku simply sidestepped to his right and grasped the hammer firmly before it hit the floor. He quickly yanked it out of her hands and the hammer turned back into a bat. "Lady Kokoa, help me!" the bat was then thrown out the window, shattering it while the bat crashed on a far tree out for the count.

"What the-" Kokoa was left with fear trying to overcome her pride. "Alright then, try this!" she spun and launched a kick aimed at his ribs. He wasted no time to grab her leg with his left hand in its path, not letting go.

"You certainly are a pain in the ass." Zenaku's eyes gave out a cold gleam which made Kokoa gasp in awe, "I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches." He finished with an evil grin. Kokoa tried to free her leg from his grasp but was useless; his grip was a deadlock. He pulled slightly to make her fall on the floor.

"Zenaku, please don't hurt her!" Moka begged as she pulled the arm he was using to restrain her sister. Zenaku simply switched her leg to his other hand and grabbed Moka with the other by the neck.

"Stay out of this." He said and pushed her away, her back skidding against the floor as she landed. She stopped when she hit her head on a far wall. The impact force was such that she fell unconscious.

Seeing this, Kokoa was left with shock on her face and exclaimed, "Damn you!"

Zenaku glanced at her with heartless viciousness and simply said four words, "Now it's your turn." The color washed away from her face as fear took over her. He swiftly pulled her around him in order to gain impulse and just as quickly swung her forward, slamming her full back on a wall and cracking it. Kokoa gave a sharp yelp of pain and spat some blood. As if that was not enough, Zenaku used the momentum to pull her again and crash her full front on the floor, leaving similar cracks on the tiles.

Kokoa couldn't believe what was happening; she was being thrown around like a rag doll. Even her sister's kicks were a mere tickle compared to what he was doing to her. His mercilessness was beyond from even that of her beloved relative. Zenaku then grabbed her by the neck, bringing her a mere breath away from his face. "Try that on me again and you'll be pushing daisies." That being said, he threw her body away, landing near the unconscious Moka.

Due to the noise caused by the recent brutal events, many students gathered near that spot in a matter of short minutes. Little before the first students got there Zenaku heard their voices and footsteps. Uncaring for the comments the students would surely start to spread around once they arrived, he calmly started to calmly walk away in order to meet his issues at the rooftop.

When they arrived, the boys and girls were stricken with impression and staggered at the sight of their idol beaten, unconscious and lying helpless on the floor. A boy then approached, "Oh my god! Goddess Moka!"

Another boy next to him said "Who could do something like this?" Two boys and two girls picked up Moka and Kokoa and rushed them to the academy's hospital.

"I swear I'll kill whoever did this to them!" exclaimed a boy in anger as he held up his fist and a few others joined his sentiment in agreement.

Suddenly a girl saw Zenaku walking from the scene, "Hey you!"

Zenaku halted his steps and turned to look at the girl with an expression of ice. "Did you do this to Moka and Kokoa?" As the girl said this, everyone there turned their attention to him and leered at him in anger.

"So what if I did?" Zenaku responded in a cold tone without caring for their reactions.

A boy grew enraged and pointed at his target. "You fucking bastard, how could you do this to her?"

Zenaku scoffed in a sardonic manner to such reaction, "What makes you think I care?"

This response made the boy charge at him in fury, "I'll rip you to shreds!" yelled the male and two others followed him with the same objective.

"Come and try it." Zenaku calmly said as he glanced at the trio approach him. When they were close enough, the first male threw a punch but Zenaku dodged it easily by crouching. Then, at quicksilver speed, he sweep-kicked that boy and while he was fumbling in the air Zenaku grabbed him by a leg, quickly got up, gave a slight grunt and, in a spinning motion, threw the boy against the other two males with enough force to push them all he way back to the crowd falling limply and in excruciating pain.

"You soulless fiend! How can you be so cruel?" a girl in blonde hair yelled at him.

"Because I can and I am." Zenaku's cold tone and heartless expression only frightened her. She and all those around her at the moment could not understand how someone could act with such levels of cruelty and show no emotions, care or remorse. Zenaku then turned around to leave the rage-boiling students and made his way to the rooftop.

* * *

Kairi was on the rooftop like Zenaku had asked of her. Three other boys accompanied her to that place, chatting with her in the hopes of convincing her to go out on a date with them. It was the same trio that had conspired to attack Zenaku. As they were doing this, the four of them heard the door near them creak open. The three boys suddenly grew annoyed when they saw it was Zenaku who had arrived.

"You three, leave now" Zenaku pointed to the three males; "Kairi, you and I have things to discuss."

Zenaku's commanding tone was ignored by the boys' arrogance, "Oh yeah? Well if you want us out of here, you'll have to force us." a boy said in a boastful manner.

"Gladly. Let's rock." The evil in Zenaku's tone made the boys grow in fear and their faces grow pale. Zenaku cracked his knuckles and approached them ready to pummel them.

"STOP!" Kairi ran to intercept Zenaku and made him stop halfway from the three males with her arms extended both ways. "Guys, please do as he says. What he does to his opponents and enemies I wish to no one." The boys then shrugged the fear from their bodies and slowly made their way out of the rooftop. "Zenaku, please stop your violence." Kairi begged to her dark savior.

The male trio passed by them and as they did, one of them murmured something as he got close to Zenaku, "I bet you're no tougher than me."

Unbeknownst to that boy, Zenaku did hear him and as quick as lightning seized him by the throat, choking him. "No one in this school is stronger than me." With that said, he threw the boy straight into the wall where the door was.

The other boys immediate rushed to help him, "You asshole! You'll pay for this!" said one of the boys as they all left the rooftop.

"Zenaku, you lied to me!" Kairi shouted as she gripped Zenaku's shoulders, "You said you wouldn't harm anyone! You could've killed him!"

Zenaku gave a small chuckle and responded with a grin, "Au contraire, kid. I never promised I wouldn't harm anyone. I said I would kill them after warning them, but I never said I would use words to warn them every time. And no one has been killed…yet." Zenaku's clarification made Kairi's face grew in astonishment. "So you see Kairi, I have kept my end of the deal. Very soon I'll get yours; make no mistake of that."

Once again Zenaku's proved to be right. Indeed, no one has been killed yet, just warned, in a way, as he promised. Kairi had no choice but to accept the hard truth and reality. "If that's how it is, then I want you to promise not to hurt anyone unless they attack you first and warn them only with words!" Kairi demanded from Zenaku to change the deal.

He couldn't help but laugh sardonically at her words. When he stopped, he turned to Kairi, "You demand more from me when you have nothing else to offer? I agreed to the first promise in exchange from the answers I want from you. But other than that, you have nothing else I desire. So I will not accept." Kairi slowly brought her arms around her chest and was trembling with sadness and shock; her vision got cloudy as tears started to pile up in her eyes. Was it really impossible to stop the violence between Zenaku and those who dare attack him?

_I guess I won't be able to get anything out of her in her current state. Damn, what a waste of time… _Zenaku thought as he analyzed Kairi's state of mind. He gave a short sigh then walked to the door and left the rooftop. When he reached the halls, he was met with a mix of scared glares, angry leers, and confused eyes from those who still didn't know why he was feared and hated.

"WAIT!" A sudden shout was heard in the hall that caught everyone's attention. Zenaku turned to see Kairi with a tired appearance for running down the stairs to catch up with Zenaku. Kairi raised her face so her amethyst eyes would meet Zenaku's deadly blood rubies. _'Gotta hand it to her, she's stubborn _and_ persistent…'_ Zenaku thought as he saw her approach him.

"You want something in exchange for the deal? Fine, I'll give you anything you want from me. Name it, it's yours. Absolutely _anything_ you desire." Kairi spoke these words in a tone impregnated with blind desperation and as she did, she drew closer to the male dressed in darkness.

The numerous boys and girls witnessing what was going on at that very time and place could not believe the unfolding events. Kairi, one of the school's hottest, sexiest, cutest girls was offering anything from her entire self to Zenaku, the most feared, loathed and most powerful male in the school yet. Zenaku raised a hand and gently placed it right under her chin, his thumb gracing her lips "You are pure, kind and warm; a true element of light. Sadly, other than the answers, you don't have anything I want or need."

Kairi shed a tear that managed to make it all the way down her left cheek. "And what is it that you want?" Kairi whispered these words in a broken tone; and her tone was low, as if it was only for Zenaku to hear.

Zenaku then slowly drew his face close to hers with her lips a mere breath away from his. Kairi's breathing turned to short silent gasps in response for the anxiety coursing her body as well as Zenaku being less than an inch from her. She couldn't help the feeling of being overwhelmed by his eyes— those deep crimson pools of bloody mystery and bloodlust marked with a black line that whispered many forms of ambiguity. Zenaku shifted to her right ear and whispered three words. Three simple words to anyone else, but these particular words echoed in the heart and mind of Kairi for what seemed like an eternity in an instant.

"Power… I want the ultimate power."

Zenaku broke apart when he revealed his ultimate goal to the currently fragile Kairi, and then turned to leave. Kairi didn't know whether Zenaku was toying or tormenting her with enigmatic riddles and mortal actions. But it didn't matter to her; she was willing stop Zenaku's warpath even if it killed her. Seeing him a short distance away, she immediately ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "If I could give you that or something better…would you accept?"

Zenaku scoffed and turned his body still caught in her embrace to look at her eyes, "You have nothing better than the ultimate power. Or the power I seek."

Kairi's strength was growing weaker due to the anguish, feeling her arms slowly sliding of his body. "But what if?"

Zenaku was starting to get frustrated by her persistent determination, so he chose to give her some sense of hope that would keep away her pleas at least for a while. "If you _actually _had something better than the ultimate power, I would grant you one wish. Only one, but it can be anything as long as it's within my reach."

As Zenaku said this, he saw a few streams of tears on her face and gently wiped them away. "Go to your friends." Kairi chose to heed his words. Letting go of his body, she made her way to the news room with doubt and sadness tormenting her mind and heart.

As she went out of sight when turning a corner, Zenaku started to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey, asshole!" A student shouted the moment Zenaku took his third step, stopped and turned who had insulted him. "It's time for payback. You'll pay for what you did to Moka, Kokoa and my friends!"

Zenaku smirked for a second and sardonically replied, "Yeah right, you and what army?"

Suddenly a large number of boys and girls crowded the hall and shouted in unison "THIS ARMY!"

Zenaku raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. _'Well, well, well. Now they come in packs… this could be fun.' _He thought sinisterly as he moved his left leg behind his right leg, then swept his right arm by his leg, held it towards the crowd and waved it in a taunting manner and then bowed mockingly. "Shall we dance?" The entire student mob charged at him shouting and roaring.

* * *

Kairi arrived at the room where Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari and Mizore were. She slid open the door and caught everyone's attention. "Kairi!" greeted Yukari but her cheer changed to caring curiosity when she noticed sadness and gloomy eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kairi took a seat offered by Yukari and answered, "I'm fine, I just…"

Kurumu grabbed a chair and sat next to the latter. "Just what?"

Kairi went to the windows and saw some P.E. students outside, "I just wish I knew a way to stop Zenaku's violence." she said in a low volume. Everyone in the room then thought up the same thing, then neared her to try and get a better handle on things.

Yukari closed in on her left, "What do you mean by stopping his violence?"

Kairi's hand rose up to touch the glass and slowly slid down. "Zenaku only agreed to the deal in exchange for some answers he wants from me. But it seems he created a loophole."

Tsukune then took place to talk, "A loophole?"

Kairi turned around but kept her eyes down. "A while ago on the rooftop, Zenaku nearly killed three boys who defied him. I managed to stop them from fighting but because one of them made a comment, he hurt another student. And the worst part is that all he's done is within the range of the deal. I tried to modify the deal but he said I had nothing else he wanted."

"Oh, man. Guess the warning was a hopeless attempt. Instead we made things worse because everyone's trying to show off by challenging Zenaku." Tsukune said after realizing the situation they had just created.

"And that's not all." Everyone turned to hear Mizore, "If this goes on, all Zenaku has to do is keep his word, and half the academy will be annihilated in a couple of days." Everyone there was now cursing the idea of making a warning about Zenaku; and the students were the ones who were going to pay the price for their mistake.

Then, Kairi made a shocking confession, "At this point, I'm willing to give him anything he wants, if it'll make him stop—my heart, my soul, my body, my entire self…anything."

Everyone wanted to find the answer to her torment, but they didn't know where to start. It was a fact that some students sopped being violent because they found something that they wanted or needed. Some others were just bloodthirsty demons. "Kairi, I don't think you have to go so far." Mizore said to serene Kairi's torment, and also tried to discover what was that Zenaku wanted from her. " you said that he wants something from you. What is it?"

"He wants some answers from me. But the truth is I don't know what they may be."

"I see. Did he by any chance say what he was looking for?" Mizore said in an attempt to find easement for her friend.

"He wants the ultimate power; to be the strongest." Kairi revealed Zenaku's objective to the people in the room at that time. When she managed to tuck in her sadness, she added one more statement.

"He did say something else, though." Everyone leaned closer to hear her, since it could be a key to stopping Zenaku, "He said that if I could get him that power or something better, he would grant me one wish that was within his reach. Anything within that reach, but just one thing."

The sadness in Kairi still held on to her expression. Yukari then approached her and tried to relief her from her sorrow. "It may be a spark of hope, Kairi." She started to rub her back to give her some comfort. "I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but it's going to be almost impossible to find something that someone as Zenaku would consider as the 'ultimate power'. Nevertheless, it's not impossible." She affirmed the last part with a giggling smile, which eased Kairi from her sadness and relieving her of it, for now she had a new objective: to find the ultimate power and give it to Zenaku in order to stop his violence.

Just in that second, Ruby stormed into the room, "Tsukune, you better get to the hospital right away, Moka's been attacked!" Everyone rushed out of the room to get to the hospital fast. Kairi was the last to leave but was stopped by Ruby holding her by the shoulder, "Kairi, the chairman wishes to talk to you. He says it's important." So they did; Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore went to check up on Moka while Kairi went to see what the chairman had to say to her.

* * *

Many boys and girls were groaning and moaning in pain. Many had black eyes, huge bruises by the hundreds; others had broken arms, legs or other body parts, while most of the girls and some boys were knocked out. There were injuries of many kinds, but a common one in all of them was bleeds of all proportions and sizes. The walls had impact holes on them, the floors were cracked and most windows were shattered.

"Well, that's a let down. And to think I was hoping for a bit more than just a few kicks and screams…" Zenaku said in a sardonic tone as he stood in the center of a carpet of fallen students, getting some blood off his coat. He then crouched next to a female student, poked an injury right above her left breast with his right index finger and dipped it in blood while getting a pained whimper from her. He went to a wall and wrote something on it. The blood had run down in little sharp points beneath each letter, giving it a grotesque look.

When he finished, he dipped his finger again in the same wound but this time he ate the blood around it. Zenaku then grasped that particular girl's face and met her face with his, "Your blood is certainly tasty. By the way, I hope we can all do this again sometime soon. And tell them all that they've been warned." Zenaku let go of her face, got up and left the place chuckling in an evil tone.

Two girls arrived at the aftermath a few minutes after Zenaku left. Startled, one of them went to get some help while the other went to check up on a girl bleeding from her nose and other parts when she saw a bloody message written on a nearby wall.

_Cleanup on aisle 3.'_

_

* * *

_

Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore arrived at the hospital, asked for Moka's room and went straight to it. When they entered the room they saw Moka in one of the three beds inside the room by a window. She was dressed with a bandage only on the part of her forehead and next to her was a nurse, most likely to check up on her. On another bed next to the door was someone else, but were unable to recognize the person mainly because the latter was practically mummified and some bloodstains leaked trough the material, with the legs and one arm in casts.

Moka's friends approached her bed surrounding every side, Tsukune and Kurumu on the right and Mizore and Yukari on the left right next to the nurse who was wiping some sweat off her face with a cloth. Said nurse noticed the worry in their faces and lightened their burden, "Your friend doesn't have any injuries, she's just unconscious. The one who got it worst was another girl who came here with her." She pointed at the person they saw by the door.

"Umm, can you tell us who she is?" Yukari asked.

The nurse went to that girl's bed, picked up the chart and read the name. "Kokoa Shuzen." The foursome around Moka's bed gasped in surprise when they heard that name. It was usually Kokoa who would sometimes put students, but they were surprised to see someone had turned the tables so badly to her.

"No doubt about it. This has 'Zenaku' written all over it." Mizore said in a low tone, which got everyone's attention.

"I'd bet money on it. But what I don't understand is why he hurt Moka." Tsukune said as a response to Mizore's question.

"Maybe he didn't intend to do so. Remember what the nurse said, she wasn't hurt, just unconscious. That must mean that Zenaku's original target may've been someone else, even Kokoa." The young witch commented.

"Hmm. Knowing Kokoa, it wouldn't surprise me if Zenaku actually did that. She must have attacked him and I probably wouldn't even blame him for fighting back." The cerulean-haired succubus added in a confident voice as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"And since Moka has a very innocent and protective nature, she must have tried to protect her; so Zenaku must've knocked her out in order to keep her out of the way." The lavender-haired snow maiden added to the theory, while taking out a fresh lollipop out of her pocket to replace the already finished one out of her mouth. "Maybe he does have some reputation underneath all that malice."

Tsukune cursed himself for not being there to protect his friend, clenching his fist. "I swear I will teach Zenaku a lesson." He spoke in anger.

Suddenly, something grabbed his arm. "Don't do that, Tsukune. What they just said is true."

Everyone gasped when they saw Moka woken up. "Moka, thank god you're ok!" Tsukune said when he leaned over her friend, as did everyone else. Moka then sat up on the bed while the others sat on the edges.

"What did Zenaku do to you?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing really; Kokoa was trying to make me fight her as usual, when she stumbled across Zenaku and tried to attack him. I begged him not to hurt her but he pushed me away and I went unconscious. Next thing I know, I woke up in here with you guys." the sakura-haired vampire explained.

Tsukune gave a frustrated sigh then scratched his head. "I'm really confused about Zenaku right now."

Kurumu got up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why do you say that?"

Everyone's attention was then put on the male. "I don't know what to think of him. By letting Moka go unharmed, he showed to be someone of his word. But he's as cruel and heartless as the devil himself if not more."

* * *

Kairi arrived at the chairman's office accompanied by Ruby, who was in front of her.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Tell me, how it is going for you with the news club and the school?" the chairman said with his elbows rested on his desk, his hands finger-crossed and in front of his mouth, partially concealing a devious smile.

"The school is great. Everyone is very nice and the news club gives me lots of fun." Kairi responded trying to fake gladness behind a smile.

"And what can you tell me about Zenaku?" the exorcist unknowingly tapped into thin ice, which made Kairi's smile fall apart.

"He's very aggressive towards the other students. He's quite the warrior he claims to be." Kairi raised her hands and fiddled with her index fingers and continued. "I made him accept a bargain. He wouldn't kill anyone without warning them and in exchange I would give him answers to his questions. But even with the warning headlines we passed out to the students through the papers, they still challenge him to fight." Sadness threatened to break through her facade, but she did her best to keep them inside. "He's still hostile to the others and shows no mercy. The worst part is that he's not breaking his promise, even when he hurts someone to the brink of death. I tried to change the bargain but he refused because apparently I have nothing else he wants from me."

"Hmm, I see." The chairman responded after hearing her story, not that he was oblivious to the rest, since he saw everything trough his crystal ball. "Let me ask you this. Would you be willing to do anything to stop or at least control his violent behavior?" the chairman tempted her as his smile broadened.

"Yes." Kairi answered without thinking twice about it.

"Even if it meant offering your entire self - body, heart and soul?" the chairman wanted to see if she truly meant her previous answer.

Kairi didn't answer as fast this time now. It bewildered her what the chairman just said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Very well, then." The director chuckled before getting up and approaching a bookshelf. He pulled out a thick black book. "I am well aware of what Zenaku has been doing today—quite a rather heroic act he did for you against Saizou. That boy was truly planning to desecrate and kill you." Kairi was taken aback a little. She didn't expect the truth from that event to be such.

"Moving on, this particular book was given to me by one of the Hell Kings that helps protect the school. It's about demonic restrictions and sealing spells. I've been combing through it and found only one spell that might be able to subdue Zenaku." The chairman placed the thick book on his desk, opened at the section that showed the spell he was talking about. It portrayed an intricate and elaborate magic seal pattern with many different symbols in and around it. On its center were two tribal dragons in the shape of a laid-down eight, each dragon biting the other's tail.

The chairman sat in his executive chair. "Since Zenaku appears to be a monster of high rank, there's only a handful of spells that are appropriate. But when I checked the description, it was a very long shot for them to work—they only seal strength and might change the personality, but killer instincts seem to root in his primal nature and that's out of range. So it all narrowed down to this spell. This one is known as the _Twin Dragon Submission Seal. _This spell is usually used only on monsters that have a high potential of risk." Kairi swallowed as she took in the details of what seemed like a backup plan. She made sure to pay her uttermost attention and remember everything the exorcist explained – every little detail, every condition, every requirement, everything.

"If it works and it's done correctly, most of the target's strength and freedom will be in control of the caster's will. This means that you will be able to decide when Zenaku gets to kill his opponent or not, among some other things. The downside of it is that Zenaku will also have control over you –your actions, your body, possibly complete control over you because of his tremendous force, hence its name."

Kairi's mind started to het filled with hesitant thoughts. Would she truly be willing to sacrifice herself to restrain Zenaku, the cause of so much fear and hurt in the school and her two-time rescuer? She decided to brush away such doubts for some other time and spoke up. "How do cast it?"

"In order to perform this spell, you must give away the purity of your body to Zenaku and. When you have done so, you must leave a mark on the area where his heart is and on his neck. It's also complicated, because this can only be done in one of two conditions. The first condition is that you must be stronger than him at that moment. The other one is that he must accept after fully knowing what you're going to do. Additionally, if you two have at least one thing exactly in common, like an item, the seal will be reinforced using this as a connection between the two of you."

Kairi brought a hand to her chest and gripped the amulet under her shirt. _So, if I succeed on this, the two of us would be in control of one another…_ "Is there anything else I need to know about the spell?" Kairi asked.

"Only one more thing. There is the risk that, even when properly performed, the seal may not work properly, or even at all." The chairman said.

"Why's that?"

"Zenaku's case is very tricky, manly because of two reasons. The first is that while Zenaku was gone, he gathered some dark items of great power. He won't give them up since they enhance his abilities to extraordinary levels." As if things weren't bad enough already, Kairi's hope for getting the ultimate power was growing further and further away.

"The second reason is that Zenaku's soul is corrupted by a lust for power. If Zenaku keeps gathering more demonic influence into him, his soul will be completely consumed, his heart will be forever lost and he will become a great threat, leaving me no other choice than to destroy him." Kairi was struck when she heard that last part. As much as she wanted to stop Zenaku, she didn't want him dead.

"How can I eliminate that risk?" her tone grew from worry to anxiety.

"You can't; that's one of the main reasons why I'm telling you all about this. For this spell to have the highest chance of success, a pure and innocent sacrifice is needed, such as yourself. So then, are you still willing to go through with it."

This was it. The bridge of no return. If she chose to move forward, she would have a chance to overpower Zenaku. If she chose the opposite, things would remain the same and everything would be left at the hands of fate, but most of all, Zenaku. A stunning response echoed in the room, "Yes, I'll do it."

The chairman's smile broadened to the point of nearly splitting up his head off. "Very well then, I wish you the best of luck. Take the book so you can study it on a deeper level. You may leave now; you have a class to attend in a few minutes." The chairman instructed the student to leave and so Kairi did.

"Are you sure about all that, master?" Ruby asked almost bluntly to the exorcist.

"Truthfully, no. All I can hope right now is that things work out well. If she remains as committed as she showed me now, I have no doubt she'll find a way." the chairman answered with a glint of half-baked hope. "But there are bigger things going on." The director then handed Ruby an ancient-looking piece of parchment, the very same given to him by his psychic friend. "Though Zenaku's actions are not a troublesome subject yet, what's written there resembles the circumstances Zenaku first came here." Ruby then read the note.

"… _He will come forth in a rain of blood_

_Spreading terror with its merciless wings,_

_With dark truth it shall impale embodied desire;_

_Overwhelming evil's stronghold, a corrupt soul shall become whole,_

_To beckon forth the ultimate fate,_

_Ash, fire and blood shall cover the agonizing world… "_

Ruby's face turned to an alarmed expression and a scared gasp. "The first line seems to describe how Zenaku came to arrive." The chairman responded to her pupil's reaction.

"Chairman, is it possible that this prophecy will become a reality?"

"I don't know, Ruby. I don't know."

* * *

Kairi had reached the door to her classroom a minute before recess was over when she noticed Zenaku arriving. "Oh, Zenaku…" she sulked when she was overshadowed by his figure. Surprisingly, he brushes his hand her cheek. He brought up her eyes to encounter his. "It's not over yet."

She didn't know what he meant with those four words. Was he manipulating her yet again for twisted desire? Or was he signaling some kind of fore-coming hope? Whichever the answer was, she didn't know.

They both entered the classroom, Kairi first. "Oh, hi guys." The cat woman teacher greeted them. Zenaku then noticed that the room was half full, including Kairi's news club. _Maybe some of the punks I beat up early were from this class. Oh well. _Zenaku thought plainly.

"Hey guys, do you know what happened to the other students?" Shizuka asked.

Kairi responded with a shoulder shrug while Zenaku said, "I'm not their mother, so why should I care for them?" The teacher shriveled at his cold tone. Both of them sat down in their seats and Nekonome-sensei started her class.

* * *

Classes for the day had ended. Tsukune and the others returned later to school to explain their teacher what had happened and why they were absent. The school hospital had its hands full as the injured students, courtesy of Zenaku, arrived to get treated. The day turned to night with a full moon adorning the star blanket.

Zenaku was sitting by the lake dressed in his previous clothes and Yamato resting on his shoulder, recapping some of Kairi's words. _'What if I were to give you something better…?'_ Zenaku spat on the ground with his eyes furrowed. "Stupid girl. As if you could possibly give me something better than the ultimate power?" Zenaku spoke to himself as he stared at the trembling reflection of the waxing moon in the lake.

The bushes started to rustle and Zenaku took Yamato's hilt in his right hand, adopting a battle stance. The rustling stopped and nothing appeared. Still Zenaku could tell he was being watched by someone. "So you think you're really tough and handsome, huh?" A green-haired guy said, accompanied by his two friends. It was the very same trio that was planning to attack him earlier that day.

Zenaku furrowed his eyebrows, not even turning to look at the faces of the three inferior monsters that were standing in front of him. "I don't know about handsome, but I sure am the strongest. Now leave." He ordered. The three students looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think you understand." The red haired said cynically.

"We really have enough with Tsukune." The blue haired said. Great spasms began to run through their bodies.

"So we're going to take care of that face of yours so that you can't be a threat anymore." The green haired said as its voice grew dark and monstrous.

The three boys transformed revealing their true identity. Their bodies grew larger and their skins took the color of their hair. Their muscles grew, their clothes were torn off. Zenaku turned around to see he was now in front of three Onis*. _(A/N: Oni = Japanese Ogre.)_

"Prepare to die, Zenaku!" The green Oni said, threatening. He was the biggest of the three.

Zenaku raised an unsheathed Yamato to the demon trio. _'Fools…'_ he thought, looking up to the faces of his opponents.

The three Onis lunged towards the dark slayer, roaring with fury. Zenaku leapt towards his three giant aggressors, sword ready. Just one move was made, which was all what was required. Zenaku rested Yamato on his shoulders as soon as he landed while the ogres landed at the edge of the lake, the latter raised a small cloud of dust and water.

"He he, you missed." Said the green Oni as the three of them turned around, meeting Zenaku's back. They raised their claws ready to strike again.

Zenaku grinned evilly, "Did I?", and then he twirled the dark sword before sheathing it. An inch before Yamato was fully in, Zenaku clashed the guard and the scabbard mouth, creating a dim but long cling sound.

The second this happened, the Oni's bodies started to fall apart with a final groan from them, the falling pieces meeting the lake shore. Zenaku had just killed three giant Onis with a simple move of his sword. "_You're_ the ones who missed. Nothing can escape the Rapid Slash. Weak and fragile scumbags." The lake started to grow a dreadful crimson with the spilling blood of the carcasses.

A calm clapping sound was heard a few seconds after, and Zenaku turned to see at the top of a tall dead tree. He saw a sensual woman dressed in dark red leather and dark brown hair. When she finished, she spoke looking down at him. "You've certainly become stronger Zenaku."

The warrior then frowned at her sight and took a commanding tone. "Who the hell are you?" The woman placed her hand on the middle of her chest as a dramatic gesture.

"Oh Zenaku, it saddens me to know you forgot about me. Let me reintroduce myself, my name is Elizabeth, I'm one of the Greater Fiends of the Legion of Doom." Zenaku chuckled sardonically at her introduction.

Her name awoke wrath deep within him, but didn't show on his face or voice, "Legion of Doom? Sorry, I've been so caught up traveling I must've missed the memo."

He answered in a calm tone that twisted a vein in the female fiend. "That's a shame. Well then, I wish I could stay and chic-chat with you some more, but I have chaos to spread, lives to take. Though I guarantee you, we'll meet again."

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and a huge magic circle appeared on the ground while the ground started to quake. A huge creature emerged from it, making Zenaku jump back to a strategic position. The creature had a reddish octopus-like shape, two tentacles on its left and right, a massive number of closed eyes surrounding the center part and the inferior part was like snail legs. Six short thick tentacles, each with a spike at the tip, were at the top of what seemed its mouth.

"Zenaku, meet Hydracubus. Hope you guys have tons of fun." Elizabeth said before she disappeared with an evil laugh.

Zenaku withdrew Yamato back into his body and summoned Sounga from a large bundle of black flames that surged from his right palm and unsheathed it. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be to die for." Zenaku said with a grin, flicking Yamato from its sheath as he charged at Hydracubus, who lashed out its tentacles at him.

* * *

Kairi was in her room, dressed in simple black sleepwear and her hair down. She was sitting up on her bed leaned back against the wall and reading the book the chairman had given to her to further analyze the sealing spell.

Her room was next to Moka's and had very simple items like a standard size bed, white sheets with purple butterflies on them and a black pillow, a normal desk with her books and supplies neatly organized, among many other things she had.

She was debating inwardly to cast the spell on Zenaku, but at the same time she doubted herself. She knew he would never agree to the spell if she asked him, far less overpower him. It seemed she was in a hole she couldn't climb out of. She kept trying to figure out a way to make the spell work. She begged for a solution, she's got it. Not a very fitting one, although at the moment it was the only one that had a chance of working, but at a high price.

Was she truly willing to sacrifice herself for the wellbeing of others?

She closed the book and put it away in her nightstand. She decided to use the spell as a last resort, on a time when nothing or no one could stop Zenaku. But something inside her made her have faith in him; faith that he could change him for the better, for it was this very faith that rewarded her with the current spell. _Perhaps he'll come around on his own…_ This train of thought led her to remember something about the time when both of them were in the chairman's office; something she left out from the story she told her club.

_**Flashback**_

_They stood quietly close to each other for a moment, his left hand taking hold of her chin and her body frozen by his glance. He knew this._

_Unknown to her, Zenaku thought of something as he looked at her face, but most specifically, her lips. They were perfectly curved and flawless, their color was vivid red like the blood that covered his clothes, but above all descriptive terms there could exist, one word seemed to fit the whole picture: innocent. And yet, they gave a very inviting aspect, like the bee and the flower. _'Let's play a little…'_ Zenaku thought as he premeditated his next course of action. _

_Kairi gasped when the hand that held her chin traveled by her jaw, his rough fingers caressing her porcelain skin, and descended down her neck, giving her a spine chill that shook her body. His hand stopped once it reached her left shoulder, then his other hand began to move upward and she felt a finger gracing her hand, then her wrist, her forearm, and so forth until it stopped on her right shoulder. Followed by this was his face as it came near hers, which made her eyes widen. She felt him too close and she was scared of this, but at the same time something was sprouting inside her, something she felt for the first time. _

_Lust. _

_She felt confused at herself for having such a sensation, especially with someone as pernicious as him. But these caused the stirring of other emotions that made her see him as manly, alluring and enthralling. Even the scent of blood couldn't snap her out of these throes of twisted bliss. Contact was made when his forehead came in touch with hers, then slowly the tip of her nose felt his. But ever so closer was his closed mouth, with lips dry and pale as his skin. _

_The desirous feeling in her heart beat harder and harder with each passing second, making time slow down when his eyes where little over two centimeters apart. But even at that distance they were drilling deeper and deeper into her being. She felt invaded on unimaginable levels, and yet she was aroused by this, craving more each second. _

_Her lips became vaguely humid as they parted a little in anticipation to his, her eyelids came down gradually until the lower half of her eyes was just visible. Her hands rose and bit by bit they made their way to his upper back. She felt herself at his mercy, like sickness unto death; but at the same time she felt vigorously alive. _

_The stage when her emotions begin to stir came when she finally felt his lips gracing against hers; her breathing became short. Zenaku could taste every breath of air that came out of her mouth and into his; it tasted sweet to him and her lips felt soft, warm and comfortable. She felt incredibly tempted to just move forwards a few inches and close the remaining space in a full kiss, but she couldn't find the will to do so. The beatings from her heart turned to poundings as tidal waves of pleasure were flooding her system and drowned every ounce of sanity in her. _

_Zenaku then moved his mouth to the right side of her jaw and went lower, reaching the neck. His breath breezed over her delicate skin, sending an overflowing rush of ecstasy to her entire system, which, as a result, became swallowed up by it. Warmth began to spread from her core to every cell in her body, starting with her chest and neck. He felt this change of temperature and knew exactly how she was feeling, because this is exactly what he wanted to cause in her: arousal. He smiled within him as he reached his goal. He had her into a stage that could come to be known as awakening, and right now she was at the brink of being completely consumed by it._

_She then felt a sharp but short pain, which made her close her eyes for a moment; Zenaku bit her at the neck with little force in order to inflame her current state even further. After moving away from her neck and positioning his head to get a straight look at her face, he saw that her cheeks were madly red, her eyes looked glassy and partially shut; her breathing was short and timed and her body was slightly warmer, Zenaku confirmed as his hands gave him this bit of info._

"_Well, it seems you liked that, eh." Zenaku said. Kairi nodded barely. Something inside her then began to inspire a feeling of trust towards him, needles to mention what he made her go through just now, which left her craving for more. She drew an innocent smile on her face and let go of him, and sat that his eyes, along with his attention, turned to the office entrance._

_**End Flashback**_

She felt something pulling her out of her thoughts until her mind was pitch black. Then the voice inside her spoke again, "Now's not the time to surf your dreams. Look to the lake."

After hearing it, she felt a strange pressure in her stomach. "I have a bad feeling about what it said." A crashing sound made her hurry to look out the window and after a second, she located the lake. She saw a huge monster near the lake area swinging its tentacles wildly at something. She kept looking and saw Zenaku facing the huge monster, fighting it.

"ZENAKU!" she screamed in panic. Though she knew he was very strong, she didn't think he could defeat something that was four stories tall.

A minute later, Moka stormed into her room, "Kairi, what's wrong?"

Kairi then dragged the vampire to the window so she could see what was happening. "It's Zenaku! He's being attacked!"

Moka grew in panic as well. "Quickly, we must gather the others! Together along with Zenaku we'll defeat that monster."

And so they did. Going room by room, floor by floor, gathering all the news club members. They then exited the building to aid Zenaku.

* * *

A huge tentacle swept down towards Zenaku, taking down trees and all in path. Zenaku dodged it skillfully by jumping high and landing away from Hydracubus' reach. "Blunt attacks like that are useless!" Zenaku ran towards the demon, dodging a tentacle the latter lashed out his way. He jumped towards the tentacles at high speed and slashed off its arms. The fiend gave a shrieking screech, twisting in pain while the tentacles fell near it, dissolving into large pools of blood.

The fiend opened the eyes around its body and Zenaku saw this as a chance to inflict massive damage. He charged again at Hydracubus and lashed out Sounga in a storming barrage of swings, thrusts and slashes, creating massive cuts and bleeds all around the monster's body, making it shriek and twist in pain again. "Is that all you got? What a letdown!" He said cockily. The fiend regained its posture, closed its eyes and two new tentacles appeared.

"Tough guy, huh…" Zenaku ran around the fiend, dodging once again the tentacle sweeps, and attacked the eyes again. The impact didn't damage Hydracubus; it was like a rock hitting a concrete wall. Zenaku jumped back to a strategic position over a tree. _This might take a little while. _

"Zenaku!" the mentioned male turned to a road to see Kairi running to the battle with the news club behind her.

"Stay out of this!" Zenaku commanded as he jumped from the tree, which was sequentially crushed down by the octopus monster. Hydracubus saw the group and threw its tentacles at them, but missed as they managed to evade the attack in time. Kurumu was airborne and lashed out at the giant enemy with her nails extended.

_Idiot. _Zenaku saw her and jumped a great height towards her direction. When he was close enough, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her away from the demon's tentacle coming at her. The succubus landed near Yukari, holding her abdomen in pain. The witch yelled angrily at Zenaku, "Why the hell did you do that? She was just trying to help you!"

The latter landed about ten feet in front of the group, his back towards them. "Sorry, but this is no place for little girls. This monster is mine; if you chose to meddle I won't be responsible if I accidentally kill you." Hydracubus launched another sweep attack at them. Zenaku and everyone else, except Moka and Tsukune, managed to dodge in time. The pair barely managed to jump away of a falling tree.

As they landed, Tsukune had accidentally pulled of Moka's Rosario, unleashing her true self in a spectacle of purple light and flooding demonic aura. Zenaku turned to see the origin of the flash and saw Moka looking much more mature and sensually deadly—eyes like his, her hair as silver as the moon and immense demonic aura that could almost match his own.

"Hmm, you got a trick up your sleeve." he commented in a sly tone, seeing what had had caught his interest.

Moka saw the battle situations, warmed up with some stretches and replied in a dark voice. "This is just a taste. You and I have scores to settle, Zenaku."

The latter jumped away from another sweep of tentacles and answered back. "As appealing as it sounds fighting you now, I have other things to kill." The fiend then started to spit out huge balls of acid towards Zenaku and the others forcing them to scatter.

"Bad case of stomach reflux, huh." Zenaku shouted daringly as he ran around Zenaku and slashed off the tentacles yet again, spreading blood near Kairi and her friends but this time one didn't dissolve. _Though chopping of its limbs gives me time, it won't kill it. It's time to finish this game. _Zenaku thought as he analyzed the fiend that currently was attacking Tsukune and the others, who were also holding their ground.

He didn't notice that a severed tentacle was making its way behind him about to blindside him. "Watch out!" Kairi saw this, so she ran and pushed Zenaku away, but as a consequence, she got trapped by the piece of flesh. Hydracubus then extended its new arms at the trapped Kairi and brought her to its mouth. Kairi screamed in terror as this happened and she was swallowed by the giant octopus demon. "KAIRI!" her friend yelled in horror as they saw what had happened.

"Goddamm it!" Zenaku exclaimed at what she did and moved in to try and save her. He approached the monster and got in front of it to summon its attention, "Hey, asshole! You had lunch, how about dessert?" Hydracubus trapped Zenaku and devoured him as well.

_What are you up to? _Moka thought as she saw his unexpected actions. The monster shot out a screeching roar and targeted the news club as next on the menu, swinging its tentacles in a threatening manner.

"Everyone get ready! Tsukune, go find a safe spot!" Moka commanded to the others as Tsukune went to protect himself behind a tree. Moka took a fighting position, Kurumu extended her claws and rose in mid-air, Mizore readied her ice claws and Yukari prepared her tarot cards. The coming fiend was now at a dangerously close distance, when it suddenly started to twitch and groan in pain, stopping in its tracks. Everyone was wondering what was happening, when a sudden echoing shout was heard from within the demon.

"WIND BLADE REVOLUTION!"

Hydracubus started to inflate more and more, until it was beyond resistance and something started to pierce out of the giant from many different places. It was a countless number of crescent-shaped blades made of wind and many more started erupting out, splashing and casting blood as they emerged. The blades started to surround and strike the demon, trapping it in a deathly cyclone, cutting and slashing every piece of flesh they came across.

The fiend exploding and the blades disappeared time, sending torrents of blood and guts to the immediate and nearby areas. The group started to approach the carcass when, halfway there, something exploded out of it and rose high into the night sky. Halfway up, it spread a pair of huge bat-like wings. It stopped once it was high enough to become a fear-inducing silhouette of evil, scaring everyone who saw it, except Moka.

The vampire focused her sight to see who or what it was. When she realized it was Zenaku, she smirked lightly. _'Impressive…' _She could hear the flapping his wing would do every ten seconds or so. She also noticed that he was cradling something, or rather someone, in his arms – an unconscious Kairi.

Zenaku then descended abruptly into the blood-stained lake and submerged the girl in his arms into the water to wash away the blood on her; just as quickly he pulled her out and flapped his wings one last time before touching the ground on the other side of the lake from where Moka and the others were. Moka told everyone to get there quickly, and they did.

When they arrived, they saw Zenaku laying Kairi down on the ground, the male completely covered in the demon's blood. Everyone was left with their mouths and eyes wide open as they admired Zenaku's wings. They were about three times their proportional size, black with red sails and seemed very strong and powerful.

Zenaku's wings shrunk down till they returned inside his body, then he got on his knees and started breathing heavily. Kairi awoke and saw Zenaku in his current state, "Zenaku, are you ok?"

She was answered by fierce leering eyes, which made her gasp in fear and flinch back. "What part of 'stay out of this' did you not understand?" He responded between breaths.

Kairi's expression turned to one of depression. "I'm sorry, I… I just wanted to help you." Her voice was breaking up and her eyes announced tears.

"Hey what's wrong with you? She saved your sorry ass!" Kurumu erupted when she heard him say such cold words and was answered with a 'shut your trap' glance from Zenaku. He then formulated in his mind that it wouldn't be right to make her feel as the guilty one on this case. After all, she somewhat protected him with that stunt she pulled off.

Groaning, he sat on the ground and tried to console her as best as he could. "Ah…don't worry about it now. Besides, I said I would protect you no matter what, remember?" He wiped off a tear on her cheek. "You did ok, kid."

Hearing these words made Kairi smile and launched herself towards Zenaku and embraced him by the neck, making him stumble and knocking him on his elbows. She met his eyes once again being a breath away from them, "Thank you very much, Zenaku. Once again I owe you my life."

She rested her face on his shoulder. Zenaku was feeling something strange as Kairi's warmth invaded his body. His eyes had a surprised look to them. As far as he could remember, it's been far too long since someone embraced him the way Kairi was doing so now, let alone experience a comfortable soothing sensation such at this.

After a while, Zenaku gently pushed Kairi off him and turned his face away. "Umm, that wasn't necessary." He said in a low tone. In that moment, Kairi could've sworn on all that is holy and unholy that she saw a tiny blush on his face.

All of a sudden, Zenaku started to cry out loudly in pain and started to grip his chest with his left arm while his right arm was supporting him. Kairi and the others got scared of this and tried to help him, "Zenaku, what happening to you?" Kairi asked in panic when a couple of pained grunts escaped Zenaku. Then, just as abruptly, a bright white-blue light surged from under his right hand which made everyone, except Kairi, back away a few steps.

When the luminosity died down, they saw a white katana in a black sheath gripped tightly by the dark slayer. "Zenaku…what's that? Kairi asked in shocked amusement. "Yamato, a powerful dark blade from Hell; It seems I'm not yet fit to carry it within me like Sounga." At the sound of that, Kairi's mind then shot back to what the chairman said about Zenaku taking a lot of darkness within him.

Feeling better, he got up and rested the sheathed sword on his right shoulder as he swept his hair back with his free hand. He saw everyone with open mouths and took a chance to make fun of them, "If you keep it open long enough, birds will make their nests there." All mouths were sealed shut.

Moka then spoke up. "You can manipulate wind?"

Zenaku answered with a penetrating glare. "Among other things, yes."

The silver-haired woman brushed back a strand of hair. "Well, I'll say this for you. You're certainly very strong." She smiled slyly, and then her tone abruptly changed to a menacing one accompanied by a leer. "But mark my words. Very soon, I'll make you pay for what you did to me and my sister."

Zenaku chuckled sinisterly and answered, "Anytime, anywhere."

A slight shingling sound managed to reach Kairi's ears and she turned to check her savior's chest. Suddenly, she saw something cling out of his shirt collar. That particular item made her face grow in mayor amazement as she recognized it. "Oh. My. GOD! That amulet!" Kairi yelled when she saw that Zenaku carried an exact amulet like hers, except his was made of black steel with a dark ruby in it.

"What about it, kid?" Zenaku said, wondering what she was so excited about.

"Where did you get that?" Kairi's excitement was on overdrive at this point.

"It was given to me by my mother and Sounga belonged to my father." He summoned the mentioned sword to his left hand in a surge of black fire that scared Kairi a little. "And now it's torn to ribbons." He said as he saw the many holes and rips it had.

A slight draft made Kairi start to tremble due to the early dive. Zenaku saw this and planted both Yamato and Sounga firmly on the ground, took of his coat which was dryer than her clothes (and the blood had already dried up) revealing his crimson vest and black muscleshirt, and gave it to her to cover herself from the cold. "Thank you, it helps a lot. Your coat is really nice and beautiful." She said with a warm smile as she admired his coat, disregarding the stench of blood it carried.

"I've had them for a long time." Zenaku commented, and then placed Sounga on his hip.

Away from them, Tsukune and the others were impressed at how the both of them engaged on a normal conversation. Moka thought it was one of Kairi's virtues. She could talk with anyone as if it were a good friend, even to Zenaku. She then picked up her Rosario and changed back to normal.

"Anyway kid, why did you want to know about my amulet?" Zenaku asked, getting back to the point.

"Because I have one that look almost exactly like yours." Kairi pulled out hers from under her shirt and indeed, it was almost an exact duplicate to his except hers was silver and his was black, this made Zenaku's eyes slightly widen in amusement. When the two amulets were close to each other, the gems started to glow in a bright red gleam.

Tsukune and the others approached as they saw the light. "That's a pretty amulet you have, Kairi. But why does he have one just like yours?" the little witch asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I always thought my amulet was unique." Kairi answered and turned her gaze to glance at Zenaku's eyes, who simply shrugged.

"Why don't you stop playing games and show yourself, old man. I know you're here." Zenaku shouted, confusing everyone.

"Impressive feat of you to have noticed; and this is most interesting." Everyone turned to see the chairman coming out of the dead woods along with Ruby. "Zenaku, I must ask you not to kill anymore students."

The dark slayer simply scoffed at him. "I told you, old man. I won't tolerate any of your students' insolences."

Kairi grew alarmed. "W…what does he mean, Zenaku?" the latter pointed to a shore of the lake and Kairi and the others saw sliced up corpses of at least three students.

"Who were they?" Tsukune asked.

"Just some pathetic assholes that wanted me dead; I simply returned the favor." He finished with a grin as he picked up his swords, setting Sounga on the left side of his waist and resting Yamato on his right shoulder. Tsukune then remembered the previous boys in his classroom.

"But you promised to warn them first!" Kairi shouted.

"He did, Kairi. He ordered them to leave but they chose to attack nonetheless." The chairman said with a smile. Kairi couldn't protest if he kept his part of the promise, much less when the chairman backed it up. "I also came here because I just got my suspicions confirmed." the chairman added as he walked among his students, checking up on Kairi and Zenaku.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The chairman smirked deviously.

"The two of you are dragons."

Everyone, especially the two witches there grew astonished, "The amulets that you possess were carried by the strongest monsters, even stronger than vampires; dragons."

The gem in Moka's Rosario shined, displaying a red slit eye and the vampire within her commented in her mind _'That would explain his strength and most of his abilities. But dragons were famous for being honorable and majestic, not bloodlust and evil…'_

The chairman then approached Kairi. "Let me see your amulet." The chairman instructed Kairi and she compiled. The exorcist examined her amulet on all sides and moved on to the next one, "Now yours, Zenaku." The chairman extended his hand to reach for his amulet.

Zenaku, as he saw his actions, slapped away his hand, drew out Yamato and held it at his throat. "Keep your hands to yourself old man, unless you want to lose them." His tone was menacing and his sneer was killer. "Zenaku, don't!" Kairi said as she grabbed the arm that carried Yamato.

"How dare you disrespect my master!" Ruby erupted furiously at what she saw, bringing out her wings ready to strike.

"Ruby, that's enough!" The chairman halted her actions with his commanding tone. "I understand and accept the hint; his amulet is too important to him." The witch withdrew her wings but kept an angry stare whereas Zenaku sheathed the dark blade. Kairi, still holding his arm, was about to say something but chose to remain silent.

"Your amulet has indentations on the back, doesn't it?" asked the chairman with his hands behind his back.

Kairi nodded whilst he responded coldly "So what if it does?" which only made the chairman's smile widen slightly.

"That's a method the dragons once used to join a couple for life. Since they were more intertwined with fate, the amulets each dragon carried would only shine when close to the amulet of their soul mate. The indentations are meant to unite the amulets together as a symbol of unity and love."

Kairi's face brightened when she heard this. She had come across her destined one. The girls gathered around her, complementing her for the great news. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were always competing against each other to win Tsukune's heart and Kairi already had a destined one.

"What a crock." Zenaku broke the joyful atmosphere with a disparaging tone. "Soul mates… Unity… Love? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard. It's so useless it would only get in the way." Everyone was astonished by the contemptuous manner and cold-bloodedness Zenaku was taking towards the amulet's revelation, especially Kairi.

"Well, I leave such judgments to you. I just came to inform you of what I discovered and to thank you for killing that demon." The chairman said with a relaxed voice as if nothing had happened. "As a reward for such, I want you to accept this." The chairman dug into a pocket in his garbs, pulled out an object and tossed it to Zenaku.

The later caught it, maintaining an indifferent expression. He opened his hand to see what he received, "A key to what?"

The chairman's eyes gave an eerie gleam and pointed to the student apartment complex. "Your new apartment. I had it built while you were gone; I made sure to put all the commodities you might like, but everything's pretty basic. In addition, it's out of reach to the entire building, so only you can get to it. I took this measure because I don't want a higher body count; three students are too much."

Zenaku shrugged as he saw the apartment on the roof of the building. "Like I said before, old man, that's up to them. If they attack, I'll respond."

Zenaku absorbed the sword on his waist, keeping Yamato resting on his right shoulder and started to walk towards his new apartment. "Zenaku…?" a soft voice stopped his steps. He turned to see Kairi with shock printed on her expression, "Do you truly…not believe in love?" his eyes narrowed.

Zenaku sighed in frustration, "Does everyone have a hearing problem or what? I said that love sounds useless to me. But truth be told, I practically forgot what it means." Though her face was cleared of sorrow, her expression seemed dazed. How could anyone forget what love means?

"One thing I'm sure of is that love is not what those broads do with that weakling." Zenaku said as he pointed to Tsukune and his peers.

Hearing Zenaku's words, Kurumu retorted back, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zenaku scoffed at her reaction. He found her to be pathetically predictable and easy to get on her nerves, like a moth to the flame.

"Ok then, I'll spell it out for you. The snow woman only seems to crave him so she can get knocked up," Mizore bit her candy at his remark.

"The witch appears to only aim to get herself in a threesome with the boy and the vampire," Yukari sneered while Moka and Tsukune blushed madly.

"The succubus gives the impression to simply want to fuck him every chance she can get." Kurumu snarled at his words.

"And the vampire…I'd say that what she may lack in covetousness she compensates with an intense desire to drain him dry of his blood." Moka turned to stone at what he said and poked her index fingers.

The four girls wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, for piercing them deep to the core with, as much as they hated is, shameful truth. They restrained themselves for two main reasons. First, how could they deny it? It was true that they did that most if not all the time, but only to show love in the way they know best. Second and most obvious, Zenaku could take on all of them at once.

"How dare you say such horrible things!" Tsukune erupted for what had been done to his friends.

"You Tsukune are the worst and most pathetic one of all!" Zenaku leered at him deridingly, which made him freeze. "Even though you're aware that you must choose one of them, you sugar-coat it by saying you don't know who to choose as a pretext. But I can see the truth in your eyes: you want to keep them all for your self, like a harem. How pathetic can you get?"

Both he and the girls were shaken by the statement Zenaku had made. Though they had already discussed the matter of who gets to be Tsukune's lover (which always led to no conclusion), it did leave some doubts about why he wasn't showing special attention to one of them. Yet again, the truth pierced Tsukune's heart like rusted daggers. The male tried to argue against his words, "And how can you prove that you're telling the truth?"

Zenaku expected this. "For starters, if you truly believed I was lying, you would've attacked me the second I said that, despite the difference in power. Second, I finished what I had to do a couple of days early, so I got back here to analyze everyday life in this place. But what I saw of you was pretty much what I just said." Zenaku proved.

This proved Kairi's suspicions to be right, someone was watching her; Zenaku. "And you Kairi, do you know what love is?" Zenaku inquired to the mentioned female, his gaze glancing at her being. "I…I can't explain it in words. Only in actions can I hope to do so." she said with a weak smile.

Zenaku turned towards the building, "See you next time." Zenaku went to the only standing tree which was in fact the one that hid his suitcase and backpack. He took the items and sauntered away, carrying his master's blade on his right hand, to his new resting place. _So he's planning to fight me soon, huh. Very well, more fun for tomorrow… _Zenaku thought as he still felt the presence of someone watching everything; he counted only one. He decided he would deal with him later.

Back with Kairi, Kurumu came close to her and asked with a puzzled mind. "Why would you even bother to try teaching that heartless idiot about love?"

Kairi gripped the bloody jacket as she watched him vanish into the shadow of night and replied, "He isn't heartless. He just doesn't know he can feel so much more, like friendship and joy rather than bloodlust and wrath—or even worse, nothing at all." Kurumu was even more puzzled now.

Moka then joined them. "What makes you say that?"

Kairi's eyes were shining with faith as she turned to face them both. "If he was truly heartless, he would've destroyed that monster with me inside it, instead of bothering to rescue me from its bowels; not only that, the entire school would be dead by now."

"Ruby, no matter how much it boils you, you must never try to fight him. He's far too strong for you or any student to defeat." The chairman advised Ruby to keep her from becoming the next casualty.

She bowed her head as an apologetic gesture. "Yes, master."

She then noticed the chairman in a guessing posture. "What's wrong, master?" She received her answer almost immediately.

"There's something different about Zenaku and Kairi. They may be dragons but I can't help but feel something else in them."

Ruby then approached the chairman. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"With Kairi, one can feel a holy aura of sorts, like that of an angel. But with Zenaku, it's extremely evil, like that of a devil. The two of them are definitely more than ordinary dragons."

* * *

Far away from the lake, Elizabeth stood at the top of a tall tree, having seen everything that happened. She was holding a black sphere glowing with dark energy in her left hand. "Very impressive, Zenaku's grown quite a lot since the last time we met."

A voice came from the sphere and replied to her comment. "Indeed. The greater his strength becomes, the more glorious our master shall return." The voice sounded like that of an elder man.

Elizabeth then replied, "Yes, and with the power of the Devil Arms I procured, we should have no problem capturing Zenaku." She chuckled evilly at the end of her statement.

"Come back, Elizabeth. Zedonious will proceed to attack on the next assault." Elizabeth complied, but before she made a last statement.

"Yes. At least Zedonious will make things more interesting, unlike Alexei and those feeble Shadow fiends he sent last time." She was enveloped in a red flash and disappeared.

* * *

The bus driver arrived at the outskirts of Youkai Academy. "Here we are." A tall man in a red long coat, white hair and a broadsword on his back descended and stretched his arms upward. "Man, my ass was starting to grow roots from all that sitting."

Ten seconds later, a teenager boy with the same white hair, a blue coat and a sword on his back with a different design came out of the bus along with a brown haired girl in a white dress. "Can't you do something else than complain?" he commented in a frustrated tone.

A minute later, two beautiful women came out. One had long blonde hair, was wearing a black corset and black leather pants, and carried two large black pistols. The other was dressed in white very short shorts and a blouse opened enough to reveal her cleavage. She was carrying a bazooka and ammo magazines on the right side of her hips along with a submachine gun and a pistol.

"Good luck to you all. He is very powerful." The bus driver said as he shut the doors closed and returned back to the tunnel.

"Well guys, looks like this is going to be one hell of a party." The man in red said with a grin as they all started to walk to the Academy.


	5. Double Impact

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 5

"Double Impact"

_"Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy"_ F. Scott Fitzgerald

While Zenaku had made quite an entrance in the midst of a blood rage, his actions weren't solely centered at Youkai Academy; two other wakes of destruction and bloodshed had taken place in distant lands. His first objective took him to another side of the world; a wrecked city, the ruins of Fortuna.

A place once full of people and joy was now full of shadows and sorrows. After the battle against Sanctus and his legions, the city had become a ghost town: demolished houses and districts, parks and the cathedral were now a sad vintage of the pride and elegance they once stood with.

The giant slab of the Hell Gate that stood at the heart of the city had been slashed away by Dante using the power of his brother's most beloved weapon Yamato, adding a considerable percentage of wreckage to the already demolished city. However, the city was all but abandoned. About a year after the Savior, two figures still remained among the mess: the savior of Fortuna and remaining member of the Holy Knights, Nero and Kyrie, the songstress of the late cathedral and Nero's most precious person.

When everything was said and done, Dante entrusted the sword to Nero. He would summon Yamato from his Devil Bringer from time to time to gaze upon it, contemplating Dante's words as he left it in his trust. '_That's the only kind of gift worth giving…' _These words still echoed in his mind.

Since there was no house or building that wasn't half destroyed they moved to Fortuna Castle, the only place that had not been tore down and was barely decent enough to live in, even when Nero's journey there tore down half the place; thankfully the living quarters were spared.

It only took Nero about three weeks or so of demon-hunting to exterminate the remaining demons roaming around the place. When he was sure that everything was clear, he proposed to Kyrie that he would try his best to restore the city as much as he could, starting with her favorite spots like the fountain and the cathedral.

But they couldn't have realized danger was heading to this forgotten city.

After five months of hard work, Nero had finished rebuilding the cathedral and parts of the castle; he was now taking care of the fountain. It was a really hot day and he wasn't wearing his blue coat, leaving his demonic arm completely bare. _'If I fix it, I bet Kyrie will be very happy. She loves this fountain…'_ Nero thought with a sigh. Kyrie would always come down in the morning to stand by the fountain to stare at its beauty.

Dante had taken off, but he showed up once in a while again to help clean up the town, see how both Kyrie and Nero were doing and annoy the living crap out of Nero which often evolved in a fight, but Dante always beat him. Nero shrugged off these memories with annoyance.

Nero started laying out the pieces of the broken fountain and put them back together with cement. He was very good at fixing things, because he liked to work with his hands. And there wasn't much choice, since there was no machinery he could use. His headphones, blasting with heavy metal music, kept him from falling in a boredom coma.

Kyrie came out so she could check on Nero. Ever since she had been kidnapped, he was constantly watching her. She was glad he was making sure she was safe; Nero meant the world to her as she to him. He was really careful with her though, they hadn't kissed ever since that time when Kyrie saw him demolish the giant statue that carried the same face as Sanctus; maybe because he was nervous. He always told her he was busy all the time, but she knew better. _'He's just shy, and is actually cute.'_ She thought with a blush.

'_How I wish that I could get the chance to feel his soft lips on mine.'_ She thought while looking at Nero wiping off his sweat as he sat on a boulder in front of a halfway fixed fountain. He noticed Kyrie and quickly got off the ground. "Kyrie, I didn't know you were here." Nero said. He started walking toward her and looked at her for a minute. "I'm just looking at how far you've come; your perseverance is certainly a great trait, which is probably the main reason I'm still alive." Nero blushed a little at her last comment and scratched his nose.

"Anything for you, Kyrie." He said as he wiped more sweat off. He approached her until they were close to each other, then Kyrie, with all the sweetness of a mother's lullaby, reached towards Nero's face, caressing his cheeks and admiring his grayish blue eyes, those pale blue sapphires that she loved with great devotion. Gently and ever so lovingly, she closed the distance between them with a warm kiss. This caught Nero off guard but he didn't reject her tenderness, after all, the lips that were soothing his right there and then belonged to an angel—his angel, Kyrie.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fondled his silver hair. This made Nero feel unbelievably good in indescribable ways. He thanked her by embracing her and returning the passion. Kyrie licked at his lips wanting him to part them. When he finally did, they had a passionate kiss. He could taste her tongue and he liked it. It was like ice cream to a child, and he couldn't ask for anything sweeter than her lips.

This passionate moment lasted almost a minute, but to them it was an eternity of endless happiness and love. "I love you so much, Kyrie." She blushed at his words and as a reward for such she gave him a peck on the neck, which made him moan discretely in pleasure. "And I love you, Nero." She smiled at him and he to her, and then she took in her hands a part that made him nervous and brought some bad memories: the Devil Bringer.

He remembered the first time she gazed at his right arm for what it truly was on the most unfortunate of all situations: fighting his brother Credo and seeing him on the ground, struggling to get up. Even when she had been explained by Dante and Trish the truth about her brother's death, the guilt still weighed down on Nero. Kyrie detected in his expression that he remembered something that pained his heart.

"Nero, is something bothering you?" He snapped back out of his thoughts and into reality, "Oh…nothing, I'm fine." Kyrie knew better that Nero always had a very hard time lying to her. And also, she knew exactly what could be aching his spirit. "Nero, I know you didn't kill Credo. You, Trish and Dante explained everything to me and the things my brother had been involved and got dragged into." Her gentle and kind words eased the overwhelming heartache that clutched him and soothed it with loving warmth. He was perplexed; she should hate him for what happened. Yet, here she was, trying her best to cure his hurt soul.

"His death is not your fault and his blood is not on your hands. He even tried to save you, because he realized that, despite your demonic traits, you weren't evil." she said to him. He felt like an immense weight that pained him deeply had been lifted from his shoulders, easing off his soul's throbbing. He was speechless. After a minute of processing her words, he chose to accept the truth of reality.

He brought his arms around her body once again, embracing her with vast affection. She returned the hug and placed her head in a comfortable position on his right shoulder. "Thank you…Kyrie…" A tear streamed down his face and fell on Kyrie's shoulder. She felt his body tremble slightly and realized he was crying. Not of sadness, but happiness. Kyrie concluded that Nero had finally found the bliss of forgiveness he desperately craved ever since Credo's death.

She ran her hand up and down her back to sooth him and when he brought his face to meet hers, she saw him streaming with tears, which she wiped away with her nurturing hands. He passed his right hand along her cheek to caress it. Though the arm was a devil's arm and irradiated demonic energy, she felt a very human warmth. It proved a fact she believed stood against all possible odds: No matter how much a devil Nero was, he was more human than anyone she ever knew.

The day turned to evening, and later into night. Nero was almost finished rebuilding the fountain and Kyrie couldn't wait to see it finished. They both returned to the castle and attended their personal business. Nero hit the shower to remove all the sweat from his body; and after that he put on a clean pair of briefs and crashed on his bed. He always put his headphones before sleeping and blasted some heavy metal into his brain. Kyrie simply washed herself up, put on a gown and got in bed. Both their rooms were separated by the hall between them, but only by a short distance since their rooms were facing each other.

After Nero had had enough music, he put away his blaring headphones and turned to a comfortable position on his bed. Through a window, the light of the full moon shone in and lit up the dark room. Nero turned his eyes to look at it and while he did, his mind traveled back to the time when Fortuna was so full of life and the demons were on a controllable level.

When everything was normal…

He remembered the citizens and the always popular 'Festival of the Blade'. Additionally, he remembered how hard Kyrie had practiced her choreography in order to earn the most coveted position in town: songstress for the festival. He wished so badly he could have been there to hear her ever so beautiful voice, but sadly, he was running late because he encountered some demons on his way there. After defeating them, he barely got in time to hear the end of her song 'Out of Darkness'.

Nero snapped back to reality when he felt something sitting on the side of his bed and snapped quickly to see who or what it was. "What the- Kyrie, you scared the living crap out of me." Kyrie had come out of her room and gone over to his. "I'm sorry to bother you, Nero. It's just that I…had a nightmare." Her face was sweaty as the rest of her body. Nero had a hard time keeping dirty thoughts out if his mind. "It's ok. You can stay here with me if it makes you feel better. I can sleep on the couch."

Nero was about to leave his bed when she stopped him. "It's fine, besides I'll feel much safer and better knowing that you're close to me." Kyrie's smile was quite a sight for sore eyes and Nero would do just about anything to see that smile on her face all the time. He leaned back, his back returning to the comfort of his bed while Kyrie settled herself next to him with her head over his firm chest. Nero felt like he was on the pinnacle of heaven with her beloved resting with him. The bond they had was forged strongly with firm trust, great respect and undying love.

"Hey Nero…" she broke the silence with a whispering tone, "Yes?" he answered back moving his head to see hers. "Do you think…Fortuna will ever be the same again?" She deviated from her original question. She was going to ask him if he wanted to make love to her, but what had stalked her inside her dreams just didn't let her. It seemed that the Savior and Sanctus, although destroyed for good, still haunted her mind. And the image of the false vicar stabbing Nero with Yamato was quite the bumper that ruined her trip to dream world. So instead, she asked about the ruins beyond the window.

"I don't know, Kyrie. I sometimes wish I had the strength to have stopped it before it hit the city. But I guess I was swinging for the fence." She giggled slightly at his last comment and reached for his lips and kissed him for a few seconds. Nero felt like a baby whenever she did things like that to him, and she felt quite glad to please him in any way she possibly could. After everything Nero had done to rescue her when she was kidnapped and absorbed into the Savior, she felt it was the least she could do to repay him.

And please him she would, regardless of her previous nightmare, with a gift so important and priceless a woman can ever give to her beloved partner.

Summoning a great deal of courage, she acted up. "Nero, there's something I desire to do with you." Nero looked at her and asked "What is it?" she crawled up to reach his ear and whispered her request to him. _'I want to make love to you. Make me yours…'_ she whispered to him softly.

Nero was baffled the second he heard this from her. Sure enough, he wished to prove Kyrie his love on a great level, but was this really the way? "Kyrie… Are you sure?" he asked. Kyrie sometimes was amazed at how innocent Nero could be. But it was about time for them to go to further lengths. She clutched his hand and brought it to her heart, to her breast. "Nero, I know you always want to protect me and make sure I suffer no harm. But that doesn't mean I'll break if you go this far with me." Nero was a little scared at what would be coming, even though he knew that this was a perfectly natural and normal thing.

"I'm alive, Nero. I'm not broken or dead and I need to feel alive with you. I couldn't be anymore sure about who do this with. I love you. And this part of me I would give to no one else but you; I want to give you my first sexual experience. Please…" Nero was struggling with his emotions and which would be the right choice, until it came to him, there was no need to make a. She may not have any great material things, but the gift she would give him was one of the most precious things in the world—her innocence. And Nero needed to understand that. He chose to accept it. To show his acceptance to her gift, he reached for her lips and kissed her, which Kyrie gladly accepted.

Thus, passion began to unfold.

At first he was surprised at what he was doing. Then his mouth relaxed over hers, and she responded, caressing his body, pressing against his body and just going with it. Nero felt alive in a way he hadn't felt in what seemed like eons. Fire was racing through his veins. He could feel her every heartbeat. Her every breath. Each cell in his body seemed to feel her slightest and every touch. Her mouth parted beneath his, wide wet, deliciously decadent. She kissed with her tongue, erotic and sweet, the kind of thing that made a man forget everything in the world except her kiss. And he was still holding his hand against her breast. He kept kissing her, tasting her lips, playing with her tongue, seductive, suggestive…

There was no neat, leisurely discarding of their clothing. The softness of Kyrie's gown simply gave way to the ministration of his fingers as they slipped beneath the hem, stroking over the tautness of her abdomen to the fullness of her breasts now being in his possession. Still, her gown was an annoyance that somehow went away as soon as it passed over her. And then his face was buried between her breasts, ministering to them with hot, wet kissed, tender and hungry, subtle and raw.

Though new at this king of things, Kyrie also got waves of pleasure; her hormones on hyperdrive, she did as her intuition told her to. Her hands explored his muscular torso and back, finding scars and other signs of his battle against the demons. She didn't let it stop her, though. As fast as her gown, she found his briefs and quickly disposed of them, cupping a pleasurable feeling of the desire manifesting on a very particular part of his body. His hands slid down to cradle her hips, dislodging her panties, then caressing her skin as it moved lower down her silky legs until the garment that protected her center was gone and Kyrie was now straddling him.

Their passion was burning like a massive wildfire as they writhed and explored every inch of their bodies until they switched positions so that Nero lay above her and Kyrie was crushed against him, the tip of her tongue sliding against his flesh. He groaned, his erection suddenly painful, but then he was lost on the sensation of her fingers on his flesh. Suddenly the two of them were a tangle of lips and tongues and teeth, and they were touching, touching…

He'd always thought that he would be so tender, so careful, if the thought of making love to her for the very first time that had teased his imagination had ever come to fruition. Far before Sanctus, Kyrie had suffered a series kidnapping attempts. Some kidnapers were aiming to kill Nero, Credo or other officer; others did it for a sky high ransom.

But there was one were a kidnaper that snatched her for the purpose of raping her. That particular one summoned the deepest, seething wrath in Nero. He and Credo managed to track down the man and rescue Kyrie before he had done anything to her, but when Credo tried to apply justice to the man, he had already been to a bloody pulp by an infuriated Nero. The young warrior, though thanked for salvaging Kyrie, he was punished for killing the man. Credo's intervention kept Nero from being exiled from the order, but he was set on standby for six months before returning to active duty.

Ever since that time, Nero always stood by Kyrie as her personal bodyguard. When he was sent on a mission, Credo filled his position along with a handful of trustworthy men; she was flattered he did this, but she often wished he's stop treating her like a frail china doll. And because of that, he _should_ have been slow. Careful. Tender.

But she was like a lava flow in his arms, radiant, electrifyingly hot, her touch boldly erotic. She was a writhing cascade of carnal beauty and desire in his arms, and he couldn't be gentle, couldn't take the time for tender, as his senses sent him spiraling out of control. Later he would remember straddling her, kissing her lips and looking into her eyes, those dark pools of half-lidded obsidian, and then his mouth was caressing her breasts giving her unimaginable quantities of bliss, and his fingers were sliding between her thighs to the concave mystery between them, which he felt moist and eager.

He positioned himself ready to take her but stopped for a moment. "This is a big step we're taking. Are you sure you want to do this…with me?" he asked hesitantly. But it wasn't her answer that he was worried about. He knew she was willingly handing over her virginity to him, but, in one or many ways, he didn't feel he was worthy of such part of her; lest be forgotten the pain which he wanted to avoid but there was simply no way around it.

"Nero, how can I make you understand I'm always yours? Besides, I know you would never hurt me intentionally." She said as she cupped his cheek. She looked so fragile with her head on the white pillow, her hair wild and loose, and her skin so flawless and so perfect—a true piece of Eden.

He complied with her and began sliding inside her, her tight virgin walls embracing him warmly. Slowly and ever so carefully he kept going in until he reached her hymen, the seal of purity of her body. Nero knew he'd have to break through it, though it'd pain her, but he felt almost no resistance when he became almost sheathed in her flesh. In a firm thrust, Nero pushed through and Kyrie yelped in pain. He was now fully inside her.

Kyrie dug her nails on Nero's back while the pain slowly got replaced with delight. When the pain was gone, she urged Nero to move inside her and he did. She moaned and arched her body against him in blessed delight as he slowly increased his speed until he was on a fast pace, locking her legs around his body as if to claim him for her own. Nero was so aroused he felt he was about to crawl out of his own skin. The world came to nothing but the two of them, their naked, hot, wet flesh, their hunger and need, and then, cataclysmically, a combustion of muscle, sinew and flesh as he felt her climax, then followed her as if rockets had flared in the night.

And then…he felt guilty. Torn.

But then she touched his face. Touched it so tenderly as he slipped down by her side, cradling her against him. He needed to get it clear in his head that he had done nothing wrong. Quite the opposite. He had pleased the one woman he loved with all his heart and she wanted to do the same to him. "Kyrie," he said softly, trying to come up with the right words. And then, "Thank you. Thank you…for staying by my side." God, he didn't want to lose his heart so quickly. He may have lost his mind but the world was still real, and they were who they were, and whether he was a demon or not, she loved him. "And thank you, Nero. Thank you for being so…normal." She said.

"Normal?" he teased softly. "Normal? Do you know how to flatter a guy, or what?" she laughed then, snuggling tightly against him, and said, "Oh Nero, you were incredible."

They lay together for a while, just breathing, just being… and then her delicate hands with their talented fingers were on him again, and then Nero whispered, "If you're as good a second time, I'll tell you a secret." It was enough to encourage her. What's more, she had enough energy for a second round. They made love again, heedless of everything dangerous that may be lurking in the night.

When they finished, Kyrie asked, "So, what's that secret?" Nero then reached for her lips and confessed, "This was my first time as well." She blushed at this. Two lovers giving each other their first time, what could be more perfect than that? She blushed and ministered to his neck with passionate kisses. She couldn't ask for anything better as she lay with her beloved in the seventh heaven.

They both watched the moon in all its bliss until they fell asleep. A last thought sneaked into Nero's mind before shut his eyes closed, _'I'll do my best to give you the greatest times of your life, Kyrie. I love you…' _

* * *

A new day had come for Fortuna.

Both of them had gotten up early and readied themselves. Kyrie had prepared breakfast for both of them, only a simple menu consisting of many fruits Nero had collected from the Mitis Forest and some water and meats they could find in the market remains. They couldn't be selective on what they ate and they were lucky if they were to find a week's supply of food among the wreckage, but the always managed with what they were able to find.

When they finished, they decided to look for more supplies in the city. Kyrie was accompanied with Nero to the destroyed markets on a scavenger hunt for the goods. When they returned to the cathedral, she was instructed to wait inside it along with whatever they collected while Nero searched the forest for any fruits and berries.

Passing trough the waterfall bridge towards the forest, his arm glowed like the time Dante busted trough the roof that time. _'Demons, huh… well, if I don't find anything in the forest, at least the trip will be of some fun!' _Nero then revved up the Red Queen on his back with an exited grin, "Let's roll!" Unbeknownst to Nero, it wasn't remaining demons that made his arm shine like it did.

Zenaku had arrived at Fortuna. He was set on a quest to retrieve something that belonged to a person he came to fully respect: his master. _'I can feel his prescence somewhere in these forsaken ruins…'_ Zenaku had entered the city and saw nothing but destruction. As he saw all of these things while making his way through the chaos and recalled the news he heard from this place.

On his way to Fortuna, Zenaku had sought information about the city. He was told a little about the catastrophe that was the Savior and the plot of the Holy Order from a handful of survivors and a high-ranking soldier that managed to escape before it all happened.

'_So it is true…' _Zenaku thought as he was walking among the abandoned and shattered buildings of what once was a commercial district; cars crashed and piled over each other, scratches on the wall that indicated a struggle, blood stains that spoke of cold murder.

A fair distance later, he saw a huge colossal statue fallen on the ground with traces of a fight on it and its face destroyed. Further down the road he saw a huge rock slab crushing some buildings and the lower half was still standing with a semi-diagonal dissection. _'That must be the Hell Gate the soldier spoke of.'_

The place was truly a dump. No sign of life seemed to have been left to tell a different tale. Zenaku then had reached the fountain plaza by the time the sun was setting, making the horizon look like a twilight spectacle with the moon on a full stage making an early appearance.

He admired the rebuilt cathedral and nearly reconstructed fountain. _'Well, guess not all was destroyed…' _Zenaku then heard a voice coming from within the structure, like someone singing.

Kyrie remembered the time when she got elected to be songstress and felt a piece of that joy; even now, when she stood at the stage, she could visualize the entire city gathered to hear her song. Not being able to hold her joy, she once again sang her song. She finished with a supreme tone, and once she opened her eyes, she felt a bit silly for singing in an empty stage. She laughed at herself for a moment before choosing to go outside to get some fresh air.

Walking slowly down the stairs, she kept her eyes on the sky, admiring the sunset and the moon peeking behind the building and a few visible stars. Then she turned to face the fountain, but instead of delight, she got a surprise. A man about Nero's size and age dressed in night black was sitting on the monument looking at her with cold calculating eyes. The man then stood up, dusted off his coat and walked to her. When the mysterious man got closer, she got a better look of him. She saw he was carrying a sword on his left hand, his boots were bladed and his coat had some armored sections. His clothing was similar to Dante's, except he was wearing mostly black with a little red.

This man was a warrior and the scar on his left eye proved he had vast experience. More than a just a human warrior; his eyes were inhumanly red and the slit pupils added a dark touch. She was certain that those were the eyes of a demon. "You sing delightfully." He complimented her

Though flattered, Kyrie still remained cautious. "Thank you."

* * *

Nero had found no demons anywhere; neither did he find any goods in the forest. _'This is weird. If there are no demons here, then…' _His eyes shot wide open in a scared shock, snapping his body to look back at the city, _"_KYRIEEEEE!" Nero screamed as he ran back to Fortuna as fast as his legs could get him.

* * *

"Are you the only one living here?" he asked in a cold and collected tone, going straight to the point.

Considering past events, she thought he was after Nero and chose to put up a smokescreen to protect him, "Y…yes, can I help you?"

Zenaku was the kind of person that could never be lied to and immediately shot down her smokescreen. "You're lying. Bad move."

Her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach when he discovered the truth so easily. "No, it's true! I'm the only survivor!" she tried to drive him back to the lie but it was a futile attempt.

"You speak nonsense." His tone kept its coldness, even when he started to grow annoyed. "Tell me the truth or I will end your life."

"OK. There is someone else, but he's not here right now. If I may ask…why are you here?" Kyrie asked, trying her best to protect herself and Nero.

Zenaku started to pace a little while keeping his eyes on the frightened woman, "I heard rumors that a powerful blade had ended up in here. A blade called Yamato." Kyrie's eyes widened slightly in surprise when he spoke of the sword Nero carried. Zenaku saw this and kept his eyes and ears open in case she tried to lie. "It was originally my brother's. I'm here to get it back."

Again, Kyrie tried her best to divert him from the truth. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." Her shaky tone almost instantly gave her away.

Zenaku growled in frustration, "You must really wish to be dead. That's twice you've lied to me. I know Yamato is here somewhere, so tell me now."

Kyrie was backed up in a corner. It was her or Nero. One or the other. "I don't know where that sword is, I truly don't!"

Zenaku then placed his right hand on Sounga's hilt, "Third strike. You're out of life." Before he took a step towards Kyrie, he felt a presence approach them and turned his eyes towards a nearby path.

"Hands off the sword and step away from her." Nero had arrived at the fountain plaza with Blue Rose aimed at Zenaku's head just in the nick of time.

When Kyrie saw Nero her heart filled with relief but the fear for the present threat didn't leave. "Nero!"

Zenaku, now knowing his name, looked at him in the eye, "So, you're the infamous hero that saved this wasteland and defeated Sanctus."

His calm tone, rude comment and emotionless expression made Nero growl in anger, he spat back, "That's right. Who the hell are you?" The Devil Bringer was glowing brightly; this was always a bad sign. When his Devil Bringer shone like that, it meant that the coming demon was very strong.

Zenaku kept his eyes on the boy while drawing a sinister grin on his face. "I am Zenaku, and you are the bold and cocky Nero."

Nero wasn't surprised that he knew his name since Kyrie gave it away in the first place. Besides, if he knew what he did, he most certainly knew his reputation, "Bingo, now get out of here before I give you a new hole to breathe out of."

"I'll leave this dump as soon as I get what I came for." Zenaku then felt the presence of Yamato inside the silver haired boy.

"And that would be…?" Nero spat back.

"Yamato…which I sense you have."

Nero was surprised to see that he knew about Yamato, even more that he knew he had it right there and then. But no matter the situation, he wasn't going to give up the sword to no one. "Tough luck, finders keepers."

Zenaku laughed quietly at his response. Though that a simple handover would've been easy and quick, a resistance would certainly be more entertaining. "Not making things easy, huh..." Zenaku unsheathed Sounga and held it pointing at the ground, "…then I guess I'll have to kill you in order to get it." Kyrie was worried about Nero. Though she had faith he would come out as the victor, she felt afraid for the worst.

Nero emptied his revolver on Zenaku but the latter didn't dodge. Instead, Zenaku stood his ground and spun his sword at blinding speed, catching all six bullets with it. He then stopped his sword on the ground and aligned the bullets in a small row. "What the…" Nero was surprised that he had caught his shots and immediately started to reload. Zenaku smirked sinisterly and swung his sword upwards, sending the bullets back at Nero before he finished reloading. The latter cried in pain as two bullets hit his left arm, one hit his left thigh, a third one hit him on his right shoulder and a fourth one hit him on the chest close to his heart, knocking him on the ground.

"NERO!" Kyrie screamed when she saw what happened.

"Shooting me won't do you any good, kid."

Nero got up grunting and leered back at Zenaku. His grin was pissing him off. "Tough guy, huh…" Nero then turned to Kyrie, "Don't worry, I'm ok. Just stay where you are, no matter what happens." He reached for the Red Queen, placed it tip down vertically and revved it a couple times. "Bring it on, asshole!"

Nero's taunting words were met as Zenaku grinned evilly and took his sword up, pointing it at him, "Let's rock."

They stared for a couple of seconds before the two men engaged in a furious flurry of sword thrusts, swings and parries. Nero and Zenaku were moving so fast, Kyrie heard the rapid clashes of the swords meeting but could barely see the flaring coats of the men as they leaped, swung, rolled and twisted around each other.

As they fought, Nero was having a hard time trying to land a hit on Zenaku but the latter always kept blocking and dodging them with obscene ease. "Ha-ha, you honestly expect to defeat me with such predictable attacks?" Zenaku said as he kept blocking and dodging from Nero's slashes.

'_Dammit, he's too fast.'_ Nero thought in the heat of battle.

Zenaku then rushed at blinding speed to Nero's right side and unleashed his own array of techniques. If Nero was having a tough time trying to land a hit, blocking his attacks proved to be practically impossible. Zenaku landed most of the strikes he lashed out, leaving Nero's body bleeding and pained. Nero started to use the Devil Bringer, which nearly caught Zenaku off guard but, like other attempts, it proved futile.

'_He's not just fast, he's insanely strong. It's like fighting Dante on steroids.' _Zenaku then lashed out a spinning kick to Nero's chin that sent him crashing on the fountain. Kyrie was falling apart due to the excruciating concern and worry for Nero; she feared the worst for him.

"Face it, kid, you can't beat me." Zenaku rested his sword on his shoulder. Nero struggled to get up, using his sword as support.

"Nero, that's enough! Just give him what he wants!" Kyrie screamed as she cried when she saw what Zenaku had done to her dear Nero.

"Listen to your broad, kid. That is unless you want me to kill you both."Zenaku said as he casually rested his blade on his shoulder.

That's it! Nero had had it. He began to glow in a feral white fire, "Fucking piece of shit, she's no broad, so show some respect for her!" Nero screamed the last part with the utmost hatred he could feel, "The only one dying today…" Nero then activated his Devil Trigger, summoning Yamato; the blast sent stray pebbles away. "IS YOU!" Nero's voice became dark and demonic.

"Nero…" Since this was Kyrie's firs time seeing Nero like this, it gave her quite a shocking surprise.

Zenaku got a little surprised, not because of the fact that Nero had a Devil Trigger, but because the phantom behind him looked like Yamato's master on an impressive scale. He regained his focus and turned his eyes to Nero's right arm. _'Finally, Yamato…' _Nero then lashed out a barrage of crescent energy blades. Zenaku had no trouble dodging them. Nero then rushed at Zenaku and another furious swords clash began. Although Zenaku had to dodge two blades this time, the outcome remained the same and once again pushed Nero backwards.

"Well kid, you got skills, I'll give you that much. I'll say this onlyone more time: give me the blade…or die." Nero charged at him with Yamato firmly in hand yelling a roaring battle cry; that was a clear 'no'. "Very well," Zenaku then crouched slightly and flipped his sword in an inverted position and held it behind him; his sword began to glow blood red, "You've made your choice."

When Nero was about to land a hit on him, Zenaku lashed out his sword in a lightning-quick swing that sent a powerful sword-induced shockwave, hitting Nero full in the chest and launching him back through the air. Zenaku took the momentum to launch two more shockwaves at him, striking him wholly and causing a devastating deal of damage. Nero landed on the steps of the cathedral, not far from Kyrie, who was left dumbstruck after what had been done to Nero.

The phantom behind him banished as he was lying on his back, bleeding heavily and coughing up blood. Kyrie went immediately to where he was with tears streaming madly down her face, and kneeled next to him, crying. Zenaku then sheathed his sword, walked up to the couple and saw Yamato still in his grip. "Please don't kill him!" Kyrie begged to Zenaku as she covered her wounded loved one with her body but the latter ignored her.

"He killed himself. Had he surrendered the blade, this wouldn't have happened. "

Zenaku then shoved Kyrie out of the way and grabbed Yamato, but Nero refused to let it go. Annoyed, Zenaku yanked it out of his hand. "Give it…back." Nero said in a struggling tone.

"This is a blade for the strongest. You are nowhere near fit to handle a sword like Yamato and you never will." Zenaku responded.

Despite Kyrie's insistence, Nero got up struggling, his balance unsteady, and still reached for the Blue Rose and held it to his enemy's head. Zenaku stared at Nero with penetrating eyes that displayed a cold killing intent. He wasn't scared of a weapon aimed at him because he could tell Nero's vision was too poor to aim properly—even at close range —or even pull the trigger as the recent fight left him extremely weakened and almost bloodless. "This sword…is mine." Nero said as he coughed blood and tried to grab the blade with his other hand.

'_So be it…'_ Zenaku stabbed Nero in the stomach with Yamato, getting a cry of agony from the male and an ear-splitting scream from Kyrie. Blue Rose fell to the floor and got bathed with blood of its master. "Foolishness, Nero…foolishness. Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything…" Zenaku rammed Yamato deeper into his flesh, "…let alone yourself." He pulled back the blade, now bathed in Nero's blood. The light in his right arm faded and the pain finally caught up to Nero, knocking him out. Zenaku brought the bloody blade to his mouth and licked some of the blood off.

"Nero!" Kyrie started to weep over his body but noticed his heart was beating very faintly, but still beating.

It seemed Nero was struggling between the edge of life and death. Zenaku then spread out his wings and turned his back on the couple. _'Next stop, Temen-ni-gru…' _He flapped his wings and took flight. Looking down upon Kyrie and Nero he said a few words before flying off into the now dark night sky. "Your boyfriend was such a fool." Kyrie raised her face to see Zenaku's fearsome image. "If he had heeded my words, he would not have met such a miserable death."

Kyrie then immediately contacted the only place that she believed could help them: the Devil May Cry agency.

* * *

Dante was relaxing on his chair with his feet on the desk while Trish sat on the desk, both of them eating a large pizza and enjoying some rock music coming out of the jukebox.

Lady had arrived to Devil May cry to see what missions she could steal from Dante. "Honestly, Lady. Don't you have someone else's party you can crash?" Dante said sarcastically, trying to get her off his back for his next mission.

"No, I rather enjoy myself more when I'm stealing assignments from you and busting your nuts." Lately, most of the business requests have been going to Dante rather than Lady, the main reason being that most of his fees were _way_ cheaper than Lady's.

So, in shortage of such, she would often pay a visit to the agency and wait for a rich customer to call. But that was a rare opportunity, since Dante was more attracted to demon-slaying rather than the pay. This meant that if it had no demons in it, the petitioner would get a 'forget it'. If it involved lost kids or humans (with the exception of rare heart shifts), he'd hang up.

"Remember Dante, I won't leave you until you pay what you owe me." _What did she just say?_ Lady assured with a sly expression while sitting sensually on a couch. Dante knew she did that mostly as leverage for discussions, such as this.

Dante scoffed at her financial remark, "Ok, now clear this out for me: what exactly do_ I_ owe _you_?"

Lady then got up and approached his desk, leaning on it and placing her hands on the edges, and with quite a good view to the wonders under her blouse, "The many times you needed my help."

Un-freaking-believable. This woman was a bottomless pit of money and her excuse was rather lame. "You must be smacked out of your skull. Since when have _I _needed _your help_?_"_ Dante got out of his comfy position and leaned his elbows over his side of the desk to look at her in the eye, "The way I see it, _you're_ the one who's been willingly tagging along for mission that are coming for _me_ to carry out. You can't butter me up, Lady. What do you take me for?" Dante had just nailed Lady to the wall with rusted nails using nothing but the truth.

Dante smirked in victory and relaxed as he looked through the window and, among the many city buildings, he saw the demon tower Temen-ni-gru. Though the gate was closed for good, he chose to leave it up since he didn't know how to set it back underground. Also, he revived the gatekeepers from their Devil Arm state and placed them back on their gates to protect the gateway to hell like they were meant to be.

Lady was about to send her own array of counter-reasons when the phone rang. "Devil May Cry." Trish answered it with the professionalism of an experienced secretary.

"HELP ME!" Kyrie's voice reached the ears of Trish, Dante and even Lady.

Dante immediately paid attention to what ever information came from the receiver. "Kyrie, what's wrong?" Trish asked with concern in her voice.

Dante heard the screams and asked, "What is it?" Trish was doing her best to decipher the distress in Kyrie.

"Quickly, help me! Nero has been killed!" Both Dante's and Trish's eyes widened when they heard the grim news coming from Kyrie; they knew Nero was a very tough nut to crack but they never expected him to fall a few months after the chaos in Fortuna. Lady took a serious posture as he realized that what was happing on the phone was an important matter and paid close attention.

"How? What happened?" Trish tried to get some details, but Kyrie was too upset to think clearly at the moment.

"Someone just came and killed him! I don't know what to do!" Dante then grabbed the speaker.

"We'll get there as fast as we can." He hung up. Dante then grabbed Rebellion and his trademark handguns Ebony and Ivory. Then he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a golden gem and a green crystal star. Trish grabbed her guns too and they both headed to the door.

"Can I come along?" Lady stopped them halfway.

"Sorry, this doesn't concern you. Besides, there's no money on this trip for you." Dante denied her request with his blunt sardonic attitude. Although this time, it was more serious than anything else.

"What if I feel like going for curiosity's sake? Besides, there's bound to be some valuables lying around I can pick up here and there, right? So I don't think it will be a wasted trip - it sounds like it could be fun. Moreover, I really, really, want to kill me some slimy bastards," she told him. Going against his modus operandi, Dante put his foot down.

"You're _not_ going Lady, and that's final," he commanded firmly.

Shocked, Lady froze, and then erupted, "How dare you tell me what I can or can't do? You've got some nerve. If I want to go, I'll go and _that's_ final." Her fists clenched on her hips, she ended her tirade nose to nose with Dante.

Dante just gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Lady readied Kalina Ann on her back, "Whatever, do what you want. Just don't get in our way." Dante was done dealing with the headaches and frustrations Lady would put him through just for the fun of it.

The three of them got out the door and started to make their way to Fortuna. When they were a few miles away from the limits, Trish saw a man dressed in black that made a strange feeling surge in her gut; she couldn't see much because of the speed the car was going, but she saw something strange in his eyes. It almost looked…familiar.

"What's wrong, Trish?" Dante asked when he noticed the suspicion building up on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hurry up, we need to help Nero." Trish said and they continued their way.

* * *

Kyrie managed to get Nero back to the castle. She dressed his wounds and placed him on his bed. Though his heart was beating weakly, he was still unconscious. But still alive.

Dante, Trish and Lady arrived at Fortuna and headed to Fortuna Castle. "Dante! Trish!" Kyrie went to them crying in a somewhat happy way, embracing the devil hunter as he walked into the room where Nero was.

"How's Nero?" Trish went straight to the point. Kyrie pointed to the bed and the three of them walked over there.

"Handsome guy…" Lady said as she saw Nero for the first time. She especially liked his Devil Arm.

"Damn, whoever did this to him sure threw him a beating." Dante said as he looked at the young boy. When he saw the wound at his stomach, a bad memory reached his head – a memory involving his twin brother.

He then reached for his right pocket and drew out the green crystal star he packed. "W…what is that?" asked Kyrie, not knowing what the item was.

"It's called a 'Vital Star'. It's made by an alchemic process and can heal wounds on a different scale, depending of its size. This large one will heal all of Nero's wounds." Trish explained to Kyrie. Dante then placed the star on Nero's chest and a second after, the star started to glow and it merged within Nero, healing all of his wounds, his Devil Bringer started to regain its glow and he started to wake up.

Nero slowly opened his eyes, seeing the blurry image of Kyrie right in his face. "Kyrie…?"

She then fell over his body, weeping. "Nero! Thank goodness you're ok!"

Nero placed his hand on her back, "Of course I'm alright."

Dante then scoffed at the scene, "Well, it good to see that you're back in business, kid. Now tell me what happened."

Nero sat up on his bed then started to tell them everything that had happened; from the battle specs to the loss of Yamato. Dante lost his temper at the last part. "You WHAT? How could you let him take Yamato from you?"

"Well, it's not my fault I got put on death's brink! I did my very best to fight him off, but he was just too strong; maybe even stronger than you!" Nero shouted in his defense.

Dante was then grabbed by the arm by Trish, "Calm down, Dante. Besides, what's done is done. The only thing we can do now is work out a plan to find whoever did all this and recover Yamato." Trish's sense talk got through to him and he unclenched his intestines as he counted to ten. Although there were no tags among them at all, Trish was the convincer of the group.

"Ok, then tell me all you can remember about this guy." Dante inquired.

Nero then searched his memory bank and found what he was looking for. "His name's Zenaku. He's almost your size, maybe taller. He was wearing all black with a long coat of the same color. He had black hair with some red on it and a scar on his left eye. But he wasn't human, his strength was insanely great, not to mention his speed and that's not all, his attacks were very similar to yours, if not the same. Also, he has wings and red cat eyes."

Trish's memory then snapped to the city limits when she saw that dark figure. "Dante, I think I saw someone with that description back in the city. If this guy happens to be after your father's swords, there's no doubt he'll be after Sparda." Dante listened to her words, knowing she was right. And he had already suspected the possibility of this happening.

Nero was listening closely to their conversation ant intervened at the last part, "Sparda? As in the Dark Knight Sparda or what?"

"Not exactly, kid. She's talking about the sword you gave me back in Fortuna. It's also the strongest of the three." Dante responded to his question.

"Three what?" Nero got slightly confused, and then Trish stepped in to explain.

"The Dark Knight Sparda came to possess three very powerful swords, each carrying a particular name. The sword Sanctus used to fight against you was Sparda. It's also the most powerful of the three. The second one, Rebellion, was given to Dante as a memento." Dante brandished his sword to everyone in the room, "And the third one, Yamato, was also given as a memento to his other son, Vergil, who came to be known as the Dark Angel."

Kyrie and Nero's minds flashed back to times when they sometimes heard Credo, Sanctus or any other high-ranking officer speak of a mythical demon that they came to name the 'Dark Angel'. But other than that, they knew nothing else. "Who's Vergil?" Nero asked, not knowing anything about him.

"He was my twin brother, but even when we may look identical, he's completely different from me." Dante explained, "He was as cold as ice, didn't care about anyone and would do just about anything for his one and only objective in life: power. That was all he craved and desired. And trust me when I say this: against him no one had a winning chance. If you were to have faced off against him, unlike me, he would've killed you in a moment's notice. Even I almost died fighting him, but I got lucky and managed to defeat him."

"You say it as if he's killed you before." Nero said.

Dante stayed silent for a couple of seconds and turned his eyes to his left, "He has. In a way, at least; hard to believe we were twins, right? But if it wasn't for him, I never would've obtained my Devil Trigger." Nero's eyes widened at his answer while Dante remembered that time back at the top of Temen-ni-gru when Vergil stabbed him through the heart with his own sword.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyrie asked confused about what was going on.

Then Dante took it upon himself to explain it like an expert in this field, though his ignorace often surprised and frustrated him. "Ok, here's the thing: in the case of someone like me and you who're half human and half devil, our human part has to die in order for our demonic powers to awaken. Normally our human side suppresses the demonic presence, and this happens since we're born, but abilities like increased healing and inhumanly high stamina are still present because of the demon blood. When someone kills us, we die 'halfway' more or less. Anyway, this is like a key that unlocks our demonic powers and, in my case, allows me to take on a demon form, as well as making us about five times stronger or more. Surely you must have experienced something like that to obtain your Devil Trigger, kid."

"So I have a Devil Trigger?" Nero asked puzzled.

"Well duh. What other explanation would there be for that massive demonic phantom nebula hovering behind you when you get pissed?" Dante said, impressed at Nero's level of ignorance.

After counting to ten…thousand, Nero proceeded with his train of thought. "Anyway, now that you mention it, that devil awakening experience thing you talked about sounds like when I first gripped Yamato. Agnus stabbed me with one of his freaky sword-like monsters and I thought I was going to die, when a huge power surged from within me." Nero commented as he remembered his encounter with the latter mentioned. Kyrie now understood the whole demon stage process—at least the basics—and why Nero took that shape when he fought Zenaku.

"Well kid, enough talk. Shower, shirt, shoes and let's shove off." Dante said remembering the task at hand: getting back to Devil May Cry.

"Why, what's going on?" Nero asked.

"We have to go back to Devil May Cry at once. Like I said earlier, if he came to get Yamato it's likely he'll be after Sparda as well." Trish laid out the task at hand. Nero wasted no time to get his gear together, placing Red Queen on his back and Blue Rose on his left holster.

"I believe we haven't met yet, Nero. I'm Lady. I'm a demon hunter as well" She introduced herself when Nero walked closed to her, finding her quite attractive the way she was dressed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyrie." She introduced herself with a respectful bow, "Are you a devil as well or half-devil?" Kyrie asked.

"No, I'm all human, believe it or not." Lady responded.

"Don't let her fool you though, she's worse than demons." Dante intervened with daring sarcasm, earning a hard slap on the face from Lady.

"Learn some manners, moron."

They both then grabbed the quickest means of transportation they could find and embarked back to Dante's agency.

* * *

"Not a bad battle these guardians gave me. Still, it was worth the trouble." Zenaku stood at the top of Temen-ni-gru under a night-filled sky and the breeze blowing against him. He was carrying two serrated scimitars on his back, one blue and one red, both with golden hilts and heads at the end of them. A pair of shining gauntlets on his arms with a lion design and greaves on his legs that looked like falcon's talons; these objects emitted a sacred light. On his right hand he carried a purple guitar/scythe and a set of blue tripartite nunchaku emitting a sub-zero temperature hung from his waist at his left side.

Not only had he acquired the guardians' souls as Devil Arms, he'd also obtained the abilities of Geryon the Time steed and Doppelganger the Death void. His clothes were torn at different places and he was bleeding at some parts of his body, indicating that the demons gave out a good deal of a fight - especially Beowulf, who was still on a rage to destroy the entire Sparda bloodline.

Zenaku began to absorb the Devil Arms into his body. But since this was a great amount of power he was taking in, he groaned in pain as he assimilated them within him. A few cries of agony escaped his mouth as he struggled to maintain control. It took Zenaku a couple of minutes to assimilate himself with the spirits he merged with his own.

Panting and with some sweat on his forehead, he got up chuckling. "You were right, brother. The acquisition of power does feel great." When he regained control, a surge of combat knowledge flowed into his brain from the Devil Arms. Zenaku then remembered a lesson he got from his master: the Devil Arms pass on the knowledge acquired from their previous wielder to the next one.

Zenaku then spread out his wings and took flight. When he was a fair distance away from the tower, he summoned Yamato to his left hand and unsheathed it. "No need for this tower to be left still standing." He charged it up with power and lashed out magic crescent blades towards the tower.

After this, he started to sheath Yamato and stopped with an inch from separation. Before he fully sheathed it, he clashed both metallic parts together, getting a dim but long cling sound. The second he did this, the tower began to fall apart, crushing buildings, cars and roads. Many screams were heard from the city.

"Now the last of the Hell Gates is closed for good. I must carry out one last thing before I go back." Zenaku then turned and searched for the presence of a Devil Arm, which eventually took him to the Devil May Cry building.

When he got there, he kick-opened the doors and walked in analyzing every inch of the place, '_Not a bad style….'_ He saw many vintage items like a jukebox, a drum set and a pool table. He stopped when he saw his target. _'Sparda…'_ Zenaku grabbed the huge sword and placed it over the desk. He placed his right hand over it and after a couple of seconds, Sparda started to glow in a red flash.

When the flash died down, a broadsword with a simple yet intricate decoration at the handle and two amulets just like his were revealed. One was gold ant the other one was silver. _'The last item…retrieved.'_ Zenaku took the gold amulet and used the tip of the broadsword to puncture his right index finger and wrote two words on the wall where Sparda was hung. He later moved to what appeared to be a storage room, seeing many bizarre-shaped objects, emitting a similar energy like Sparda—more Devil Arms. Of the several items there, he grabbed a pair of dark red gauntlets shaped like dragon heads. _'Nice.'_ After this, he walked out the door.

"Now it's back to the academy, and with some time to spare." He placed the amulet around his neck next to his, then spread out his wings and flew into the endless night. Unbeknownst to him, another person entered the building, "Excellent, and without being bothered." The person went to the back room, took five items and left the place.

* * *

Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero, and Kyrie arrived to the city in a red sports car in the morning and noticed that Temen-ni-gru had been destroyed and the chaos around it, "Dante, can you see it?" Trish said.

"Yes. He was here." Dante floored the gas in hopes of not being too late. When they got to Devil May Cry, Dante kicked opened the door and got quite a surprise on his wall. Everyone looked at it and saw two bloody words.

**HE'S BACK**

'_Dammit, we're too __late!'_ Dante sneered in his mind.

"Who's back?" Kyrie asked now scared of the current situation.

"I don't know. Girls, see if anything else is missing!" Trish and Lady went to check the storage room where Dante kept the Devil Arms while Dante went to his desk and saw Force Edge and his half of the amulet lying on it. Though inwardly relieved Zenaku didn't take his father's blade, he became puzzled._ 'That's strange, why would he only take Vergil's amulet and not the whole thing?' _Dante took the remaining amulet and placed it around his neck.

Kyrie and Nero stood behind watching the hunters tear the place apart. Then Trish came out of the storage room, exclaiming her report, "Dante, the Devil Arms we got from Mallet Island and Fortuna are gone! Only Pandora and Artemis remain."

Dante bit his lower lip when he heard this. "That's not all. Look." Dante pointed to his desk. Trish and Lady saw the same thing as he did. A long while ago, Lady had asked Trish where Dante got that thick fleshy broadsword and the blonde she-devil told her that was the Force Edge's awakened form when combined with the amulets of Dante and Vergil.

"Why split up the sword into its components when he could've taken Sparda itself?" Lady asked, remembering that talk with Trish.

"I know." Dante then took a seat on his chair and tried to put the pieces together. "That's not the only thing strange. If he's really demon, why did he destroy the tower? Why not try and open a Gate to unleash demons? He may be a demon, but he's obviously got plans that differ completely from the typical hell spawns or power-hungry humans. This has become way too cool and interesting to ignore."

They were all puzzled by Zenaku's actions and couldn't do anything about him since they had no clues as to where he was now._**'**__First Yamato, then Vergil's amulet, now the destruction of a Hell Gate-Zenaku, what are you up to…?'_ As if Dante's thoughts were heard by heaven, the phone started to ring. "Devil May Cry." Dante answered.

"Yes, is this Dante?" a deep dark voice came out of the receiver.

"Who wants to know?" Dante said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm calling from a very important place and have a business proposition for you. I need your help concerning a very powerful demon. Money's not an issue."

The second Lady heard the word 'money' she ran straight to Dante and joined ears with him. How predictable she was, this particular action frustrated Dante. "Ok, I need a demon to work off the anger." Dante responded.

"Wonderful. At midnight, a bus will arrive at your agency to bring you to my land so you can help me with the issue at hand." The voice, though creepy, didn't keep Lady from hearing everything.

"What can you tell us about this demon?" Lady spoke to the receiving end before Dante shoved her off but she still occupied half the earpiece.

"He has great strength and his lust for blood runs deep. I suggest you bring your strongest gear and allies." The voice explained the details.

Before Dante hung up he asked one thing, "Who am I talking to?" he got his response after a brief chuckle. "I am the director of an academy that seeks a balance of world-size proportions with an objective of peace. I hope you'll be here soon."

Dante found that part utterly boring. He sounded like a preacher before an election. Dante removed the speaker from him and about to hang up. "Oh, and one last thing, Mr. Dante."

Dante brought back the speaker back to his ear, "What?" his tone was a little roughed up.

"The demon's name is Zenaku." The last five words made Dante's eyes blow up like saucers when he heard that it was Zenaku, the very demon they were looking for, this chairman was talking about.

"Well guys, we got ourselves another adventure. Girls, load up on ammo and other things you may need. Nero, you and Kyrie need to rest so go upstairs to my room and get some shuteye. This trip will demand every ounce of our strength." Everyone agreed to his words. Lady and Trish went out to stock up on bullets and missiles while Kyrie took Nero upstairs to rest.

* * *

The chairman hung up the phone and crossed his arms over his desk, contemplating the crystal ball before him, displaying all of Dante's actions since he arrived at Devil May Cry. "Chairman, are you sure about bringing Demon-hunters to the academy?" Ruby asked after hearing the chairman's call.

"Yes. I called them in on this because I fear I won't be able to control Zenaku in the odd case that he turns against the academy or starts killing the students. Besides, I can only hope that the son of my dearly departed friend Sparda can help us keep Zenaku entertained and perhaps even teach him some humanity."

Ruby's eyes shot wide in surprise, "You were friends with the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?"

The chairman gave a short chuckle and explained the facts to Ruby, "Yes, I was. I helped him with many battles and also helped him seal away that immense tower. This school is formed on the principle to bring the hope of peace among monsters and humans; even love. Dante is living proof of that."

Ruby was impressed at what she just heard. "I suggest you build a bigger house for our upcoming guests, with the same preparations as Zenaku's house." The chairman instructed to the young witch handing her a list of details for the structures she would create with her magic, and with the obedience of a soldier and the enthusiasm of a child, went straight to the door to start the task at hand.

"But before you do that, I need you to send a message." Ruby stopped before she touched the doorknob.

"Yes, master." Ruby summoned one of her ravens and the bird flew to the chairman's desk. The latter attached a note to the bird's foot and then a hand over its head. The hand shone for a brief second and then flew back to Ruby.

"Where is the raven flying to, master?"

The chairman got off his chair and walked to the window. "To a place called the Hayabusa village. I met a friend there many years ago and perhaps we will need their assistance as well. If not, at least we can catch up."

Ruby then walked out the door and made her way to the roof where she released the raven, so it could start its journey. She then prepared to create the chairman's smile widened and gave out a quiet chuckle. _'Zenaku, I hope you enjoy the surprise I have in store for you…'_

* * *

The night came to Devil May Cry and everyone was rested, locked, loaded and ready outside the gate for their trip to find the demon Zenaku. "Hey Dante, what time is it? I'm getting bored." Nero asked to the man in red, making him pop a vein for the many consecutive times he's asked him the very same question.

"For the fiftieth time kid, shut your trap."

When the clock hit midnight sharp, a school bus came out of a dark alley and stopped in front of the group.

Then, the bus doors opened and the driver came out dressed in a blue uniform along with a drive's cap and a cigar in his mouth. "Good evening. I will be your transport to your destination. Please board in." Everyone got inside the bus, took a seat, and settled their weapons in the back. When they were ready, they started moving forward.

"Hey, Smokey McChimney," the driver popped a vein at Nero's remark towards his cigar, making everyone else snicker, "You mind cracking a window? Your cigar reeks of month-old trash." Everyone laughed at Nero's joke, except Kyrie who scolded him for the comment.

The driver, with a shaky arm, lowered a window. "My sincerest apology, young warrior. Let me fix that problem." The bus driver said to his passengers.

"So how long is this little joyride of yours going to take?" Dante asked in a bored manner, popping another vein in the bus driver's head.

"About 36 hours, if we don't take any stops except for sleeping and five-minute food breaks." Everyone on the bus started to groan at the driver's response, especially when he mentioned he had no music of any kind. Bad luck for them. The bus driver's eyes glowed with satisfaction, _'Right back at ya!' _

* * *

At the base of Mount Fuji, there stood a small ninja village, home to the last descendants of the Dragon Lineage, the Hayabusa Ninja Clan.

The place was small and simple, with intricate decoration proper of the Far East with dragons being the main theme. The village was surrounded by green hills and prominent forests. When the dark samurai Doku raided and destroyed the Dragon village in search of the diabolic Dark Dragon Blade, the place was as silent as a grave if not more. Only the sound of some chirping birds and local wildlife gave a nature ambience to the now rebuilt but solitary zone. There lived one of the last descendants of the Dragon Ninja bloodline, Ryu Hayabusa.

He had traveled to the fiend-infested Vigoor Empire on a quest for vengeance to kill Doku and retrieve the Dark Dragon. While in Vigoor, he met a mysterious and voluptuous fiend hunter named Rachel, who was also on a quest to kill Doku because he transformed her sister Alma into a Greater Fiend. As Ryu's blood wake progressed, he managed to bring her sister back to normal.

In the end, he defeated the Holy Vigoor emperor and Murai, the leader of the shadow clan who was the true mastermind behind the Dark Dragon incident. He used Ryu's hatred to trick him into entering the city and slaughter everyone who dared stop him in order to unseal and empower the stolen blade. When he tried to claim the cursed sword for himself, Ryu overcame him and sent him plummeting below to the depths of a bottomless chasm. His task completed, he shattered the Dark Dragon and returned to his burned village to rebuild it.

A year later, the ninja village was reborn from its bloody ashes. And the heir of the Dragon Sword took up his task as protector of his village once again. This time, his journey took him around the globe and even the underworld, alongside a CIA agent named Sonia, in order to stop the intentions of Elizabeth, Ruler of Blood and Queen of the Greater Fiends along with Alexei, Graceful Ruler of Lightning, Volf, Invincible Ruler of Storm and Zedonious, Malevolent Ruler of Flame. Joining the fiends in their goal was the Black Spider Clan, the mortal enemy of the Dragon Lineage since ancient times with their overlord Genshin. Ryu managed to stop their devious attempt of world domination by eradicating Vazdah, the Archfiend who was sealed away by the Dragons ages ago.

Sounds of weapons clashing and battle cries could be heard in the depths of the village, specifically, a training ground. Ayane, a kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan who helped Ryu on his journey in Vigoor, and Momiji, a young female ninja from Hayabusa Village and the only Dragon Shrine Maiden, were practicing their fighting skills inside the Dragon Palace. Ryu, on the other hand, was paying his respects to Kureha's grave and placing some flowers Momiji had collected for the person's gravesite.

After an extensive workout, the two female ninjas took a break after an extensive and hard workout. They both went to a nearby river to cool off and get some fresh water while talking about their practice. "I must say I'm impressed at how skilled you are with that naginata (Japanese long sword)." Ayane said after drinking some water. "Thanks, I owe most of my strength to master Hayabusa. You too are very skilled and strong." Momiji complemented at the violet-haired kunoichi.

They went going on talking for several minutes until Momiji noticed a black bird with something on its leg flying towards the village. Both of them nodded to each other and rushed back to tell their master.

Ryu was coming out of Kureha's room after a praying session when he saw a raven standing on the guardrail, moving its head from one direction to another occasionally and giving some caws. The ninja then saw the note on its leg and took it. In that moment, Ayane and Momiji jumped down from nearby trees and saw Ryu with the note in his hand.

"You saw it too." Ryu asked to the kunoichis and both of them nodded.

"What's the message, master Ryu?" Ayane asked. The latter opened the note and read it quickly and quietly. When he finished, he passed it to Ayane so that both women could read it.

_Respectful leader of the Dragon village:_

_Through this letter, I, the master of a distant land, request the assistance of your strength and abilities. The land I rule is currently being attacked by fiends and a guardian who protects this land, although manages to keep us safe, is at a very high risk of falling out of control and I fear he will turn against me. Should you accept, place a finger on the raven's beak and it will guide you to my land, where you shall be given further information. _

_I recommend you bring your strongest allies, gear and equipment, because the guardian is very strong. By the way, to avoid you the trouble of having to carry heavy items, simply place then together in a group, then place the note over them and your items will be transported to my land safely and secured. When you arrive, you will have no trouble in locating this person, since it thrives in slaying demons and all who dare challenge him. As an extra tip, the guardian's name is Zenaku. _

_I'm looking forward to your acceptance._

"Will you accept?" Momiji asked after she finished reading.

"Yes." Ryu responded and ordered the two of them to gather their weapons and some potions. Ryu felt he would only come to need his Dragon Sword, but packed one or two as a precaution. Momiji went to a shrine where she gave a reverence and took the dragon's eye; and Ayane went to collect potions and herbs.

By nightfall, everyone got ready and their weapons were placed together in a group in the middle of the Dragon palace courtyard. Ryu placed the note over the weapons and then the letter turned into darkness, cloaking the weapons then dissolving into the ground, disappearing from the place. Ayane kept her short swords, Momiji kept her naginata and Ryu kept the dragon sword.

The raven then spread its wings and took flight away from the village and towards its objective. Ryu, Ayane and Momiji followed the dark bird, jumping around tree branches and running, all the time keeping their eyes on the raven and traveling to a colossal adventure of life and death.


	6. Of Devils And Swords

**Ok guys, I'm back with a new chapter. First off I apologize for not updating earlier; school and writer's block are a chaotic mix. Now you'll get what many have expected: a clash of legends! Hope you all like it, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to send a message with it and I'll gladly clear it out. Check the series' wikias if you want an image of what a character may look like (except for Zenaku and Kairi, they're MY OCs). Now, this time I'll let you picture the battles in your minds, I'll provide the beginning and end. That said, read, review, and spread the word!**

**P.S. To any artists reading this story, could you help me by making a drawing of Zenaku and or Kairi? I'd do it myself but I suck at it. I would really appreciate it!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 6

"Of Devils and Swords"

_"Men are more ready to repay an injury than a benefit, because gratitude is a burden and revenge a pleasure."_ Tacitus

Dante and his hunter partners were walking through the dead forest towards a castle-looking edifice. "Man, this place sure is befitting of demons." Nero pointed out in a bold tone. Kyrie was walking close to him, shaky in nervousness due to the facade of the land.

"Well kid, you and your gal better get used to this kind of place. It seems we'll be staying here for quite a while." Dante informed as they kept strolling down the woods.

When they passed by the lake, they saw sliced up corpses and a wide area covered in blood. They stood quietly for a moment there, until Trish broke the silence. "It would seem that a battle was ensued here. Do you think Zenaku might've been one of the contenders?"

Dante kept his eyes fixated on the field, "I don't know…"

Kyrie was terrified at the sight of the blood rage and hid her eyes on Nero's shoulder. The latter placed his hand on her upper back, "Relax, Kyrie. I don't sense any demons nearby. And if there are, I won't let anything harm you." He assured her.

"Ok everyone, enough sight-seeing. We've got an appointment to meet." Dante signaled them to keep moving towards the bastion-looking building.

Once there, a witch dressed in pinks and black was at the front gate to receive them. "Good evening to you all. My name is Ruby. Please follow me; my master is waiting for you." And so they did. Dante and company arrived to the office where the chairman was. When they arrived, Dante saw a man about his height dressed in a black ninja outfit, black and gold arm and leg protectors with a snakeskin pattern, a metal ornate head protector with a dragon design, and a katana on his back.

Next to him were two young women about an inch shorter than him. The first had short clear violet hair and orange eyes over a flawless face; her head was covered by a black cloth in the form of a hood which slightly revealed the forelock of her hair. Her outfit's governing color was violet and brought out every inch of her mature and very feminine body. She wore a dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast, a striped mini skirt in purple, some high hilled sandals and gloves, and a pinkish obi tied on the back resembling butterfly wings, the overall design had a butterfly motif.

The other one also had a very sleek, slender and stream-lined body along with long, gleaming raven tresses reaching down to her lower back, with eyes the color of amber , tied in a ponytail and a forelock swept to the left. She was dressed in a complex red and white kunoichi outfit, consisting of red chaps with a Japanese dragon design, a white sleeveless blouse-like garment with red edges, white arm warmers held by ornamental metal armbands, black leather gloves and the same leg protectors as the man, except hers had a fire crest. Next to her was a long naginata.

"Damn! Talk about hotter than summer. And look at ninja boy here. It's like Halloween around here…" Dante said as he ogled the two female standing by the ninja he mocked. "The same could be said about you." The man responded in an indifferent tone, leering at Dante.

"Well then, now that we're all here…" the chairman's voice echoed through the office, interrupting their chatter and getting their attention, "…we should introduce ourselves." So they did. The ninja in black was Ryu Hayabusa, the purple haired woman was Ayane and the other woman was Momiji. Dante and the others mentioned their names as well.

"Dante, I understand that you're a hybrid between a demon and a human, am I correct? Your father was Sparda, wasn't he?" the chairman inquired.

"Bingo." He responded while stretching his arms upward.

"You're a demon?" Ryu asked.

"_Half_-demon. Pay attention, man." Dante said in a corrective tone.

"Your father was a good friend of mine, Dante. This school is founded on the very same principle as to why he protected the humans more than 2000 years ago."

Dante then remarked keenly "Is that so…?"

Ryu spoke once more. "I find it hard to believe that a demon would protect mankind from the armies of hell. Then again, if your origins are such, it must be true."

After this was said, the chairman moved on to explain them about all that Zenaku had done during his stay at the school. Nero erupted in rage when he found out that the man who nearly killed him was the one they were supposed to keep an eye on. Ryu, on the other hand, was a little astounded that the male in question carried the same name as his house clan. After that, the chairman used his crystal ball to show them the brawl that occurred in the lake a couple hours ago.

"Wow, that kid's got some skills." Dante stated as he watched Zenaku exchange blows against the giant demon, but was intrigued when Zenaku carried an astounding resemblance to his brother.

"Indeed, his abilities are remarkable." Hayabusa said as he remembered spying on him that very night. On the other hand, the minute Ryu saw Hydracubus on the sphere he became conscious that enemies he believed to have finished in the past had come back to threaten the human race yet again—especially when the image of Elizabeth came into view.

Next on the list, the chairman explained all about the news club, their members and how they might be involved. On this topic no questions were asked, and the chairman finished the topic with a warning to not attack them as well when they saw them in a battle.

"You might have figured it out by now. There is a great threat about to strike not only this dimension, but mankind as well." The exorcist said as he finished explaining the known details of Zenaku. "So far, Zenaku has been able to stop the coming enemies. But because his bloodlust seems to be unquenchable, he attacks the students when they give him a reason—sometimes for no reason at all. Right now he's killed three students who tried to take his life; which brings me to the reasons as to why I need you here, ladies and gentlemen."

"So what's the deal? You want us to keep him busy so that he doesn't kill your precious students?" Lady asked in a calm yet ironic tone.

"That's half of it. There's a vast malicious group of fiends roaming about, calling themselves the 'Legion of Doom'. My guess is that they might plan to take over this school in order to cross over to the human world."

The moment the chairman said this, Ryu said, "It would seem that the Hell Gates are everywhere."

To this, Dante responded. "Yes, my tightly packed ninja friend. I myself have encountered and defeated legions of powerful demons that have always tried to take over the world and turn everything into Demon Ville." Dante said in a sly tone as he showed off some of his feats.

"But I thought you said all of the hell gates were destroyed, Dante." Nero said.

"Yes, young warrior. All of the ancient hell gates were indeed destroyed. The one in Mallet Island where the Demon Emperor Mundus tried to cross over," Dante smiled at that part, "The man-made hell gates at Fortuna," Nero then remembered what Dante had told him about them in a flash, "The one at Mount Fuji," Ryu narrowed his eyes as he remembered his voyage of the Archfiend, "And the most recent one, Teme-ni-gru." At this one the chairman displayed in his crystal ball how Zenaku brought down the colossal monument with the power of Yamato. "The only one that remains is the one on this land. Although not exactly a hell gate, it still has enough connections with the underworld to transport those fiends into the human world."

Ryu then spoke his part about Zenaku. "I see what you mean. Zenaku may be able to repel the assaults up to a certain point. But then again, he does not show any interest in protecting the school or anyone at all. All he seems to care about is power."

The chairman nodded in agreement. "In addition to keeping an eye on him, you are also to protect a particular student." Everyone leaned closer to the orb and from it the image of a red-haired student appeared. "Her name is Kairi."

Dante gazed at the image before opening his mouth. "Whoa, she's cute. Careful Kyrie, Nero might just ditch you for her."

The mentioned girl frowned at him in dislike of his comment while Nero fisted him on the head hard with his right arm. "Next time you say something like that, I'll rip your head off." Dante rubbed the back of his head a couple of seconds and motioned the director to move on.

"Where was I? Oh yes. She is a student who has become slightly involved with Zenaku and he seems to only seek an unknown kind of information from her. As you may deduce, Zenaku is very antisocial so she alone has the only known connection to him." The chairman explained, getting a sarcastic 'ooh' from Dante. The exorcist continued, "Furthermore to that, she might try an attempt a sealing spell on Zenaku to reduce the violence towards students."

Ryu then inquired, "What spell?"

The chairman took a good six to eight minutes to illustrate them on the _Twin Dragon Submission Spell_. After hearing him out, Lady spoke. "Unacceptable. You want to sacrifice a girl to stop him?" She was particularly intimate to that subject since she herself conserved a pure body, but kept this part of her secret from _absolutely_ everyone.

"Believe me, I wouldn't offer this to her if there was a better path. But there isn't." the chairman retorted.

"It makes sense." Lady turned to face Ryu, who had his arms crossed. "Generally, extremely powerful demons are sealed away by using a sacrifice of purity, so as to increase the seal's power to the maximum." His words were spoken in a cold logical tone from under his covered mouth.

"But she just…can't." Lady answered back, tightening her fist at the idea of someone doing such a thing to prevent upcoming disasters. She felt within her that this girl still had much to live, unlike her who spent her life tracking down her father to fulfill her vendetta.

"There's nothing you can do, Lady." Trish spoke as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you heard what he said. She has to do this under one of those specific circumstances, and more importantly, she chose to accept this on her own free will." Lady turned to face her with backed-up anguish carved on her face. "But look at it this way. If we are successful into subduing him—which seems is going to be tremendously hard—she won't have to do it."

Trish managed to comfort her back to normal and heard some words out of her. "Ok then. I'll keep both eyes oh her."

Dante then commented, "Wow, you should become a shrink or something."

The blonde woman brushed back some hair and smiled gleefully. "Thanks, every once in a while I get a little cork in the bat." The chairman then took a good couple of minutes to explain the deal Kairi made with Zenaku.

Ryu was watching the emotional display unfold until he turned to face somewhere else. When he did, he noticed the Blade of the Archfiend, broken. "How did you come to obtain the Archfiend?" Ryu asked.

"Your father, Joe Hayabusa is a friend of mine. We met in the Sacred Wilderness a long while back." Ryu's eyes narrows as he recalled when his father left to train in the mentioned place and left him in charge of the Dragon Sword and the village, followed afterwards by the 'Dark Dragon Incident'. "After your journey to destroy the Archfiend, I proposed to your father to bestow the sword on me in order to prevent another possible resurrection attempt for the Archfiend. Not to worry, Genshin's memory was given its due respects."

"Resurrection…?" Ryu asked slightly perplexed.

"Yes. Believe it or not, a small part of the Archfiend's soul lives within that blade. It's little, but enough for a resourceful individual—like Dagra Dai—to resurrect him." Ryu's mind, yet again, traversed back to when he fought the high infernal priest. "In order to prevent such events, I broke it so that it may not pose any threat. But that's not all; this sword cannot be resurrected, unless it's bathed in the blood of an extremely powerful demon." The chairman explained with his ever so wide creepy smile. "Now, I suggest you go and get some rest. Tomorrow you will meet Zenaku and you will require every ounce of your strength in case a confrontation emerges. I prepared apartments for all of you. Ruby will walk you to them."

"But before you leave…" they all halted for a moment. The chairman then conjured up a spell and on everyone's right wrist a red sophisticated metal bracelet appeared. On Nero, it has an additional effect: it camouflaged his Devil Bringer to look like a normal arm; this certainly took the breath out of him. He had never though he would live to see both his arms looking normal—he could only dream or imagine it.

As everyone else looked at the accessory, Trish asked, "What is this?"

"It's to neutralize your human scent. Since you all come from the human world—and some of you are indeed humans—, that smell is all over you. Undoubtedly many students will suspect you and possibly attack you, unleashing more chaos. The bracelet will prevent that, but it won't suppress your abilities. Good luck to you all." the chairman answered. The witch then escorted them out of the office and out the school towards the apartment complex.

Once there, Ruby got out her wand which after a small incantation revealed a two-story residence near the compound, each floor completely different from the other. The first floor was designed almost the same way as Dante's place, with similar vintage decorations, ample space, kitchen beds, among other things. The second floor was designed with a Japanese decoration very similar to the one in the Dragon village, along with beds, kitchen and many more things. "Friends from Devil May Cry, your living quarters are the first floor. Friends from the Hayabusa village, your living quarters are in the second floor."

Dante and his friends wasted no time to get established inside. Ryu, Momiji and Ayane jumped towards a glass slide door to check their space. "Master Hayabusa, come with me." Ruby said as she entered the second floor and guided them to a large dragon painting with some clouds and mountains. "All of your weapons can be accessed to by pressing the dragon's eyes." She did as she said and the wall rose up to reveal all of their weapons neatly arranged as well as their potions and other items. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to tell me about it." With this last words Ruby got out and disappeared. Both parties readied to go to sleep.

* * *

_A young boy with black hair dressed in a dark red ninja suit was running on a village towards a woman in a large red and black kimono with a golden dragon design on and around it, long black hair and motherly appearance. The woman was standing on the porch of a Japanese palace, when the whole environment started to burst up in flames, consuming the woman and a long scream was heard from the boy. "MOTHEEEEER!" a huge monstrous silhouette appeared behind the boy, enveloping him in darkness. _

Zenaku awoke abruptly, jumping out of his bed, breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat, damping the black t-shirt he was wearing. His room was dark, mainly because of the fact that the clock next to his bed demonstrated in bright red numbers '4:38' and a thick large curtain blocked the path in for the moonlight. His apartment had the same size as a master bedroom. The main theme of the present furniture was gothic elegance, but aside from furniture, no decorations of any kind were present; it had a three-seat sofa, a desk with his sling bag thrown on it, his swords were on a stand on top of the desk, there was also a closet that only had his uniform inside it. Next to the desk was a small bookshelf with books mainly on demonology and monster encyclopedias, plus over it was a modern-looking stereo system. Why it was there, he didn't know or care.

A wall was completely empty, blank of any frames or decorations. On the floor were Zenaku's clothes, bloody and dirty.

Zenaku had little experience with any modern washing methods. As he traveled, all he did to clean them was send it to a cleaner and pick it up the very next day. Money was almost never an issue because whenever he traveled to a human city, which was uncommon, criminals would always try to rob him because he looked high-class. When he killed them he took any cash they had and anything else he would find useful. But that was not an option at the academy, so he had to improvise a way to clean them.

Zenaku got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and prepared a hot shower. He got in to wash of the sweat and tried to banish that nightmare out of his head. The bad thing was that this was not the only time he saw this in his sleep. It had happened several times before as he traveled. He leaned forward, sustaining himself with his right arm. His eyes looked down at the drain while his left hand traveled to the scar on his eye, remembering with painful anger the cause of such lurid dreams. After half hour of calm relaxation under the warm falling liquid, he got out and grabbed a black towel from a stand next to the sink and dried himself, then wrapped it around his waist.

He went to get his bloody clothes along with his underwear and rinsed them in the sink with hot water. After he got all the blood out, he hung the garments over the curtain pole to dry. It took about an hour for that. After this, he got dressed in his uniform, leaving his vest and muscle-shirt inside the closet.

When he was just done, a feeling crossed his mind. He got outside, looking at the vague view of the red ocean through a window that had some sealing tags on it. _'That presence…Could it be?'_

Dawn was approaching, the sun was starting to break through the horizon and the clock marked '6:01'. He still had two hours before classes begun. He went to pick up Yamato and Sounga from their stand and absorbed them in a spectacle of bright light and dark flames that didn't leave the perimeter of his room. After this, he chose to read an advanced demon encyclopedia in order to learn more about the monsters he might be facing in a near future.

* * *

A tall man was at a ridge far away from the academy, looking upon the structure and only one thought crossed his mind. _'I can sense it. It's here…and apparently, so is he.'_ He jumped down and fell a great distance before landing. He started to walk towards the institute, with his mind fixed upon an unknown objective that involved someone at the school.

* * *

The students were now waking up and getting to the academy, crowding the forest path. Zenaku jumped down and extended his wings spread and glided towards the forest path and landing in front of three female students that were halfway through the forest path, talking about what might've happened last night and the tremble, scaring the living crap out of them.

"Hey you moron, you're not allowed to transform inside the school grounds!" yelled a blonde girl.

"Yeah! Just because you're a defender doesn't mean you can do what ever you want!" a brown haired girl shouted.

"You're under the same rules as us!" a blue haired girl pointed out.

Zenaku drew back his wings and laughed quietly before pointing to the trees behind the youngsters. "Tell that to them." The girls looked behind to see four giant purple Van Gelfs. The girls screamed in fear while the beasts were snarling, fangs at the ready and drawing near them. Zenaku walked in the direction of the fiends, passing the panicked girls.

"You might want to find cover." Zenaku said with a calm tone and the girls ran to cover themselves behind a tree.

One started to approach him and wildly lashed out three claw swipes. Zenaku dodged the first two and caught the last one, then pulled him and spun it, catching another one that tried to attack from the side and launched them up in the air. He jumped to catch up with them, summoned Sounga and lashed out three strikes that cut off the head and arms of one. He then extended his left leg, aimed himself at the other demon and lunged an aerial kick at high speed into its chest area, crashing it hard against the ground, _'Starfall!'_

The remaining two shot forward and one of them caught Zenaku with its huge hand and fisted him to the earth with the other. Zenaku rolled away before a second fist came down on him. The fiend's hand got stuck on the hard soil and he took the chance to slice of the arm. Zenaku approached that same demon and stabbed its head then pulled it down; he drew out the sword from the demon's head and decapitated the demon.

The last demon caught Zenaku, brought him to its face and spat him a purple fireball at point blank distance. Zenaku was blown back with his clothes slightly charred. "Hey, when you eat spicy food, clog it with an extinguisher!" he shouted as he got up. The demon came running at him and Zenaku did the same. The brute was about to lunge another fist when Zenaku jumped and whirlwind-kicked the demon in the head and knocking it down. He rushed to the demon and stabbed it once in the chest before cutting of the head.

Zenaku shook of the blood off his sword and took it inside him. "You can come out now." Zenaku said and the girls did.

"Oh my god what were those things?" the blue haired girl said with a trembling voice.

"Fiends. Now they're sheer blood pools." Zenaku said as he turned to face the scared trio.

"Look out!" the blonde girl screamed as a fiend behind Zenaku crawled towards him and dug its claws on his back. It was the same demon he kicked into the ground. Zenaku abruptly twisted, removing the claws from his body, and stomped its head with great force, crushing it and splattering blood all over the place and spilling some on the girls.

They shrieked in horror and started to run back to the apartment to clean of the gory liquid. _All that squealing for a little blood? They're even more cowardly than humans._ Zenaku said as he grabbed a severed fiend finger and resumed his path towards the school.

* * *

Kairi was in her classroom, which had some early birds as well, with a small packet wrapped in brown cloth as well as two red bentos fastened in a yellow sitting in front of her. Fifteen minutes later, Tsukune and Moka entered the room, smiling about something and saw their club member. "Good morning, Kairi." Moka and Tsukune greeted with a happy smile.

"Good morning, guys." She greeted back.

"You're as early as usual." Moka said as she took her seat behind Tsukune.

"Oh, it's a habit." She replied with a shy giggle.

Tsukune then saw the packets in front of her. "What's that you're carrying?"

Kairi's face turned puzzled for a moment before answering. "Oh, this is Zenaku's coat. Last night I cleaned it, then went to a shop here and got some materials to fix it. It's the least I can do for him since I owe him mi life three times over." She said as she thought back of that time of night.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm sure he'll like it." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, after all he's your soul mate. He's the very opposite of you, but still." Moka said as she drew a warm smile on her face. She knew what she meant because after all, she fell in love with a human who feared her at first and vice versa.

The room progressively filled with more students and eventually Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore arrived. Everyone who belonged in that room was there, except for Zenaku. It was almost time for classes to begin and Kairi started to wonder where Zenaku was.

"Hey kid." Zenaku spoke as he approached her from behind, making her get up as she turned around

"Oh, Good morning, Zenaku, it's good to see you here." Kairi greeted as she embraced him. The male, once again, experienced that strange yet soothing sensation which his face hid very well.

"What held you back?" she asked.

Zenaku grinned, dug into his right pocket and revealed a purple giant finger trickling some blood. Tsukune and the other girls got shocked in horror at the ghastly display, and then said object was put back in his bag, especially Kairi. "Any doubts?" Zenaku said and the girls turned their heads. "Good."

Kairi then felt something wet on his back. She broke the hug, looked at her hands and saw a frightening red liquid on them. Blood. His blood. "Zenaku, you're wounded!" she said in worry.

"It's just a scratch, kid. Courtesy of a demon whose finger I took. But don't worry; it'll go away in a minute or two." He said to her reassuringly.

Kairi's mind was struggling. If he showed no pain to such wound, it meant that he had suffered much, much worse long before arriving to the school. She looked at him and concluded that showing him about love was going to be so much harder than she originally thought. She took her seat as the bell rang, and when she looked back at her hand she saw his blood, but what spooked her most wasn't the blood itself but its color; it wasn't red, but black. It scared her.

Then Nekonome arrived, greeted everyone with her contagious joy that made the students, except Zenaku, cheer as well and started to check attendance. She checked everyone there and begun class.

* * *

Ryu was watching from a distance behind a tall dead tree the actions occurring inside the classroom. As he saw Zenaku enter, he recalled the measures for today.

Ryu, Ayane and Momiji had gotten up early in order to better prepare themselves, even when they could hear some loud snoring from the lower level. The breakfast was simple and fast to make for them: Ayane prepared some rice balls with some grains and beans in them, Momiji picked some herbs from a shelf that had a wide variety of them and prepared some tea, while Ryu put away the futons inside a closet.

When they were done and cleared the table, Ryu laid out a map of the entire school grounds that he found in a drawer on the table. The master ninja proposed that he would keep an eye over Zenaku's actions, while Momiji and Ayane were to guard the immediate grounds; Ayane on the rooftop and Momiji in the trees. Any fiends or demons without uniform were to be executed on sight. Zenaku would be intercepted and stopped by Ryu if he were to try and kill a student, despite the agreement with Kairi.

And so they executed their strategy. They headed for the crystal slide door and leaped over the trees to their positions. Ryu headed to the building, but on his way there he saw how Zenaku intercepted four purple fiends like he was swatting flies. No doubt that if he crossed swords with him, it would be a battle the likes of which would match Genshin, the former leader of the Black Spider Clan.

He then proceeded to follow him, successfully keeping his presence hidden at all times until he reached the school.

* * *

Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero and Kyrie were in the school, heading for the dining hall. Since they were feeling too sleepy to prepare their own meals, they opted for this. Dante's sardonic nature was certainly a pain in the ass, and today he chose a rough way to start the day. "Damn it, Dante. If you hadn't smashed the alarm clock, we might have had a chance to catch Zenaku before he entered class, not to mention fetching some breakfast." Nero said frustrated.

"Hey kid, in case your brain's still in a haze, we got here in broad night. I needed some sleep, because that busman's clunker truck wouldn't let me get some shuteye." Dante replied.

"It's not my fault you sleep like a slob, not to mention you snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema." Nero countered back.

"Well, next time shove some corks on your ears, kid." At that very point, Dante had struck a nerve intentionally. He knew that Nero hated being called 'kid', so he brought it up to bust his chops.

"Maybe I'll shove them down your wind pipe and up your ass next time you snore…" Nero muttered softly as they approached the counter.

Dante approached the kitchen counter. "Hey, I'll have a pizza and a beer." Dante called out and one of the chef responded.

"This isn't a pizza parlor or a bar, chump. It's a school and we only have this at the moment." The cook gave him a large bowl of Miso Ramen. Dante stared at it for a second and chuckled for a moment.

"Ok, very funny. Seriously, you don't have anything that doesn't look like it got crapped out of Joe Camel's ass?" Dante's sardonic answer made the chefs take back the bowl and close the metal curtain on them. This earned him the angry glared of everyone."Ok, before you nail me to the wall, I'll take you to a restaurant as an apology. My treat." He raised his arms in vainness.

Oh crap. Dante had just given his already dead wallet another death penalty. They all agreed and Trish and Lady started recommending some places outside the monster realm—the names alone spelled 'pricey' in many tongues.

So they headed outside and went to the bus stop. When the truck arrived, the doors opened and the driver could be seen. "Where to, boys?" the man asked.

"The human world. We'll only be there for about an hour or two." Lady said as they all climbed on the bus. The vehicle made a U-turn and got back in the tunnel and on to the human dimension. Dante was in for one hell of a voyage, literally, and Lady and Trish were going to make sure it was as agonizing for him as possible, and Nero would fire it up some more.

* * *

Lunch time was announced and everyone started to walk out with only a few students inside, including the news club. Zenaku just kept his gaze on the window, looking at the dead land, with his chin resting on his left hand. The classes were certainly getting more mind-numbing for him each day. Kairi got up and walked up to him, seeing him with a blank dull stare on his face. "Zenaku?" she uttered.

He slowly rotated his head to see her. "I could've chosen to skip the classes, but NO; I chose death by boredom in a deadbeat school." Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his sarcasm. His emotionless visage only changed a little as he lifted an eyebrow. "Isn't that cute? Now I'm your laughingstock."

This time Kairi laughed openly as his sarcastic humor. "I knew there was something good about you. You're very amusing. But the reason I'm here is that I wanted to give you something." Kairi said as she handed him a brown package. "I hope you like it."

He looked at it aridly for a moment before opening it and afterwards saw his coat. "My coat." He said mildly. He stood up to extend his coat and noticed that the rips and tears it had were gone. Plus, the part below the waist was now fixed into three coattails and was lined with red satin inside. "You fixed it. Thanks, it looks better than before. I didn't know you were into the gothic theme." Zenaku spoke out his gratitude in a low tone, even when his face didn't show it.

As consequence, Kairi smiled and hugged him. He didn't return the hug, but she didn't mind. "You're welcome. I'm attracted to the look and style, that's it. If you need anything of me, please don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life all those times." Once again, she felt the holes on his back and some blood on his garments. "Zenaku, are you sure it doesn't hurt?" she asked, still agitated by the thought of a deep wound on him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Zenaku replied.

Many boys in the room were growing jealous of the situation between them and one black haired boy with an unusual hairstyle chose to break the moment. His name was Takemaru Urameshi. His appearance was scrawny with an average height. This particular male had built up a reputation for being a player of black notoriety, and many girls criticized him for being a blatant pig and a sick pervert. "Hey girl, how come you're giving him such a present when he's nothing but a stone-cold brute? You're better off with me, Takemaru Urameshi, rather than him." He finished with a smug smile and pointing at himself. Zenaku slowly turned to look at the boy with eyes that gleamed with viciousness.

Kairi knew that things were about to turn brutal quickly if she didn't stop him. "You've got a pretty mouth boy. Think I can make you squeal like a pig?" Zenaku said calmly with a grin on his face. Takemaru flinched back at this. Zenaku was now walking up to the guy, hands in a claw-like manner and ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. Everyone in the room stood back so as to not get caught in the struggle.

"Zenaku, don't! You heard what the chairman said! If you keep up your savagery, he'll seal your powers!" Tsukune shouted.

"Like I care." He responded back.

Ryu, who was observing everything since classes began, placed his hand on the Dragon Sword, ready to jump in when he saw Kairi stop him. _'Ok, let's see if she's capable of hold back an upcoming bloodshed…'_

Kairi got in front of Zenaku to stop his walk and faced the other male. "Listen, I know who you are and I've heard the rumors surrounding you. So I am _certainly_ not interested in being a notch on your belt." She said in a tone that smoked with firm seriousness.

"That hurt. Ow. How can you say such things about me?" Takemaru asked as he feigned innocence.

"In the news club, you learn every rumor and hearsay of everyone." Kairi enlightened with seriousness on her face.

"There's your answer. You seem like you might give me or her quandaries in the future, so I'll beat that smug arrogance out of you." Zenaku said as he was about to circle his blocker.

Kairi had to think of something fast. She stopped him again, but did something else; something that would impact everyone there harder than a falling doomsday asteroid. "Zenaku…" She called out and thankfully caught his attention.

"What now?" he said in a gruff tone as he turned around. She caught him by the shoulders and, without warning, joined her lips with his and placed her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

On the girl side, jaws dropped, eyes popped out and gasps were heard. On the male side, the same as the girls, plus hearts were crushed and hopes were slaughtered at the flabbergasting picture. Tsukune and the girls, aside of a colossal blush, were dazed by her actions. Zenaku, on the other hand, was completely puzzled by what she was doing. His eyes were wide opened in astonishment as a result to the unity.

'_That's another way to go…I guess.'_ Ryu thought as he let go of his blade, almost sweat-dropping, and further monitored the situation.

After a good three seconds, he grabbed her arms and pulled her away, but she still gripped his shoulders. "What the hell was that?" Kairi only giggled as a reply at his words because this time she managed to catch a view of him blushing, which faded away in two seconds. She personally enjoyed touching his lips in such a way.

"It's a kiss. Did you like it?" Zenaku was still bewildered and responded.

"I don't care what it was! Next time you-" he couldn't finish because Kairi took the chance when he loosened his grip to kiss him again.

Now, all the boys there passing out, the girls were baffled once again and some were making gossip noises. "K-Kairi, don't you think you went a little too far?" Moka said as a comment.

"Y-yeah, besides you shouldn't be doing that here." Tsukune backed her up. Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari, aside from stunned from what just happened, felt jealous and aroused by the image.

Zenaku once again pulled her apart. "For once I agree with the idiots. What the hell's gotten into you!" Tsukune and Moka felt a little snubbed but still kept their position.

"Zenaku, come with me please. I have something else for you." Kairi said as she let go of him for a second, grabbed the bentos, his coat, and then took hold of his right arm, dragging his towards the door.

"Hey, I'm still here! Don't pretend to ignore me!" Takemaru shouted frenzied, shaking his arms wildly.

"I'll deal with you later!" Zenaku yelled as he banished out the entrance. Kairi was hauling Zenaku to a place he yet didn't know. _'This kid's a double threat: Reckless and unpredictable.' _

After an awkward silence, Yukari saw her dream boy with his mouth still open from the shock and took a chance, "Hey, Tsukune, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, so I'll close it with mine." She said as she approached his face but Kurumu punched her down.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" the succubus yelled.

"The same thing as Kairi, what's your problem?" Both the witch and the succubus got into a childish fight.

Tsukune and Moka sweat-dropped before turning their minds back to recent events. "Do you think we should keep an eye on them?" Moka asked.

"I'll do it." Mizore said.

"Are you sure?" the male inquired as Yukari and Kurumu stopped fighting to hear what was going on.

"Yes. If anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you guys right away." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we'll be in the cafeteria." Tsukune instructed. And so, Mizore went on to spy on them while Tsukune and the other girls went to the cafeteria.

* * *

The mysterious man had arrived to the school. Before he did, he saw two girls that were monitoring the surrounding area and successfully snuck past them. When he reached a tree, he saw an orange-haired girl with a small brown bat on her left shoulder bandage wrapped around her head. "Oh…that jerk will pay for what he did to me." Kokoa berated herself for what Zenaku did to her. Most of her injuries were now gone, thanks to her vampire traits. Still, some were yet to banish, like the pain on her head that was a killer sore.

She felt someone in close proximity to her, so she turned to see who or what it was. When she saw an individual, a blush crept on her face.

The man was tall with white hair swept backwards, a few locks spiking out. His face was stone-cold emotionless; his eyes were ice-blue. He was clothed in a blue long coat with three tails, golden edges and details, and a snake-like pattern on the right side of the jacket. Under the coat he was wearing a dark blue vest with an elaborate design. The pants he wore were dark blue with snakeskin apparel and had tall brown boots. He was carrying a Katana with a black handle and sheath.

"Hi, can I be of any assistance to you?" She approached him prancing like a good girl looking for praise. The man then looked at her with a cold stare. Kokoa couldn't help but flinch back a little, since the way he was glancing at her was the same as when she first met Zenaku.

"I'm looking for someone." His voice was free on any sort of emotion, which, in a twisted way, Kokoa found alluring.

Her eyes were sparkling like those of a girl with her first crush, and her entire self was reacting just the same. "Certainly, who is it that you're looking for?" the man realized that, for the time being, she could use this youngster girl to his benefit.

"A man named Zenaku." he said. Kokoa started to wonder in her head why he was looking for him, but as soon as she saw the sword in his hand she presumed he was here to annihilate him.

A devious smile appeared on her face. "Sure. Follow me." She started to escort the mysterious man around the school in search for their objective. Unbeknownst to them, Momiji was following them hiding in the trees.

* * *

Kairi brought Zenaku to a bench under a roofed hallway, a door to the inside near them. The windows next to it were being pressed with the faces of many male students, dying of jealousy at the scene. "I should kill you for mounting such a spectacle back there." Zenaku said as he stood next to her and smoothed down his clothes from all the tugging that got him there.

"Oh come on, don't exaggerate. Here, sit down." She tapped a spot right next to her. He did with a groan and Kairi brought up the two bentous.

"Now what?" he asked gruffly.

"I have something else for you." She said.

Breakdown! The boys behind the glass were painfully sliding down as the ever-going agony of covetousness consumed every bit of their souls. "What's this?" he asked as he looked at the box on his hands.

"A bentou." She smiled as she retorted.

"A bentou?" he inquired, somewhat perplexed. Kairi was finding Zenaku's pseudo-ignorance—at least that's what she believed since the kiss—amusing.

"Yes. I hope you like it." She handed him the small box and he opened it. Inside he saw a good portion of white rice, next to it he saw a small simple amount of vegetables, and adjacent to it were some deep-fried shrimps.

"Well…what do you think?" she asked, filled with positive expectations.

"Would your majesty allow me to try it first before I give my final verdict?" Zenaku retorted sarcastically, which made Kairi laugh. Not waiting for an answer, he picked up the red chopsticks that came over the rice and took a bite of the shrimp. He tasted it for about ten seconds before swallowing.

"Mmm…it's good." He said nodding lightly and turning to look at her. Kairi lifted her arms in victory and.

"Yay! I'm so glad you liked it." She straightened herself and moved close enough to be elbow to elbow with him. She looked at the sky and saw some clouds. She found it beautiful, simply beautiful. She then opened her bentou, which had the same contents and began to eat as well.

_That snow woman needs to get a real life…_ Zenaku thought as his eyes trailed sideways to the left.

* * *

Ryu was on a branch behind a tree and kept monitoring the couple. _'She got lucky this once. But it won't be that way every time.'_ He thought as he sat there. Out of the blue, he sensed someone under him. He looked down and saw a purple-haired girl doing the same as him behind a bush.

It was Mizore. _'The two of them make a very odd couple,'_ she thought, _'I hope I can see myself eating lunch with Tsukune, and then…'_ a blush became visible on her face as the mental image became more and more explicit and graphic.

"For someone who's spying on someone else, you're doing a terrible job." The snow maiden got snapped out of her daydream as she heard this. She turned her head sideways and behind her but saw no one. "Up here." She looked up and saw a man in black crouching on a branch.

"What makes you think you can say that?" she asked in a cold tone. The man pointed towards the duo and saw Zenaku leering at her and flipping her off. She bit her lollipop till it cracked after what she saw. Zenaku resumed his business.

"Ok. Now tell me, who are you?" Mizore asked, keeping her cold tone.

"I'm Ryu Hayabusa. I was sent for by the chairman, along with some others, to aid in the protection against the demons and to restrain Zenaku if he w]goes too far." Ryu enlightened. "And you must be…Mizore Shirayuki, am I right?" the ninja said and she nodded in confirmation.

"Hayabusa. Are you related to Zenaku?" wondered Mizore.

"I don't think so. But nothing's for sure," Ryu responded. Without warning, Ryu snapped back to the direction near Zenaku as he sensed danger approaching. "Mizore, you better get out of here. A threat is approaching." The snow woman nodded at the same time as Ryu prepared for any contingency.

* * *

A huge purple flash of power appeared on the back of the school. Ayane saw this and immediately went to see what was going on. She landed behind a tree and watched closely on the events. She saw Moka had transformed after Tsukune had removed the restriction. On the other side, she saw three green monsters. She was about to jump in when she noticed that the monsters were wearing the academy garments, so she stepped down and resumed her watch.

The group was fighting against three monstrous lizards, the very same trio that had tried to devour Yukari under the lame justification that she constantly broke the dress code by wearing that outfit. Now, they had comeback for revenge not only against the witch, but the vampire and all her friends as well.

"You must be some pain-thirsty masochists to challenge me again." The True Moka said as she sneered at her enemies and brushed back a lock of hair.

"We're here to get payback from you and the witch!" said the leader of the three.

"That's right! And we're not giving up until we've devoured each and every one of you!" said another and the three charged to attack.

"HA! As if you could ever defeat us! Together, we're far tougher than you will ever be in a hundred lifetimes!" Kurumu said as she zigzagged through the giant reptiles and lacerate face and mouth with her razor-sharp claws.

"Exactly! You're nothing more than bullies hiding behind false excuses!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand and three heavy pans fell on the lizards' heads.

"Now, learn your PLACE!" Moka declared as the whirlwind-kicked the leader on the face and thrust him away, dragging with him his lackeys and all three of them crashed over several trees before finally stopping and falling unconscious.

"Scum…" Moka uttered as the other girls and Tsukune cheered and commented their victory.

All of a sudden Moka turned to the trees and everyone else followed and a young woman came out of a tree. "The chairman wasn't pulling anyone's leg when he talked about all of you." The young woman said.

"Who are you?" Moka asked in a commanding tone.

"I'm not here to attack you. My name is Ayane. I'm a Kunoichi, a female ninja. I, like my master and some others, was summoned here by the chairman to strengthen the protection of this school as well as controlling Zenaku." Ayane explained. "I'm well aware of you, Zenaku and the situations at hand. Just like the others." Ayane retorted.

Moka was about to put the Rosario back on when she saw Mizore running out of a corner towards them. "What is it?" she asked. Mizore, between her heavy breathing, managed to respond.

"Trouble is coming. We must get to Kairi quickly." The second she finished, the kunoichi leaped away to find Ryu. Moka and the others followed Mizore to reach Kairi.

* * *

In the time that was happening the gossip of what Kairi did with Zenaku spread all over school like a plague and everyone went all around, both inside and outside, to find the 'Guardian'. Zenaku placed the chopsticks into his nearly finished meal. "Thanks, kid."

Kairi had finished as well, "No thanks needed."

Then, they both heard a loud commotion stirring up inside. "Sounds like mating season in there." Zenaku commented.

Kairi giggled and retorted. "Don't be silly. It's probably something else."

Kairi stared at her lunchbox before entering a new subject. "You know, up until now I haven't kept my end of the deal with you." she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I still have to know about you." Zenaku said as he paused his eating for a moment, "Ok, we'll start with this: what powers do you have?" he asked.

Kairi then gave Zenaku an answer that made him take a full stop on his lunch, "You're going to say I'm making it up, but the truth is I don't know what my powers are, or if I even have any."

Zenaku, after three seconds of staring at her, said, "You know what, you're right. I do think you're making it up. Still, I haven't seen you perform any attack or magic of any sort, even in mortal danger. So I don't think you're lying."

She was a little bothered about the way he said things. _He's a little too straight forward on how he says things_, she thought. Seeing as how she was oblivious to her own abilities, he tried to see if he could pick up anything else, "Have you ever felt something strange in your body or done anything you'd consider unusual?" he asked.

Kairi began to search her memory for such moments and couldn't recall anything unusual about her actions. After a minute of self-investigation, she was about to answer 'no, nothing' when she recalled something. "Now that you mention it, there is something." she said, almost surprised at herself. Zenaku then summoned his attention to what she was about to say next. "When those pink demons first appeared and you came and began to kill them all, I was able to see each and every move you made with your sword and your body, and it was like slow-motion. And despite the obscurity of the storm's clouds, I could see everything clearly, as if it were broad daylight."

After hearing this, Zenaku was formulating what could be one of her abilities. To see if this could be greater, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

Kairi then said, "Yes. Shortly before you fought that huge monster that swallowed us up, I was in my room, and when I felt a tremor, I looked out the window. When I saw the lake which was far away, I saw something moving, and when I focused my eyes on the lake, my vision practically zoomed in and saw you and that monster as if I were standing there. Another thing is that many times when I meet a new person, my mind starts racing all over the place, and in a couple of seconds, it's like I know a lot of that person's personality." She said.

Then Zenaku asked out of curiosity, "And how's that worked out for you with me?"

Kairi, after once again searching her memories, responded, "I don't know, which might be even more strange. Maybe it didn't work on you. All I know about you know is that you're a very powerful fighter with and very cold and ruthless." she finished and turned to meet Zenaku's gaze with her own.

His eyes looked as if he were in deep in thought, moving slightly, as if putting together the pieces of a puzzle mentally. After a couple of minutes, he revealed his conclusion to her. "Okay, here's what I think: You might have enhanced vision and what could be psychic abilities."

Kairi was slightly impressed at how he could come up with that. In the time she had been in the academy, she believed herself to be human because of the time she lived there and never considered the thought of her being more that that. Then the chairman revealed to her that both she and Zenaku were dragons, banishing her belief of being human. And now, she's finding out that she, like Zenaku, has abilities. "You really think I have those powers?" she asked, getting excited.

"Yes, there could be more but you'll have to figure them out." He said. Zenaku then asked, "And of everything you saw when your sight powers were active, do you remember everything you see?"

Almost immediately she answered, "Yes, I think so. I still remember every move you made when you fought."

_This kid is something else. _Zenaku then proposed her something, "If you remember all of those moves, I would suggest you learn and practice them in your head. That way you can defend yourself from the students in human form and perhaps lesser fiends if you're able to wield a blade."

Kairi didn't mind fighting if it meant self-defense, but killing, for her, was far out of the question. She had the will to fight and protect, but she had no shred of killer instinct. "I can't kill any demons, let alone one of those small fiends. I barely know some self-defense, but it's only to escape!"

Zenaku saw this as the confrontation inside her mind manifested on her facial expression. "You have no choice right now. You either fight or you die." He said.

Realizing the harsh truth in his words, she chose to accept that reality check. "Okay, but do you think you could help me? I don't know remembering alone will help me master those moves." She said with a coy giggle.

"Fine then, it's not like I have anything better to do here." He said, almost bored with the proposal. "Well then, now you've kept your part of the deal so far. I look forward for more." He said. Kairi then looked at him in the eyes.

Despite all the evil they had, she believed that he could be more than just a warrior lusting for power. "I agree." She said.

Kairi then decided to take a slight shot of curiosity as she changed the subject. "Um, Zenaku. When you were out traveling the world, what kind of food did you eat?"

Zenaku swallowed what was in his mouth, placed the chopsticks into the now empty box, and then responded, "Some fruits and berries I came across with sometimes but mostly it was the flesh of dead enemies."

Kairi gasped in surprise. "Your enemies? Why would you do such a thing?"

Zenaku chuckled at her reaction as he expected something like that. "I didn't have much of a menu kid, so I recurred to such measures. It was mostly bitter and awful, but it kept me alive. Sometimes I had to drain all the blood out because it was poisonous or had weird stuff in it."

Kairi was feeling bad for the circumstances he had to undergo to stay alive. "Anyway, compared to what I had to consume back then, this is a feast."

Kairi felt greatly complimented and smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you liked it. I could bring you one every day, if you like."

He turned to see her eyes, and in that moment, again he saw the eyes of someone he used to protect many years ago, and that person would always look at him with the same warm eyes and smile. For a brief moment, the left edge of his lips twitched a little as if trying to smile. Then he answered "I'd like that."

Kairi felt the honesty in him, and unlike other times he talked with him, she felt it came with true gratitude. It made her blush a little and her heart beat faster.

The noise inside the building still continued and Zenaku turned his head to the building. "Usually they make that kind of ruckus when someone is going to die." He said said nearly bluntly.

"Indeed, because someone _will_ die," Kairi and Zenaku turned to face forward and saw Takemaru standing there.

After a sigh, Zenaku said, "Come on, dude, don't you have any hobbies that don't involve pissing off others—especially those that can kill you?" Zenaku said, in a cold yet upset tone, as he got up.

"I'd rather…" Takemaru's body abruptly underwent great spasms and grew over half as big as Zenaku "…eat your flesh." Takemaru spoke in a dark voice. He took on his monster form: a monster Mantis.

A small crowd of students had gathered seconds after Takemaru changed shape. Words started to spread among them that he was challenging Zenaku while others were simply biting their shirts off for the rumor of Kairi's kiss. Still, their attention was unanimously on the coming battle.

"I'll only say this once. You can stay and die, or you can walk your ugly ass back where you came from. It's your call." Zenaku spoke in a slightly growling tone as he pointed his left index finger at him.

Takemaru, ignoring his words, simply laughed, "Your threats don't scare me. Kairi, if I can't have you…" he lunged towards her, his spiky arms at the ready to snatch her, "…No one will!" Takemaru was at the brink of making contact but was pushed back when Zenaku got in his way and unleashed a vicious spinning double kick, making him crash on a wall.

"So you chose death. Fine by me." Zenaku said as he began to fight the monster mantis.

At every move and fall, every crowd member gave out a gasp of surprise. "I don't care how strong you are, I'll rip you to shreds with these arms!" Takemaru struggled up, ran in the direction of his attacker lashed out his scythe-like arms to strike. Zenaku dodged them and threw a straight fist hard at his stomach, knocking him a good ten feet away, face-down on the ground.

Zenaku grinned evilly as he walked closer to his fallen rival, grabbed his arms and bent them backwards. He started to pull, making him scream in pain. "You seem to be pretty fond of these arms of yours. You must be _very _attached to them." He said with viciousness in his voice. Zenaku placed his right foot on his back to increase both his leverage over him and his adversary's agony.

"Zenaku, stop!" Kairi shouted but the mentioned male looked at her.

"Remember, kid. If they attack after warning, nothing stops me from killing them." Tsukune and the girls, leaded by Mizore, reached the site where Kairi was.

"What's going on?" Moka asked Kairi.

"That guy Takemaru simply came and attacked us. You've got to stop Zenaku; he's going to kill him!" She replied panicked.

She and the others turned to see him and were appalled by what they saw. Many girls in the mass couldn't keep watching the brutality and ran away form the scene. Some male students were that shocked as well. Zenaku then saw Moka, "Came to see the show, huh? Well, sit tight because the grand finale's coming right up." Zenaku then applied a greater amount of strength.

"Please, have mercy!" Takemaru begged in a pained voice

Zenaku laughed calmly, bordering on insanity. "Oh not today, boy. Not today." He said as he kept pulling until the sickening sound of bones breaking made its way through their ears, followed by an ear-splitting scream of agony. After that, a ghastly silence. Zenaku let go of his arms and let his semi-conscious body fall limply the floor.

"You sick bastard." Moka said with poison in each word.

"Sticks and stones, vampire." Zenaku replied with an evil grin. He glanced at Takemaru's body and, with an outstretched right arm, summoned an unsheathed Sounga, holding it inversely and aimed at the back of the boy's head. "And now for the grand finale…" He plunged his sword down.

Moka was about to move in and intervene when she saw two blurs rush in and a metal clang was heard—she stopped in her tracks. The female ninja Ayane appeared in front of them grasping Zenaku's hand, along with a tall man in black who diverted Zenaku's sword with his own. "Enough." Ryu spoke.

Zenaku leered at him along with the female next to him. "Stay out of this." Zenaku said. Aside from Moka and the others, every boy and girl there was staring in admiration at Ryu and Ayane. Zenaku pushed his sword away along with the master ninja.

"There's no need to shed unnecessary blood." Ayane then grabbed Takemaru's body and placed it on the nearby bench.

Moka then approached the female ninja. "Is he your partner?"

Ayane then looked at her and replied, "No, he is Ryu Hayabusa, a powerful master ninja."

Zenaku glared at him for a second, Sounga still in hand. After a good ten seconds, he deduced the situation. "Let me guess, that good-for-nothing priest called you to restrain me, huh?"

Ryu and Zenaku exchanged leers of a good thirty second, and then Zenaku raised his blade and point it to the ninja. Suddenly a deep voice was heard behind the crowd. "You're as ruthless and vicious as always, Zenaku." Zenaku turned his eyes to see who it was. It was the very same man who had arrived prior to the quarrel. The mass opened and made way as the tall figure walked towards the core of the struggle.

Kokoa was walking right beside him and commented slyly. "Hey Zenaku, guess who's come to kill you."

Zenaku saw the man and in his mind, his suspicions from this morning were confirmed. "Long time no see." Zenaku said back with a diabolical grin.

The evil aura these two were emitting at each other eyes and Zenaku's grin made the gathering clear away a far distance. "Leave." The man said to Kokoa and she immediately did and went with her sister.

"We must retreat to a safe area." Ryu said and Moka, Tsukune and the other girls backed away until they were a good twenty to twenty five feet away.

Kairi didn't. Her sixth sense kicked in once more. This time, she chose to do what Zenaku had suggested her—analyze every fight and learn from it.

But there was something weird about this fight. Unlike the other fights she had seen Zenaku involved in, she wasn't sensing bloodlust in him this time. It was a different sensation, like he had known the man for a long time. She could figure this much by the look in his eyes. Ryu neared her, "You need to get away, come on." She grabbed her arms but she didn't move.

_They will fight. Keep your eyes on them._ The voice said to Kairi.

"There's something strange…" Kairi uttered. The ninja also agreed with what she said. Something's strange.

Ryu thought that this may have something to do with what the chairman said about her. About her being something else. "Then let me carry you. I'll let you see everything as it develops." Kairi nodded and got on his back. Ryu then jumped a good distance for her to see.

Zenaku and the man were looking at each other, each being a good five meters from each other. "Just like old times, huh." Zenaku said to him as if they were having drinks at a bar. The wind started to blow lightly, fluttering the men's coats in its direction. The few clouds that were on the sky casted partial shadows over the field then moved away with the breeze. The man in blue slowly unsheathed the sword he was carrying, revealing a crimson blade. He passed it over hid head then held it calmly on his side. Then, Zenaku tightened his hold of Sounga as did the other.

"You got that right." The man responded. A tiny flower with a single pink petal was in the middle of the two, struggling to hold on to the almost bald stem. The wind kept blowing, agitating more and more the single petal, until it finally let go. It danced lightly on the wind and after a few seconds, it touched the ground. The split second this happened, both of them charged at each other in a flurry of sword thrusts, swings and parries. The sound of metal meeting metal could be heard a long distance away.

Kairi could barely see them as they moved about with each strike and evasive maneuver—back and forth, left and right, jumping and fighting in mid-air for a couple of seconds before landing and even so, they kept at it as if they were aiming to take the other's life. And yet, every move was not only deadly, accurate and swift. As far as her eyes allowed her to see, each attack was also graceful, fluid and smooth. It was almost orchestrated, like a dance of death.

She then brought her mind to the ensuing battle and saw that through the fight, the man in blue grabbed Zenaku's leg as the latter was evading a low strike. Then spun and launched him towards a tree. Before Zenaku hit it, he twisted his body to land the tree stomp with his feet. In that small momentum, he looked at the man's eyes, which was also looking at him. Immediately after, Zenaku shot himself towards the blue warrior, his sword ready for a killing strike, and yelled a powerful battle cry. The man saw this coming and readied his sword to counter-attack.

When the two of them met blades, an echoing clang was heard. Zenaku was kneeled behind the man with his sword held out to his right, while the latter had his sword the same as Zenaku, except he was leaning forward with his right leg forward and slightly arched. This took the wind out of Kairi as she believed that was the final strike. But after she looked closer, she saw that there was a small bleeding cut on Zenaku's left cheek and another on the neck at the same side. It was the same on the mysterious man. But neither was killed.

_The way Zenaku is fighting now is far more impressive than the other times I've seen him. I know he's strong, but now I realize I've only seen the tip of the iceberg_. Kairi thought with the impression of the battle imprinted in her face.

Ryu noticed this and could make out what she was thinking. "He truly is a skilled warrior with the sword." The ninja commented, but that wasn't all crossing his mind. As he observed the confrontation unfold, he saw that some of Zenaku's techniques were almost the same as his.

* * *

Dante and company arrived back at the school. "When I said 'My treat" I didn't mean for you to thrash me towards debt Hell. You broke the mother of all records with what you pulled." Dante said as he recalled the events in the human world.

Lady and Trish had visited this part of the world a couple of times before. After asking around, the two female hunters located one of the most luxurious—and, of course, most expensive—restaurants and forced Dante in. They took a booth next to a window. The inside was decorated rich, dark blues and gold with gleaming wood floors covered with plush, exquisite tapestries and draped large windows.

"Nero, Kyrie, don't hesitate to order anything you find tasty to your palate." Trish said as they all opened the menu. Dante's eyes nearly popped out after looking at the prices. Each item was at least worth a high two-number price bordering on the hundreds.

"Remember to keep it minimal on the price. I'm not a walking bank, you know." Dante commented.

"Like hell. This is your penalty for getting us kicked out of that cafeteria. The food in there smelled quite good." Lady chewed him out.

A waiter came and everyone gave out their orders. After about a half hour, their orders were served. Dante ordered a large pizza with his favorite ingredients, Trish ordered one as well but hers was a small size. Lady ordered a chicken cordon bleu, Nero ordered a big porterhouse steak and Kyrie chose a tall shrimp cocktail.

They spent a good hour enjoying their meals, but when the time came to pay the bill, Dante was held to the fire like a scapegoat. He managed to convince them to send it to the DMC Agency, by a stroke of sheer dumb luck. They summoned the bus and went back to the academy. When they arrived, Dante felt a presence—a _very_ familiar presence.

Trish saw his expression, filled with astonishment. "Dante, what is it?" she asked.

"Someone's here. Someone I thought to be dead." He voiced out.

"Who?" Lady asked as she too saw the same on him.

"We must go back to that school quickly." Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed to the academy. Halfway through the forest, sounds of clashing metal could be heard.

"Hey Dante, it seems started a party without us." Nero said as they kept running.

"Sound that way!" Dante shouted as he readied himself for anything that may happen.

When they reached the school, they saw Zenaku crouched behind a man, both with swords in their hands. Dante's eyes widened as he saw the image of the man Zenaku was fighting. "Dante, isn't that…?" Lady asked with a tone impregnated with the same surprise that caught Dante.

"Yes." He said.

"Who is that guy?" Nero inquired.

"Keep your eyes on them and you'll find out." Dante said and all of them watched the battle unfold. _'So, this is why Zenaku went after Nero and that amulet…'_

* * *

Both men got up and turned to face each other once again, their grins still on their faces, as if the recent battle had just been a test. "You haven't lost your skills." Zenaku commented.

"And you've gotten stronger since last time." The man retorted. The wind blew and swept up some dust clouds that passed them by, fluttering their coats slightly. They both cleaned the blood away with a finger.

When Kairi saw this, she was impressed that the wound was gone—like it was never there. _Maybe the same thing occurred to the injury on his back…_

They readied their swords once again, the man taking a battle stance. "Shall we finish this?" the man asked.

Zenaku casually lifted his huge sword in the air and contemplated its sharpness as he expertly twirled it like a top. "Why not? After all, it's been quite a long while since we last met. I want to make up for lost time and see just how far we've come." He finished pointing his sword directly at the man.

They both walked slowly around in a round motion—the fallen petal being the center. When the wind blew it away, both of them engaged in another blades brawl. This time they didn't reduce themselves to a small space. As they leaped, swung, rolled and twisted around each other, they fought over roofs, tree branches, and many other parts of the school, making feat of their exceptional balance, speed and equilibrium. For about ten minutes they kept this up.

Everyone watching them hard a hard time keeping their eyes on them since the fighters moved to another place the split second they landed on one. But Kairi and Ryu could see them clearly; Ryu because of his ninja skills and Kairi because of her eyes. Being a dragon granted her exceptional sight abilities, which in turn, allowed her to keep track of Zenaku's actions.

Their moves, this time, were now performed with a passion that leveled hand in hand with its intensified lethality—so swift, so powerful, so precise, so masterful. The two of them came to a point in their struggle that they landed near the students, making them scream in panic and retreat from the clash while Ryu leaped to a safer position. They fought there for a short ten seconds, which in a fight came close to half hour.

At some point, they met blades and pushed fiercely in the opposite direction of the other, never budging at the other's strength. After ten seconds they pushed each other away, being a considerable distance from each other. Immediately they rushed at blinding speed at the other. Kairi gasped as she believed that this time they were going for the final blow.

When they collided, no metal clang was heard, but such a sudden halt raised a small dust puff. Kairi, as well as everyone else, saw the two men holding swords at each other—Zenaku at the man's head and the man at his heart. Everyone was left flabbergasted after witnessing such a battle. The two of them remained in their positions for a short while before drew back their swords. Their expressions were emotionless.

Then, Zenaku grinned and broke the ethereal silence. "It's good to see you're back, Vergil."

"You too, brother." Both men sheathed their swords.

A huge wave of gasps and comments surged forth from the students. Ryu let Kairi down and the latter ran to Zenaku, as well as Tsukune and the girls. Vergil glared at Tsukune and the girls, stopping them in their tracks. He later shifted his eyes to Kairi. She didn't back down and kept her path to Zenaku. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Never been better." He responded, keeping his eyes on his master.

Ryu then jumped in as well as the kunoichi. "He's your brother?" the ninja asked.

"Yes." Zenaku responded. He turned to face the murmuring crowd and spoke in a loud tone. "And you better show him your uttermost respect at all times. If you don't, you'll come to see he's a thousand times deadlier than me! As of today, all of you—and I mean the entire school—has been warned." Everyone there was looking in awe at both Zenaku and Vergil.

"So, you're staying here?" Vergil inquired.

"Yes, for the time being. Where did you get that blade?" Zenaku said as he noticed his sword.

"I took a common human blade and bathed it in demon's blood. It made it unbreakable, but that's it." Vergil explained.

Zenaku then concluded it was time. "You will no longer need that sword." Zenaku stated.

"And why's that?" Vergil asked.

"Because I have something better than that. Something far more powerful."

Zenaku extended his left hand. His hand blazed in a powerful white light and after five seconds it died down, leaving a sword in his hand. Vergil's eyes widened in bewilderment "I hold before you the blade that separated the demon world from the human world and your birthright—the great Yamato." Zenaku then held out his right hand and this one glowed in a small golden flash. "I believe this belongs to you as well." the flash, after it vanished, revealed a golden amulet.

"At last, after all this time my sword returns. You are truly worthy of being a descendant of Sparda." Vergil said as he first took his amulet and placed it around his neck.

Kairi grew amazed and intervened. "Sparda? The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" Vergil and Zenaku moved their sight towards her.

"Yes, child. And who are you?" Vergil said.

"My name is Kairi. So you're a dragon as well?" Kairi asked.

Vergil raised an eyebrow "What is she talking about, Zenaku?" he inquired.

"It's a long story." He responded.

Vergil was about to grab Yamato when shots came out of the woods, directed at Vergil. Every student, except for Moka and the others, ran away in panic. Zenaku got in front of Vergil, unsheathed Yamato and Sounga and parried away the bullets with great skill. He held Yamato horizontally and examined a projectile he caught. _'This bullet…'_ Zenaku thought.

"Impressive." Vergil complimented.

"Yes, quite impressive. Now it all makes perfect sense." A man in a red coat came out into the clear with two smoking guns in each hand, along with another male and three women.

"Dante…" Vergil uttered.

"What do you mean, Dante?" Lady inquired.

"Only a descendant of Sparda's bloodline—like me, Vergil or in this case, Zenaku—can separate the components of dear old dad's demon sword." He enlightened.

"Do you know him?" Zenaku asked.

"Yes, he's my twin brother. I believe that this conversation is to be resumed some other time." Vergil responded.

"Then does that mean that the guy in blue is your twin brother, the one you told me about?" Nero asked.

"The one and only." Dante responded. Little by little, the students that ran away returned, only this time the mass was bigger. The boys were melting away at the radiant sensuality of Lady and Trish whereas the girls were blushing like tomatoes at the sight of Dante and Nero.

"Dear old bro. I thought you croaked back in that island." Dante remarked cynically.

"Correct, I was dead. But I survived in that hell, then came back through one of the hell gates in a place called Fortuna. After all, the sons of Sparda die hard." Vergil cleared up.

"Oh really. And how come I didn't feel you're presence?" Dante inquired with his arms crossed.

"Brother, oh brother. My skills go far beyond that of swordsmanship. Hiding my presence is one of them." Vergil stated.

"Nero, I thought I killed you back in that wasteland. Truth be told, I'm rather amazed you survived." Zenaku mentioned with feigned amazement and arrogance as he saw Nero walking next to Dante. "And yet, here you are, alive to die another day."

Nero growled at him as he so smugly remarked their encounter in Fortuna, which nearly ended him. "I'm here for my sword, you dick." Nero sneered back.

Zenaku chuckled at his remark "You just don't get it, do you? This isn't 'your' sword. Yamato belongs solely to Vergil by birthright. The blade's full potential is wasted you."

Nero grasped Red Queen and was about to attack, but the flat side of Rebellion stopped him. "As much as you want to beat his ass, kid, there's no possibility of you defeating him—even if you had Yamato, which you don't." Dante said.

"It's true, Nero," Trish said as she placed her hand on his right shoulder, "Last time, it was a miracle you survived. If you try to fight him once again, he'll kill you for sure. And besides, Zenaku is right, Yamato is Vergil's birthright, remember?"

"Do you mind if I borrow Yamato one last time?" Zenaku requested.

"Very well then. Consider it a reward for returning it to me." Vergil approved.

"Well, since you seem to be my long lost half-brother, I feel like kicking your ass as a welcome gift. You can match my brother; now we'll see how long you can sustain a dance with me." Dante aimed Ebony at Zenaku.

"Wait. We're here to fight the oncoming fiends, not start pointless conflicts." Ryu said as he walked to Dante.

"I don't care if it's the two of you. Besides, I want to see if you, Dante…" Zenaku aimed Sounga back at him, "…really defeated my master or was just a lucky feat of yours." He finished with leering eyes and sadistic grin.

"Ayane, Momiji…" Ryu called out and the two ninjas gave him their attention. "Stay out of this fight no matter what; Momiji, Keep an eye on that girl." Ryu ordered as he pointed to Kairi.

"Girls, keep an eye on Nero." Dante said.

Zenaku rushed at blinding speed towards Dante, brandishing Yamato on the right and Sounga on the left. Dante reacted and blocked his first attack. Zenaku then unleashed a lightning-fast onslaught of strikes. Dante was rather impressed by his skill. He was able to take on his brother and now it was like he was fighting an exact clone of himself. Dante then started to counter and in that trade of strikes, Dante managed to land some blows as well as Zenaku on him, progressively landing more.

Ryu then chose to get involved and it became a two-against-one battle. Zenaku was now battling a master ninja and a son of Sparda. In that collision, Dante threw a 'Stinger' which made Zenaku jump away acrobatically, dancing with the swords and landing perfectly on the ground.

"Why did you intervene?" Dante asked somewhat pissed.

"In case you didn't notice, Zenaku was testing you. When he fights, he analyzes his opponents. In other words, you're teaching him to kill you." Ryu replied.

"And how do you figure that, Mr. Ninja?" Dante inquired sarcastically.

"Because of the way he was fighting your brother. Unlike you, I did watch the whole thing." He retorted.

"Tch, I don't need or want your help. He is mine." Dante remarked.

"So, you both want a piece of me…" Zenaku then readied himself into battle position, "…well then, come and get it—if you can." Ryu drew out the Dragon sword once again and took a fighting stance whereas Dante simply stood with Rebellion in hand. Dante initiated first, passing the ninja. Ryu immediately followed. Dante lashed out the might of Rebellion against Zenaku but the latter managed to block his assault with perfectly synchronized defense parries of both blades.

Ryu joined in again, but since Dante wasn't willing to accept his help, the ninja had to use the openings Dante showed to lash out his own attacks. The fighters were jumping to every part of the nearby area—roofs, ground, everywhere they landed and smashed the spot then moved to the next. The students followed them like sheep to a shepherd.

As the fight went on, Dante surprisingly used 'High Time', successfully hitting Zenaku and flinging him high in mid-air. Dante seized this chance to jump ant attack with his 'Aerial Rave', but Zenaku blocked each strike. The last hit sent Zenaku back a good distance as Dante shot a bullet barrage as they separated but Zenaku deflected them. _Very impressive, I'd expect nothing less from him. Nevertheless… _

Ryu ran up to where he landed and lashed his own attacks. The ninja's attacks, although not as strong as Dante's, were rather faster.

"If we coordinate our attacks, we can cause greater damage." Ryu proposed.

"Then do your best to keep up with me." Dante retorted excited as he charged to fight yet again. It would seem that Ryu would have to cover his gaps, but he could use them to the advantage, for he could open weak spots on Zenaku and seize the chance to inflict devastating injuries.

So they did. Dante went on against Zenaku and the latter managed to block his strikes and even inflict some wounds his arms and some on his body. But then Ryu came and now he was limited to blocking only. As they went on, Ryu saw a good opening and broke Zenaku's defense. Dante immediately swung a downward slash followed by 'Dance Macabre' that hit Zenaku on many vital spots. Dante finished by thrusting him back with another 'Stinger' that connected right on the center of Zenaku's chest, wounding him deeply and pushing him back a long distance. Zenaku gave out a slight shout of pain as he felt the steel on his torso. He rolled a couple times upon impact and ended kneeling on one knee.

The students were cheering them both in high screams. "Yeah, kick his butt!", "Finish him off!" and "Teach him a lesson!" Shouts like this could be heard from them. Even Nero was enjoying the sight of his 'murderer' being beaten like he was.

Kairi was terrified at the assault striking her guardian and even more when she saw Zenaku being wounded and flung back. She wanted to rush in and stop them but Momiji held her back. "Please, let me go." She said as she struggled, but the ninja wouldn't release her.

"I can't let you go there. If you do, you'll endanger your life. But rest assured my master has no intention on killing Zenaku. He intends to do what you're trying to achieve: stop the killings of other students." Momiji made clear to the girl. At this point, all Kairi could do was hope she was telling the truth.

Zenaku got up grunting as he passed his right hand over the gash on his chest. He coughed up some blood as he regained his posture and got into battle stance. "So you're really going at it. Ok I guess it's time I lay off the games." He said as he tightened his grip on both blades.

Vergil was watching and a small contemplation passed his mind. _'Dante, I must admit you've improved since our last fight. That ninja is also something.'_ This was his reflection as he glanced at the two. He then turned his eyes at his disciple. _'Zenaku, you can consider this as a test. Let's see if your skills and my teachings can help you against these adversaries…'_ these cold thoughts were then replaced by a retaken focus on the battle.

"Very impressive. It's safe to say that they could definitely kill him if they were serious." Moka commented.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune inquired, confused at what she meant.

"Don't you see? Until now, they haven't been fighting seriously. They were playing and testing each other out." She explained.

"I agree; not to mention that those guys look very attractive." Kurumu mentioned.

"Ok then, take one of them and I'll gladly take Tsukune." Mizore said as she hugged the boy, freaking him out.

"Like hell you are! I said they were attractive, but that doesn't mean I'll replace Tsukune for one of them!" the succubus yelled as they quarreled over the boy in question. Moka ignored their ruckus as she kept her eyes peeled at the development of the brawl.

'_Let's see…'_ Zenaku glanced at the ninja, _'That guy's attacks are very similar to mine, so I guess I can use that to mi benefit to predict him. But it could also mean that he knows my techniques as well.'_ He concluded and turned to look at Dante. _'Since he's a Sparda like me, he has my strength and speed. Not only that, the wounds I gave him don't seem to affect him. I guess this party's going to get crazier than hell. Excellent, I've been waiting a long time for something like this…' _he finished with a vicious grin.

"Hey kid, if you keep staring at me like that, I'll be thinking you swing for the other team. And let me tell you, I swing for home." Dante said cynically.

"Kid? Well, if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass! " Zenaku shouted as he stabbed the blades on the ground, followed by a surge of fire and wind sprouting from the ground and aimed at high speeds towards Dante and Ryu.

Dante keenly moved away as well as Ryu. _He can use the Crawler without actually summoning Agni & Rudra? That's something else. _He thought at the attack. When he landed, Zenaku was about to strike with Sounga. Ryu blocked the blade and Dante swung Rebellion, aiming at Zenaku's torso. The latter flipped over them and landed behind them. Zenaku then performed the 'Helm Breaker' slash. Ryu barely blocked it but the tip of both blades got close enough to cut him at the chest area. Dante countered and another flurry of thrust, swings and parries between the three ensued.

As this went on, the fighters kept moving around, the students kept cheering, Kairi kept worrying and Vergil kept monitoring the battle. They landed in the rear school grounds and Zenaku was standing with a tree behind him and Dante and Ryu in front of him, approaching to strike.

_Ok, let's see if they can stop this… _Zenaku spread his stance and twisted his body to the left, then arched Yamato over his left shoulder and Sounga behind his waist. He subsequently concentrated his energy around his body and the blades. His power exploded once, glowing black under him, then a second time, now shining red and blue just like the swords—Yamato in blue and Sounga in red.

Ryu recognized what he was doing and tried to stop both himself and Dante, but it was too late. Zenaku sprang towards Ryu, unleashing an omnipotent barrage of slashes. This time it was Ryu who had to do the blocking, but hardly helped since half of the strikes hit his body. Dante then appeared and Zenaku instantly rushed to him, lashing out a similar barrage.

The demon hunter couldn't keep up his blocks and his defenses were broken, receiving multiple cuts, wounds and lacerations from both the swords and the torrents. Dante was then kicked in the chest and pushed away, ultimately crashing in a nearby wall. But before he could fall, Zenaku rammed both his swords into Dante with a ferocious battle cry—Yamato through his heart and Sounga through his head. Dante grunted slightly in pain as a response of such attack and dropping Rebellion. The impact had such force that the wall suffered several cracks, damage and a huge impact hole.

Seconds later, he quickly pulled them out and watched his body collapse next to his blade. Both warriors were down. "Dance of Death." Zenaku said as he revealed the name of his recently performed technique. He had combined the moves of the 'Dance Macabre' technique with the 'Rapid Slash', resulting in swifter, deadlier strikes. The students were giving out sounds of amazement and astonishment. Momiji and the kunoichi Ayane grew afraid that their master might've been killed. Nero was astonished that even Dante fell to him just like he did.

Kairi thought that this time, Zenaku had proven his superiority by defeating two extremely powerful combatants. Tsukune and the girls were not far off from such thought. Lady and Trish were the kind of persons that were hardly impressed, but after they saw what happened to Dante, it left them with open mouths.

"What are you all blabbering about?" Vergil spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to him. "This isn't over yet." Confused at his words, everyone turned back to the fight and they were amazed to see the master ninja getting up. Dante got up as if nothing had happened and wiped the blood present on his face, with no trace of the stab in sight. Zenaku stood a fair distance away, calm and ready for the next clash.

"Getting better…"Dante spoke as he regained his footing and picked up his sword. "I would even go as far as to say I underestimated your abilities." Zenaku was somehow expecting this—if Dante was a Sparda, he wouldn't go down with swordskill alone. Momiji and Kairi wanted to get in and cure his wounds, but Ryu signaled them not to.

Zenaku shook both swords in order to fling away the bloodstains and retook his battle stance, just like Ryu and Dante did. "Shall we wrap this up?" Zenaku said.

"Bring it." Dante tempted.

Zenaku then charged at Dante. Ryu backed the demons layer to cover his openings and manage to hit a weak point. _If we keep this up any longer, Zenaku will kill us both. _Ryu thought, recalling his previous statement to Dante. They kept at it for quite a while. Dante was now fighting seriously, leaving no openings; so Ryu has to attack on another side. The fight was heating up more and more. As Dante was taking the front on an onslaught, Ryu would attack from the sides, rear and top. Zenaku was doing his best to keep both blades away and trying to land a hit.

But as the battle unfolded, Dante succeeded in breaking his guard and Ryu was coming from above with a Helmet Splitter move. Zenaku didn't have time to block so instead, he summoned the abilities of a demon he defeated a few days ago.

Zenaku's shadow crawled over his body, completely enveloping him. When Ryu's blade hit him, he split in two. Kairi grew shocked beyond al fear, thinking he was done for. The students and everyone else felt the same, only they were about to cheer.

They all grew astounded when they saw that Zenaku came out of one half of that dark veil while the other half became whole—a clone of him made out of his own shadow. Dante knew that technique. It was the main talent of the 'Doppelganger'. Both Zenakus started to run in circles around Ryu and Dante at high speed. Zenaku then shot himself towards Dante while the clone attacked Ryu. The barrage of blades was powerful and ferocious. When the final blow was dealt, Dante barely managed to block it, but Sounga's tip scratched his eye and he got pushed back. Ryu, on the other hand, got stabbed by the duplicate in his right shoulder and pushed back as well.

The shadow Zenaku returned to its source. He then proceeded to rush at Dante. With barely a split second to react, Dante jumped away from an incoming blade. After this they got wrapped in yet another swords dance. Ryu got in a few seconds after. This time it would be the final clash. As they grew fiercer by the second, their injuries were starting to take their toll. They finally drew the final strike and the battle was seemingly over.

But the way they finished was rather gruesome.

Ryu was on Zenaku's left and Dante on his right. Yamato was impaled through Dante's chest, skewering his heart. Sounga was piercing through Ryu's stomach. Dante's Rebellion was rammed through Zenaku's right side of the torso and coming out his other side, stabbing through his lungs at the same time as Ryu's Dragon Sword was piercing through his heart. They all kept struggling to remain standing while their blood was coming out in threatening quantities.

Both Dante and Ryu were trying to force Zenaku down with their swords just like Zenaku was doing to them, none willing to back down. They twisted their blades to infuse massive amounts of pain and drawing out even more blood. Ryu's legs finally gave in and fell, but his sword was still inside Zenaku's body and was going to drag him down as well. Now it was Dante and Zenaku still standing. Everyone watching was staggered at the image of this bloody struggle, horrified at how they tortured each other. Even at the distance they were away, they could perceive the sounds of their pained groans and grunt to bring the other down.

But none was more struck with those emotions than Kairi. "Stop! You'll kill yourselves!" Kairi shouted as she fought with every ounce of her strength to break free from Momiji. The latter was fighting her best to hold back the overwhelming sentiment of watching her master on her knees, just like her partner.

The same could probably be said for Trish and Lady. They've seen Dante fight in many carnages, but this one could easily be among the top three. They knew Dante would never forgive them if they interfered, so they stood back. Even Lady, as he watched them fight, got a brief flashback of the time he saw Dante and Vergil fighting inside the demon tower.

Zenaku started to cough blood, followed by Ryu three seconds later. "It's over." Ryu said struggling to breathe, gritting his teeth behind his black mask.

"Give up before…I cut you in half." Dante added in the same tone as Ryu. Zenaku's vision started to go blurry due to the massive blood loss.

"We'll see who dies first…" Zenaku said as he forced Yamato and Sounga deeper into their bodies, gaining a pained groan from Dante and Ryu.

"That's enough, Zenaku. You've proven to be stronger than the ninja. As for my brother, it's pretty much a draw…for now." Vergil said as he approached the bloody trio. Zenaku remained his position. He wasn't willing to be conquered by Dante.

"Remember your true goal. If you keep this up, you'll die and all you've fought for will have been for nothing." Zenaku finally heeded his brother's words and quickly drew both swords out of the other combatants. Dante and Ryu did the same and all three of them shouted in pain. Zenaku handed back Yamato to Vergil which he proceeded to sheath. _It's good to have you back._ He thought.

Zenaku was barely standing, the same as Dante. Ryu, however, was kneeling on his left knee with a hand on his bleeding stomach. Kairi instantly rushed in to Zenaku, Momiji and Ayane rushed in with a healing potion to help Ryu, and Lady and Trish walked to Dante.

The rebellious son of Sparda then looked at Zenaku in the eye once again, and now, past the heat of combat, he once again saw what he fought with the entire struggle: hatred. And not just any hatred; this was the kind that even fiercest enemies couldn't match. And he was particularly familiar with it because he saw that same hatred in Vergil's eyes when he 'got killed' at the top of Temen-ni-gru.

Putting those thoughts aside, Dante chose to say something, "Not bad, kid. You certainly know how to put up a decent fight," he acknowledged as he placed Rebellion on his back. Zenaku then lost his balance and was about to fall, but Kairi caught him.

"Zenaku! Oh my god, you've lost too much blood!" Kairi said in a distressed tone as she checked his bleeding wounds. She passed his left arm over her shoulders and helped him stand.

"I've been through much worse, kid. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Zenaku retorted jokingly with a hoarse tone.

Momiji administered the potion to Ryu and, although the wound in his stomach was gone, he was still weakened. "How are you feeling?" Momiji asked.

"I'll be fine." He responded as he got up and enclosed his blade. "You and I have much to discuss, Zenaku." Ryu remarked as he walked by him.

"Yeah well, take a number." Zenaku responded sarcastically.

Ruby appeared out of the blue in the middle of all of them and instructed everyone to return to their respective classrooms. When all students—including Tsukune and the girls—were gone, Ryu and Dante started to walk away and resumed their perimeter watch. Nero, although not satisfied, felt somehow better. It was a sensation almost as fulfilling as vengeance. He and Kyrie returned to their place. Ruby then turned to Zenaku. "Zenaku, the chairman says you can skip the rest of classes for today. The others can take care of any demons that show up." After this, she disappeared.

"Where do you rest?" Vergil asked.

"In a small crappy apartment, but with any luck you'll find it somewhat restful." Zenaku replied. "You can let me go now, kid. I'm not that hurt." He moved his arm off Kairi. Zenaku then proceeded to the bench where they were previously sitting and took his coat.

Then they proceeded to walk to the apartment complex and got there by sunset. When they arrived Zenaku pointed to the sky. "My place is at the very top. Grab my hand." Vergil did so and Zenaku spread out his wings. Vergil was somewhat impressed at how far he had come. Zenaku flapped them once to take off and then a couple more times to get higher.

Halfway up, Zenaku looked down to Kairi. "What's the matter? Why won't you fly up here?" he shouted.

Kairi poked her index fingers together before looking up, revealing an embarrassed expression. "I…I don't know how to fly." She replied modestly.

Zenaku's face dropped in shock at her response and almost lost his balance in the air. "You've got to be shitting me. You're a dragon, and yet you don't know how to fly!" Zenaku remarked.

"I know it's foolish and dumb." She said.

He then recapped what they talked about earlier. _She doesn't know her own abilities_. Sighing in frustration, Zenaku thought up a resolution. "Fine then. Stay put for a second, I'll be back quickly!" He proceeded to take Vergil all the way to the roof. Once there, he was asked to wait for a moment.

He was about to jump down when he saw someone approaching her from behind. It was Saizou in. _'Another one that'll take the six foot dirt nap…'_ Zenaku thought as he jumped off the ceiling and readied Sounga.

Kairi heard footsteps behind her and got scared at the image of Saizou behind her. "I told you I'd be back." He then transformed to his monster form: an orc.

Before he could take a step closer, Zenaku appeared in front of her. "Why does no one listen to me?" Zenaku said as he tightened his grip on the weapon.

"This time I'll kill you!" He roared as he ran at Zenaku. The latter didn't budge. Instead he waited until he got close enough, then jumped and stabbed his head, completely perforating it. Saizou's body fell on its back and Zenaku then proceeded to cut of his head.

Kairi was about to protest against his actions, but held her tongue as Zenaku looked at her. "He was warned, but chose to attack regardless. Just like that mantis guy." He spoke coldly as he withdrew Sounga back in his body. Kairi nodded in forced agreement and tossed the subject out of her mind. "Come, let's get you up." Zenaku said as he came close to Kairi, picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He spread his wings.

Half way up, Zenaku said something. "Hey kid. If it's all the same to you, I could teach you how to fly, so when trouble comes, you can go out of reach." Kairi smiled at his proposal and nodded in agreement.

They got to the roof and saw a house-like structure in front of them. Zenaku got out the key and unlocked the window, opened the black curtain and turned the light on. Vergil saw the tags on the window. "Are those for keeping you locked in?" he asked.

"No, they're to keep the nuisance out." Kairi and Vergil walked in and admired the décor of the room.

"Gothic style, huh." Vergil commented.

"Yeah, it's the only thing they got right." Zenaku replied as he closed the curtains. Kairi had found it quite tasteful and appealing to her tastes.

She then saw some clothes on the floor that she recognized. Those were the same clothes Zenaku wore when he rescued her from that giant monster back in the lake. "Sorry about the mess. You can use my bed if you wish. I'll stay on the couch, it's much better." Zenaku stated.

"Thanks." Vergil said.

"Zenaku, let me look at your wounds." Kairi said.

Zenaku looked at her, slightly annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" He retorted.

"Just let me see!" She shouted, setting her foot down at her petition.

Vergil was slightly surprised at this girl. She dared yell at Zenaku like she would a normal person. As a result he raised an eyebrow and turned to Zenaku to hear his response to this. "Fine, but you won't like what you'll see." He replied as he took of his coat and started to unbutton his bloody shirt. When he did, Kairi got the shock of her life.

Zenaku's body was full of scars of all sizes, types and depths—cuts, burns, deep scratches, missing pieces of flesh, among many others. They covered him all the way to his arms and all the way down his back. Aside from his many injuries, his body was very well-built and his muscles were highly toned. "Oh… my…god." Kairi uttered, completely staggered at the grim condition his body was.

She could also see the closing wounds on his chest from the recent fight, both front and sides, still exposing some flesh. Kairi went to the bathroom to get some towels and soak them partially with warm water. "Well, you certainly carry your victories with you. You don't heal like I do, huh?" Vergil commented when Kairi left for the lavatory.

"Not exactly. It heals almost instantly, but leaves small scars; they banish within a month or so. However, the scars from that time still linger on." Zenaku said.

Kairi returned with a small soaked towel and started to carefully clean his wounds. "You don't have to do that, kid. By tomorrow, they'll just be more scars." Zenaku uttered as he saw her overwhelmed look.

"Regardless, just let me do this one thing. Please…" she said in a tone that announced tears. This sight in particular brought back bad memories in her.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm rather tired." Zenaku said as he walked to the sofa and laid down on it. Vergil did the same thing, but not before he placed his beloved sword in a nearby stand. He then removed his coat, placed it on a nearby perch and laid down on the bed subsequently to rest.

Kairi kneeled next to Zenaku's and rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could understand what drives you to be so evil, Zenaku…" She uttered before the weariness took over her and fell asleep.

Zenaku looked down at her with a dim smirk. "Even if I told you, I don't think you'll be able to comprehend my roots. Besides, it'd be too much for you to understand." He placed his right arm over his face and fell asleep.

* * *

Ruby appeared in Zenaku's apartment half hour after everyone fell asleep. As she explored, she noticed a small black towel, damped in both water and blood—likely to be Zenaku's. She then saw the mysterious man—now known as Zenaku's master—sleeping on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. She blushed at the man's physique; well-defined muscles and well built overall shape. And the fact that he was the master of the one who had caused more problems than the demons. Her mind began to fill with thoughts of lust and a blush appeared on her face.

Suddenly snapping back to reality and the objective at hand, she shook her head clean of those thoughts. She turned over to where Zenaku was resting and saw Kairi resting on him. She tapped her shoulder a couple times and she woke up with some wake-up moans. "Ruby? What is it?" she asked with a slightly blurred vision and low tone.

"The chairman sent me to get you. He says it'll help you understand Zenaku." She detailed.

Kairi then agreed and slowly got up. "Well then, I guess you won't mid if I join you…will you?" Ruby got surprised and snapped her eyes to turn to Vergil, awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. This man's eyes were showing no emotion, only their icy blue tone. She then started to argue in her mind if it would be okay to bring him as well. After some mental debates, she concluded that, just like Kairi, he had many things that linked him with Zenaku.

"You can come as well." She stated, showing the utmost respect to the man. Vergil then got his coat and took Yamato, quietly. The way the young witch saw the man get ready demonstrated that he was a man of solid high cultures and very sophisticated. Then again, being Zenaku's brother must make him an extremely deadly warrior—as much as Zenaku.

Ruby got out her wand, waved it a couple times and teleported herself, Kairi and Vergil to the chairman's office. When they appeared in said place, Vergil then saw a huge spacious office and elegant design. Behind a desk was a man dressed in white robes. He concluded that he was the chairman. But also in that office was Ryu, Dante, Lady, Trish and Nero; all with an expression of expectation. "So…you've come as well." Ryu stated.

Vergil leered at him for a moment, and then the chairman spoke up. "It's alright. He too is allowed."

The chairman got off his desk and stepped in front of Kairi. "I called for you because I believe have found the source of Zenaku's darkness." Kairi's eyes widened in astonishment to the news just heard.

"Darkness? What are you getting at?" Vergil inquired.

The exorcist then went to his desk, grabbed a small black book with no title of any sort and held it in front of Kairi. "Inside this book, you'll see the very thing that gave birth to his evil." The chairman handed her the book. She was about to take it, then the chairman spoke a word of caution "Be very wary, what you'll see here can easily shatter your heart and soul."

She couldn't understand why the chairman said something like that. Was the content in this book so ghastly? So overwhelming?

"And what exactly is that book? Vergil asked.

"This book is a magical item known as the 'Primordial Tome.' By placing a drop of blood and asking a question about that person in your mind, the book will reveal to you the answer in detailed aspects. It even shows the past, but you won't be able to make any change whatsoever. I spent many days looking for it." The director enlightened. Kairi was not only feeling curiously tempted to open the tome, but also in contempt.

She was about to ask a powerful question about someone she has come to care for, as well as discover the root of darkness. It made her feel guilty to do it without his permission. "Don't worry." Trish said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may feel guilty, but in the end it's something that could help you help him." Her words went deep in her.

"Yes indeed. We can also see if my half-brother was always such a punk." Dante said.

"Before you open that book, I have only one more question. If this book works by infusing it with someone's blood, may I inquire how you got Zenaku's?" Vergil questioned. The chairman then smiled as Ruby walked towards Kairi with the very same towel she used to clean his wounds.

"There's your answer," the chairman said. Ruby rubbed the towel on the tome's cover, smearing blood on the front cover. As soon as she did this, the book shined a crimson red and when the flash vanished, the cover had the image if a red tribal dragon in an 'S' position. Vergil's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the dragon in the book resembled the one on his sword.

"It is done. Ryu, Dante, Vergil, if you want to see within the tome as well, place a hand on Kairi. Lady, Trish and Nero, you can join in as well by placing a hand on Dante's shoulders." the chairman said and the mentioned men did so. Vergil placed his right hand on her right shoulder, Ryu kept his left hand on her right shoulder and Dante placed both hands on both her shoulders. Lady grabbed Dante's left shoulder, Nero took his right one and Trish grabbed him by the hand.

"As soon as you open the book, it'll begin." The chairman said. Kairi made the question and spoke it in her mind. The time of truth had come. She wasn't sure what to expect once she opened it, but whatever it was, it would open the door to a whole new understanding.

One last question echoed the mind of Kairi. _What made Zenaku the man he is today…?_

**Well, there's chapter 6. What mysteries does the Primordial Tome hold within its pages? Will she be able to comprehend the reason of Zenaku's heart? Find out on the next chapter of Rosario + Vampire: Demon Chronicles! Ok guys, if I were you, I would wait a month—maybe less—for the next chapter. That way, you'll save yourselves a lot of headaches. Until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Devils Never Cry

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 7

"Devils Never Cry"

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_ Rose Kennedy.

'_I was given a book by the exorcist. When I peeled back its covers, it revealed to me the past of someone I know. Someone who has become very close to me. But nothing could've ever prepared me for what would have been revealed to me that fateful night when I would learn of the root of darkness' _These were the thoughts of a young girl when she witnessed the beginning.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the night while spears of lightning pierced through the clouds and roared throughout the lands, witnessing the unfolding conflict.

A group of six men dressed in black attires and armed with swords were surrounded by giant purple humanoid fiends, growling viciously and ready to strike. A tall man that had a snake-like dragon tattooed on his left arm and seemed as the apparent leader smirked at the monsters in front of him, confident of his soon-to-come victory.

Meanwhile, back in a nearby village, a woman was inside what looked like a prayer room brightened dimly by a small candle, muttering prayers quietly as an incense stick burned and filled the room with its aroma.

* * *

It was a sunny day, clear of any clouds. Birds were chirping in nearby trees as the air swept by the village, enriched with the aroma of mountain nature.

A white cloth caught in a tree branch was flickering with the wind when a small hand—likely that of a kid's—was reaching to grab hold of it. After some attempts, it was caught and retrieved. "Got ya! Hey mom, look at me!" The boy said as he held on to the tree he climbed. He had white short spiky hair swept backwards with some forelocks on his face, bluish green eyes and looked about five years old. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tribal sun in the front as well as black pants and sandals.

He had the energy a kid his age would have, but his enthusiasm and drive to do things were certainly outstanding from the rest. He was in a small patio of a large Japanese palace that was founded halfway up a mountain. It was very old, but with the appropriate cares and restorations, it looked as if it was just finished. "Ashura, didn't I tell you that was too dangerous? I always tell you not to be reckless, but you're never going to listen, are you?" A woman said in a calm tone as she watched over the boy who happened to be her son.

His mother was a beautiful woman and wife to the lord of that small village. Her eyes were red, her hair was black, long and flowing-her complexion was pale but greatly beautiful. She was dressed in an intricate silk kimono that dominated with rich reds blacks and some whites. It also included a magnificent golden dragon pattern on it. She was also wearing a gold headdress in the shape of a sprig. She was sitting on a wooden corridor and near her were two servant women dressed in white kimonos, watching over her and the boy as well.

Ashura got down from the tree and ran to her mother. He handed her the piece of fabric with an animated expression. "But I'm alright, see? There's nothing to it. Besides I know it's very important to you, so I had to get it back." The little child said as her mother gladly accepted the cloth and rewarded him with a warm smile.

"Well, aren't you the little hero." A man said near them, drawing their full attention. The man was tall and was the spitting image of Ashura, except his eyes were green. He was dressed in simple black body armor and leg protectors; under it he had a black plain T-shirt and pants while a dark blue cape hung behind his back. His name was Yasha. He was the lord of the village that rested under the shadow of the mountain and fatherly figure to the little boy.

Following him were four men; three of them were dressed in a black ninja-like outfit. They were soldiers. The fourth man was dressed in a grey suit that had a black snake-like tribal dragon on its back. A forelock of his hair was tied with a white band and a patch covered his left eye. He was the royal advisor, Mifune.

"Father, you're back!" the boy shouted excited as he ran to the tall man and embraced him. Yasha wasn't really the boy's true father. His real father died in a great battle many years ago. Since Yasha was the warrior's only best friend and trusted ally, he was asked to look after Lilith and the boy.

"By yourself, I see you've been as naughty a kid as ever, huh." The man teased his son. The boy snarled at his father's words.

He knew his father knew it upset him whenever he called him a kid. "Hey, I'm not a kid!" the boy said. His father certainly enjoyed teasing him like that, but he never did it with band intent.

"Getting mad like that certainly proves you are." He said as he looked at him slyly.

"It does not!" the boy replied. His father then began to laugh as the boy's reaction, which irritated the boy. "Quit laughing, father!" the boy protested. His mother, who was watching everything, smiled as she saw the childish interaction between father and son. At times, she believed that she lived only for moments like this.

The blue day turned to an orange color as the sun began to set. The soldiers were sent to rest while King Yasha, Lilith, Ashura, Mifune and some maiden servants entered a room right next to the patio. Yasha was sitting on the wooden floor while his son was sitting on his lap. Lilith was right in front of him and behind her were the maids. The advisor was sitting in the middle as if taking a mediator pose.

"Thank goodness you made it back safely. I was beginning to grow worried about you." The boy's mother bowed as she greeted his husband back. The maids bowed as well.

"I would've been back sooner, but some monsters ambushed us at the border." The man replied, and then he instructed the maids to leave, leaving only them and the advisor.

"This was my entire fault, Yasha. I was unable to keep the protective barrier stable enough." She berated herself as her heart filled with concern for the man she loved.

"Don't blame yourself, Lilith. Here in the country of Japan, we are destined to struggle against these monsters; not only them, but the humans as well. We are, after all, the only dragons left. Our territory is not the only one threatened by them and you are not to blame for it." Yasha said as he tried to lift the guilt from her beloved Lilith.

The little boy had already heard stories of how men hunted the dragons to the brink of extinction and managed to trick mankind into believing they were all dead at the last moment. They managed to survive and, little by little, the land of Tartarus was born, protected by the queen. They all learned to keep a human form whenever they are within human territory. Eventually, they let in some humans as servants under the belief they were another village, and became about half of the village that was at that time. The servants who were ordered to leave were human as well, and every day the king, queen and everyone who was a dragon had to follow strict rules so as to not be discovered.

The boy then spoke up, trying to understand the reason of the monsters' assaults. "I don't understand that. Why the monsters are always out to get us?" he asked.

Then Mifune chose to answer that question. "They're hunting. It is said that the country of Japan was once inhabited by a god. Because of this, the land has been saturated with the god's power. That power is what the monsters seek. It is why they attack." Mifune enlightened.

The little boy was left with his mouth open in awe, and then the advisor continued his statement. "However, there's nothing to worry about. The seal of the queen has the power to protect our land. Her barriers prevent the monsters from entering our territory, and here at the palace, we are especially secure." He spoke in a tone that gleamed with wisdom.

Lilith then spoke humbly, "My power's not as absolute as you make it out to be, Mifune. If I fail or weaken in any way—"

"—then there's still nothing to worry about. If the monsters do enter our territory, we will be safe." Lilith was cut off by Yasha. She stared at him, noticing a confidence in his eyes that could challenge any evil spirit and the smirk in his face reinforced that thought. "That is the reason I'm here, after all." Yasha's words managed to ease the worry out of Lilith and her face lightened up.

"It is." She responded softly.

"And I'm here too!" Ashura said as he jumped off his father's lap and started throwing punches.

"Well, looks like some kid's preparing for battle." Yasha commented jokingly and, as he expected, made Ashura turn to him and throw a tantrum.

"I told you I'm not a kid!"

Yasha snickered at his reactions then chose to give the boy a small challenge. "Alright, then let's see you climb to the top of that tree there." Yasha pointed to the tree the boy had just climbed to reach for the cloth.

Ashura didn't hesitate to accept his challenge, "I'll show you!" he replied confidently as he ran to the tree and started to climb.

Lilith then grew worried that he might hurt himself and tried to stop him. "Wait, stop!" but as she tried to get up after him, she fell and began to breath faintly.

Yasha then picked her up, "What is it?" he asked worried. Ashura then turned his attention to his mother and the lively spirit he had was blown away. It hurt him to see his mother like this.

However, he was not ignorant as to why it happened. He knew that his mother always pushed herself too much in order to keep the protective barrier around the village strong so that Yasha or anyone else wouldn't have to risk their lives fighting the demons.

This eventually caught up to affect her health. Because of the lack of good sleep and even not eating properly—if she didn't skip meals- only worsened her condition, she couldn't get too excited. If she did, things like fainting or shortness of breath occurred to her. Nevertheless, she never let things like that get in her way; she was a strong woman with an iron will. But be that as it may, even she knew that she had a limit that could lead to the ultimate price.

But she would keep on protecting the city, for the sake of her son.

* * *

A new day had come.

Ashura was in a pond near the palace with four other kids—two were girls and the other two were boys. All four of them were human. They all were being watched over by Mifune, who was under the shadow of a nearby tree. "Come on, Ashura!" a boy in a brown outfit said.

"You can do it, young lord!" a girl with pigtails encouraged him.

Ashura was there in order to catch a fish. When a fish got spotted, the other boy pointed it out. "There's a big one, right there! Go for that one!" Ashura spotted the fish and got into position. When it was within reach, he shot his arms into the water and caught it. When he brought it up, it revealed a plump dark blue fish, but the fish was moving so fast, it slipped off his grip.

Ashura tried to keep it from escaping but it was in vain and lost his balance. The fish escaped and he fell in the water. "Are you alright?" the girl with pigtails asked.

"Don't worry; I'll catch it next time!" Ashura said as he stood up and got ready for the next one. Mifune simply smiled at the scenery which reminded him of younger days when he used to go to the rivers and see other children play in the rivers. Ashura kept it up all day trying his best to catch a fish.

When the sun began to set, the other children went back to their respective homes. Ashura stayed and continued. Eventually, his strength was all worn out. His clothes got filthy plus some dirt stains got in his hands and face. Mifune proposed to return to the palace and Ashura agreed. The night came to the village and they both got home. But Ashura's welcoming was not a warm one.

"What were you thinking staying out so late, huh!" Yasha shouted to Ashura as he sat on the grassy ground near the tree from earlier. Ashura was doing his best to hold back the tears, but didn't look at his father in the eye. He never spoke a word, which made Yasha conclude that it was pointless to keep scolding him any longer. "If you're not going to tell me, that's fine. You'll just have to sit here all night." He spoke with a strict tone as he walked away.

Ashura stood in the very spot he was. His intentions for staying out were good, but he felt that his father would dismiss it like nothing. He kept quiet.

Yasha watched his son from the edge of a corner. He felt bad for scolding him that roughly but he knew he had done it so that he wouldn't be so hasty, not hurt him. He sighed quietly at his actions and closed his eyes. "He reminds me a bit of another boy I used to hang out with." Mifune said slyly as he held a paper fan near his chin. Yasha then remembered the times when he and Mifune went out on adventures like hiking and traveling through the forest. These and many more memories passed him in a brief flash.

He growled lightly under his throat and went straight to the point. "Is there something you needed?"

Mifune then dropped his joking tone and responded calmly. "There is, sir." Both of them went to attend their business.

The moon brightened the night sky as some clouds hovered over the village. Ashura remained quiet as he sat. He kept his eyes on the green foliage until he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see his mother sit right in front of him. "Mother…" he uttered. Her warm smile was present as she extended her hands to dust off the dirt in his clothes.

"I see you got your clothes filthy again." She said as her left moved to rest on his right cheek.

His eyes locked on his mother's. They were beautiful—like priceless rubies. "Ashura, please listen to me carefully." She spoke kindly. "I know your father spoke harshly to you, but it was out of love. He was only angry because he was so worried. It's hard, but do you understand?" Ashura, in a way, understood her words. Indeed, it was true that one can act like that out of worry. It was a twisted way to show love and care, but still a way to show it.

Ashura couldn't help to let a tear show. "Come, let's go take a bath." She said and they did.

Once in the bathing room, steam came out through a ventilation window. Dim water sounds could be heard from the inside. Ashura and his mother were inside a warm bath with three candles lighting the room. "Mother, you like father a whole lot, huh." Ashura spoke.

"Of course I do." She stated. Yasha may not have been the warrior she came to love and gave her the son that was now Ashura, but still she cared for him.

"And you like me a whole lot too, right?" the boy spoke again.

"Yes that's right." She affirmed.

Then, Ashura asked her a very difficult question. "So which one of us do you like better, is it me or father?"

He eyes opened up in surprise to such a question while Ashura stared at her with expectant eyes. She was in a dilemma. This was probably just a childish jealousy tantrum that emerged on occasions, she resolved. "Oh dear, I don't know how to answer that."

* * *

"So, what answer did you give him then?" Yasha asked entranced after Lilith told her what had just happened.

She giggled at his question and answered back. "Now it looks like you're the one who's being childish." They were in Ashura's room, with the little boy sleeping soundly on his futon while two candles on tall stands on opposite sides of the room shone just enough to give a view. The bath was so relaxing for him, it made him want to go to sleep.

"He loves you more than anything, and he will continue to, until he finds a woman of his own to love. That's just how we men are, I'm afraid." Yasha commented.

His mind then traveled to another subject: his harshness towards the boy. Just as he finished his business with Mifune, an elder man arrived to the palace in order to explain why Ashura was in that pond for such long time.

"He was down in the village trying to catch a fish. Apparently, he heard from a fish merchant that the fish in the pond there were especially nutritious. I believe he was trying to catch one for you, because of your health." Yasha explained. The young boy's kindness never ceased to impress her, but today was a very special blow out. To go that far and endure Yasha's severe scolding just so that her health would improve even if just a little meant worlds to her.

She smiled warmly at the image of her sleeping son, who just so happened was smiling in his sleep. _Oh Ashura, you have your father's heart…_

* * *

Deep in the woods of the mountain, Yasha was training his battle skills and Ashura accompanied him to witness his talent with the blade. Three battle dummies were in front of him and he got in a battle stance. "And now…" he raised his blade and shouted his attack "…Dragon Strike!" He slashed down and as he did, an intense surge of energy burst forth in the shape of blue lightning spears, annihilating the dummies along with some trees and raising a cloud of dust. When it settled down, there was a huge area cleared away of any grass or trees.

Ashura was left awestruck at his father's power. "Wow that was great! How did you do that, father?" Ashura asked enthusiastically as he ran up to him and hugged his left leg.

Yasha then looked at him. "If you train hard, you can do it too. Do you want to be stronger?"

Ashura's eyes widened and responded excitedly. "Yeah, I do!"

"For what reason?" At this point, Yasha wanted to see if his goals for obtaining strength were worthy of becoming truly strong.

"What would you do with your strength?" Ashura let go of his father and the latter moved his body so that he would face the boy dead straight. "Would you seek it merely for the sake of being strong and nothing else? Would you become strong and use that strength for yourself alone, for your own glory?"

When Yasha finished speaking, Ashura went deep into thought for a moment, deciding the real reason for which he wanted to become as strong as his father, if not stronger. Yasha kept his eyes on the youngster, analyzing him and making sure he'd tell the truth when he responded.

"No." Ashura answered after a while.

Yasha's attention got aimed solely to his words, carefully listening. "I would use it to protect all of our people, dragon and human alike. And especially to protect the people I love, like mother and you!" Ashura spoke with firmness and truth, his eyes enforcing the power of his statement. Yasha was pleased with the boy's honesty. "I couldn't' have said it better myself."

He started to mess with the youngster's hair, making him start another fit. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop it!" Ashura quarreled.

A few days later, Yasha began to instruct Ashura in the many arts of the blade—both single and twin swords—as well as many other weapons like the staff, claws and others. Exhaustible days of training went by, but Ashura never gave up. Through hard training, his body became stronger, his legs became faster and his skills grew greater. He would climb from the top of the mountain to the bottom and back again for leg improvement. He would lift rocks progressively heavier than him—almost five times his own weight and up—for strength build-up.

These and many other training methods, after three years of intense work out, gave him great strength, agility and stamina. After this, Yasha deemed him ready to learn the Dragon Strike. Ashura began weak and with some mistakes, which could be expected from the first times. But after many times and undying commitment, he managed to perform it properly after a year. Though it wasn't anywhere near Yasha's Dragon Strike, its power would soon reach its true potential and maybe even surpass him.

His father then revealed to him a secret for this technique: its power could only be used when his heart has in it the will to protect someone, and the greater that desire is, the stronger that attack will become. Yasha's admiration for this boy seemed to meet no end. At the step he was going, he was sure Ashura would soon surpass his power, even his true father's. There was certainly no doubt that he was the son of that admirable warrior he came to know as his best friend.

When his wings had developed enough, he learned to fly on his own. Since Yasha wasn't a dragon and his mother was too weak to show him, he did his best to discover his flying abilities. It didn't take him long and quickly became able to soar through the skies with an ease similar to walking. Yasha then advised him to fly only at night when everyone was asleep or on very cloudy days.

When Yasha complimented his achievement, he asked him if he would like to learn other techniques—techniques that were of great power. Ashura gladly accepted. Yasha then took him to a par of the castle that contained special items stored, items that possessed great value.

Yasha pulled out a box that contained six scrolls. When Ashura asked what they were, Yasha explained in great detail what each scroll was. They were Elemental Arts, arts that had been within the family since times of old. Each came with a different element: fire, ice, lightning, wind and darkness. They were the Art of the Inferno, the Flame Phoenix, the Ice Storm, the Inazuma, the Wind Blades and the Piercing Void.

Ashura took it upon himself to master each and every art so as to gain power to protect the village, but most importantly, his mother and father. He was instructed that these arts should only be used as a last resort. Although they were very powerful, they required massive amounts of energy and Ki, which was the source of the arts' strength.

This took him almost two more years to execute, but he still had to perfect his mastery. Now, after eight years of arduous training, Ashura was a strong protector of the village next to Yasha and the village was never safer. Any fiend or monster that went beyond Lilith's barrier faced the might of Yasha or Ashura, when his father was away. Eight years passed and the little boy had grown to be an exceptional twelve-year-old and a fierce combatant.

In the middle of his practice with these arts, many demons started appearing at the border and regions near such. Yasha had to travel a lot since, and Ashura's training in this aspect was left incomplete.

One day, Ashura was walking through a bamboo field. Dressed in what resembled the soldiers' attire - black pants, boots and wristbands, a brown long-sleeve shirt and right-arm samurai style armor along with a black headband with a small red dragon in 'S' shape at the center - he explored the grounds near the village. Out of the blue, a giant purple fiend with a sick humanoid shape, strange protrusions on its arms and front-swept horns jumped out of as if to ambush the boy. Ashura drew out his sword and jumped towards the beast. As he descended, he unleashed the Dragon Strike on it, wounding the fiend, but not killing it. The fiend then threw a fist, but Ashura dodged it and sliced it in half at the stomach and finally killing it.

"Nicely done, young lord. You've learned much." Mifune said as he approached the young adult.

"It's not enough. I need to be able to defeat them with one blow. I want to do it like father does. But he's… been so busy lately, huh." Ashura realized. This was somewhat disappointing, but it had a reason and a valid one at that.

Mifune then revealed a piece of news that might lift his spirits. "The master has asked that you look after things here at the palace, young lord. If you can, he believes he will be able to fight the monsters at the border with an easier mind."

Ashura turned to look at the advisor with a surprised face. "He wants me to rule in his absence?"

Mifune smiled approvingly and provided a bit of advice. "You must be prepared for your future duties. Soon you'll take the master's name. The day you rule this land may not be far off." His words were, in a little way, cold. But they were true. The life of a warrior could end at anytime at anyplace.

Ashura nodded in agreement. Day came to sunset. When he arrived to the palace, he was carrying a round wooden basket. Inside it was a fish along with some water to keep it alive. It wasn't just any fish, this one came from the pond where fish there were very nutritious and ever since his skills improved greatly, Ashura always made sure to bring one to his mother so that her health would improve.

Two servant women were near the entrance to greet him back. "Greetings, young lord." Said one.

"Welcome home." Said the other.

When Ashura approached them and handed them the basket. "Please see that my mother gets this." he requested.

One woman took the basket and the other said, "Right away sir."

Lilith was resting in her room, under a warm cover. Ashura came in to see how she was doing. Because she kept forcing herself beyond her limit over the years to keep up the barrier's power, her health took a devastating toll. The faints got worse and her strengths were diminishing slowly but surely. Today she collapsed on the morning, most probably because she skipped her morning meal to attend the prayer room. She had been asleep all day. When she woke up, she found her son sitting right next to her. It was a pleasant view to see her soon when she woke up since it was him who mostly carried her to her bedroom.

Ashura noticed her eyes open. "Mother, how are you feeling?"

she heard his voice and replied. "Oh Ashura, I'm glad you're back. I'm fine but I need to continue my prayers." She started to get up struggling.

"Mother, stop!" Ashura protested her mother's actions. "I wish that you wouldn't push yourself too hard. The prayers are important and I understand that, but you need to take care of yourself." Ashura persisted, but it seemed his words fell on deaf ears.

"I have to keep the barrier strong. If I don't then all of our people are going to suffer." She said almost sounding like she didn't care for herself.

Ashura was getting tired of her mother being so careless about herself, even when he understood her motives. "Mother, you _shouldn't_ have to suffer as well. It's not fair!" Lilith's appreciation of her son's concern for her was something wonderful, but there were times when she felt he didn't understand why she pushed herself. Nevertheless, she always kept on going.

"Ashura, you certainly have your father's heart. I see so much of him in you." The young man sighed in frustration at her recklessness, then gave in to her request and took her to the prayer room.

When she was in, Ashura decided to sit near the door in case he heard her hit the floor again. As he waited, he closed his eyes and remembered back to when her mother talked to him about his real father.

His name was Sparda and he was a fierce and honorable warrior as well as a very powerful devil. But what made him different from all demons was that he didn't fight for reasons common to any fiend. He fought for justice and the protection of mankind. This was little over two millennia ago. When he defeated Mundus, the king of demons, he realized he had become much too powerful and sealed his powers away in hell. Another demon, Yasha, and other sorcerers helped him fight off the remaining demons that escaped the closing of the Great Hell Gate.

But sealing away his powers came with a cost; Sparda had lost the virtue of immortality and after two millennia of hunting down all remaining demons, he was left with only ten years of life. And yet, he found it to be a reasonable price to pay. He succeeded in restoring peace to the human world and thus gained the title of Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight.

Shortly after this, Sparda and a dragon named Lilith fell in love and witnessed the birth of their first son who Sparda came to name Ashura. But this happiness was not meant to last as Sparda had to depart a year after that. When asked why, he said that many demons had found out about him and his family and were bent on coming after them. In order to protect Lilith and his son from harm he had disappear and confront the demons on distant lands; so he took his sword and left a man he could trust—the now King Yasha—to look after things if worse came to worst. After this, Sparda was heard of no more. So in honor to Sparda, Yasha created the Village of Tartarus, and Sparda's symbol became theirs as well.

What they didn't know was that Sparda had raised another family in another part of the world with a woman named Eva, who gave her two sons; and yet, Sparda never allowed himself to forget about Lilith and his other son. He wished he could go visit them but he couldn't, for fear that the demons might know about their existence and endanger them. He kept all about them a secret, even from his new family. And the rest, as many would say, was old history.

Ashura opened his eyes and walked to the middle of the yard under the night, unsheathed his sword and held it high against the moon. _I will make myself stronger, enough so that mother can rest, so he can be healthy again. I must do that quickly. I'll be strong for her… _these thoughts became his primal goal and were carved in his heart: to grow as strong as his legendary father and earn his mother some rest.

* * *

On a brand new day, Ashura had traveled towards Mount Fuji in search of a special herb he heard of in the village. It was known as the Herb of Spiritual Life and could heal illnesses in a matter of days. He had spent most of the day searching and found none. _'I need to find that herb.'_ he thought as he searched through thick forest. As he kept looking, he came out of the woods and stumbled upon the sight of a village that rested under the mountain's shadow. He hid against a rock and peeked carefully so that he wouldn't be noticed.

He saw a village almost the size of his. And halfway up the mountain was a monumental structure that looked like a castle. Near a waterfall there was a big place that was spacious and was highly decorated. It was probably a shrine or temple. Out of the blue, he felt a hand on his left shoulder that made him react by jumping away and flicked his sword from its scabbard.

"Relax, it's just me." Yasha spoke and Ashura noticed him and calmed down, then sheathed his sword and returned back to his hiding spot.

"I see you're back." Ashura pointed out.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Yasha asked. Ashura explained his purpose and how he ended where he was now. The youngblood then asked his father if he knew about the village down there and the latter responded he did.

Yasha explained that what was down there was the Hayabusa village, inhabited by the Dragon Ninja clan. Their heritage traveled back to ancient times and then he told him about the time where the dragons and that tribe joined forces to seal away a very powerful demon known as Vazdah, the Archfiend within Mount Fuji.

After that came the calamity of the evil Dark Dragon, who annihilated almost every dragon in the east and brought forth great chaos. As a final act of hope, a dragon deity lent his power to an heir of that bloodline in order to bring down that evil being. But the Dark Dragon's soul was restless and was trying to resurrect by any means. In order to prevent that from happening, the Dragon Lineage forged a sword out of the bones of such dragon and sealed its soul within it. Up until this time, they have succeeded in keeping it that way, and the sword remained inside the shrine.

The dragon god's power was also immortalized in the form of two sacred items. One was known as the Dragon Sword, forged from the fang of that god and was handed down to the head of each generation as a symbol of leadership. The other was a priceless teardrop-shaped jewel known as the Eye of the Dragon, withholding the soul of that undying divinity. Both items combined unleashed a force to be reckoned with all around the world. Also, they inherited the fighting and elemental arts that both Ashura and Yasha came to master.

Ashura was impressed that such a clan existed. He was amazed that an alliance of enemies had joined forces in ancient times to fight off a common evil. Maybe the humans had some worth in them after all. Ashura asked his father how he knew all that. He responded that it was a known legend throughout the Dragon culture, but was almost forgotten. Yasha then noticed that someone was coming. "Well then, let's go back home. Your mother must be worried sick about us. Besides, I got a surprise for you." Ashura nodded and they managed to get there with daylight still over them.

Lilith was in the main dining room with a banquet set for a particular person. Actually two, if she counted a return, which she did. Yasha and Ashura entered the room and the boy was slightly surprised as to why there was such a feast laid out. "Welcome home, both of you, and happy birthday Ashura." Lilith said as she greeted them in. Maids and soldiers, among many others, came in to congratulate him on his 13th anniversary.

Ashura laughed quietly for a moment as he shed a tear. "What is it, darling?" his mother asked.

"Oh mother, you don't know how thankful I am for this." he said in a glad but broken tone. "But there's a little problem."

At this, Lilith's eyes opened in shock. "Why do you say that?" asked the mother.

"Because my birthday is tomorrow." Ashura said with a smile that depicted both happiness and sadness. This astonished everyone there. But none was more than Lilith.

How could she have misplaced her son's anniversary? How could she have made such a careless and foolish mistake on something as important as this? The answer was not so distant.

Due to her weak health and fainting spells, she often lost track of time. She could faint one day and awaken the next with the belief it was the day before that one. But this time was possibly the worst of all. It crushed her beyond limits she didn't know. "I'm…I'm so sorry Ashura…"her voice started to break as her expression got overwhelmed with sorrow. Ashura immediately tried to cheer her up, but how? How could this be mended up?

It would be tough, but not impossible. Ashura had to pick his words _very_ carefully.

"It's nothing to worry about, mother. Besides, it sort of makes me feel older and that's what I've been wanting all along: To be big and strong in order to protect you." he said. The boy kneeled next to her sitting mother, placed a hand warmly on her shoulder and bought her face to meet his with the other. "You could never let me down. Quite the contrary, I could never be happier to have you as my mother. You always do your best to protect not only the village, but me and father as well from the enemies that come near. Repaying you by trying to earn you as much rest as you can get it nothing but a great honor to me, and I'm not alone there." Ashura pointed to everyone in the room. "All these men and women are pleased to serve you, take care of you and call you the queen of this village, just like I'm proud to call you 'Mother.'"

She could tell in their eyes that they agreed to the young lord's words. Then she turned to face her blessed son, who spoke so divinely of her. "Oh Ashura, thank you very much. You are a blessing embodied." She embraced her son as warm and affectionately as she could.

"Anything for you." the boy uttered near her ear. Yasha was also touched by those words. This boy had truly grown into the man he expected him to become, possibly even more than him. And that was something a father could be the proudest of his son.

"Well then, enough with the tears. Let's celebrate!" Yasha shouted and everyone cheered in unison.

Everyone there enjoyed the feast, jokes were told, and after a couple of hours, Yasha summoned everyone's attention. Then Lilith brought out a medium sized wooden black box tied with a blue cord. "This is for you, son. I hope you like it." Ashura undid the knot and opened the box, revealing a black garment. Ashura pulled it out and saw a black long coat with red details and the dragon that represented his house clan was on its back.

"Wow, mother, this is so cool. I love it!" the boy exclaimed as he admired his present and thanked her with a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you liked it." She retorted.

Yasha then approached him and sat next to him. "I also got something for you. And it comes from a very special person." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black bag.

From it, he got out an amulet made of black steel and a fist-size ruby embedded in it. "Wow, it's awesome." Ashura said as he took the amulet Yasha then told him about the amulet. This kind of amulet used to be worn by the ancient dragons and that only a few remained. Sparda had used two of them as a key to lock the Main Hell Gate. The one Ashura was given was a very special one. It belonged to one of the very first thirteen dragons that brought down a demon that nearly destroyed the earth eons ago.

The youngblood was amazed at the gift he was given. "Thanks, father. By the way, who was that special person you meant?" Ashura inquired.

Yasha smiled at the thought, and then spoke out his answer. "Your true father, Sparda; He wanted you to have it on this particular birthday as a memento."

Ashura was even more stunned by the origins of the jewel. This was a treasure worthy of protecting for countless generations since it came from the father he never came to know but heard great stories of. "I'll treasure it forever." The boy stated.

"I expect nothing less from you, and I know you will." Yasha said.

After this, everyone kept celebrating until the food lasted.

* * *

Far away from Tartarus, a massive, four-armed werewolf holding a giant scythe was standing at the center of a demolished village, burning and corpses covering its grounds. "This bores me." he said with a snarling tone of voice as his eyes gleamed in a fearsome yellow.

Another one was sitting calmly on a large boulder near the latter. He appeared as a larger-than-life, almost effeminate man with pale flawless skin, horns, and diaphanous wings. He commented the latter's statement. "Yes, Volf. It almost makes it a waste of time to slay such puny flies." He said in a poetic cold tone.

A fire behind them grew larger and another four-armed fiend appeared from those flames. His appearance adhered closely to the western image of devils. He had a bat-like form, with red eyes, black skin, large teeth, and red leathery wings. He approached the other two. "Hey Elizabeth, remind me again why we're attacking flimsy human villages." he asked in a complaining manner in a snarling tone and frustrated manner.

At that moment, a Caucasian brunette wearing a blood red leather coat and pants along with a demonic bustier and chain belt approached them and answered the blaze fiend's question. "We need to wait while our powers return. If we attach the Dragon Ninjas now, we'll surely be killed. Those are the orders of High Infernal Priest Dagra Dai. When he deems it fit, we'll strike at them."

She then sounded out an evil cackle as she remembered the previous moments when they were destroying the village. Yasha appeared with ten of his strongest men to defend the town, but despite Yasha's remarkable strength, he was defeated and injured. "Zedonius, Volf, Alexei. Why don't we follow the foolish man that tried to take on us and destroy his village?" the woman proposed.

"A tempting thought. It would certainly bring more entertainment than sitting here doing nothing." Alexei said.

"Then let's get going." The female commanded as they began to follow the path of Yasha's retreat, but not before the werewolf summoned a powerful storm.

* * *

A storm came to Tartarus and lightning roared across the land. Today was, by technicality, Ashura's birthday.

Ashura ran straight to the room where his father was after hearing the news of his defeat. "Father!" he shouted as he opened the door. He saw Yasha with blood on his face sitting cross-legged with six soldiers behind him and a broken blade in front of him. He picked it up with a shocked impression on his face. "It's broken. Is the monster you're fighting really that strong?" the boy asked.

"Yes. But it's not one, but four of them, and they're wickedly strong." Yasha pointed out. "But let's not tell your mother about the sword or that I was injured. It's a bit embarrassing, after all."

Two servant women were near Yasha, cloths ready to clean and dress his wounds. But despite their insistence, Yasha never let them place a hand on him. "We must tend to your injuries sir!" one of the maids said.

"Not now," Yasha stood up, "I'm leaving soon."

Ashura then protested, "But father!"

The door from a different room opened up and Mifune entered holding a long object covered in a red cloth, then bowed and held it to Yasha, who took it. "What is that?" the boy inquired.

Yasha unclothed one end of the item, revealing a red and black hilt and a partial golden dragon head hand guard. "The sword I forged alongside your father. The almighty blade, Sounga." Yasha enlightened, confident of the blade's power. This wasn't an unknown subject to Ashura as his stepfather had told him this story before.

Yasha once told him that he and Sparda forged some weapons together for when they fought the demonic hordes. Since they were in Japan at the time, they decided that the weapons they would forge there would be of that style. Sparda forged with him a sword out of rare demonic metals and, at a time when he was entering a relationship with Lilith, a rare black dragon bone. They named that sword 'Sounga' after the dragon bone used to make it, said to have been part of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell.

Another weapon they forged together was a sword as well. This one was made with equal metals as Sounga, but instead of dragon bones, it was imbued with a tremendous amount of Sparda's dark energy. This resulted in a blade that was able to cut through anything – even dimensional barriers - with little to no effort. Because of this ability and others it possessed, Sparda, Yasha and Lilith came to name it Yamato, after a mythological Japanese ruler of the underworld.

A last one was made in resemblance to medieval European swords. It was designed with a skull bones and ribs handguard. This one became a representation of Sparda's revolt to the Demon world. He came to call it Rebellion and just like the Yamato, it was imbued with tremendous magic.

"You're rushing out to battle opponents so strong you have to use Sounga?" Ashura asked.

"I am, these monsters are tougher than most. Even so, I'll beat them." Yasha said with great conviction in his eyes.

"You can't go." Lilith said as she was at the edge of the door, barely able to keep herself up. Yasha and Ashura turned their attention to her. "If you need that sword to defeat those monsters, you're going to need my power as well."

Yasha turned his head a little in futility to his plans and closed his eyes for a moment. "I should've known that you were never going to change. You've always been hopelessly reckless." He said.

Lilith chuckled lightly at his comment and retorted back slyly. "I'm not alone in being accused of that fault."

Yasha opened his eyes and turned to face her, looking her in the eye. "Perhaps you're right." He uttered. Without a doubt, recklessness was one of the traits Lilith and Sparda had in common, just like Yasha. This was possibly one of the things that made faith bind them together for so much time.

The soldiers and Mifune formed nest to the door and kneeled. Yasha was in front on them in the same position, and then he unsheathed the sword, revealing a long blade of bluish gray steel that rang as it came out, holding it horizontally in front of Lilith. "The great Sounga is going into battle. May it have the queen's blessing?" Yasha spoke.

Lilith then closed her eyes and raised a hand, holding it near the sword's blade. "I call on the dragon, protector of Tartarus that glides in the sky. Watch over this man as he bears your sword to protect this land. I ask that you heed my prayers and watch over us all." Ashura watched as his mother blessed the weapon.

A moment after that, Sounga began to glow a pure white and small orbs of energy sparkled out before the glow banished. Yasha got up sheathing the blade. He took a lock of Lilith's hair and kissed it. "Thank you for your blessing." He said softly.

"May you fight well." She said back. After this, Yasha, Mifune and the soldiers left the room.

As they were near the exit, Ashura caught up with them. "Father, wait. I'm going too!" he shouted.

Yasha then declined his statement. "No, son. You stay here."

Ashura persisted yet again. "Let me come! I've trained and I've gotten a lot stronger. I can fight with you now!"

Yasha smiled lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you have become stronger. Nevertheless, always remember, strength is not for yourself, but to protect the people that you love." Yasha said to him.

"Alright father." Ashura said. Yasha could tell in his eyes that his words reached deep in the boy's mind. But more importantly, his heart and soul. With this in mind, he left to battle. Regrettably, Yasha's words to his son at that place and time would be his last.

Ashura, as he watched him leave, tried to understand why he wasn't allowed to go. If Yasha had trained him all these years to become a protector, why did he not allow him to fight with him? As he debated this in his mind, short screams came from the room where his mother was and immediately ran there.

Lilith collapsed on the floor as the maidens were next to her. Ashura got there and saw the scene. "What happened to her? Quickly, call a doctor!" Ashura ordered.

"No. I need you to take me to the prayer room." Lilith said as she struggled to get up, finally sitting weakly and placing a hand on Ashura's right arm.

"Mother, you're not strong enough!" the boy protested.

"It's my duty to pray for success and to maintain the strength of the protective barrier. So please, take me to the prayer room quickly." She begged.

The young warrior was facing an inner struggle. Heed his mother's request or refute it. It only took a moment for him to come to a conclusion as he placed a hand over his mother's in his right arm.

* * *

A loud bestial roar was heard over the battlefield as Volf viciously annihilated a soldier with his scythe and Zedonius burned two with his flames. As those three other soldiers suffered agonizing death, the remaining four, Mifune and Yasha stood a good distance away from the fiends.

"Master, are you sure? Perhaps it's time to retreat and return with help!" Mifune said. Yasha wasn't planning to do that. If he did and let the monsters take a step closer to his village, everyone would be in mortal danger—especially Lilith and Ashura.

As he glared at the demons, a question popped in his mind. _There're only three of them here. Where is the woman?_

The three fiends laughed evilly as they approached the remaining warriors to deliver the final strike. Yasha then charged at them with Sounga firmly in his hands and a fierce battle roar that echoed through the land, all of this being witnessed by a full moon floating high in the sky.

* * *

Lilith was in the candle-lit prayer room, chanting the prayers silently and coughing lightly. Ashura was keeping guard outside in case she fainted again. It was a little cold outside, so he put on the coat he got yesterday.

Unnoticed by her, a roof board got removed and a bony tail appeared from above her and aimed a sharp end at her back—specifically her heart. With deathly accuracy, it sprung out to its mark. Lilith simply gave out a short gasp as she felt something pierce through her. Moment later, she fell.

The sound of her collapse made Ashura storm into the room, only to find a gruesome scene: his mother lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood while out of a hole in the roof a bony tail bathed in the same red liquid squirmed in the air.

"Mother, no!" Ashura ran to the dreadful member but it pulled out back in the hole at swift speed. A light laughter could be heard moments after the tail disappeared. Ashura stopped next to his dying mother and kneeled to check her wound. "Mother, please. Somebody please help us!" Ashura called out.

He then felt a hand nearing his face; it was his fading mother's. He took her hand quick and softly. "I… couldn't…" she uttered shakily. Ashura's tears started to come out as he saw his mother breathe her last breaths. "I… cant… save you…" after Lilith said these last words, her hand fell off his son's, she stopped breathing, and she stopped living. She had died.

"Mother…" the boy uttered as he saw the now dead eyes on his mother's face. Her expression was vacant and full of regret. This only made the boy's tears to start pouring out like there was no tomorrow.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Ashura started to weep loudly over his mother's corpse. His cries of pain could be heard throughout the palace. But his screams were not the only ones around.

The four giant fiends had found Tartarus and they had killed everyone in the village, leaving behind only the memory of blood and fire in their path. Now they were storming the palace, killing everyone they found. Bestial roars, fierce flames and swift lightning flashes could be seen and heard near the prayer room.

Moments later, a giant black leathery hand enveloped in flames pierced through one of the walls on Ashura's right, tearing it down and revealing the monstrous being Zedonius. The massive fiend made sniffing sounds before it spoke, "Hmm, You look a lot like the pitiful monkey that tried to fight us…" the demon's eyes glowed a hellish red as hi leered at the boy and the corpse near him.

A huge blue lightning struck near it and Alexei appeared. "It would appear so. One could say it's his son. And my, oh my, what a beautiful woman is that. Such a shame she's dead." He said with a very mocking tone. .

Out of the blue, a giant claw fell near Ashura, nearly crushing him. After the dust it raised dissipated, it showed a bestial brown arm with white hair over the wrist area. Ashura turned to see where that arm came from and saw a giant four-armed werewolf. It was Volf, growling as he approached the scene the other two demons were watching.

But the monster carried something in its mouth. When the boy focused on that point, his eyes opened in utter astonishment at what was between the beast's bloody fangs: Yasha's severed left arm, bloody at the exposed flesh and his hand still holding Sounga.

_Not you too, Yasha…!_ Ashura thought as lightning flashed above them and shoed the boy it was no illusion. Yasha had been defeated, killed and devoured.

A cackling laugh broke into the grim scenario and Elizabeth came from the roof to look at the boy. "What a waste of time this proved to be. We came expecting a good fight, and only find weak and puny scum like that woman." She said smugly as she stylishly passed her right hand through her hair.

Volf then raised one of his arms to separate the sword from the arm and ate the bloody limb. "You seem to be that simpleton's son." Elizabeth said as she took the sword and nailed it on the floor near Ashura.

"What should we do with the boy?" asked Alexei.

The woman then looked at Ashura's traumatized face with tears on it as well as his eyes. She obtained a sick twisted pleasure as she saw they were overflowed with shock and horror, just like she liked their blue tone. "Leave him. He's too deplorable to kill. Besides, it was far more entertaining killing the stupid king who came at us. And to think I actually expected more." She said as she turned his back on him and walked away.

Ashura stood up weakly and shakily grasped Sounga's hilt and taking it out of the ground. As a final act of logic thought, Yasha's final words to him came to his mind. _Remember, strength is not for yourself but to protect the people that you love._ How was he supposed to protect anyone now? His mother had just been killed, likely by that woman because of her recent confession regarding his mother, and now Yasha's death being confirmed by that severed arm.

_All my training has been for nothing. I couldn't stop all this from happening… _he thought with remorse. The regretful sense of failure towards Yasha and his mother along with the scent of her mother's puddle of blood destroyed all rational thought in his mind, leaving nothing but one thing. One word. One feeling…

Wrath.

This dark sentiment quickly evolved to a madly burning bloodthirst and savage cravings for revenge. This maelstrom of fury began to turn into a monster—a monster that was now alive, seething and breathing fire within him.

Gritting his teeth, he growled in response to the killing emotions. The wrath in his heart also forced changes in his body. His eyes turn red and pupils became slits, his silver hair turned to black and red. His grip tightened around the sword and Sounga began to flicker red sparks. The blade and the dragon's head slowly grew a darker and the eyes slowly shining blood red.

Elizabeth got a weird sensation and turned around to see the boy. But by the time she turned to look, she saw Ashura jumping at her with swift speed, sword in hand and a wrathful roar. She didn't have time to dodge or block. The enraged boy swung Sounga at point blank from her and unleashed an immense and widespread Dragon Strike that hit her right in the abdomen area completely decimating it, leaving only her bare spine. The other three fiends got struck by the attack as well and got severe injuries. Elizabeth screamed in pain as she was blown away the furthest by the powerful attack.

The other three then tried to cover her and got in front of the infuriated youngblood. Zedonius lashed out his flaming claws at Ashura, who managed to block almost all of them. In a low blow, the fire demon slashed his stomach, knocking him on the ground. Without his scythe in his hands at the moment, Volf immediately stepped in and did the same as he slashed and punched the boy deeper into the ground, leaving him bloody and heavily injured. Alexei then struck him down with a powerful lightning, which rewarded him with an intense long scream of agony that he enjoyed with sick pleasure.

Elizabeth, still bleeding profusely from the strike Ashura provided her, got up and went to the boy. She saw him all beaten and decided to pierce him through the stomach with her tail. She got a pained scream from the boy as she brought him to her face. The beaten boy couldn't summon strength to fight or even remove her tail from his body. He managed to raise his head to look at her with the uttermost hatred and an oath that he would hunt her down until her blood bathed his hands and blade.

Elizabeth noticed the emotion in the boy's eyes and simply grinned mockingly, "You do not have the power to kill me boy. Now I will show you not to mess with the Greater Fiends." She summoned her claws and slashed him in the face. Ashura barely summoned strength to evade most of the claws but one reached his left eye, wounding the area around it. After that, Elizabeth whipped her tail with enough force to fling the boy away near the prayer room; the boy fell unconscious due to the impact.

"We must go. We need to recover." Alexei said as he carried Elizabeth.

"I've got to hand it to that brat; he did more in one blow than his father in two fights. Still, the outcome was the same." She said as they left the destroyed village to an unknown destination.

* * *

Ashura woke up hours after the fiends left. He got up struggling and noticed the palace had been burned down like the village. Luckily, nothing happened to his mother's body. The wounds in his body, although they stopped bleeding, still gave out horrific amounts of pain. But no amount of physical pain could compare to that of his soul and sense of ineffectiveness to protect the village, Yasha or his beloved mother.

Trying not to become besieged by that grief again, he immediately began to dig a grave for his mother under a tree. This took him about an hour. After this, he carried his mother to the grave, where he closed her eyes so that she could take on a more peaceful rest.

He then placed her carefully in the pit in a decent position, followed by Yasha's broken blade which he found among the palace debris. _You've earned this rest, mother. Please find peace in the afterlife…_He then proceeded to fill up the grave and placed a gravestone with both their names carved on it.

During the whole burial process, the guilty emotions devoured every ounce of his soul. It was just too…unbearable to see a loved one die like they did—especially a mother and a beloved stepfather. When Ashura was finished, he kneeled in front of the tomb. "G…goodbye mother..." he said quietly as the sentiments of failure kicked into overdrive as his tears flowed once again. "I'm sorry, father…" Slowly, his crying grew. Tightening his fist, he inwardly berated himself for not being strong enough to protect her, for not being more persistent to assist Yasha in the fight, for being so…ineffective.

His cries grew to howls of sorrow to the sky, to the full moon above him; cries of woe so painful that even the sound of them could shatter any being's heart. Clouds from the recent storm hovered near that area and overshadowed the mourning boy, and just like the night replaces the day, darkness shrouded everything, until nothing remained visible.

* * *

_Drip._

The director and ruby heard the sound of a falling drop. Ruby went to see what was it and it was Kairi. Her eyes were wide opened and completely overwhelmed by some strong emotion. Tears were streaming down her face as she made soft crying sounds. "Oh, Kairi!" she exclaimed.

"That's enough. Take the book off her hands and separate the others." the chairman said as he got up to approach her. Ruby took off the hands of Ryu, Dante and Vergil from the girl, who was still inside the Primordial Tome's magic.

As their senses kicked in and returned to the current flow of time, most if not all of the doubts about Zenaku were cleared when the information given to them by the Book was processed by their minds. "Now it all makes sense." Vergil said in short words, as his way dictated him to, having discovered how his half-brother came to be in this world, as well as the origins of his sword.

"I agree." Ryu commented, immediately realizing that the style he claimed Zenaku used to fight were only the ancient ways of fighting.

Trish and Lady didn't say anything; they were still too stunned after seeing such a horrible way of parents being killed in cold blood, especially Lady, who got a brutal reminder when her mother was killed by her father, and could, somehow, sympathize with Zenaku's deep torment.

Nero was as stunned as Lady and Trish, unable to utter words at the moment. And came to understand the words Zenaku told him when he stabbed him back in Fortuna. Still, he hadn't forgiven him for what he did. _But a dialogue might be able to calm things down a little._

"Well, that was intense. I never realized our old man had another son." Dante commented as he too processed the info. _But it would seem like an inevitable fate for every Sparda to lose their parents in such morbid forms_.

"Maybe this means that the mystery surrounding our father's life only deepens." Vergil commented. And he was right, the more they found out about their father, the more shadows enveloped his past.

They saw Ruby trying to remove the magic book from Kairi's hands to no avail. "What's happened? Why won't she let go of the tome?" Ruby asked worried as she tried to remove said object.

All of a sudden, the door to the room opened. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance and saw Zenaku, wearing the coat Kairi fixed for him over his bare, scarred torso. He approached the group and saw Kairi and the condition she was in.

He walked around her until he was in front of her; Ruby stepped away from the male in fear that he might hurt her if he were to find out what happened, jus as she saw that when Zenaku was next to the others, he measured taller than the ninja by at least three inches and just about one or two inches below Vergil and Dante. Zenaku then saw the book in Kairi's hands, shining and seemingly in possession of her.

He placed his left hand on the book and it shone brightly for a second. Kairi let go of it and began to fall but Zenaku caught her by the waist with his other arm. Everyone else was a little jumped when this happened. Weakly, Kairi's senses came back, her vision was blurry and her strength almost spent due to the shock and the book's magic.

She saw that Zenaku was holding her and his eyes were looking at her in the same manner as they always did since they first met: cold and emotionless, but for a brief moment, she saw the eyes he came to have as the happy boy he once was—when they used to be so full of life.

"I'm…sorry…" Her eyes let go of one last tear as she spoke these words, her voice impregnated with throbbing anguish. "…Ashura." She whispered his real name and passed out in his arms. The pronunciation of his past name tugged his heart for a bit as it reminded him of that past. But just as easily as that sensation came, it was discarded away. It would appear that, for Zenaku at least, Ashura died back then.

Zenaku looked at her figure for a moment before she turned to the chairman and placed the book on his desk. "What happened here?" he inquired as he glared at the man in white.

The director simply broadened his smile before he answered calmly. "She knows now, Zenaku. Just as they. They know how it all began." Zenaku then analyzed the man's words for a moment before he deducted what he meant: Kairi had just been revealed his past.

This made him look at her sad unconscious self. _Can't say I didn't warn you, kid, _he thought.

* * *

In a distant land, among the ruins of an ancient castle of gothic structure, the Legion of Doom planned their next move over Youkai Academy.

"Are you ready, Zedonius?" Elizabeth asked to the fiend. "Yes, I shall strike with might and no mercy." He said with deep bloodlust in his tone. A man in a black hooded coat walked to them. "While I don't doubt your potential, you will take some backup with you." the mysterious man said as he snapped his fingers.

Then, a powerful flame burst from the ground and a giant centaur with a lion-like, scaly lower body, a humanoid upper body with a pair of wings made of fire and a lion-like face topped with bull-horns, all covered in flames and carrying a huge zweihander-like flaming sword walked to them. "His name is Berial, the conqueror of the Fire Hell." The man said as he presented the flaming demon.

Then another one came. This one was in a heavily armored dark knight suit of armor, closely resembling a Samurai. On the left side of his waist was a katana known as Kitetsu. Where his face was supposed to be, there was only a glowing purple flame. "I am Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends of the Vigoor Empire."

Zedonious and Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before the devilish woman spoke, "I've heard your name echo in the underworld."

Then, another one came. This time it was a tall man with long blonde hair dressed in a police-like black uniform. "I am Kuyou. I will also accompany you to that school to settle scores." He said with an evil glee in his eyes.

"I, Zedonius, do not require any help whatsoever from fallen weaklings!" he protested. Berial and Kuyou were about to protest Zedonius's words when the man pulled out a black orb from his robes, which he held at the demon. The orb glowed in a black light and a purple oval jewel appeared in the middle of his chest. Then the jewel inflicted great torture on Zedonius and he began to writhe in pain on the floor.

"You will do whatever I order you to; besides, you aren't fighting just the Dragon Ninja this time. You're also fighting the sons of Sparda. This jewel, when you are vulnerable, will increase your strength tenfold." The man said in a cold tone.

"He's right, Zedonius. Remember last time, that boy alone nearly killed us, lest we forget that cursed Dragon Ninja who's killed us already." Elizabeth enlightened.

After the man stopped inflicting pain in the greater fiend, the latter got up panting. "Very well, they can come. If our objective is the same, it will be easier to kill that filthy Dragon Ninja, and the boy." Zedonius said as the three fire demons departed.

* * *

Zenaku cradled Kairi in his arms so that she would be cradled in them. He turned to face Ryu, Dante and Vergil, as well as Nero and two other women, who looked back at him. "I take it you all saw my past."

"Yes, all of us did." Ryu answered.

"Well, now you know how I came to be. I don't expect any pity, sympathy or any kind of sentiment like that from any of you." Zenaku requested. The three men nodded. "Well, let's get out of here." Zenaku stated and they did so.

They walked through the woods until they reached the apartment complex entrance. "Ok guys, I'll be taking some shuteye." Dante said as he left with Nero and Trish following him.

"Me too." Ryu said and did the same.

"What will you do with her?" Vergil asked. Zenaku didn't know where her apartment was and was considering letting her rest in his place until she woke up.

Then, Lady approached Zenaku. "Here, let me take her. I know where her room is." As Zenaku looked at her eyes, he could tell she was shocked by what she saw, though not as much as Kairi.

"Very well then." Zenaku said as he handed the unconscious girl to Lady, who then went to the apartment complex, while Vergil and Zenaku headed for his apartment.

They arrived to the building where Zenaku's place was. "I can get there by myself." Vergil said as he used his air trick to climb all the way up. Zenaku spread out his wings and flew all the way up. Once there, they entered the residence. Vergil took off his coat, hanged it in a perch and went to sleep. Zenaku placed Kairi on the couch and covered her with her coat.

'_You weren't supposed to know that part of me…' _Zenaku thought as he replayed the image of Kairi's words as she fell in his arms. He then fell on the couch and took a comfortable position to sleep.

A last thought crossed his mind before he fell into slumber. _'Mother, Yasha, I promise I'll kill those who took your lives. But I need more power to do so. Elizabeth, next time we meet, you'll be the one left for dead permanently. I WILL have my revenge…'_

**Well, Chapter 7 has been served. What will happen now? Will the Youkai Academy be able to fend off these mighty fiends of fire? To find out, keep reading Rosario + Vampire: Demon Chronicles!**


	8. Wrath Of A Demon

Sorry for the long wait, I made serious changes to the story. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of effort into it.

**IMPORTANT: I don't care when or where you are in story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. In case you haven't noticed, my ability to update stems from the amount of reviews I get. You all keep me on track and make the story better by letting me know what you like, would like to see or what you feel isn't quite logical. I have been writing this for over 9 months now and it is rather challenging. I need that encouragement and support to stay motivated. PLEASE speak up and let me know what you think. I'll even gladly take a "keep going" or whatever. Thanks!**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 8

"Wrath Of A Demon"

_"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils."_ Euripides.

* * *

At the door of Kairi's bedroom, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were gathered at this particular spot because after the fight between Zenaku and the other warriors, she was nowhere to be seen. They had expected her to be in her room, but she wasn't. They returned again after club activities but she still wasn't there and grew uneasy. Now, at night they had hoped she'd returned. Their hopes were not met.

"Where do you think she could be?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. I asked everywhere if anyone had seen her, but since that fight, she vanished." Kurumu said. Mizore and Yukari gave similar answers as they looked at other places. Without answers and running out of places and people to get them, their uneasiness took over them.

But just before their desperation bloomed fully, Lady appeared right there, carrying an unconscious Kairi on her arms. Out of her own call, she looked up her apartment to learn more of the girl that caught her interest. "What are you doing here? Did you come to check up on someone?" she inquired as she walked to them. Everyone there was about to make a proper greeting until they saw their friend in her current condition.

Sauntering in a sexy manner, Tsukune blushed as he saw her hips sway from side to side with every step, her raven-black hair, the opening on her blouse that showed her magnificent cleavage and her eyes—azure and crimson in color. The girls noticed that particular red spot that indicated he liked the girl he was watching, so Moka snapped him out of his semi-trance by pushing him to the wall. One more thing the girls noticed was the ammo belt she had around her waist and the bazooka on her back.

"Oh my god. Kairi! Is she ok?" Yukari exclaimed, discretely envying the woman's bust against her own—which was as flat as a board. This habit she couldn't help since she was still in a child's body and envied everyone who had a large chest.

"Do you know anything about what happened to her?" Tsukune asked.

Lady got her hand on the handle and opened the door of Kairi's room. "She's fine. She's just unconscious."

She entered the room and deemed it pretty average with a slight gothic air. Locating her bed, she gently laid her down. Tears were still visible in her eyes and face and, with a gentle move of her thumb, she wiped them away. _Poor kid, that must have been quite disturbing for you_. Lady thought as she got Kairi under the covers. _Still, that was some dark luck for Zenaku. Even I wouldn't wish that kind of fate to anyone_.

"What could make her faint? Did you have anything to do with this?" Mizore asked as they entered the room and watched Lady from behind.

She turned to face them and lied to them. "She was with the chairman talking about something until she suddenly fainted."

"Talking about what? Tell us?" Kurumu demanded.

"It's nothing that you need to know. Now let's get out of here and you need to get to bed too, children." Now a little relaxed that Kairi came back safely, Tsukune and the girls stepped outside and each left for their own room, a little upset with Lady's 'children' comment, especially Yukari.

* * *

_Zenaku's vision opened dimly and saw himself inside a room, highly decorated in rich reds, golds and blacks and elegant furniture._

_The room was dimly lit with wall candles; however, no doors were visible. From what he could tell, he was in a master bedroom, lying in a king size bed under black silk covers. He then realized he was completely naked underneath the sheets which covered him from the stomach down. Even more, some pressure became present over his body from the chest down— like someone was with him, naked as he on his right side, and his right arm was on its back while the other was rested under the back of his head. _

_He didn't look down over his body to see who or what it was, but somehow, from that body over him, he felt a familiar presence.__ "Why do you go so far for me?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the roof. He didn't know why he was asking such a question, but then, an answer came from the person lying on his chest; a female child-like voice. _

"_Because you need help." He huffed lightly at the answer, at the same time he recognized __the voice from whom it came from. Kairi._

_He felt her right hand moving from under the covers, moving up until it came out of the bed and rested on his chest. He could almost smell her scent, so pure, so sweet, and so alluring. Then, he responded her words as he gently moved his right hand up and down her smooth and soft back, "What makes you think I need help?" he asked calmly. _

"_Because__..." The room suddenly began to fill up with a bright light "...you're..." Her hand traveled from his chest to his neck, then she crawled up his body a little so that her lips could reach his neck where she kissed him._

Zenaku opened his eyes and awoke to the sound of running water on the bathroom, and after looking at the empty bed he determined Vergil was in there. Exploring the apartment and locating the clock he saw the time, 6:43 am. He got up and stretched his arms. He grasped his amulet and took a deep breath. This was a habit of his as he traveled; he didn't care of other material goods were taken from him as he slept, as long as his amulet wasn't targeted. Not that anyone could since he trained himself to sleep with one eye open.

After a few minutes, Vergil came out, "Morning." Vergil said.

"Morning," Zenaku replied as he picked up his muscle shirt from the closet along with his vest. Since his uniform was torn and bloody, he chose not to wear it. _Besides, I don't like it that much. I prefer my usual attire._

"Are you going to clean yourself up?" Vergil inquired after seeing him pick out clothes.

"Yes, I just need to rinse something first." Zenaku said as he took those clothes and the uniform to the bathroom to rinse off the blood. Meanwhile Vergil took a book from the shelf and read it completely. Since he liked reading books, he developed a habit for fast-paced reading. After about ten minutes, Zenaku came out showered, clean and ready.

"Do you know where I can find some food?" Vergil said as he closed the book.

"In the school cafeteria; I haven't tried it so I don't know if you'll like it or not." Zenaku said as he put his coat on. "You can go on ahead; I have to do something else."

Vergil then picked up Yamato and headed out. After he left, Zenaku stood outside, took up flight and started searching the girl dormitories' windows one by one quickly so as to not be noticed by any girl.

* * *

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her room and under the covers. She sat up on the bed and didn't know how she got there so she tried to remember, but when she tried, she remembered something else. Zenaku's past.

The pain struck her like a thousand arrows to the heart as the anguish returned once again. She placed her hands at her chest, clenching them as she tried here best not to cry once again. _Oh goodness, how can something so horrible happen?_ She asked herself as she bent down, and unable to hold back the tears, she wept quietly for some time.

When she regained her composure, a new memory appeared in her mind. A memory of being with Zenaku, flesh against flesh, and the few words they exchanged before she woke up. As she remembered it, she blushed a mad red. She didn't know why she had such a dream and tried to come up with a reason. _Maybe because I'm starting to fall in love with him. _She then tried to make sense of such a thought; it wouldn't be impossible since he had done many heroic things for her. Then again she wasn't sure Zenaku felt love yet, even when he once knew it.

_I bet he can still __feel love, but just can't because his heart is drowned in so much hatred._ Even with all his negative emotions, she wanted to help him feel good things once again. And maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to sooth the pain, even if it was just a little.

A rapping sound on her window snapped her out of her thoughts. She walked to the window, moved the blinds and saw Zenaku hovering outside. "Oh Zenaku, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the window to let him in.

"I came to know what you saw in that book." Her sadness came back as she realized what he meant.

So they did.

After hearing what Kairi had to say about the subject she got overwhelmed with sadness. "It's true. What you saw was a portion of my past of my past." He said, standing in front of her while she sat on her bed with her head down and clutching her dress.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I…I shouldn't have seen your past without permission." She said with a low voice. Zenaku could clearly see that the pain of seeing such things had struck her deep.

"It doesn't matter kid. What's done is done." He said calmly.

At this point, Kairi wished he would punish her for such a crime, punish her, something. "But still, those memories belong to you alone and I was trespassing in them. I'm so sorry." Kairi said as she was about to cry.

Zenaku was about to approach her guilt with his usual bluntness, but just then, a flashback of his mother crying before that tragic night came to him. It would seem that, just like that time, he would have to be gentle to calm her down._ Anyway, I don't want to deal with the kid crying over this all day._

Zenaku kneeled next to her and raised her head with his left hand to look at him with eyes that looked like they were crying a river. "You're right, but like I said, it is done." She was baffled at the way he was dealing with what she did, about her invading his, in her perspective and possible the truth, utmost private memories. It was almost as if he had chosen to grow with it.

Then he continued his words, "But I want you to listen closely to me." He kneeled a little to look at her in the eye and placed his hand to hold and caress her chin, "Just because you've seen a glimpse of my past doesn't mean you have to carry my wounds. Remember that, kid." With one move of his thumb he wiped some tears of her face. The left corner of his mouth rose lightly and gave her a small hint that she had done nothing wrong.

Kairi was mystified by his sudden changes of heart; one moment he was a cold ruthless slayer and the next he would be understanding and gentle. It confused her a lot, but it proved her right about his heart. There was still a spark of light buried deep within the darkness. _He can still feel good things. _

She fell from the bed to the floor on her knees and embraced Zenaku as she let her tears flow freely on his torso, her cries muffled by his body; she felt a huge weight had been lifted from her back and she was relieved on all possible levels. Even he got stunned at her, despite knowing the circumstances.

After she wept her heart out, both got up. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional. I couldn't help it." Kairi said as she wiped her face.

"It's alright kid. I guess it's just how you are, your nature." Zenaku said as he leaned against a wall, eyeing the decor. _Interesting taste..._

After Kairi regained her composure and changed her skirt to that of the standard academy attire in her bathroom, as a small token of her gratitude, she chose to compensate Zenaku with something she gave him a while back. "Zenaku, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you this kindness. But right now I can offer you this one thing."

She approached him and asked him to close his eyes. At first he was hesitant to do this but after some persistence on Kairi's part he gave in and closed his eyes. Kairi got his hands around him, one around his neck, the other cupping his cheek, then she closed the distance between their lips as she gently kissed him. Zenaku realized this but didn't reject it like the last time, remembering her words that she wanted to show her appreciation for his words just now, and, for her, this was the very first kiss she would give him with love.

Then she did something he didn't expect from her. She licked his lips as if asking permission to enter. Zenaku liked it but felt it slightly plain and dull. Even though he knew nothing on this particular subject of kissing, he tried to improvise a little. He let her in as well as tangling his tongue with hers. Kairi felt aroused and small moans of pleasure escaped from her.

As he explored her mouth, he realized that, in all the time he had been with her, he had done things he never thought he would; kissing a girl, for instance, another one would be warning an attacking opponent. Before all this, he never spared a second to warn an enemy—he would just kill it right on the spot, no questions asked. He didn't complain about warning the students that tried to attack him because most if not all would ignore him and got to kill them anyways.

So far, everything he had done with her wasn't bad—in fact, this change of pace felt somewhat good, trying new things and all else.

When Kairi broke the kiss, she went to his ear and murmured, "Now I want you to know this; you don't have to endure the pain all on your own. Just because you carry a heavy burden doesn't mean you cannot accept help from anyone who wants to lend you a hand." She caressed his face one more time as she stepped back a little and smiled. Her words, out of everything she had ever spoken to him, other than Vergil's, got through to him and somehow reminded him of something that Yasha, his stepfather, would say.

"Well then, I'll take that into consideration." Zenaku said as he got to the window he came from. "By the way…" he said as he crouched on the window frame.

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you."

Zenaku's words to her made her light up like a Christmas tree. "Sure, anything! Just name it!"

"You see, Vergil is going to be staying for a while and I seriously doubt he'll like the food in this place. So I was wondering if you could prepare a bento lunch for him, like the one you made for me yesterday. I'm sure he would be delighted by your culinary talents." Zenaku requested.

Kairi then turned to look at the clock on the wall and realized she had about 90 minutes before classes began. _More than enough time to make it._ "Sure, I'll have it ready in no time." She said as she began to take out the ingredients from her small kitchenette.

"Ok then. See you at school." Zenaku said as he got out the window and flew to the academy.

* * *

Arriving at the bus stop on the mountain base, three women came out. One had pale skin, lavender hair, and was dressed in a white kimono. The second one had blue wavy hair, was dressed in a red tube dress and a black jacket, and large breasts. The third was wearing a witch outfit and had brown hair. The three of them had a rolled up newspaper on their hands and were heading to the academy in order to visit two people, Tsukune and the man in the newspaper.

Meanwhile, back in the academy, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were talking about their next topic for the news paper. They were going back and forth about whether to publish or not something about the newcomers in charge of suppressing Zenaku's warpath. Just as they were entering their classroom, speak of the devil himself…literally. They saw Dante sitting on the teacher's chair with his legs over the desk and a blonde woman dressed in a black corset and black leather pants.

"Who…what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked a little surprised.

"I'm Trish and he's Dante, we're waiting for someone. Don't mind us, we won't get in your way." Trish said.

Dante peeked to look at the group and gave out yet another one of his sly comments, "Well, you must be the kid I've heard about from the chairman. Quite the wrong place to find a human here," Dante then looked at the girls with him, "And look at that, he brought himself a pretty little harem of girls. You got some fucked up fetishes for a kid who's just entered his teen years."

Trish then kicked Dante in the ribs for his recent words. "Hey, I'm just messing with them." He said with a small laugh.

Kurumu was about to charge at Dante but got a sudden flashback of Zenaku and her, so he chose to insult him back. "Well at least he has all of us, though I will ultimately be his chosen, unlike you, who only has that tasteless woman."

In a flash, Trish took out one of her pistols and shot right around Kurumu, leaving a dotted outline on the wall, still smoking. The girls and Tsukune got scared, but none like Kurumu, who got petrified to the core with fear. "Be careful who you rub the wrong way. I'm not as easy-going as Dante." Trish said slyly as she still held her gun at Kurumu, smoking from the recent shots.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there's no need for us to get so violent. Can't we all just get along?" Tsukune said, desperate to avoid another gunshot.

"Suit yourself, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of you." Dante said as he stretched his arms up and rested them behind his head.

After a few minutes, the classroom began to fill up with students, which meant that Dante and Trish switched places from the desk to the last chair in the room, which was Zenaku's. Every student there was asking the demonic couple questions of many types but they would simply brush them off with short answers. The students didn't bother to ask Dante about his weapons since they already saw him in action against Zenaku. They applied the same thought to Trish's handguns.

All of a sudden, adults started to come in. Tsukune and Moka then remembered something they forgot to tell Kairi, which was one of the reasons they went to check on her back in the dorms. "Tsukune, we forgot to tell Kairi that today is Family Day!" Moka whispered to Tsukune, who gasped in surprise to the omission of this tiny fact.

They barely managed to hear about it back in the news room just as they were closing when the thought of it snapped into Nekonome's mind at the last second. "Oh man, you're right! We should've left a note in her room or something!" he exclaimed.

Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari, who heard their conversation, stepped in and commented the same. "How could've we forgotten about that?" Yukari said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We can only hope everything turns out alright." Mizore said as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Yeah, and let's hope that our mothers, if they come, don't cause another ruckus like the last time." Kurumu said as she remembered the last time they arrived, giving her chills. She wasn't alone in that part as Mizore also remembered the crazy ways her mother would act.

* * *

Saizou's parents headed straight for the chairman's office to be informed of their son's status when they couldn't find him. He told them that a group of fiends roaming the area attacked and killed him. In response to this, he recruited protectors to prevent this from happening again. They cried for their son's loss and the chairman hypocritically offered them his condolences as he faked sadness. He wasn't going to tell them that one of the protectors had killed their son because he provoked him.

Also, he was planning to inform the rest of the parents about this subject. Recently that morning, his psychic friend contacted him again and told him that two vast legions of fiends were heading to the academy; the first one was lead Kuyou, the former leader of the Public safety commission along with all of his remaining followers, and a dark samurai. The other legion was lead by a giant flame demon and one of Zenaku's targets: Zedonious.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you think Ginei's parents would be showing up today?" Yukari asked out of curiosity.

"Who knows, maybe they did, maybe they didn't." Mizore said to her. Just as they were talking about the werewolf, he was on the rooftop taking pictures of every pretty girl he could find.

It was a good thing that the school rooms in the academy were extra large than normal human standards since more and more parents kept coming. Lady entered the room to join Dante and Trish for the fun of it when she heard about this school tradition. And accompanying her was Kyrie, who chose to see how a regular school day was in this kind of place. Nero, of course, couldn't be left behind. Despite the good nature of most if not all the monsters here, he didn't trust any of them to stay their passive disposition all the time. And he wasn't wrong by much since they were in a school were violence was pretty much accepted, as long as they didn't kill each other—after all, this was an academy for monsters to learn how to live among the humans.

With little over thirty minutes before classes began, Kairi made it to the room with the bento that Zenaku requested from her. "Hi guys!" she greeted Tsukune and the other girls, and then she saw Dante and the others who were with her the other night, except for Vergil, leaned against the wall.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" she inquired to them.

"We're just chillin'. No demons have appeared lately so we thought we could pay the school halls a little visit." Dante replied casually.

"Don't worry; we'll know if any appear." Trish added.

Almost as soon as Kairi came in, three women entered the room. Tsukune and his friends were surprised to see Kurumu's mother, Ageha, Yukari's mother, Fujiko, and Mizore's mother, Tsurara.

"Hi' Tsukune!" Tsurara and Ageha both greeted while Fujiko simply waved them and sat on a nearby chair, ready to calm the other two women down in case they get mischievous again. Dante and the others decided to step back as well and enjoy the show they knew was about to happen.

Meanwhile, back in the corridors, Zenaku was walking to his class. Like the students on the first day they saw Zenaku, the parents were looking at him with many types of look that could be defined as suspicious, but he didn't care about how they looked at him or what they thought. _Just what the hell are so many adults doing here?_ Just like Kairi, he didn't know about today's event.

As he was close to getting to his current destination, he saw Vergil walk out of another hall. "Well hello there, what are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he saw him.

"I came to see how things are on a daily basis around here since I got nothing else to do at the moment."

Zenaku then saw some bloodstains on his coat and asked another question. "I see you had some fun." He was answered with a smirk on Vergil's face. A little while ago, as Vergil explored the grounds, some spider-like demons he knew as Arachne ambushed him near the trees. But despite their considerable number and abilities, they were no match for him.

"Indeed I had some 'fun', as you call it." Vergil said.

"Well, I don't think you'll find anything interesting here. Plus the classes are boring to a comatose level. You're welcome to come if you want, but like I said, there's nothing here." Zenaku said dryly.

Zenaku expected him to say 'no', but he came up with a different answer. "Well, let's see what knowledge is imparted here. After all, power is not the only thing that the strongest warriors must possess." Unknown to Vergil, he brought up something that Kairi told him the first time they met as students. _Talk about Déjà vu. _

"Well then, follow me if you wish." Vergil then followed Zenaku to his homeroom.

Back there, after some talking about the last time they met and what they did while they were away, Ageha turned her attention to Kairi, eyeing her from top to bottom. "So, I see you've gotten yourself another suitor. She's quite pretty, I'll give her that." Kairi blushed at that.

Immediately, Tsukune tried to clarify that so as to keep her out of the web on insanity spun by these mothers. "No no, she's just a friend!"

"Yes, she's a very good friend of ours and a valuable club member." Moka backed him up.

Tsurara approached the girl in question and said, "Really? Are you truly just a friend of him? I suspect you too love him like my daughter does; after all, he's such a charming boy."

Kairi was getting redder by the second and spoke back a little nervous. "I…I assure you I am just a friend of them and I'm not a suitor of his."

"So you don't want to be his wife? Fine then, more chances for my Mizore to conquer his heart." Tsurara smiled in pleasure of her response.

Then Zenaku spoke as if on cue. "Yeah right, like anyone would want a weakling for a husband."

Kairi, as well as Tsukune and everyone in that group turned to the door to see Zenaku standing there and behind him they saw Vergil, holding Yamato in his left hand. "Well well, look who's finally showed up." Dante said.

Nero frowned as soon as he saw him. Tsurara, Ageha and Fujiko, as soon as they saw his face, brought out the newspaper in their pockets to compare his face to the picture and indeed it was Zenaku, the man who the entire school was warned of.

Kairi then approached Zenaku to greet him, "Hi Zenaku. It's good to see you." He patted her shoulder.

She then turned to Vergil and gave him a courtesy bow, "Good morning, Vergil. I hope everything is okay."

Vergil, pleased with the manners she greeted him, replied, "Good morning." Seeing Dante near, he shot him a glare of contempt, and then decided to ignore his presence. He took a few steps back to see how it all went down.

"So you're the one who's supposed to be the protector of this place, eh," Ageha said, placing her hands on her hips in a seducing manner. ""What's the matter? Are you jealous that Tsukune has this many followers?"

Zenaku laughed for a second before responding, "Ha ha! Exactly what's there to be jealous of that wimp or the whores that follow him around like begging mutts?" he smirked smugly as he said this, as well as attempting to provoke the male in question to prove his point. Vergil clearly saw this and was slightly impressed at Zenaku's manipulation abilities.

Tsukune had had enough of his insults and chose to confront him. He took the bait. "Ok that's enough! I won't stand anymore of your insults. Apologize to them now!" he demanded. Zenaku then saw his eyes turning red like his own. He then heard a clinging metallic chain on him and saw a small locket slip out lightly from his sleeve. He then analyzed the type of aura he had and figured out just what he was. Remembering a passage from one of the books he read back in his apartment, he concluded he was a ghoul, followed by the description the book contained about that subject. While he had inhuman strength, he was still as fragile as a human.

Keeping his grin, Zenaku approached Tsukune and got in his face, intimidating him. "You want me to apologize? You'll have to force it out of me." The girls were hoping Tsukune wouldn't get hurt for standing up for them, while the mothers were expecting him to come out victorious. Dante and his group were enjoying the show as things progressed, at the same time as they got prepared in case things got out of hand.

To the surprise of the mothers, the girls and everyone else there, Tsukune threw a fist at Zenaku's face but he caught it easily with his left hand and said, "So you want end up like your succubus slut and the others, eh? Fine by me." He tightened his grip to inflict pain. Dante placed his hand on Ebony in case Zenaku went too far.

Kairi immediately stepped in and said, "Zenaku, don't!"

Worried about Tsukune, Moka shouted, "Tsukune, please don't! You know he won't hold back!"

"It's not worth it! Don't endanger yourself!" Kurumu shouted as well.

Nero stepped in and drew out Blue Rose, aiming it at Zenaku, "Ok, that's enough. Cool it." He sneered. Everyone in the room gasped in fear at the sight of a gun and stepped back.

Zenaku chuckled at Nero's ludicrous rescue attempt and leered him, "You should be thinking twice about what you're doing, Nero. Have you forgotten the last time we engaged in battle?" That bit Nero deep as he was reminded of his brink with death. Kairi gasped at this as she noted that he had done something to Nero.

"Back off." Zenaku commanded and Nero forced himself to comply as much as it tore him from the inside. Moreover, he recalled Dante's advice about not confronting him. He holstered his revolver and stood back.

Zenaku then began to twist the boy's arm until Tsukune's eyes changed back to normal, and then he kneeled and began to groan in pain. After this, he placed his right foot on the tortured male's shoulder as he let go of his arm and drove him to the floor. "This proves my point. Weak as a fly." Zenaku said coldly.

The girls immediately went to aid him, "You demon! Why did you hurt him!" Moka yelled.

To this, Zenaku said, "You complain too much over an arm with no injury whatsoever." Hearing this, Kurumu cut open his right sleeve with one of her claws and indeed, there were no visible injuries. When Tsukune checked his arm and said he felt no more pain. Everyone there was shocked with him, even Dante.

Kairi looked at Zenaku in awe. _To cause great pain and leave no trace of it; is that another one of his many abilities? _

Even Kyrie wasn't safe from the shock of this because it made her remember when Zenaku nearly killed her beloved. Nero, after feeling her distress, placed his left arm around her, assuring her he has there to protect him no matter what. She felt comforted by this and her anguish was relieved. Kairi wasn't so far off as she once again had to endure Zenaku's mercilessness unfold.

"You hurt my daughter?" Ageha demanded as she raised her claws to attack when she was stopped by Zenaku's deadly leer. She could feel the killing intent in his eyes and it paralyzed her every muscle.

"Yes. Has she shown you the souvenir I left on her body?" he said coldly and with an evil smirk still on his face. The succubus immediately went to see her daughter. She checked her body and gasped when she found a small vertical scar on her stomach.

She growled back at the boy who claimed to have hurt her then turned to the man in red and his companions leaning against the wall. "Aren't you going to do something about it? He hurt my daughter and her fiancé!"

Tsurara then got next to her and whispered in her ear, "He's no one's son-in-law until he makes his choice, which will clearly be my Mizore."

After glaring daggers at the snow woman, she got his response. "We're here to stop him from killing any students, not keep him from fighting. And last I recall, the school accepts violence to a certain level." Hissing at Dante, Ageha turned her attention back at Zenaku.

Amused by Zenaku's psychological torture talents, Vergil then said, "Well that was interesting. I'll go outside and get some air." He then began to walk to the door.

"Meet me in the cafeteria when you hear a bell ring; there will be something for you there." Vergil walked out of the room.

Zenaku then walked to his chair which was occupied by Tsukune as he recovered, and said, "Fuck off." He got off and walked to his place, as well as getting leers from the girls and the mothers.

"You wanna get your faces broken too? Mind your business." The adults quickly turned to look somewhere else.

Then Nekonome walked in to start the class. Even when he didn't kill or hurt anyone too much this time, Kairi was still concerned about his malice. She even came to fear that one day she might kill her if she stood in his way too much.

_There is still too much darkness in him__, _she thought.

* * *

In the middle of classes, Dante and Lady left the room while Trish, Nero and Kyrie stayed to keep an eye on Zenaku, much to Nero's displeasing.

Vergil was walking around the school yards which were clear of any student, which he found peaceful, exactly what he wanted since he heard of Mundus's defeat: peace and quiet. He sat on a bench that was just within the shadow and went in deep thought. He unsheathed Yamato and mentally, he asked the blade, _'Tell me all that has happened since I lost you.' _Yamato then began to glow and transmit images to Vergil's mind.

It showed him that when Vergil managed to escape Mundus's hold back in the underworld beneath Mallet Island, Yamato also suffered from the defeat by being split in two and, just like Vergil teleported himself to an unknown location to remain hidden until he fully recovered, Yamato was also teleported, but didn't manage to recover. After some darkness of inactivity, Yamato showed him how it was found by a dark skinned man with black hair and a monocle.

After this, it showed him the image of a boy named Nero with white hair and blue eyes, as well as how Nero summoned both demonic power within him as well as that from Yamato, allowing it to resurrect. After that, it showed confrontations with many demons as well as fights against Dante and for a moment, how Dante came to momentarily posses it before returning it to Nero and defeating a huge statue.

After many scenes of peace within the boy, Vergil saw how Nero came to face Zenaku, the fight they had and a very familiar memory of how Zenaku stabbed the boy like he stabbed Dante back in the dark tower. Then it showed how Zenaku kept it safe until he returned it to him. As a last note before breaking the mental connection, Yamato told Vergil it was grateful to Nero for resurrecting it and came to respect Zenaku for his strength and ability, which allowed both warriors to wield its power.

After breaking the mental connection of master and blade, Vergil's peace was interrupted as he felt a very annoying presence approach him as well as a familiar one from long ago. "Well brother, it's been a long time since we last met. How've you been?" Dante said in a wry.

Vergil then responded back in the same tone as he sheathed Yamato, "I am very sure that, like me, that time has been anything but calm since that day."

"Your keen and penetrating mind hasn't gotten rusty; good for you. You sure know how to keep yourself under the radar; even now it took me a while to find you." Dante said.

Vergil then looked at Lady, "And I see you've become acquainted with the daughter of the very man that tricked us for his own selfish goals. Her very eyes remind me of his treachery."

Lady seethed at his comment and drew her pistol out to aim it at the dark slayer's head. "Listen to me, you arrogant bastard. I am in no way like that man you speak of. He may have been my father once, but that man died when he killed my mother to become a monster. I took great bliss in killing him and I'll do the same if you so much as speak of him in front of me." She hissed as her finger itched to pull the trigger.

Then the bell rang. Vergil wasn't surprised because in the time he collected Yamato's memories, it might have taken that long. "Well I'd like to keep chatting but I have a place to be right now." Vergil said as he moved away Lady's gun from his face and walked to the cafeteria.

"We'll walk with you. I'm rather starved and need to fill the tank." Dante and Lady followed him, still withholding an important question.

"Damn it Dante, can't you come up with anything that isn't drivel?" Vergil growled at what he always called 'one of his terrible jokes'.

Back in the halls, Zenaku and the news club walked towards the cafeteria keeping distance of each other. Trish, Kyrie and Nero were behind him, following him like bodyguards and Tsurara, Ageha and Fujiko went there five minutes ahead to order special meals and get a table for all of them. "Must you stay on my heels all the time?" Zenaku asked frustrated with their presence.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't have to but miss sympathy here won't let us go anywhere else." Nero said bluntly and got a slap on his head by Trish, making Kyrie laugh a little.

"I'm here doing a job at the school, just like you Nero. And if you want to kill anyone, you'll have to go through us first, Zenaku." Trish said.

"That can be arranged." Zenaku said as he turned to leer at them and smirking evilly, which made Trish and Nero place their hands on their weapons. Zenaku scoffed and kept walking, just like the trio behind them.

"Zenaku, do you have to be so hostile with everyone around you?" Kairi asked as they walked.

"What can I tell you kid, it's in my nature." He responded wryly.

"But you have shown me you can do better than that. Will you ever cease all this madness and evil?" she said saddened and looked to the windows and passing students.

Zenaku, after hearing her, thought about something to level her mood. "Well, there's a dim chance."

Kairi's eyes instantly swooped back to Zenaku, "Really? When?" she asked.

"When all is said and done. But then again, I don't know what I'll do after I get my revenge." he said in a low tone. Kairi didn't know how to answer him that; she had no idea what to offer him for when that time came, or if she even had anything to offer him for that.

They arrived at the lunch room and the seats were beginning to fill up. Among the students and their parents, Zenaku saw Ryu, Ayane and Momiji having lunch and apparently talking about something. Zenaku saw Vergil entering the cafeteria from another door and followed him to a table he chose by a corner. Ageha and the other adults chose one near the kitchen and waved to Tsukune and the girls to indicate them their place.

"You don't have to follow me every time kid. Go with them if you want." Zenaku said as he approached the chosen table.

"It's ok; I'd rather go with you. Besides, those three women make me feel uneasy and I have the package you requested from me." She said with a giggle.

"Oh right." Zenaku added as they both headed to see Vergil.

At the table Vergil was seen criticizing Dante for his jokes and Dante only added fuel to Vergil's anger. Also there was an empty dessert dish in front of Dante. Vergil was very tempted right now to flash Yamato and cut off his head but he knew he wouldn't die so easily.

Then Zenaku stepped in. "Well I can see that you're still as arrogant as usual." Zenaku referred smugly to Dante.

"And you are as butt-ugly as usual." Dante countered. Zenaku glared daggers at him and he and Kairi sat down on front of Vergil.

"Trish, I trust you're been keeping an eye on our new little brother Zenaku." Trish, Nero and Kyrie sat down to Zenaku's right side while Kairi sat on his left.

"Of course, you know I keep my end." She said as she stroked her hair with her fingers.

"Actually you moron, Zenaku is about a year older than us." Vergil stated matter-of-factly with his usual cold tone.

"Ok, now that the ice is broken, Kairi here has something for you." Zenaku said and Kairi brought up the bento. "I thought you might not like the food in this place so I asked her to prepare you something. I think it'll meet your expectations." Zenaku said as he gave him the box.

Vergil took it and opened it, finding the same lunch Kairi gave Zenaku the last time. It was still hot so the smell reached his nosed and up to this point he liked it. He picked up some chopsticks from the table and tasted it. After a few seconds of tasting, Vergil said, "I must say, Kairi, you'd make a good chef." Vergil said as he continued eating.

"Thanks, I learned a lot when I used to live in the human world."

Zenaku then asked her with a questioning look. "_You_ lived in the human world?"

Kairi giggled a little. "Yes, I lived there all my life. So I guess that sort of explains how oblivious I am of my abilities or my origins as a dragon. I even believed I was human myself."

"Hey, did you get something for me?" Dante asked slyly as he pointed his thumb to himself.

"No, sorry. Zenaku only requested one, but perhaps next time." Kairi responded.

Kyrie felt a little curious about something and intervened, "Excuse me Zenaku, how did you manage to hurt that boy so much and leave no bruise or anything?"

Zenaku chuckled. "Easy, pressure points; It's something I learned while Yasha trained me. After all, he taught me the most of what I now know." Kyrie didnt know who he was talking about, so she turned to Nero who told her he would explain later.

He grabbed Trish's left hand, tightened his grip a little near her wrist and she cried in pain before yanking her arm of his hand. "Why you little…" Trish pulled out her pistol and pushed it against his forehead.

"Check your hand." Zenaku said and Trish did, finding no bruise whatsoever and the pain was instantly gone. She holstered her gun. "See? As easy as that."

"Well, putting all courtesies and small talk aside, let's get to what we came here for." Dante said as he leaned on the table to look at his twin brother.

"And that would be…?" Vergil inquired after he finished eating.

"Oh not much, just want to know how you and our new brother met." Dante was asking a question that normally he wouldn't bother to answer, but given that they all have seen where Zenaku came from, he might as well add the remaining pieces to the puzzle. Also, when Dante asked this, Ryu and his fellow ninja who were a table apart, paid close attention to what would be said next.

"Very well then; I see no reason why it should remain secret anymore." Vergil said as he recalled that particular time. "It was about five years after out mother's murder…"

_**Flashback.**_

_Under the cover of a night lit by a full moon, Vergil__ walked the streets of a city of Japan where, even though the lights and shops were open and music could be heard aloud, there were no humans in sight. But there was something tickling his senses. A presence of strong power, and it came from deep within the city._

_A few demons were lurking in cramped alleyways, as they were feasting on human corpses. As soon as Vergil felt them try to sneak attack from behind and above, he jumped, flashing Yamato, instan__tly killing the lesser demons. _'Fools.'_ He thought as he kept his way to the center of the ghost town. _

_As he got closer and closer to his__ unknown quarry, the feeling of power grow more and more in sensation. More demons tried to attack him and he dispatched them with ease, as well as he killed any humans who begged him to protect them from the raving fiends. _

_When he turned around a corner he came upon a street littered with corpses of human and demon alike. When he examined a corpse that was sliced in half at the abdomen, he quickly dismissed the option of a demon hunter, because it was an unwritten rule of them to never kill humans, only demons. Therefore, he concluded that this had to be the work of a vicious demon on a blood rage. As he followed the trail of death, sounds of demonic roars and battle sounds could be heard._

_As he followed the sounds, the death trail grew thicker and bigger. Then he got to the source when he reached a vast park overflowing with corpses and blood. In the middle, he saw some demons racing to the center of the park, as if desperate to kill someone or something. Then, more slashing and hacking sounds were heard as he entered the park and headed to its core._

_When he got there, he saw a tall boy dressed in black and soaked in demon blood, cutting away any demon that dared attack him. This was the very first time he met Zenaku. As he was, Vergil studied the young warrior's fighting style. He was impressed by it. Even he, after killing many a legion of demons himself and acquired a fitting array of fighting styles, was amazed at this fighter's technique—so precise, so powerful, so lethal. _

_When the warrior came to slash down the last demon, he saw Vergil standing at the side, watching him. And as Vergil looked him in the eye, he could see something familiar in them, and could tell what it was__: Pure hatred and a thirst for power and revenge, the very same type that seethed within him after he failed to protect his mother. That much he could tell for sure._

"_You have some impressive skills__ for someone so young." He said coldly. _

_The assassin then looked at the sword on Vergil's left hand and said, "__And you have no business here..." He flung away the blood from his black blade and aimed it at Vergil. "...unless you wish to die."_

"_Cocky and arrogant; evidently you are one who acts rather than talk." Vergil unsheathed his sword, "I like that. Come on." He taunted._

_Both men launched themselves at each other's throats furiously with tremendous blows and unrivaled speed all over the park area and immediate building walls. The sound of clashing blades echoed far in the horizon and their parries' shockwaves shattered crystals from any near building they fought on. Vergil was impressed of this warrior; he didn't show him any fear and clearly had every instinct of his system bent on exterminating his life. This was the very first opponent to make him fight seriously, thus making him unleash his full arsenal, from his martial arts and sword skills to using his magic summoned swords._

_They went on like this for about an hour, and to fight for that much time took inhuman endurance and stamina, proving Vergil that he was a demon. When they were jumping all around the park area, they hit the ground to rush at each other and clash their blades yet again in a test of strength pushing the other back, producing a powerful shockwave from their collision. _

"_I must say, your skill and abilities incite a feeling of respect for you as a warrior." Vergil said as he struggled. _

_His__ opponent, struggling against him, replied, "I think the same about you; you have great talent. But it will take more than that to defeat me." _

_Both men broke apart and__ saw each other's hits they inflicted on the other. They were pretty much even, despite the injuries they inflicted on each other. "Likewise." Vergil then decided to use his trump card: his Devil Trigger. Power began to encircle him as his body undertook changes that after a few seconds unleashed his demon form. _"You will not forget this devil's power." _His voice changed to a demonic tone. _"Prepare to be defeated."

_Vergil's adversary had a grueling time defending against his new might and after a few minutes, his opponent fell. Vergil turned back to his human form and held Yamato to his throat. "You gave a good fight, maybe one of the best I'll have in my life. I'll give you a proper death." He said as he was about to stab his heart. _

"_I'm not dead yet." The fallen warrior said. Vergil pushed his sword forwards just like the other raised his own to deviate it from its trajectory and stab him first. Both of them __hit. They struggled to push their blades deeper into the other, and then Vergil pressed his foot on the boy's chest and got out the black blade from his body as he maintained his inside his adversary. _

"_Persistent little boy, aren't you." he said with his blade on the boy's shoulder. _

_Then he noticed something slip out from under his shirt. As he got a better view of the item, he saw an amulet equal to his own but black in color. "That amulet... Are you a son of Sparda?" he asked with a tone that demanded answers quickly. _

"_That concer__ns you not!" the boy spat back, but unknowingly gave Vergil the answer he wanted._

"_Actually..." Vergil then pulled out his golden amulet to show it to the boy. "...it concerns me so." _

_The boy's eyes widened at the image of an ornament similar to his__ and stopped struggling. "How can this be...? I thought I was Sparda's only son." He said, still flabbergasted at this revelation. He had just discovered there were more sons of Sparda._

"_You and I__ are in a similar situation. I can tell you carry a deep hatred for something, probably because you went through a gruesome fate." He said as he removed his blade from the boy. _

"_And __what makes you say that…?" the boy said grasping his injury. _

"_It takes a devastating event for someone to harbor the kind of hatred you carry. And that much I can tell from your eyes__ and the way you fought."_

_The young warrior could tell he wasn't messing about. His words were spoken in a way that demonstrated that he knew this because he had been in that exact pit of despair, despite his cold tone. He suspected that maybe he too underwent such circumstances. '_It takes one to know one, eh.'_ Vergil removed his blade and the boy got up and kept his gaze in his eyes to make sure he said no lies. "Who are you?" the boy asked. _

"_I am__ Vergil, son of Sparda. Who are you?" Vergil asked, sheathing his blade. _

_The boy was about to give him the name he was given at birth. But for dark reasons he gave him a different name; one he found suitable for himself as well as his cause.__ "My name is Zenaku. I'm a son of Sparda as well." Zenaku sheathed his sword. "I guess that makes us brothers, huh."_

"_I think the same." __Vergil, after some thought, asked Zenaku. "You seek power, do you not?" _

"_Yes." __Zenaku answered back. Then Zenaku thought of a deal to propose to Vergil. "Then we have the same goal. If so, allow me propose this to you, since we happen to be brothers: Share your power with me and I shall share mine with you." _

_Vergil gave this deal some thorough thought. He indeed was in a quest for power for purposes of his own and this warrior was proposing an interesting offer. He wanted power; it was his top priority.__ "Very well then; I accept."_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how we came to meet. For five years he taught me some of his skills and abilities, and I in return taught him some of mine. We also learned many arcane arts and fighting from all around the world as we traveled. Then when the time came to confront you, I told him that we had to split roads. And that's the last time I saw him." Vergil finished.

"Ok, very interesting. I only have one question though. Why didn't you tell me about our brother back on Mallet Island?" Dante asked as he stood with his arms crossed and Lady still amazed at his story. It seemed quite strange for her that these brothers always met and greeted each other with a fight to the death. _But then again, with them being demons, it sort of gives it some twisted logic._

Vergil chuckled, "Because it wasn't relevant for me to tell you about him at that time. As simple as that."

Lady then spoke, "Well it seems to me you can relate to Zenaku more than Dante." She said and Vergil chuckled.

"I do, actually. Mostly because he did for his family what I did: tried protect it. I did my best to protect our mother from the demons that stormed our home. But I failed, unfortunately."

Then his tone darkened as it kept its coldness and gave Dante a very hateful glare. "And what did you do when that happened, Dante? You cowered away in a corner, hiding among the rubble. I screamed at you to get our mother to safety while I held off the demons. Yet all you did was hide in your corner like a frightened mouse, letting them slaughter and devour our mother."

That hit Dante like a sharp spear, and Vergil wasn't going to hold anything back. "Unlike you, he tried to defeat the demons even after they had killed his parents. He tried to avenge them and fought them, despite the inequality of power. Even now he still seeks those fiends out to avenge their souls. That's one of the reasons why he has earned my respect, unlike you Dante, who's only earned my loathing." He held nothing back in everything he said.

Each and every one of those cold words hit Dante right in the heart like ice cold daggers as he was reminded of that tragic night when their mother was killed. Everyone at that table could see it quite clearly.

Then he let his hatred seethe and responded to Vergil's verbal attack. "It's true. But I never stopped looking for the demon that killed our mother. Every goddamn day after that I killed demons nonstop, hunting them down like cockroaches year after year. Then when I found out you were alive, I saw you had joined that shit bag Arkham and other demons. I didn't blame you for that because he had tricked us to get to our father's power. Then years after that I heard of Mundus and found out that he was the one who killed our mother: but I didn't expect you to serve the very demon that killed her. I took great pleasure in killing his sorry ass."

"Just like you took pleasure in killing me…" Dante's eyes narrowed at Vergil's words and clenched his teeth, "And for your information, I didn't choose to serve Mundus. After our battle at the border between the human world and hell, Mundus found me. I chose to fight him but since I was wounded and weakened from or battle, he defeated me and made me his minion. Still, what amazes me most it that you couldn't recognize me back on Mallet Island. You even said it yourself, that I was a man with guts and honor in a place that had none. I even showed you my face when you said that. Plus, I showed myself in a reflection of you in a mirror. It's unbelievable how thick you can be."

"I did what you said to me once, to do what needed to be done to reach my goals and be careful of Hell's tricks." Dante said as he struggled with the angst in his heart. "But be that as it may, if you say I killed you, how did you come back?"

Vergil then explained. "Before Mundus took full control over me I managed to hide a Golden Orb inside me. When you killed me, you activated it and I teleported myself to a random location far away from the island. At the same time, Yamato got broken in the process and got sent to the outskirts of that boy's city." He looked at Nero in that last part. He frowned at Vergil for calling him boy; he just detested being considered that.

"When I heard of Mundus' demise in your hands, I tried seeking a peaceful life under the demon radar. But it would appear our father's legacy won't allow us such thing."

Nero then got his mind cleared on how the Yamato ended up there and in the hands of Agnus. But he was still with his mind around Dante's and Vergil's history. As all of this was said, Kairi's heartache grew. _How can so much hatred be harbored like this? It almost makes no sense. _

Zenaku stretched his arms up, "Well, this was a very enlightening talk. Now if you guys don't mind, I'll step outside to get some air." He got up and made his way to the nearest door. Vergil, Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero and Kyrie followed him. But Kairi stayed there, deep in thought.

Trish saw her still sitting and went back to wee what troubled her, Lady followed her. "Is something bothering you?" Lady asked her.

"I just don't understand. After everything I've seen and heard, are they doomed to live a life of prosecution and everlasting conflict?" Both women understood what she meant.

Then Trish came up with her answer. "Don't worry about them. Their bonds and connections are complicated. When Sparda rebelled against the Demon realm, mankind bowed eternal gratitude to him and earned him his title."

Subsequently Lady continued, "Yes. However, because of that, the entire demon realm swore to chase him down, and when news reached them that he had a family, they went after them as well. This is no one's fault, much less yours. If there's any, I guess you could call it a drawback from Sparda's actions."

Their words were able to relieve her spirit and after she thanked them, they followed Zenaku and the others. Just like them, Ryu, Ayane and Momiji followed them.

* * *

Tsukune and everyone with him were all served steaks meals and the adults were drinking some sake they managed to sneak inside. They kept discussing the matter of Tsukune's wife but after a while and some brass pan head smacks, they gave it a break for the cause. Unfortunately it only lasted a few moments after finally killing the small bottle of hard liquor the adults there were pretty much plowed.

"So tell us, what else has happened with that petulant child you call Zenaku and those others back there?" Ageha asked smugly due to the booze.

"Well, he may be extremely aggressive towards others, but as unbelievable as it may sound, he's kept everyone safe…sort of." Moka said, nervous of the mothers' reactions.

"Oh really. And how did that happen?" Tsurara asked with her calm yet threatening expression, now made even scarier by the alcohol.

"Well, many evil creatures have been appearing lately and are out to kill the students. But Zenaku takes care of them and kills them." Tsukune stated, shaking with nervousness as was everyone else sitting at that table.

"We have even heard rumors that Zenaku has killed demons that were about to kill other students, though he's not exactly a hero like in the movies." Yukari said.

"And why is that?" Fujiko asked.

Tsukune took a long breath and tried to summarize everything. "Well, when Zenaku and Kairi first came, many demons did as well. But there was nothing to worry about because he killed them. However, we believed he wasn't going to stop there so we published a warning to all students not to upset him."

Then Mizore took her turn to speak, "Unfortunately that didn't fully work out; some students tried to show off by challenging him to a fight and as a result half the school got hurt by him." Mizore couldn't say straightforwardly that he had also killedsome students, but almost gave it away. "After that, a huge monster attacked the school one night. During the battle, it swallowed Kairi but Zenaku managed to save her using some strange wind sorcery." The three mothers were slightly surprised to hear that the school was being invaded by demons.

Moka then continued the story. "Then those guys came here. They apparently are here to stop Zenaku from killing any students. Luckily they came right before that happened," She pointed first at the ninjas eating at their table, then Dante and his faction, "But not before that man in the blue coat came," she pointed at Vergil.

"He arrived here and challenged Zenaku to a sword duel. I swear to you, those two fought with equal strength. Then when Dante showed up, he and the ninja Ryu Hayabusa fought against Zenaku in a two-on-one bloody feud. The ninja was apparently defeated but Dante and Zenaku were seemingly bound in a stalemate end. After that, no one has challenged Zenaku to a fight and things returned to a calmer level."

"Well, I think that he needs a good reprehending from his mother. But I bet she's quite a bitch for him to have turned out like that." Ageha said and started laughing mockingly. The alcohol had gotten to her head. The students there were hoping Zenaku wasn't around to hear her because they were certain that if he did hear her, he would slaughter her in unimaginable ways.

"I agree, I bet she's nothing but a lowly scum and a whore" Tsurara said as she too became taken over by the alcohol. Mizore then tried to calm her down.

"Mom, quiet down! If Zenaku ever hears you say that-"Kurumu couldn't finish because Ageha's pride and egotism were rocketing high.

"What will he do to us? He can't do anything against us! We're far tougher than him!" Ageha's words were beginning to worry everyone sitting in that table. "In fact, I'm going to march straight to that SOB's face and tell him that!" she stood up stumbling and Tsurara followed her. The other children tried to stop them but both women pushed them aside. Fujiko tried to summon her brass pans but a death glare from the two drunken mothers scared her till she passed out and Yukari stayed behind to help her mother.

"What? Where the fuck is that fucker" Ageha complained loudly in her drunken tone.

"Come on, let's go find him!" Tsurara proposed and the succubus enthusiastically agreed as they stormed out of the cafeteria with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore chasing after them.

Meanwhile, back in the chairman's office, he found himself standing in front of the broken cursed blade staring it as a thought crossed his mind. _The blade is reacting, but to what? I don't understand, I made sure its magic was cast away._

* * *

Zenaku and the others were walking outside the school near the wall and as they walked they saw a furnace and a student burning what looked like trash in it. When they came to a wide area, he stopped for a moment ant turned to face Kairi, "Ok kid, spread them out and lift off."

Confused at what he meant, Kairi asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm going to make you fly." Zenaku brought out his wings. The ninja trio hid in one of the bell towers while keeping a clear view of the demon slayers.

As the other devil hunters and Vergil saw his wings, Dante commented, "Check it out, he's batman!" he said and Zenaku swung his left wing aimed at his head but he easily dodged it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me your wings." Zenaku said as he tried to carry out his past promise to her.

"How exactly do I do that?" Kairi asked, knowing she sounded dumb to Zenaku for asking that.

Zenaku sighed a little in frustration. _I guess I can't blame her; she lived in the human world all her life. Oh well… _"Just think of them coming out. Visualize it in your mind but don't force it. Just breathe as you do this and when you feel it happening, don't stop."

Kairi then tried to do what he did; picture her wings unfolding behind her and breathing deeply as she did this. After a few moments, she could feel something coming out of her back. _They must be my wings. I must keep going._ She kept picturing them unfolding out of her and eventually, they began to come out.

Zenaku and the others began to see how Kairi began to glow a little then the flash grew intensely as two light shapes began emerging out of her, then unfolding and ultimately spreading into her wings. The light emanated a sense of peace and calm. Feathers began to breeze down on them as the light began to die down then everyone noticed feathers dancing in the air around them as they fell. When it did, they saw a pair of feathery wings twice their proportional size and white as the light they emerged from.

"Well, aren't you a little angel." Zenaku remarked slyly as he saw her wings. At this Kairi blushed and a smile drew itself on her face as she admired her wings.

"They're beautiful…" these were the only words were the only words Lady could utter and the only words Trish could think of as they admired their beauty. Nero and Kyrie were on the same situation. Ryu and the kunoichis with him had the same opinion on their minds.

"Now, flap them and try to get airborne to reach me." Zenaku said as he took flight up to the top floor. He saw how Kairi tried hard to force herself to take off but to no avail after several attempts. "Once again, don't force it; just think about it. Time the flaps in your mind and when you feel ready, jump up." Kairi nodded and did so. When she did this, her wings began to flap slowly at first but after a minute they took up speed as she got the hang of it.

When she jumped she pictured herself rising up to him, and she did. When she reached him, she stretched out her arms and caught him by the neck. "Not bad for your first time. In little time, you'll be able to soar the skies with the same ease you breathe." He said, but then she lost balance and caught her. "Like I said, with little time and some practice." She giggled at his comment and Zenaku descended with her to the ground, after that her wings returned to her body in the same flash they appeared with.

As Trish, Lady and Kyrie complimented her skills, an unpleasant tone reached them. "Well, we finally find we found the *hiccup* pucking frotector and his gang of bastards." They all turned to a nearby door and saw a drunken Ageha with a red drunk flush across her face as well as the women in the white kimono in the same shape. Ryu saw them and concluded that a high risk of trouble was present, so the three of them jumped out of the tower to the roof area next to where the hunters were.

"Oh goodie; as if their presence wasn't bothersome enough when they're sober." Zenaku said sardonically as he retrieved his wings to his body and saw Ageha and Tsurara tripping and out of balance, clear signs of someone who's intoxicated with alcohol.

Tsukune and his friends arrived shortly after and tried to stop the hazy women. "Mom let's go back inside. You're pretty messed up and talking nonsense!" Kurumu said worried as she grabbed her mother by the arm.

"You too mother, now's not the time or the place to be drunk." Mizore said as she too tried to take her mother away from them.

But it proved futile as both women pushed their daughters aside. "Now you listen to me, I'm your mother and these assholes can't do squat to me!" Ageha proclaimed as she struggled to remain standing.

"That's right, we're going to teach them a lesson they won't forget. I think I'll kill those bitches and freeze them in eternal ice." Tsurara said as she too tried to keep her footing.

Vergil, being the proud devil that he was, wasn't going to put up with the blatant talk of those two women, regardless of their condition. "Watch your tongues…" Vergil flicked Yamato, "…or I'll cut them off." He said in cold threatening words.

The others around Vergil were not far off from the way he took their talk towards them. Nero was probably even more upset as Tsurara insulted his loved one and Dante was pissed too when he insulted Trish and Lady, not to mention that said women were pissed as well. And Zenaku just as well, for being insulted like that. No matter who or what it was, they took insults from no one.

"Mother, be quiet! If you keep talking to them like that they'll kill you!" Mizore shouted desperately as she tried to once again.

"Please mother, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kurumu begged as well.

Kairi was about to say something when Ryu jumped down as well as the women behind him and tried to break off this dispute. "Enough, you two better leave now." Tsukune and the girls with him agreed desperately but the second they tried to take them away, Tsurara summoned large ice spikes from the ground, backing away the children and making the ninjas jump back as well.

"Now where were we?" Tsurara said as she turned her attention to the men and women in front of them.

"You were getting off our faces. You can do it the easy way…" Zenaku warned, then summoned Sounga, "…or you can do it my way." Kairi then grew alarmed; if these women uttered one more insult, not only him but all the men would kill them in the blink of an eye.

She knew he wouldn't listen to her as he normally did, so this time she used his words, "Come on, Zenaku. These women are not worth your time, much less your blade or death."

Dante was a little impressed that she would go as far as to use his new half-brother's words to try to keep him from killing those women. _She's nobody's fool, I'll give her that much. _Vergil too thought the same as he noticed it as well—even more, they agreed with her; these women were not worth their time or their blades. Even the ninjas and the news club managed to notice it, not as an attempt to counter the insults but as a way to keep the drunken women from death.

Zenaku scoffed and then said, "You know what? You're right. These whores aren't worth the time. Let's get out of here." They did. For a moment, Kairi, the ninjas and the others thought that it was over. But then…things took a turn for the worst.

"Yeah, run away to the arms of your shitty mother, Zenaku. I bet she's nothing but a two-dollar tramp." Ageha spat out.

At the sound of this, Vergil, Dante and especially Zenaku came to a sudden halt. The moment the other demon hunters, the ninjas and the others heard this, they knew those women had just stepped into forbidden territory.

Zenaku began to seethe so much that his eyes took a demonic fiery glow. His grip around Sounga tightened and the rubies on it began to glow. He had tolerated many things so far from these women, even their insults—which he simply discarded. But insulting the memory of his late mother, he would forgive _absolutely_ no one. _**NEVER.**_

"What did you just say?" he said slowly and menacingly. The ice that Tsurara summoned moments ago cracked and banished away due to the intense raging aura Zenaku was irradiating.

Kairi felt his wrath as did everyone else. This scared the news club and especially Kairi and Kyrie, who stumbled down due to the pressure. Nero did his best to protect her from it but even he was being crushed by it.

"You heard me, you piece of shit. Your mother is nothing but a phlegm, a bitch, a slut, a nobody." Each insult the drunken Ageha spoke out increased Zenaku's anger, which could be noticed by the glow on his sword.

But that wasn't even the beginning of it. Dante and Vergil were seething as well when they heard such insult towards his mother. It was just the same as insulting theirs, and if the three were ever to agree on anything, it would definitely be that. Lady and Trish stood away from both men the second they sensed their murdering energy and took Kairi as well. Nero's arm, despite the bracelet's cloaking, began to glow fiercely in reaction to the evil auras, so he took Kyrie and backed away a good distance. He was afraid of these the three devils.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked frightened at what was happening.

"Those two women have dug their graves. They just stepped into unholy ground." Lady said after they backed thirty feet away.

"Exactly. We know for a fact that when Dante is angered, nothing survives. I bet those three are in that mode right now." Trish said as she prepared for a bloody spectacle of wrath. At the sound of their words, Kairi tried to come up with a way to stop this with no one harmed or killed. She shouted in her mind for that voice to help her out but there was no answer.

"Mother, shut up!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted, but such words fell on deaf ears.

"And that goes for those guys in red and *hiccup* blue! I bet that their slutty mother is a motherfucking bitch!" Tsurara blabbered out, sealing her fate. Everyone there—especially Kurumu and Mizore—knew that their mothers were going to be killed in the most brutal way.

In a flash, Vergil summoned four green magic swords which flew rapidly to Tsurara and Ageha's shoulders, pushing them back to the wall, pinning them and getting ear-splitting screams from them. The women tried to fight back, Tsurara by using her ice claws and Ageha by using her razor claws but just as they summoned them, Dante and Vergil flung their swords at blinding speed at them. Vergil stabbed Tsurara's left hand with Yamato and the other with a summoned sword while Dante used his Stinger to push Rebellion through the wall, cracking it, and choking Ageha with the skull handguard, locking her in place. He then shot a hole through both her hands with Ivory. They both screeched in unspeakable agony.

In the midst of his anger, Zenaku was slightly impressed for a moment at Dante and Vergil's actions. Then he walked to the women, blade in hand, thirsting for blood.

When both women looked as the demon twins' eyes, the alcohol's effects banished like shadow before the flame. The very look in their eyes could kill any soul that looked directly at them—they glowed like jewels from the darkest pits of Hell—and those poor souls were a succubus and a snow woman.

"You just don't know when to shut your pie hole, eh." Dante said.

"Now you'll pay the price for your sins!" Vergil said coldly as he twisted Yamato to cause the snow maiden to scream like a stuck pig.

"And enjoy every second as we do it…ever so painfully for you." Zenaku said with malice. Both women were too petrified to even speak as they whimpered like scared puppies; and if they could they'd be begging for mercy, which they would never get.

Kyrie hid her face on Nero's body while the young warrior watched as everything unfolded. He was surprised that Dante was acting like this, but he could somehow understand why he reacted this way. _I bet I'd be on the same position if someone insulted the memory of someone I loved like they did. I just hope things don't get out of hand…_

Ryu and the ninja with him, as well as Tsukune and the girls, tried to stop them but they got halted as Dante drew Ebony shot a line to hold them back. This didn't stop the master ninja as he drew out his blade and held it to Dante's throat just like Dante held his gun to Ryu's forehead. "I get why you're doing this, but this is no way to even the score." Ryu said.

"We're here to kill demons and in my book they all qualify. I just didn't kill them because I didn't want to, but I think I'll make an exception with these two. Now back off." Dante threatened with seething words as his finger was itching pull the trigger. Ryu knew he couldn't take on Dante on a normal status, let alone when he was as furious as he was now, even with the help of Ayane and Momiji. He stepped down.

"Ok brother, just this once I'll let you kill someone." Dante said as he handed him Ebony, "Go ahead, squeeze a few rounds. You'll feel much better."

Kurumu and Mizore looked away as they couldn't bear to see their mothers the way they were right now, much less witness their death. Once again, Tsukune's heroic spirit kicked in as he rushed to try and stop Zenaku. "No, don't kill them! You're not a murderer, you're a protector!" he shouted, then got Zenaku's death glare.

He then tried to reach for the gun in his hand but wasn't fast enough. Zenaku quickly brought up the gun and aimed it at Tsukune's head, scaring him to death. "Fuck off, scum." Zenaku hissed, and then kicked him away towards Moka, who then transformed when Tsukune removed the Rosario on impact.

The True Moka came out and tried to find a way to calm the demons down, but despite the many angles she saw, the women pretty much sealed their death sentence when they insulted them on their mothers. "Zenaku…do you really think they are worth your anger?" she tried to smooth down his anger by appealing to his ego but it didn't work this time.

"You know it as well as the others if not more. They brought this unto themselves." Zenaku said as he pushed Sounga through Ageha's stomach and placed the gun on her open mouth, ready to blow her head off. _Time to die._

"Zenaku stop! Don't do this!" Kairi shouted but her voice didn't get through to him. She didn't want him killing two mothers in cold blood, regardless of the insults against him or his mother. A split second before Zenaku thrust his blade inside the succubus, Kairi's voice was finally came through his head.

"If you kill them, you'll become like the very fiends that killed her!"

These words echoed through Dante, Vergil and especially Zenaku, snapping them out of their killing fury and stopping his blade an inch before it tasted blood, as well as the finger on the trigger. For a moment, everything was silence as the three of them were reminded of their mother's death and their oath to find the demons that had caused such atrocity. In their own thoughts, each of them agreed to what she just said; they were about to become like those demons.

Although glad that she managed to stop them in the nick of time, Kairi felt bad for revealing such sensitive information about Zenaku and, unintentionally, Dante and Vergil.

"Think about it. If you kill them, you'll be no better from them. Do you think she'd want you to become that which you once bowed to protect her from?" Kairi said as she tried her best not to cry, not because of what was happening but because she believed that he was about to betray himself and everything he's done and endured to come this far. That along with the memory of Lilith, and the smile of the son she was once proud of when she said those things.

Zenaku lowered his sword and the gun as he turned to look at her. "You're right. Damn it." He looked at the floor then back at the two women. Dante and Vergil were in the same page as they too took a moment to calm down. Vergil then dissipated the magic blades, but Rebellion and Yamato still held both women against the wall. They may have relaxed for a moment, but they were still not finished with them.

"Ditto." Dante said as he regained his composure.

"These two are very lucky to be alive for such big-mouthed sluts." Vergil said as he took a deep breath.

Just then, the ground began to shake, scaring the news club while the trio of warriors turned to the dead woods. The ground began to shine and a colossal Goliath fiend emerged from the glow. It was twice as tall as the school with a sickly humanoid ape-ish shape, black skin and no eyes visible on its face. The fiend roared, pounding its chest as if it were a gorilla and stood like one, heading for the school.

"Well, isn't that thoughtful. And just when we need an outlet for the anger." Dante said as he pulled out Rebellion from the wall and letting Ageha fall.

"Indeed, I could use this to ventilate." Vergil agreed as he pulled out Yamato. When both women fell, Kurumu and Mizore went to their side.

"Mother, are you ok?" Kurumu yelled frantically as her mother nodded. The same happened with Mizore and her mother. They both nodded.

"Trish, Lady, make sure those two don't leave just yet." Dante said and Trish let go of Kairi and both of them went to see the injured women. Luckily, they looked like they would recover, despite their bleeding injuries. Nero went to where Lady was going was in order to avoid risking Kyrie, and Lady went to assist Trish.

"Kairi, stay here. This won't take a minute." Zenaku said as he stood in the giant's path. Kairi nodded and saw how the three previously furious men went to kill the enormous fiend, blades in hand. They only walked a small distance and waited for the giant._ This is going to be fun. _

Ryu, Ayane and Momiji went to where Trish was and asked, "Are you sure you won't help them?"

Trish chuckled before answering, keeping her eyes on Dante. "Watch and enjoy." A devilish smirk drew on her face.

When the giant was close enough to them, it raised its huge fist to slam it over them, but Zenaku shot three times to its chest and the demon roared as the bullets left huge holes on it. Zenaku then tossed ebony back to Dante, who the fired a volley at its back legs, pulverizing them at the knees.

The giant then slammed down its other fist, but they dodged it. It slammed down the other fist, which was also evaded, and then Vergil and Zenaku skillfully ran up both arms, cutting it as they ascended. When they reached the shoulder section, they both swung their blade furiously as they cut both arms off and jumped off the giant, who roared in pain.

The giant then began to fall forwards but Dante held it hovering as he fired another volley at the chest area. When Zenaku and Vergil landed behind him, Vergil jumped and used his Rising Sun kick on the giant's chin which pushed it up some more. When it began to fall once again, the three of them jumped at high speed to a different part of the giant.

With a loud savage snarl from each of them, Dante slashed through the demon's stomach, Vergil cut its head off and Zenaku copied Dante's Stinger to pierce all the way through the beast's heart area. All of them got bathed in blood, which seemed to them as a nice coup de grace to them.

The head rolled over to the others, making them scream in panic as they watched the blood leak out of the neck area. When the giant slayers walked back to the group, Moka began to see them with awe. _They defeated a giant with such ease. What incredible power... _She then watched as the giant's head and body dissolved until they were nothing but vast pools of blood. Moka then picked up her cross.

Everyone else, other than Trish, Lady, Nero and the ninjas, was shaking with fear at the threatening aspect of three assassins bathed in blood, especially Ageha and Tsurara. Additionally, Tsukune, Moka and Kairi were given a flashback when Zenaku first came.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel much better after that." Dante said as he mounted his sword on his back.

"It does feel good, although I'm taking the shower when I get to one. That demon's blood gives of a rather foul stench." Vergil said as he passed a hand over his hair. When Dante took a whiff of the blood, he agreed with him.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked when Zenaku was next to her, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes." Zenaku said as he looked at the two injured women in front of him, "Now to take care of one last thing." He absorbed Sounga, then grabbed Ageha and Tsurara by the neck in the blink of an eye.

"No, don't!" Kairi protested at what he was doing but didn't get a chance to do anything when Zenaku ran at high speed up the wall, carrying the two women to the roof. Immediately, Tsukune and the girls went desperately to the nearest way to Zenaku before he could carry out his evil acts. The ninjas went after Zenaku, whereas Dante and his faction didn't do anything to stop them. Instead, they went their separate ways.

The ninjas rushed in to block him, but Zenaku summoned the doppelganger which made them jump back. "You mustn't do this. Remember what the girl said." Momiji said as the three readied their blades.

"Try and stop me...if you can." Zenaku said as the shadow clone rushed to attack the ninjas.

As they were busy battling the shadow, Zenaku said, "Spread your wings." Ageha was too terrified to comply and didn't know whether to do it or not. "I won't tell you twice." Zenaku commanded again, this time tightening his hold on her neck. She complied and shakily brought out her purple wings.

Zenaku jabbed her at the solar plexus then slammed her to the ground, placed his foot on her back to keep her there. Grabbing her wings, he pulled on them as he got pained shrieks from her as she desperately tried to crawl away. Then he put a massive amount of force on his hands and crushed her wing bones, then turned her around and savagely punched her in the face five times, leaving her bloody and fainted.

After this he went to Tsurara, who tried to crawl away as well but Zenaku caught her by the kimono. "No, please don't hurt me!" she begged but to no avail. Zenaku then slammed her to the ground and kicked her on the ribs until she coughed up blood. Then he made her spread her arms and stomped them with enough force to break them. Tsurara screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out. As a knock out, he delivered a powerful kick to her solar plexus.

To top it all off, Zenaku grabbed their bodies then tossed them towards the walls of the bell tower. Halfway there, Zenaku used a technique he learned from Vergil: he focused his energy around him and manifested six black spectral blades. Controlling them with his mind, he flinged the swords and pinned Tsurara and Ageha to the tower in a crucifixion position. _Fatality..._

The shadow stopped fighting the ninjas and only reacted defensively and to keep them away from Zenaku. Ryu understood that Zenaku had done what he intended with the women and saw no reason to remain there, though he regretted not being able to protect the women from the demon dragon's fury.

Finally, Tsukune and his friends made it to the roof only to find their mothers crucified, seemingly lifeless. The second they saw this, Mizore and Kurumu broke in weeping next to Tsukune as they saw their mothers crucified and their blood flowing down the wall.

Moka then walked up to him and got face to face with him, "Even after knowing the monster you would become if you killed them, you still went on and took their life. How repulsive of you."

Zenaku only scuffed at her words, "They have reaped the rewards of their own sins, vampire. You would have acted the same way if your precious food had been killed." He walked past her and walked to the door they left open. Moka knew he was referring to Tsukune, and that brought to her mind the day when Kuyou nearly killed Tsukune and she got raging mad, as well as the time Ruby almost killed him the night they first met.

While trying to calm Mizore and Kurumu, Tsukune then leered at Zenaku as he passed by them. Zenaku found Kairi standing on the door. For a moment they exchanged glances, and then Kairi spoke coldly. "Despite the hopes I had in you, I see it clearly now. You are exactly like those fiends. Yasha would be very disappointed to know you broke your promise and defiled his teachings."

Zenaku growled in dislike at her words. He approached her, placed his right hand on her neck and pushed her to the wall, tightening his grip and scaring her but didn't let it show on her voice. "And now you'll kill me too?" Tsukune and the other girls weren't going to allow him to hurt anyone else and immediately sprinted to Kairi's aid, but were instantly stopped by Zenaku's dark doppelganger who kept them at bay.

"First off, the fact that you've seen my past doesn't mean you got me all figured out. And second, I said they had paid for their sins, not that I had killed them. I'm not that merciful." At the sound of these last words, Kurumu and Mizore went to check on their mothers. Indeed, they were still alive, but just barely. They tried to remove the evil blades that held them but didn't budge; still, they kept trying.

"Learn the facts before you even open your mouth, brat." Zenaku then let go of her and called back his shadow, but not before he passed a finger by her cheek. He snapped his fingers which then caused the magic blades to shatter, releasing the women.

Relieved that he didn't kill them, Kairi was still upset with what he did. Zenaku then walked past her and down the stairs, but stopped at the third step when he heard Kairi's voice yet again. "I appreciate you didn't kill them, but promise you won't do anything like that ever again." Kairi said as she summoned the courage to say those words.

Zenaku, after hearing her, replied, "Screw you; and just so you know, our agreement is off. After all, I'm a fiend just like you said, aren't I?" He resumed his way down the stairs. Those words not only shook her mind but also made her become conscious of the mortality of the words she just said to him so bluntly Kairi realized she had just made matters worse, for comparing Zenaku to the very creatures he loathed the most. No, even more than that; she had just insulted him the same way as the two unconscious women on the floor.

_What have I done…? _Kairi thought with a shocked expression.

* * *

**What will happen now that things took a devastating turn for the worst? Find out on the next chapter of Demon Chronicles!**** Please leave reviews**


	9. Calamity Partial

**OK guys, here's one more chapter for you all. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, here I'll give you one of the best parts that is often seen in the DMC series as well as R+V. Read to find out what happens. PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write the chapters faster and better. If you have any questions as to the enemies, the wikias of the series will answer them. Other than that, READ ON! (P.S. This is a partial chapter. I'm still writing the very last part. Believe me, it's worth the short wait it'll take ^^)**

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 9

"Calamity"

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby becomes a monster." Friedrich Nietzsche

When the giant's assault took place, all parents and students immediately ran to the safe point indicated on the school walls, which was the cafeteria. There, through the loudspeaker, the chairman told them about the fiend invasion and how he recruited guardians to take care of the beasts and protect the students, as well as telling them that just a moment ago, a giant fiend ad appeared but was quickly dispatched. An hour later, all parents left.

Just as that happened, Ageha and Tsurara were taken to the school's private hospital and transferred to the ICU due to their life-threatening injuries. Thanks to many potions made by Ruby and Yukari, they recovered overnight. However, Zenaku caused severe damage to Tsurara's arms and body that she wouldn't be able to use her powers for a while. Similar things happened with Ageha as her wings would take at least two months to recover. The following morning, both women got ready to depart at the gates of the living complex with some bandages on their heads and arms.

"So I'll be hearing more from you? Ageha asked.

"Sure! I'll keep you posted on everything that happens here." Kurumu said.

"Ok then, goodbye. Tsukune, I'll be expecting children from you and Mizore soon." Tsurara said as both women made their way to the bus stop. Tsukune laughed nervously as Mizore gave him a look that to her was sexy but to him it was bone-chilling scary.

The two women were about to enter the forest path towards the bus when…

"Huh? Mother, what's wrong?" Mizore asked as the group neared them to see what was stopping them.

"I trust that you whores know what the moral to your punishment was." Zenaku said as he stood before the women, inciting horror in their hearts once again. The children behind them saw and heard this as well. Both women nodded frantically.

"And what is it?"

"To never ever insult you or your mother's name!" Tsurara stuttered in fear.

"Y-yes, we're very sorry for saying such disrespectful things to you and your friends. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." Ageha added as she bowed on the floor apologetically, followed almost immediately by the cerulean succubus.

"Pray we never meet again." Zenaku said coldly as he walked past them, then the news club. He walked close to Kairi, but not before glancing at her with the same eyes he looked at the victims of his wrath: despise. She couldn't hide the regret she felt for what she said to him back on the roof, and judging by what he said just now, she was more than sure he wouldn't absolve her for her transgression.

"I…" Kairi uttered softly after Zenaku passed her.

He heard her but didn't stop to hear the rest she had to say. He already knew, but wasn't going to accept it. _Not yet, anyways…_

_I'm so sorry… _she couldn't find the right way to say it—or even the courage to say it. The words were right at the tip of her tongue ready to be spoken but they just wouldn't come out.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Yukari asked as she approached Kairi.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." She chugged down her sentiments for another time; right now she needed to have a clear mind because they were having a math test today. Surely enough Ririko wouldn't hold anything back so as to get some students of her choice to have private lessons with her. "Come on, we have to get to school on time or we won't be allowed to take the test!" Kairi said and everyone nodded with her as they left.

Back at the school, Dante was walking the halls eyeing all the pretty girls he could find. He had a hard time believing how the students here were as attractive as the hottest women back in the human world, and the short skirts and tight shirts did little to nothing to prevent that thought.

On another place, Momiji was walking on the hall where Kairi's homeroom was, getting eyes and comments on her beauty. There, she came across her leaning on a window, and because of intuition she was able to tell from her saddened expression that something was wrong. "Kairi, what troubles you?"

"I think I just made things worse than they already were." She said in a low tone.

"Why is that?" Momiji asked.

"Yesterday after Zenaku hurt those two women I said horrible things to him, and because of that he nullified our agreement." Kairi confessed. Momiji quickly grasped the gravity of the situation at hand, but kept her mind calm and clear to analyze the next step.

"I see. Worry not, Ryu should be able to handle him for the time being." Momiji stated as the bell rang. "Go to your class. We will handle the rest." Kairi did, then a minute after, Zenaku appeared. He seemed very indifferent in his expression as well as the way he walked. When Kairi saw him enter the room and sit next to her, she couldn't help but replay those words in her mind over and over. They were stuck on her head and couldn't get them out. Immediately, Momiji left to find Ryu and tell him of what had happened.

Meanwhile, Dante was on the school roof lying down and enjoying the partly cloudy skies and the breeze with a magazine he brought covering his face. Then Trish appeared followed by Nero. "Working hard or hardly working?"

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard in case demons show up?" Trish asked as she laughed at Nero's sarcasm to Dante then picked up the magazine from his face.

"Can't you tell a hard-working man when you see one?" Dante replied.

"If that's hard work, I'd hate to see your laziness." Trish said when she dropped the magazine back on his face. Dante chuckled a little before getting up. Even with all the sarcasm in the world, Trish knew that Dante was always aware of his surroundings, just like her, Nero and the others.

They made some small talk about the recent events and other things when Ryu, Momiji and Ayane appeared. "We have a problem." Ryu said.

"What is it?" Nero asked. He expected the ninja to say something about demons, after which he would immediately look for Kyrie to protect her. It wasn't like that.

"There's a higher risk that everyone here will be killed. Zenaku broke the agreement he had with Kairi." Momiji explained.

"Oh really. To what do we owe that?" Trish asked as she crossed her arms. A slight breeze blew, waving her golden hair and fluttering the coats on the roof.

"Yesterday's conflict," Ayane said, "We must keep a stricter eye on that boy. Otherwise we'll be walking among corpses."

After Momiji told them what Kairi said to her in the hall, Dante put his two cents. "Well, I don't think we should worry so much about him."

"Why do you say that?" Nero asked bewildered at his remark.

"I could tell much of his heart when I fought him, even more when I looked in his eyes," Dante said as he sauntered around a little, "When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies in their blade; whether they respect you, look down on you, things like that."

The ninjas as well as Trish and Nero were often amazed at how much they underestimated Dante sometimes, especially his insight. Dante continued his speech. "That kind of thing you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that 'heart' seems to come across. So that being said, I can tell Zenaku will not bother to kill anyone else because he sees them as too insignificant to kill—unless they give him a reason."

Ryu clearly understood what he meant. As a ninja, he understood that the blade is the warrior's heart and his strength as well as the embodiment of his resolve. Anything that's in the wielder's mind will reflect on the sword. As he thought of this, he realized that when he fought Zenaku, he could sense his intensions, his goals, and his purpose.

"I see." Ryu went to the roof edge and got on the guard rail. Ayane and Momiji followed. "Keep track of anything Zenaku does. We'll keep watch on everything else." They then went down. Nero quickly ran to see if they had fell all the way down but when he got to the edge where, he saw nothing on the ground bellow or anywhere around; like they were never there.

"What are you so worked up about? They're ninjas, remember? Come on, let's go find my brother." Dante said as he headed for the door out of the roof.

Back with Kairi and the news club, they headed to a small bench outside as they discussed the exams and how they noticed Ririko's tricks in the difficulty of the problems.

"She sure went all out to get some slaves with those hard problems." Tsukune said as he sat down. He hoped he managed to do well enough so as to not get caught alone with her again. The memories of those days still made his spine chill, even after so much time.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Remembering the time she had you all subjugated still creeps me." Moka said as she too remembered. She herself was mostly sure she did well enough to pass, though the memories of that time lingered still.

"Well, I at least don't have to worry, unlike Kurumu here." Yukari bragged as she mocked the succubus next to her, which made her fume as she barely skidded through classes last year to pass. Yukari, however, never had any trouble with any class, being a child prodigy and always ranking first in the scoreboard.

They laughed a little at this, especially after agreeing that it was just past memories. They heard a loud rumbling coming from within the school and all of a sudden the wall near them exploded. When the dust cleared a little they saw Ririko sensei lying on the ground, "Dear goodness, you don't have to be so aggressive towards your loving teacher!" Kagome shouted.

"Who says I give a damn about you or anything you want?" Zenaku said as he walked out of the blast hole. All of this was happening because a few moments ago back in the halls, Ririko had been all over him, insisting that he went to her 'private courses'. Despite his indifference and many rejections she never backed down and kept up her provocative invites. Finally he grew tired of her and, grabbing her by the neck, he lunged her through the walls until she reached the outside.

"I just wanted to create a deep bond between teacher and student with you, but if you're going to treat me like this I'm going to force you to it!" Ririko shouted as she transformed into a Lamia, her true form.

"Please stop, sensei. He'll kill you!" Tsukune shouted but it proved futile when she didn't stop. Ririko swung her tail at Zenaku but he dodged it and ran up to her and delivered a powerful uppercut to her stomach, lifting her in mid-air. In that moment he jumped and drove three kicks at her, raising her higher. When she got higher no more, Zenaku grabbed her arms, locking then in a powerful grip and came down in a swift spinning descent, crashing violently on the ground. _Kamikaze_, that's what he called that technique.

Zenaku managed to get away at the last second and stood a few meters away from her body. "Pathetic." Zenaku said as he walked into the woods, heading for the lake. When Tsukune and the girls went to check on the body, they saw she was dead.

"Dammit." Tsukune cursed as he saw her body, "We couldn't stop him. Again." He clenched his fist.

"You shouldn't blame yourself; this wasn't your fault. It was his." Moka said as he patted his shoulder. The girls gathered behind him.

"She's right! He's the one to blame in all of this. I would even blame him for all the demons that are appearing lately." Yukari said and Mizore and Kurumu agreed with her.

Kairi didn't. "You're wrong." Everyone turned their eyes and attention to her. They could tell that some emotion was overwhelming her. "The demons' appearing is not his fault. I'm sure of it."

"Why do you say that?" Kurumu asked.

"Because Zenaku is after them; more precisely, four great demons and they are trying to kill him as well. _They_ are the ones responsible for the demons, not him." Kairi said as her hands rose to her chest. She didn't feel good divulging this information with them, but she wanted them to understand that he was not pure evil as they believed.

When she saw their eyes, it was clear they were wondering what made her say such things. Now that she had opened that particular can of worms, she chose to tell them the truth. She tried to summarize it as much as she could and took a deep breath. "Zenaku wasn't born an evil being. In fact, he trained hard since he was a child to protect his family and everyone else from evil demons. Those great demons I'm telling you of killed his family in front of him many years ago. Zenaku wasn't able to stop them and they almost killed him, so he vowed to become stronger no matter what the cost to hunt them down and kill them. But as he traveled, his heart darkened progressively to the point we see now. It appears that everything brought him to this place, indicated by clues he found that those demons might be here."

Tsukune and the others, after hearing this, somehow tried to make sense of everything that had happened at the academy. Then Mizore asked, "How did you learn all this?"

"The chairman told me and the other guardians last night." Kairi replied. The second they heard this they understood why she arrived to her apartment unconscious.

'_That would explain his hostility and malice. It could surely turn someone for the worse, as well as explaining why he wants that power._' The inner Moka thought inside the cross.

"That is why ultimate power is his goal, and I've no doubt he'll succeed in what he strives for." Kairi said as her hands grasped her amulet and looked to the sky. "But I fear for him."

"Why?" Moka asked.

"He once told me that he doesn't know what he'll do once those demons are destroyed. I once felt like that, and I know from experience what it's like to live without purpose." Kairi's eyes kept to the blue sky and the clouds adorning it. She then dwelled back for a moment as her mind took a trip back in time, then came back to the present.

The inner Moka then spoke to the outer one through the Rosario bond and asked her to say what she wanted to ask Kairi. After agreeing, she spoke. "I see. But once he obtains the power he seeks, what guarantee do you have that he won't turn his blade against every human and monster he comes across?"

For a moment Kairi was silent, and then she answered back. "Because I have in him what you have for each other, even if no one else does." She began to make her way to the forest to find Zenaku.

"And what is that?" Yukari asked.

"Faith." Kairi then disappeared in the woods.

They just stood in thought at what she just said to them. Faith. They hadn't given this much thought ever since they started competing for Tsukune's love. They hardly realized that one of the main things that bonded them as friends was just that: Faith. This small train of thought made them look at each other and smile, each recovering memories of what meant most to them.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Tsukune proposed and everyone did, carrying a smile on their faces, then Ruby appeared.

"Excuse me, everyone. The Chairman wants every student to follow him to the underground control room."

"What, why would he want everyone down there all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, he only told me to spread the word. You are the last ones left." Ruby said. Everyone started their way towards the location until Tsukune remembered someone.

"Wait, Kairi doesn't know of this. I better go tell her, you go on ahead."

"No, you all must go there now. I'll go fetch her myself." Ruby spread out her wings and went to the forest while the boy and girls headed off.

Dante and the other devil hunters were walking in the rear grounds of the school when they found Vergil. "Hey bro, what's cracking?" Dante exclaimed as he patted Vergil on the back.

"I'll tell you what's cracking, my patience to your stupid slang." Vergil said as he shook of Dante's hand off him.

"Hey, don't be such a hard-ass. Come on let's go get ourselves a beer." Dante proposed loosely and almost cynically.

"Stupid _and_ ignorant; even I know by common sense that a school sells no alcohol." Vergil retorted. Nero and the girls couldn't help but snicker at the devil twins' banter. Vergil then walked away and turned around to a corner. Dante quickly followed to keep messing with him.

Nero and the women with him also followed, for they didn't want to miss out on the fun. They turned the corner and saw both of them staring in the woods with serious expressions.

"What is it?" Nero asked. After a few moments, he didn't get his answer and chose to go to them and see what was halting them. He saw their faces and they were fixed on whatever may be in the near distance in front of them. He too looked to that direction and saw a black samurai engulfed in purple flames, a tall long haired blonde man in a black suit and about three dozen other individuals dressed just like him coming out of the woods.

"Hmm, this is new. I've never seen these men before in my campus." Kuyou pointed out as he saw the Devil Hunters. "Perhaps we can use them as appetizers before moving on to the students."

"It matters little who we destroy first." The samurai unsheathed his sword.

Nero's arm shone as if warning him of the strength of the samurai and the blonde man.

"Now you see." Trish said as she pulled out her guns just as the others readied their weapons. Nero told Kyrie to go into the school and alert everyone of what was going on. Once she left, he revved the Red Queen and took aim with the Blue Rose.

The Devil Bringer still shone, giving Nero another message. "They're not the only ones here, are they? I can tell there's a legion of them nearby." He said

"Yes. Took you long enough to figure it out." Vergil stated.

Nero blew off his words as he revved the Red Queen. "Let's rock."

Meanwhile, Kyrie ran as fast as she could through the halls, but it drew her attention that everywhere she looked, no one was there. When she got to the Chairman, he saw him staring out the window. Panting, she told him about what was happening outside.

"I know of them, and the army of demos that just came." Kyrie got scared at this. "Don't worry though. I'm sure that they can handle this. Come with me, I'll take you to a safe place." He placed his right hand on top of her head and they both teleported in a bright light to the underground control room, the Altar of Everlasting Darkness.

Zenaku was sitting on a rock, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was meditating to calm and straighten him mind. He replayed in his mind the words Kairi said to him back at the rooftop. At first he thought that she didn't understand why he did what he did, but after he replayed the beating he gave Ageha and Tsurara, he realized that he indeed became, for a moment, like the monsters that killed her mother and Yasha. He concluded that he indeed may have gone a little too far; nevertheless, he wasn't sorry for what he did to them. He decided to just forget what she just said and move on with his mission.

Suddenly he heard a rustling sound behind him. He was about to summon his blade but after he sensed the presence of who was coming, he calmed and got down from the rock. Kairi came near, winded from running as she looked for him in the woods. "What does the fair white angel want with an evil fiend like me?" he spoke coldly and with a stern look on his face. But this cold shoulder had a different point.

She felt hurt the second she heard what he just said. That was a definitive that he was still upset about that time. "I'm sorry." After a minute of catching her breath, she spoke again. "Listen Zenaku, I came because I wanted to talk to you."

A forecast of what she would be about to say emerged in Zenaku's mind and kept on his masquerade. "You do realize I could've killed you by coming the way you did."

She joined her hands bowed her head down, "I...I wanted to apologize to you, for what I said back on the roof. I truly am. Can you…" she hesitated, but her mind wouldn't let her leave that place without saying it. "Can you forgive me?"

Zenaku scoffed lightly before leaving the rock and approaching her. Coming close to her clearly made a chill go down her back as he could tell that she feared he would hurt her. "Your words are true. I'll give you my answer shortly." His words made her wonder what he meant. She couldn't ponder longer on it because he then reached for the bun on her hair and undid it, letting loose her long flowing hair. "I think you look better that way, care-free and unrestrained." He said, making her blush a little at the words he said about her looks; it made her feel like he thought she was pretty.

He walked back to the rock and Kairi was just turning around to return to the Academy when she heard him speak again. "By the way…" she turned to look at him and got spooked when she saw him summoning black spectral blades around and above him, her eyes blew up like saucers, "…hold still." She didn't have time to process the words in her brain when she saw the blades racing straight and breezing by the edges of her head.

"What was that for?" she yelled hysterically. Zenaku pointed behind her and saw two Van Gelfs and four Flare Shadow Fiends, each with a blade in their heads and their bodies dissolving.

"Oh god, please tell me that's all of them." She said, stuttering in fear.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not even the smallest fraction of the legion that just arrived." He said as he summoned Sounga to his right hand and turned his attention to the dead forest. A legion? That couldn't possibly be good. Kairi began to hear strange noises, like muffled cackles and strange screeches from afar. She was about to ask Zenaku what were those noises but was halted when she saw a grin on his face. She didn't need to even ask to figure out what was crossing his mind: he was thrilled by the idea of these demons coming after him and killing them all. He enjoyed the slaughter and the adrenaline rush he got when he faced multiple opponents.

All of a sudden she saw many fiends of various sizes and shapes jutting out of the ground. "Well well. Looks like today won't be such a boring day after all." Zenaku said in a voice that almost demonstrated happiness for what he was going to do.

"Kairi!" Ruby called from above as she landed next to her. "I'm here to take you out of here and to a safe place." Kairi nodded but when they looked up they saw several flying fiends.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Kairi said as she looked all around her at the approaching fiends.

"Come on girls, if it's a way out you want…" Zenaku said as he summoned Ifrit to his left hand. "…all you need to do is ask!

Zenaku aimed the gauntlet towards the academy and it began to glow in an infernal blaze. The dragon-like item then slowly opened its mouth, revealing a fireball in the mouth area where his hand was. "If I were you, I'd get out of the way." Kairi and Ruby wasted no time in moving aside.

In a horrifying display of power, Zenaku unleashed an infernal torrent of hellfire incinerating anything unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end while the Ifrit roared like a savage beast as it unleashed its ravenous inferno. Several fiends shrieked in agony as they swaggered about like headless chickens before collapsing on the floor and turning to ash.

"Go now, I'll deal with them." Zenaku said as he charged to the fiends slashing and hacking. The girls nodded and ruby grabbed Kairi by the waist, summoned her wings and flew between the flames and escaped the demons.

"Where are you taking me?" Kairi asked in midflight.

"To a safe place; I'll explain everything when we get there." Ruby replied as she headed to her destination.

"At long last, I can reclaim what is rightfully mine." Kuyou said as he raised his arms gazing at the academy.

"What is 'rightfully yours'? Dude, you sure have an ego the size of your butt-ugliness, and _that's_ saying a lot." Nero mocked Kuyou's words.

The former chief of safety for the academy frowned at Dante's words. "What cheek. You will pay for disregarding the law." Kuyou flinched as Dante placed his hands behind his waist, grasping his guns.

Ryu, Ayane and Momiji appeared out of the blue and stood right in front of Dante, the black ninja leering at the black samurai. "Ah, the heir of the Dragon Lineage. We meet yet again; such strange paths fate takes." Doku said in a mechanical voice that irritated Ryu.

"Doku, go back to hell." Ryu spoke dimly and coldly. It was obvious to the demon hunters that those two had already clashed before as mortal enemies.

"Well this has become a rather amusing introduction, but I believe we're missing someone." Kuyou said as he grinned, confident of emerging victorious from the mission.

Zenaku suddenly appeared landing in front of Dante, covered with fiend blood. "Am I late?" he said as he got up slowly.

"Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing the spotlight." Dante said satirically.

"What are you complaining about?" Zenaku said as he licked some blood of his right hand. "The main event hasn't even begun." Dante then noticed something familiar in his left hand. The Ifrit. _Did he take those other Devil Arms as well? No matter, I'll beat the truth out of him later, _he thought.

Every student and teacher was chatting and walking about in a large and dark room dimly lit by a control panel in the center and a large pentagram on the floor. Tall pillars stood across the room and reached up to the unseen ceiling. The Altar of Everlasting Darkness, that is the name given to this secret place, and the source of the grand barrier that protected and hid the academy from the human realm. To Tsukune and the girls with him, it reminded them of the confrontation they had with Kaneshiro Hokuto as he almost dispelled the barrier. And now, they had come here yet again. For a few minutes they spread out to talk to the students to gather information and regroup right by the panel.

"Have you heard anything that might tell us why we're all here?" Yukari asked. Everyone moved their heads sideways.

"It's stressing me out not knowing what's going on." Kurumu exclaimed.

Then the chairman appeared right in front of the main control panel and with him was a girl in white which Moka recalled yesterday in their classroom. "Guys, she's with the devil hunters. Perhaps she knows something."

Mizore approached Kyrie and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, you're uh…" she struggled with her identity but quickly recalled it. "…Nero's girlfriend, right?" Well, sort of recalled it.

Kyrie was caught a little off guard with her question as she gave a shy giggle. "Y-yes, I think so. What can I help you with?"

"Do you know what's happening outside?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. We were walking outside when two strange individuals appeared." Kyrie said.

"What did they look like?" Moka asked.

Kyrie recalled those last moments. "Well, one of them was a samurai clad in black armor with purple flames in his face and the other was a tall man with long blonde hair wearing a black suit."

The last description gave them chills as it sounded too close to a threat that almost cost Tsukune his life once before.

"You don't think it could be him, do you?" Yukari asked shakily.

"Let's hope not." Mizore said.

A light shone from the ceiling and Ruby appeared with Kairi in her arms. "Phew, we made it." Ruby said.

Tsukune and the girls approached her. "Kairi, thank goodness you're ok. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks for caring. And no, not really; when I found Zenaku, several demons appeared. If it wasn't for him, Ruby and I would be dead by now." Kairi answered back.

Two strange individuals and now demons; so far things were looking bleaker by the second. The chairman activated a speaker in the panel and called out the students. "Your attention everyone." A giant screen lit up on the ceiling displaying the Chairman and everyone looked up to it.

"The reason I have brought all of you here is because we are under attack." Everyone then grew alarmed. "As we speak, a massive army of demons and fiends is entering the outer grounds. They will try to find and kill us all. But we need not worry. This place in inaccessible to them and are deep beneath them. Plus, with all of us out of the way, the devil hunters will have nothing to worry about as they slaughter them all. So you can all relax, and if you wish…" the screen quickly changed to a real-time feed to the outside, showing Dante's partners and the enemy. "…enjoy the show."

Those words hardly brought any calm to some students who saw Kuyou on the screen, especially Tsukune. "Oh my god, it's him again." He said in fear.

The girls were just as shocked as he was when they saw him. Still they tried to comfort their love objective. "Yes, but the chairman is right; we shouldn't worry." Moka said.

Yukari quickly joined in. "Yeah, the hunters will surely exterminate him, if Zenaku doesn't beat them to it."

"I guess you're right. For once, that psychopath's bloodthirst will be good for something." Kurumu remarked.

"Let's hope so." Tsukune uttered before they turned their attention to the screen.

"It appears that all of them are here. It's time to arrest you for defiling my territory." Kuyou said with a cocky grin.

Zenaku made a spit gesture and retorted. "This place isn't yours, it's mine." The Hunters were a little caught off when Zenaku referred to the academy as his own. Trish, Nero and Lady couldn't quite grasp if he meant it as actually him claiming himself the king of this castle or just a rouse.

"And call out the other one with you; I know there're three of you here." Dante and Vergil got a little confused when he mentioned one more, but when they honed their senses a little more, they indeed sensed another demon.

"Very perceptive of you." Kuyou said pretending impression before snapping his fingers. A rumbling was then felt and a giant tower of flame jutted out of the ground. A powerful bestial roar shredded away the ascending flames, revealing a minotaur flaming figure. Dante and especially Nero knew very well that fiend who called himself the Conqueror of the Fire Hell.

"The infamous sons of Sparda. Though you may have defeated me the last time we met, I swear to you, this time it will be **MY SWORD** that ends your lives." Berial proclaimed as he saw Dante, Vergil and Nero, then saw Zenaku pointing at them with his lava sword.

Then Berial noticed Zenaku. "Don't think I do not know you, warrior. You are Ashura the Bloodshed, the last descendant of the Dark Dragon, of whom neither human nor demon escapes alive." Ryu's blood froze for a moment the second he heard Zenaku was a descendant of his clan's arch-nemesis. He knew his mother was a black dragon and just recently accepted the thought that maybe his mother's origins were different. But he was wrong. "Your name is a feared one in the demon world. You have the blood of Sparda in your veins and unlike your heretic brothers Dante and Vergil, you are a full-fledged demon. I sense a great darkness in you, fitting for a king of hell. Why do you stand against us, your demon brethren?"

Kuyou, Doku and the hunters were surprised at what Berial had just revealed about Zenaku. He was known in hell and with a fearsome title. Dante and Vergil heard little references and whispers about him as they killed demons. Nero just remembered some notes in Agnus' research room about some warrior going by that name. Kuyou had also heard about him also in whispers from other monsters, just as Doku. In the underground shelter, the chairman was also surprised when he heard that name: to be a legend among the demon world was an almost impossible feat to achieve.

Zenaku scoffed a little before responding. "My name's no longer Ashura and I don't care what titles you demons give me. And you're right in your observation. Humans and demons, hell and earth, they mean nothing to me."

Dante and the other hunters couldn't help but frown a little at what he said. If he were to carry on in this manner, Dante would have a very hard time defeating him, just as he did with Vergil. And frankly he didn't want to end up in that situation again. Despite having defeated his brother and killing him, deep down he wanted to make him reconsider his position. But then again, each had his own path and reasons for doing what they did. In the Altar of Everlasting Darkness, Kairi felt sad by what he had just said. Just like Dante, she wanted to change his mind about killing everything he came across and become someone different; someone who's at peace with the world and himself—maybe even become like Dante, fighting to protect the world from evil beings.

"Spoken like a prince of darkness." Kuyou said as he clapped his hands. "Now then, I'm going to arrest you al for crimes against the law and the Academy Police. Will you comply?"

"Try putting those handcuffs on us first, then brag about it. Or better yet…" Zenaku pointed his blade at Kuyou, as a taunt and insult to the blonde man's ego "…try coming close enough to do it."Kuyou then ordered his followers to move in with shackles and cuffs in hand. Unlike normal cuffs, these were specially made to suppress a demon's powers.

As they approached Zenaku turns his eyes to Nero. "Hey kid, here's a friendly tip: your fighting style is good, but if you want to be even deadlier, let your demon instinct drive you. Get drunk in the ecstasy of slaughtering your enemies and the adrenaline of combat."

Nero heard his words but tried his best not to listen to them. Because he was right; every time he fought and killed a demon, he couldn't help but feel even a little joy in it. Yet he hated it, it made him feel less than human. Zenaku saw his conflict and added a small boost to make him agree with him. "You know I'm telling the truth, boy. You felt it when you used your demon power fighting me back on that castle." Nero couldn't deny what he just said. The moment he felt angered and summoned Yamato, all he could think of was killing him.

The moment Zenaku turned his attention back to the enemy, he flashed Sounga and the followers stopped frozen in their tracks, his sword now resting on his shoulder. "What's the matter, you fools? Arrest—" Kuyou shouted but didn't finish because in a split second, his students' heads slid off their bodies and blood gushed like a geyser from their severed necks, spraying Zenaku. Now angered, Kuyou once again snapped his fingers and thousands of demons surrounded them, both in ground and air.

Dante and the other hunters managed to recognize a ton of demons like Assaults, Basilisks and a vast number of the Seven Hells. Ryu and the Kunoichi saw fiends like the Ariochs, Flare, Inferno and Lesser shadow fiends, Gallas, Gobdecks, Van Gelfs and an fleet of Quetzalcoatls up in the sky.

"I trust you know who your target is." Zenaku spoke out. Looking into their eyes he could tell who they had picked to kill: Dante and Nero had their eyes on Berial while Ryu was fixed on taking down Doku.

Since apparently Kuyou was the only one left, he checked his aura level to see if he was worth slaying and absorbing his soul. Indeed he was way over the levels of all the monsters in the academy, which added weight to the thought of killing him, but since he had no interest for him he decided to leave him to whoever caught him first. "I suggest that the women go to higher ground to take out the flying ones." Zenaku added.

"That's not a bad idea. With you out of the way we can kill them without worrying about accidentally hurting you." Ryu added. At first they complained about it, particularly Lady who was hungry for action, but after some reasoning by Trish and Dante, she agreed. So they did. Lady, Trish, Momiji and Ayane ran to the school, but were cut off by some fiends who were quickly dealt with by Trish's lightning bolts. The kunoichi were rather impressed with her abilities. They quickly headed for the highest rooftop and the chairman, who saw all this, saw this and decided to help them by summoning a magic chest in their rendezvous point.

Doku raised his Kitetsu then aimed it to their opponents, signaling the fiends to move in and attack. Kuyou and Doku mingled with the rushing fiends to go for a surprise attack, whereas Berial gave out a mighty roar and charged after Nero and Dante. "Let's welcome Chaos." Zenaku said and all demon slayers and ninja rushed to the fiends and began killing them as each did best: Dante fired a stream of hot lead with his pistols, Nero revved the Red Queen to a blaze and ready to strike, Vergil flashed Yamato at lightning speed, Ryu lashed out the Dragon Sword and Zenaku fired off a fireball from Ifrit and began to slash away.

Back on the roof, the women found a tall brown chest that had two notes on it. One said 'Magical item #402: Dirac' and the other had a message. _This chest will provide you with a vast supply of ammo. Fire away._ Lady opened it and found several ammo clips, grenades, and rockets that fit all of her weapons and Trish's pistols, just as they found explosive kunai for Ayane and arrows for Momiji.

Ryu and Doku quickly found each other and wasted no time to fight. They attacked fiercely and any attack that missed either one landed on the surrounding fiends. The other men fighting the demons were killing in almost every possible way there was: decapitation, shot, slashed, stomped, and many others. The blood was pouring and flowing like the rivers of ancient Babylon. Zenaku particularly was having a hell of a good time, mostly because the sight of blood aroused him to kill even more. The students watching this massacre were not as thrilled about the fight. Many girls were horrified and even began to puke. The news club, Kairi and Kyrie weren't far off as they too were appalled by the blood rage.

As the devil hunters slaughter fiends by the dozen, Berial found Dante and swung his magma saber at him which Dante easily evaded as he kept shooting down demons. Nero kept slashing away as well and saw the flaming centaur going at it with Dante and decided to not let him have all the fun of killing him, but as he ran to him, a Goliath smashed his fist right in front of him. Several small fiends jumped off its shoulder and more came all around him. Just then, Zenaku jumped out of the thick and in mid-air summoned a plethora of long dark blades. With the flick of his wrist, they all came raining down upon the fiends surrounding Nero, impaling and cutting them down. Some also fell on the Goliath as they struck its face and arms. Zenaku gave it the fatal blow by lashing out a slash wave at its head, releasing a torrent of blood as the giant corpse fell and dissolved like every slain demon. "No need to thank me. Keep fighting!" He said after landing next to Nero and rushing back to battle.

_Thanking him for a little help, yeah right,_ Nero thought as he raced towards Dante. The corpse of a flaming demon came crashing down next to him and looked up to see winged demons and missiles hitting them, then some lightning bolts and some arrows before plummeting down dead. Turning his eyes to the academy, he saw the women shooting and firing with remarkable precision and providing a good cover for them as they dispatched every demon in the sky they saw.

More demons came Nero's way and revved up the Red Queen, unleashing his EX moves and hacking them like a hot knife through butter. Dante was also cutting down the fiends as he used his Trickster maneuvers to use Berial's fire attacks to kill even more fiends. Jumping above the giant demon's head, Dante unleashed a Rain Storm followed by an Aerial Rave on his face. "You underhanded bastard, I'll get you for that!" Berial snarled out as he swung blindly for a moment trying to hit Dante.

Dante laughed in mockery as he kept killing more fiends. "Where the hell are you looking at? I'm right here, you hot-headed dumbass!" Irritated, Berial lashed out a mighty roar, unleashing a powerful flaming shockwave that took out several small fiends and demons, along with partially incinerating two Goliaths. _This guy doesn't care about who he destroys as long as he can take me down. I can use that to finish this faster_, Dante thought.

Nero had almost caught up to Dante but Kuyou got in his way, "Going somewhere?" he said as he swiftly transformed into his blue flame battle form.

"Yeah, to kick your ass!"he shouted as he revved up his blade and Streaked at him but was evaded. He kept fighting and shooting at him but Kuyou's agility and speed kept him away from Nero's blazing blade. As he kept on trying to land a hit on the fox demon, his frustration grew larger.

Still slaying demons, Zenaku noticed the situation and could tell that Nero was unconsciously about to heed his previous advice. _That's it, boy. Let it build up. Then tear him apart, _he thought as he drove his fist through an Assault's skull. Nero then got blindsided when Kuyou infused one of his punches with a fireball, throwing him off guard and pushing him towards a tree. "Is this really all you got?" Kuyou walked to him as Nero Struggled up and killed a few fiends who went at him. A second after he beheaded a Gallah, The Demon Fox Choked him against a tree with his arms held back by his azure flaming tails.

"Not bad, but I can see you like you're in slow-motion." Nero struggled to escape quickly as he felt his wrists burning. "Just so you know, when we're done with all of you I will slaughter everyone here, Starting with that pretty little girl you call Kyrie." Hearing her name come out of his mouth made Nero stop struggling as his eyes displayed his surprise. How did this man knew about Kyrie?

"You won't lay a hand on her. I won't let you." Nero growled at Kuyou. He then delivered a powerful kick to Kuyou's solar plexus, which he didn't like at all. He squeezed harder at his neck and wrists, providing third degree burns that slowly kept digging to his bones.

"Brave but empty words for someone who's going to die; I will enjoy looking at her expression when I bring her your severed head and gut her like a deer." Nero's rage had peaked as he heard Kuyou's taunts and as he snarled, his demon energy began to manifest from his right arm, shining violently and quickly enveloping him. Finding new energy, Nero shook his arms violently ad broke free from his opponent's blazing grasp. The white flames quickly began to dance behind him, fuse together and take form. Nero's wrath had awakened his Devil Trigger once again.

"You're the one who's getting ripped apart." Nero's feral voice made Kuyou's blood curdle. As Nero grasped the Red Queen once again, his demon energy enveloped it in flames, making it a deadlier weapon many times over. Kuyou leaped in the air and used his Flame Wheel, bur proved useless when Nero pierced through it with his giant spectral arm.

_What? _Kuyou couldn't believe it, for Nero to have easily rejected his attack. Taken by surprise, Kuyou was brought down when he felt Nero's Devil Bringer claw on his throat. It swiftly brought him down and pinned him to the ground next to him.

Nero then raised his blade high as he leered at his enemy with vicious contempt. "Time to die." With a swift strike, Nero beheaded Kuyou as his head rolled away. His body, as well as the head, was consumed by its own flames, banishing and leaving a fireball in Nero's right hand. Quickly absorbed, the flames that covered him turned to a azure blue and flickered wildly around him. Not taking the time to think of what just happened, Nero let his bloodlust drive him to slay every fiend he came across.

_He gave in, as I expected. _Zenaku noted as he decapitated a Quetzalcoatl in flight.

On another fight, Ryu was taking the upper hand against Doku as the samurai noted his increased strength and ability. "You have grown since the last time." Doku said before going for a frontal attack. Not waiting a second, Ryu gathered the Ki around him to quickly perform the Dance of the Dragon's Scales. Moving too fast all around him, Doku had no chance of blocking and received a monumental amount of damage. Ryu then finally delivered the final blow as he bounced from a tree and severed Doku's helmet from his body. The fiery armor then exploded and the Kitetsu was sent flying to the sky. Content with this victory, he headed to kill a Goliath nearby.

Vergil was spilling blood all around him, slaughtering the fiends, giant and small, with relative ease. He noticed something gleam in the sky and by jumping off the head of a Goliath, he caught the Kitetsu. "Interesting." He commented as he felt its power and deduced its abilities. _So you steal the souls of those you kill… _For a small second, he could tell that Kitetsu wanted to take his, but after sending a pulse of his power to it, Kitetsu was subdued. When a Goliath knocked down the tree Vergil was on, he quickly jumped and used both blades to cut the giant fiend's head cleanly in half. "Ok, let's see how strong you are." He exclaimed as he resumed his onslaught, now with two blades.

And yet, even as they were slaughtering several fiends every second, hundreds more seemed to appear. But even so, as the students witnessed the battle scene, everyone was shaking with fear as the saw how the monsters slashed down each and every demon up on the surface. But what scared them most was that all the warriors had an evil sadistic grin on their faces, as if they derived a great twisted pleasure in spilling the blood of their enemies. Kyrie wasn't so far behind as she saw the same expression Nero's face. Had he given up his humanity to the demon within him? All she could do was ponder on it, for she retained hope that this blood-drunk status he was in was only because of the combat.

On the surface, the battle ground was already turning to soggy mud with all the blood it had been covered in. Then it was flash-burnt as Berial's blazing sword swiped by it. He was already showing exhaustion from his fruitless battle with Dante, who in all this time had done nothing more than mock the fiery centaur demon in every attack he performed, as was his usual style. After Nero joined in the struggle, Berial became quickly overwhelmed. Resting his weight on his sword, Berial shouted at the red demon slayer. "Why is it that fate would play such a foul tactic with me? Even now, history seems to repeat itself."

As Dante twirled his guns, he replied. "And to think that this time you would bring a better fight than last time. What a washout you turned out to be." Nero and Dante then jumped at Berial and with a mighty slash from their swords, they killed the flaming behemoth and watched as his body collapsed on the ground to become a towering blaze.

Zenaku, Vergil, Ryu and all the other fighters then gathered in front of it and took view of their handiwork. "Well, I must say that this was quite a demon buffet." Dante wittingly commented as he rested Rebellion on his shoulders, then turned to Nero who was still in his Devil Trigger. "Heh, you look like you took a tour in a burning meth lab."

"I prefer to call it 'battle heat'." Nero retorted as he saw that more demons were gathering up; almost a hundred was an easy estimate.

Zenaku then formulated a tactic to eliminate the remaining demons in one fell swoop, though it would take some serious power to execute. _As much fun as these vermin have been, I have tired of them. _He thought. "I suggest you go with the women up on the roof." He commented.

"And why is that?" Nero smugly responded. The others were in the same page, when they noticed that Zenaku withdrew Sounga and performed some hand signs.

Ryu immediately saw what he was going to do. "Let's go. Quickly, before you get caught." The flames behind Zenaku then began to flick and gather around him. Vergil and Dante quickly sensed he was gathering his power to perform a magic attack, as Nero did seconds later. They then quickly made their way inside the building and onto the roof, where they then stood to see what Zenaku was going to do.

Spreading his wings, Zenaku rose above the fire and spread his arms. The blaze underneath abruptly opened up as the petals on a lotus flower, and flaming serpents began to rise and Zenaku raised his hands, now brandishing both Ifrit gauntlets to further enhance the power of his attack, to gather the inferno that spiraled by him into a massive fireball. The ninja then figured it out: Zenaku was summoning the Art of the Inferno, but unlike Ryu's, his appeared far more powerful, just like the time they witnessed his use of the Wind blades.

Zenaku then focused on all the demons below him and aimed his hands at them. Ready to strike, he shouted, "Gehenna Rising!" In an abrupt manner, several dragon-like serpents emerged from the fireball that quickly and fiercely came down, setting the demons and the dead forest ablaze as well as the sky when the fire reached the flying demons. Vergil and Dante were rather impressed at this, as were Trish and Lady, while Nero was left captivated and Kyrie somewhat frightened at the sight of all the fire. The heat was quite intense as it spread wide across the land.

In the display of the refuge, the screen was temporarily blacked out, but moments after, the display showed the entire school grounds burning. Gasps and awes were heard everywhere. As the remaining fiends were reduced to ash, Zenaku came down and kneeled from the exhaustion. The ninja and the others then jumped down from the roof. "You sure know how to throw a BBQ." Dante joked as he took an eyeful of the burning plains.

"Too bad you charred up all the meat." Nero added.

"True, but now they're at point." Zenaku replied as he got up. "Ashes to ashes…"

"…dust to dust." A grunting voice echoed from the flames. As the others were wondering who it was, Zenaku recognized it with scorn. Tightening his fists, he searched for the one who was now his priority target. As if it were an automatic gate, flames began parting way as the greater fiend f fire came into scene.

"Zedonius." Zenaku uttered.


End file.
